Soul Calibur III:Rebirth of the Soul Calibur
by randh13th
Summary: At the end, the quest has over but with a price...some was given the chance to open the new life. However,Nightmare's legacy continues on...Complete.
1. The Dark Tidings

Soul Calibur III

Rebirth of the Soul Calibur

The Dark Tidings

Sweat was rolled on his brow.

Siegfried was surrounded by several figures; he can't run anywhere. His grip upon the Zweihander grew tighter. He looks frantic. His foes laughed derisively, as their crimson eyes gleamed in the dark. Letting his war cry, he swung his weapon uncontrollably but the mysterious figures evaded them with ease. They jeered at him again,

"Your strikes were weak. Fragile. Pathetic. Just like human souls."

"Accept your destiny. You are belonging to us!" The knight screamed,

"Silence... I will not obey you any more. I will atone for what I have done..." The figures walked closer to him, as they continued their verbal assault to their quarry,

"The depth of human greed astounds me. You sill seek forgiveness, after all you have done?"

"No! But one must reflect on one's sins and move onward." One of them laughed raucously,

"...Even if the path leads only to darkness? Only death awaits you in the end." Siegfried lifted Requiem to cut the jeering enemy; however he hit the empty place only. He began to despair,

"Is it because it is finite that people cling to the joys of life?" Another figure said,

"...Can you not hear them-the wails of the souls that were swallowed unto the abyss by your hand?" The German lifted his head and saw a single figure in front of him. He wore a white cloak and holds something like a scythe. Though obscured by the cloak, the knight saw something gleamed on the left eye. He laid his weapon and knelt on the ground. Strands of blond hair covered his face; he started to cry,

"I am eternally sorry for what I have done...but listen to me!" The cloaked figure spoke with deep voice,

"That isn't enough, Siegfried…you can't escape from your accursed destiny as well as mine. You only deceive yourself if you think you can change for good…"

"Like you, I try many times but all of them ended in failure. You shall be failing…"

"Nooo! I don't want to hear what you say!" Siegfried closed his ears with both of his hands, "I will undo what I have done with my own hand…" Suddenly, the cloaked figure laughed,

"Really? See your right hand again! It already claims its first victim!" Startled, the knight turned back and saw…the cold body of Isabella Valentine on his lap. Her white cloth was covered from neck to torso with blood; her blue eyes stared him with empty look. Not believing his own eyes, he looks shaken,

"Ivy…how…no, it can't be! No!" He shocked as his right hand had grown into monstrous proportions…like when he was Nightmare! The huge hand was slick with fresh blood. He looked back to the cloaked figure who already threw its cloak. What he saw, it makes him scream aloud…

Siegfried Schtauffen awoke. He could felt cold sweat upon his brow, and then he quickly lifted his right hand. Nothing happened; it was just a nightmare. The German breathed in relief; he remembers that he was in the Valentine Mansion. A sleeping figure came in to view. He turned to the sleeping figure beside him; it was Ivy. Her naked body was wrapped around the white sheets. The Englishwoman still held her Whip Sword. He was unable to forget what happened at Osthreinsburg Chapelsix month ago. Soul Edge had fallen into Raphael's hand and somehow the Englishwoman had spared him though she swore to destroy everything connected with that evil sword. She had given him a new life and identity. The knight felt indebted to her and swore to protect her, yet she treated him perfunctorily. Ivy sometimes closed herself inside the laboratory for weeks, ignoring him completely. He didn't know what she have doing inside. When she came out from the dark dungeon and strangely, she decided to spend time with him. Nevertheless, he felt nothing from her; just debt. No love, no hate and no affection! It simply passion! Siegfried leaned down putting her hand gently through the soft, short white hair but pulled up sharply as the woman shuffled slightly rolling onto her side murmuring in her sleep. Full moon shone lightly from the windows. He wondered whether she really loved someone once.

Back to England,

Siegfried swung his sword to the dummy with precision. He felt his swordsmanship still need improvement. Then he saw Ivy coming in. The countess wore the purple gown that almost revealed her bosom. She tucked a leather-bound book with right hand. He came closer to her,

"Good morning, Countess…" Her glare stopped him at the track. She stared him intensely like a beast watch its prey. That made the knight feels uneasy in front of her.

"Is there anything you want?" her voice was uneven, but cold. He spoke,

"I wonder if you have a spare time; I want to ask you to…" She already cut him before finishing the sentence,

"I'm very sorry, Siegfried. I have to do something in my laboratory tonight…" Siegfried's face was fallen,

"Probably some other time," The German offered her a slight grin,

"Sure, thanks for your time, Countess Isabella…" After saying so, he returned to the practice room. Ivy watched him without any expression, but then she went into her underground laboratory.

_This book is very important…I don't have time to waste by doing the puppy love with that knight. If this is succeed, then we have chance to remove the Soul Edge from my life forever…_The heavy door slammed.

Somewhere at Yunnan,

The boat sailed the river gently. Three people were on the boat. The youth wore red trouser and a shredded, blue sash tied around his waist. He also wore a shoulder guard at his left and phoenix-shaped knee guard on both of his knee. The red rod rest firmly on his left hand. He offered his hand to his companion, who fell onboard,

"Here, Xiang!" The young girl took his hand and pulled herself up, smiling sheepishly,

"Thanks, Kilik!" Xianghua wore pink costume and blue trousers that fit upon her lithe body. She held the same old, battered sword that once was Soul Calibur. After the last fight with Inferno, the spirit sword had gone silent. Then they were separated themselves with the other fighters who have the same intention to find Soul Edge. The Alexandra's sisters had returned to Greece. At Ayutthaya, they also separated from Maxi, who expressed his intention to sail again. Meanwhile, Xianghua wanted to know about her lost sister, Xianglian. Kilik offered to bring her to her grave and introduced her to Edgemaster. En route, they arrived at the small town that was struck with a strange illness. Moved with pity, the Master of Ling-Sheng-Su decided to cure those people. Thanks for the fragment of Dvapara-Yuga, he was able to cure them. From the citizens, Kilik learned the illness came from the strange place. Then someone broke the musing,

"Hey, Kilik! You are daydreaming again…" The young master turned to the girl,

"Sorry, I was preoccupied with the illness that we encountered at the town," Xianghua nodded only,

"What do you think? Is this illness caused by the remaining Evil Seed?"

"Probably. We have destroyed the largest portion of them when fighting Inferno, but there might be some who scattered around the earth. Only T'ian knows how many of them…" Again, she nodded,

"Eh, Kilik! Do you think someone else other than me and my sister?" The question surprised him,

"Why do you think that, Xiang?" She smiled naughtily,

"I just wondering only…you have been wandered around the world and saw the beautiful girls around. Who knows? You might attracted to them," Now his turn to smiled,

"Are you jealous, Xiang?" The girl facefaulted, and then shook her head,

"Jealous? No way! It is too childish! There is no way for me to be jealous with you! I know who the jealous one is…" Kilik chuckled,

"All right, I admit that I was jealous to Maxi for being close to you before!" Yet Xianghua didn't laugh this time,

"You must like Miss Sophitia or Mi-na or even Talim. They are beautiful and not to mention…sexy,"

"What? Come on, Xiang! It is natural to be jealous to the others because they were beautiful. You are beautiful too…"

Faraway, the tall, dark-skinned man kept watching the arguing couples. The man's head was shaven like a monk. He wore brown cloth and green trousers. A black bandanna covered his left face. The gold rings and necklaces adorned him. A grin formed on the corner of his lips.

Midnight at Valentine Mansion,

Isabella Valentine sat alone inside her laboratory. Various flasks, containers and stuffs filled the table. Some scribbling adorned the cracked wall. Her face looked pale, but she didn't care. She had read the ancient book many times and felt excited. Closing her eyes in contemplation, she pondered,

_Soul Calibur…the good counterpart of Soul Edge! If I could recover the sword, I would be able to break my curse forever._ She turned to her beloved weapon,

_Valentine acts strangely since the last fight with Soul Edge…is that the adverse effect?_ The image of Raphael deflecting her Summon Suffering was fresh in her memory; she considered it as an insult. However, she also realized there was no way to beat the corrupted noble as long as he still wields the evil sword. She closed the book,

_Only with Soul Calibur, I can be able to defeat Raphael and break that accursed sword! I must find it! _With heavy steps, Ivy went upstairs. When she entered the living room, she felt something strange. It seemed she wasn't alone. Her mind raced,

_Someone enter the mansion! He was watching me! Siegfried?_ She quickly banished that name,

_No, it wasn't him! That fool is too chivalric to do such thing…it is someone else…_ She shouted aloud,

"Come out and show yourself! You have courage to enter the Valentine Mansion without my permission!" Then the sound of the door opening startled her. The figure appeared at the door was a man! The man was

tall, with dark skin, wearing a white robe. She asked in a firm tone.

"Who are you?" The mysterious man asked in a quiet, cold voice,

"Did you read the book?" In the following silence they both learned the answer to their respective questions. With a sudden movement, Ivy threw her gown away, revealing her white costume and the whip blade at the same time. She quickly sent a flurry of attacks toward the intruder,

"Immortal Gale!" Air passed through Valentine, producing a screech-like noise. Before the vertical attack touched him, the mysterious man whispered,

"Kafziel!" The man lifted his right hand and a white-gold scythe materialized on air. As he grabbed the weapon, he said,

"Sickle of Sin!" He sent a backhand swing that blocked Ivy's attack and sent her backward. The Englishwoman merely smiled; it had been a long time to not fight. She licked her lips,

"I'll play with you... for a little while." The robed man didn't answer nor pursue the attack. Instead landed, he vanished from the sight. Valentine reverberated. Instinctively, Ivy leaped on air and unleashed Singing Sparrow. Twice, the clangs of steel echoed along the mansion. The tall man distanced himself from the countess. Ivy had to admit this man was better than her, almost reminds her to…

_Father, is that you?_ She hissed through her teeth, before pulled the whip sword to the next attack,

"Ivy Lash!" The sword stretched itself toward the robed man, but the target leaped forward. He evaded the sword and swung the scythe to the surprised Ivy,

"Kingu the Sly Lord!" He took her with the back of his scythe, swung and slammed her to the marble floor. The Englishwoman felt pain upon her body and her pride as well. When she tried to rise, the man picked the book that she dropped up. She said with fear,

"No…"

"This is a mistake from my past," the man said. "The world no longer needs this." The book burst into flames. He dropped the book on the floor. The flames spread with an unusual fervor, separating the two.

"Stop!" The man turned around and saw the armor-clad knight before him. The blaze made their features glowing. The German shouted,

"Stay away from her!" As a reply, the robed man launched attack to him,

"Lilitu's Thorn of Hatred!"

"Armor Breaker!" When their attack impacted, the powerful clang shook the entire mansion. Siegfried rolled backward to reduce the impact, while the mysterious intruder kept his stance.

"So you're here…have you heard the call?" The knight was stunned,

"What?" Before he managed to control himself, Ivy already attacked the robed man again. The tall man deflected her attack with ease. Siegfried immediately joined her; together they surrounded the man. She growled,

"Siegfried, stay away from this! He's mine!" The German held her shoulder,

"Wait, Ivy!"

"Let your hand off me!" After brushing off the knight, Ivy ran toward the intruder.

"Ershkigal's Frozen Touch!" The robed man pulled his scythe backward, while thrust his left hand forward. When he jerked, the Englishwoman was pulled by a powerful force toward him. She got the powerful blow that left her sprawling on the floor.

"Ivy! Darn you!" Siegfried lifted Requiem, ready to slice the man into two. The scythe-wielding man planted his scythe and delivers a strong high kick to him. He felt the air forced out from his lung, yet he refused to yield. To avoid that, he drove his weapon on the floor, forcing himself to stand. At that time, he noticed the man had a glowing left eye,

"Who…are…you?" he asked, though the pain still seared his chest

"You're interesting…why should you avoid your fate?" Heard that, the knight gritted,

"There will be…no more death…done in my name…" The man's expression didn't change,

"If you wish to learn everything about the cursed sword and the spirit world, then follow the knight you know well..."Siegfried was confused to hear those words until the realization dawned inside,

_Nightmare returns…impossible! How could that be? I'm…"_ He shouted furiously,

"I'm done... WITH NIGHTMARES!" The knight stormed his opponent again, but this time, the robed man merely blocked his advance. He didn't flinch as the German pushed him; he looks immobilized. The man said,

"You were stronger than I expected but it's still not enough." With fluid motion, the mysterious man knocked Siegfried backward. Before he moves forward, they could hear the clamor of the crowd outside. Ivy went closer to him, as the man continued,

"You cannot resist against fate …" He turned to her,

"Even you…" Staring the robed man with angry look, Ivy asked,

"What is your name? I must know my opponent, at least …" The man answered solemnly,

"In my past, I was known as Zasalamel…" With these words the man disappeared behind the curtain of flames. Meanwhile, the loyal servants of the Valentine family had broke into the mansion and put down the flames around. Luckily, there was no major damage. The book was nothing but ashes. The Countess pondered something, while rolled her whip sword,

"Zasalamel…" She saw the knight still dazed with the revelation.

"Siegfried." The man didn't answer but continued to stare at the floor. This had really hit him hard. Ivy actually felt sorry for him. Suddenly, she felt something amiss,

_Sorry? Since when I feel sorry to him? _Shaking her head, she barked,

"Siegfried! Wake up!"

"Huh?" The knight said, and blinked, as if coming out of a trance. She shook her head again. She couldn't bring him along, not the way he was now. She tried to say softly as she can,

"Siegfried, I will go to pursue this Zasalamel. I think you are better to stay at the mansion now,"

"I should go with you," he protested weakly. She answered sternly,

"No! Not in this condition! About return of Nightmare, we will talk about it once I returned!" The knight was unable to protest; he bowed his head dejectedly and left her. Suddenly, Ivy felt nauseated. She quickly held her stomach and vomited its content to the nearest vase. She felt relieved when it was done.

_What is happening to me? I experience this feeling since last month…_she lifted Valentine,

_Is there any other cause for Valentine's weakening?_ She didn't have the answer, but she knew how to get the answer. She had lost the book, but its contents were etched into her memory. The Countess snickered,

"This will be over quickly…Zasalamel,"

Meanwhile, at Yunnan,

Kilik and Xianghua arrived to a huge Buddha statue at the riverside. The boatman anchored his boat at the small pier nearby. The youth's face grew stern, while the Dvapara-Yuga fragment pulsated on his chest. Xianghua didn't ask anything until he went down to the pier. She quickly paid the boatman and followed him.

"Is it here, Kilik?" she asked. The young master nodded, while he stared the huge statue,

"No doubt, Xiang! I sense the strange presence on the statue…"

"Then, why are we waiting for? Let's go!" The Chinese girl paced faster to the stairways leading to the statue. Kilik followed her from behind,

They arrived nearby the statue's feet, but nobody there. Taking her breath, the former Imperial Guard leaned herself upon the rocky toes. She turned to the Master of Ling-Sheng-Su,

"Are you sure this is the place? I didn't see anyone…" Kilik didn't flinch,

"I'm sure!" Suddenly, a white-robed man appeared from nowhere on the statue's palm. His appearance surprised both warriors; especially he brought a huge scythe. Xianghua immediately shouted,

"Hey, who are you?" The young warrior asked,

"So, you are the source of the illness that happened on the previous city? What do you want from that?" The mysterious man was silent for a moment, and finally he spoke,

"You who are close to the spirit sword - leave this place. A great evil is poised to sweep over this land. Without your mirror, you cannot infuse you weapon with power." Kilik felt the man possessed an extraordinarily forceful presence, even he felt intimidated at first. But then he steeled himself and returned the question,

"What do you mean with 'a great evil'?" The man didn't answer. Xianghua stopped,

"I think we should drag him here, and then we can ask everything! Open wide, because here I come!"

"Xiang, no!" The girl had leaped airborne and pointed her sword to the robed man,

"Lan Hua Slice!" Before the sword touched him, the man countered the strike with:

"Namtar's Claw!" Xianghua's attack was blocked by a powerful horizontal attack, before she realized the man already behind her. She was shocked,

"Look out, Xiang!" The robed man didn't give her a chance; he thrust his weapon forward, then slashed her in circular pattern and closed the attack by a full overhead strike that hit Xianghua squarely. She was unable to block those simultaneous attacks. The girl crashed the ground instantly. The man remarked cynically,

"What a disappointment for the one who defeated Inferno twice…you can't even withstood my Marduk's Thunder,"

"Try me then! KONNOOOOOH!" Kilik was about to launch overhead attack to the man, however his opponent blocked the attack with Paean to Ishtar. The Kali-Yuga impacted with a thunderous clang with Kafziel. The young master was knocked four steps away, while the man looks undisturbed. Kilik watched Xianghua who still woozy, before staring his opponent,

"If something happens to Xianghua, you will pay dearly!"

"Very well... this should interesting," The young warrior attacked him again; this time forward. The mysterious man waited and positioned the scythe in front of him. He grinned slightly, but then the grin disappeared when he saw the youth changed his course into circular and strike at his unprotected back. He swung his rod,

"Phoenix Pounce!" He vaulted the man airborne and prepared to whip his weapon vertically. To his shock, the man encountered the attack,

"Ea's Judgement!" With an overhead slash, he broke Kilik's momentum to attack. Yet the master of Ling-Sheng-Su wasn't give up easily. He whirled the weapon above his head, as his opponent was about to land. The robed man knelt and unleashes his next attack,

"Twin Blades of Shamash!" He swung his scythe highly, forcing the youth to distance safely. However, he sensed another attack toward him. Quickly, he utilized the remaining horizontal slash to deter the sneak attack. The steel clanged and the girl leaped thrice to reduce the impact.Kilik shouted,

"Xiang!" The female fighter went to him,

"I'm sorry, but I won't give in! Kilik, this man is tougher than Inferno!"

"I know! You should be more careful next time!" Then, they simultaneously attacked the man. Together, they closed each other weakness and pressed their opponent. It almost looks like their last fight against Inferno. But the man didn't do anything but deflecting their attacks until he pulled out quite a distance and said,

"Both of you are strong, but you are no match against my experience!" Sensing something, Xianghua and Kilik prepared their strongest attack,

"Muu Jiann!" The robed man crouched and blocked the girl's attack. Instantly, the block transformed into a rising gut-ripping attack. The edge of scythe tugged Xianghua's clothes. When he lifted it, the attack ripped her clothes, narrowly slicing the abdomen. Stunned, she was unable to avoid the roundhouse attack at her body,

"Xianghua!" Kilik thought the opponent was preoccupied temporarily, but he was wrong. The man sent a rising attack that threw him off guard, followed by a knee attack and clubbing attack. The young master was startled for a moment as the edge of scythe hit her head. The fragment of Dvapara-Yuga snapped and fell. Everything was blurred and he fell to the ground insensate. Xianghua ran to tend him, and stared the mysterious man courageously. The robed man didn't pursue his attack; instead he took the fragment and stared them intensely,

"Love…both of you amuses me…" While holding his scythe down, the robed man continued,

"I see your boyfriend possess arts for purifying evil, but do not underestimate the evil of the sword. If he challenge it unprepared, he will surely find himself trapped within its dark abyss." She hugged Kilik, while shouting back,

"The evil of the sword? You mean Soul Edge? No way! I already destroyed Inferno! You are lying!"

"Do you think so?" The girl struggled inside. She was sure the evil sword had been destroyed, but this man spoke convincingly. She was more concerned with Kilik's condition. He continued,

"I am called Zasalamel. Follow the Soul Edge and we'll see again soon…" The Egyptian turned his back and vanished inside the mist. The Chinese girl snapped bitterly, as she carried her wounded companion,

"Perhaps sooner than you think…" The young master was still unconscious.

Carpathian Mountains, Romania,

Raphael Sorel sighed in desperation. He held the Soul Edge Rapier at his right hand. He came to this backwater territory, hoping to build his life with Amy anew. The territory was wracked with skirmishes between two great empires, Russia and Ottoman Empire. Amidst the chaos of war, he hoped that nobody would disturb them but he was wrong. It was begun with the vendor who brought the so-called 'Holy Stone'. He didn't expect the tiny stone would cost him so much; it diminished Raphael's influence. In addition, the Turkish and Russian soldiers turned their attention to him. Plenty of corpses lay beneath his feet; these foolish soldiers tried to kidnap Amy and he rewarded them with death. Then someone called him,

"Papa, are you there?" The pale-faced master turned around and saw a red-haired girl. Her eyes were bloodshot like him. The girl's lips were slightly darker. Yet, Amy had grown into a young lady. She wasvery beautiful, though still bore the curse of Soul Edge…like him. Despite her inhuman appearance and their present life, the young girl didn't complain and continued to follow him. Raphael begun to teach her La Rapiere des Sorel; she might need the skill to defend herself. However, nobody could expect to fight the powerful empires forever, even with Soul Edge in possession. The 'Holy Stone' was a proof of that.

"What is it, Amy?" The girl said,

"Someone wants to meet you," A cloaked man loomed behind her. The Frenchman frowned; he didn't sense his presence nor the Soul Edge. Even so, he greeted him with courtesy,

"Greetings, stranger! Allow me to entertain you." The man spoke, ignoring the intense watching from Soul Edge,

"I have come to warn you…someone is hunting you," Raphael miffed only,

"The Russian soldiers? Turkish? They're welcome to try…"

"No, an old friend…" the man grinned, "The Azure Nightmare!" The name reminded the Frenchman about their last fight a year ago. He said later,

"No problem... it's just as I expected. That fool never knows how to quit," The cloaked man added,

"He's not alone. After your betrayal, he'd gained new allies and begun to hunt you. He also pursued something…a spirit sword named Soul Calibur," The sword reverberated violently when the name was mentioned. Raphael shook his weapon to calm it, and then he asked again,

"I've read about that, but it just a myth…isn't it?"

"Like the sword that you hold now? You'd known better to not believe, Raphael Sorel." The noble didn't reply. That information was disturbing indeed, but he couldn't dismiss that. If Soul Calibur returned, Amy's existence surely threatened. He had to find it before Nightmare does!

"Why did you give me this information? What do you gain for that?" The man smiled through his golden left eyes,

"Just say, I like to give something!" Raphael didn't concerned with his own life, but he couldn't let Amy alone. Knowing that, the man spoke again,

"I will be here to guard your daughter if necessary. You just concentrate yourself to find Soul Calibur,"

The Frenchman stared him intensely; he wondered whether he had to trust this stranger. Then Amy Sorel said,

"Papa, you can leave me with him. Beside, I can defend myself now!" She glanced with deathly look to the man,

"If something wrong, I will kill him first. Rest assured, Papa!" Raphael smiled,

"My little girl has grown up…if that so, I leave this to you!"

On the top of the castle, Amy watched his adopted father leaving the palace with horse. As she mused, the man came,

"That's tough talk from a girl like you…" The French girl produced the Queen's Guard on her right hand,

"Papa didn't teach me for nothing…" Pointing her sword, she went closer to him with seductive poses,

"May I know your name, stranger?" The tall man threw his cloak as an answer; the cloak quickly wrapped them and vanished from the sight.

Ruins of Osthreinsburg Castle, Germany,

Huge bonfire blazed in the midst of the ruins. The undead were all around the place. The smell of decay hovered on the air. The rotten and mangled corpses shambled around, while the skeletons skulked. They brandished various kinds of weapons they could hold such as sickle, saber, sword etc. They turned around when the huge figure walked into the middle. It was…the Azure Knight. It seemed it had grown stronger than before. The jagged maw on its right shoulder was gnashing its razor-sharp teeth. The huge right hand sported its claw. The creature held a huge, fleshy sword with a yellow-reddish eye close to the hilt. Behind the steel visor, those crimson eyes blazed like hellfire, staring the surrounding with unquenched hunger of souls. It found nothing but those soulless revenants. Inside its armor, it heard a cacophony of tortured souls. Then the knight stopped and spoke with voice of thousand demons,

**_"My minions! It is the right time to harvest soul! I have brought you back to aid me!" _**The living dead could only moan mindlessly. Despite that, Nightmare barked,

**_"Go forth! Find the strongest soul for me! I shall not be denied this time! Find them!"_** With one accord, those undead went forth to the four winds. Some of them formed packs, while few went solo. The Azure Nightmare remained where he was. It already knew which of them would die, which would return with greater strength and experience, and which would perhaps do both thanks to his power. Yet, the results were same; they would bring the souls to it. The knight turned back to those who shrouded behind the darkness,

"**_Come out, my servants! I have waited you…"_** The green-haired girl came out from the shade. The clothes almost revealed her ample chest and her pants barely covered. She didn't care, while she wielded a huge steel ring. Her youthful look concealed the beast inside; the green eyes gleamed with strange flame. What she lacked in age, she made up in madness. Behind her, a sickly pale, thin man crawled. He was strapped from head to torso and wore the purple-colored skimpy costume. The girl knelt respectfully in front of Nightmare,

"Voldo and I have come as you ordered, Master," The knight turned around and nodded with satisfaction.

**_"Get up, my daughter!"_** Tira rose, awaiting her liege's command. The Italian stared the demonic knight dumbly. Then the creature spoke,

**_"I have a mission for you! Go to Athens and find the Alexandra's sisters. One of them had children…the potential hosts for Soul Edge. Find and bring them here as possible…" _**The Danish girl smiled coldly upon hearing it. She asked,

"Can I play with those sisters before I tear them apart?" Nightmare caressed the girl's hair gently,

**_"You're welcome, my daughter! But don't forget to claim their souls in my name! Now go and bring them!"_** Tira bowed again, before turning back into darkness with her companion. The Azure Knight flushed with satisfaction. Since its resurrection, it had difficulty to find the strongest souls. Even the seasoned warriors tend to avoid him as much as possible. The situation forced Nightmare to create Revenants, but to its disappointment, the undead were not reliable servants. Everything changed when the Danish assassin swore her allegiance to him. Much more, she brought Vercci's servant as well. Yet, they were the pawns. Once they were defeated by someone stronger than them, Nightmare would overcome the challenger and claimed their souls.

"That was to be expected from the likes of you." Nightmare didn't have to turn back, as the robed man stood behind it. The creature asked,

**_"How long you have been there?"_** Zasalamel replied,

"Long enough to see your underlings come and go, Inferno!" Behind his visor, the knight winced upon his lost name. It didn't have any luxury to use that name in mortal plane. Instead, he took the name that Siegfried Schtauffen once used. The Egyptian asked,

"Have you find Raphael Sorel?"

**_"Not yet,"_** The Azure Nightmare replied, **_"I have been quite busy of creating Revenants or finding the strong souls. Tira and Voldo can help me, but I have sent them for another errand…"_** Zasalamel frowned,

"All the more reason not to waste your time with such insignificant work; you should participate as well, or perhaps you lost your vaunted skills as well…" Nightmare warned with a hiss,

**_"Watch your tongue, Zasalamel! You were my servant once…_**" the man replied disdainfully,

"The table have been turned now, Inferno," The immortal added,

"We have the deal to lure Siegfried, Raphael and hopefully, Soul Calibur. That's your bargain!"

**_"You should find the Chinese girl, instead of them!"_** The Azure Nightmare stopped when Kafziel was pointed to him,

"I have already checked her; she didn't have the sword," The Egyptian gave the creature a dagger look. His left eye glowed like a flame,

"I don't like your tone a moment ago; you should be more respectful when talking to your benefactor. Had I not coming there, you were still an empty armor instead now." Nightmare looked at Zasalamel, while gritting inside. It was good that he could not see its face when it spoke,

**_"I shall find them myself…if you want so,_**"The dark-skinned man turned lazily, pulling his scythe away,

"No need, I have directed them to you, including Cervantes' daughter. Do your part and let's finish this quickly." He glanced for the last time,

"Curse your fate as I do mine." With those words, he disappeared from the sight. Everything was silent for a moment. Nightmare drove his Soul Edge Phantom violently into the floor. The place shook under the powerful impact. Instantly, the revenants appeared before it. That was as far it got! Roaring like a beast, the knight pulled the huge sword and bashed his creations into oblivion. It still slashed uncontrollably though nothing remained. It was too humiliating for the Hellfire of Despair to be reduced into a mere servant by someone more powerful.

**_"I will avenge this insult, Zasalamel…you will see!" _**Then he roared again,

**_"Death! I want to taste more deaths! I shall cover the entire world... in darkness." _**The thunder cracked above the Azure Knight and rain fell upon its armor. The creature pulled the Phantom Zweihander and laughed,

**_"I shall show you... the GREATEST... nightmare!"_ **The terrible laugh echoed into the night, even into the end of Abyss…

Author's Note: Hi, long time not see! I've decide to write this fanfic to follow –up 'Return of the Soul Edge' fanfic according SC III. Nightmare and Raphael, the remaining villains from 'Return' also returned, but Zasalamel took the major role this time. If it is possible, I will continue this story and you will see more returning and new characters. Please give your reviews, critics (and flames) as well. See you soon!


	2. The Resolution

The Resolution

Faraway, inside the Clock Tower,

The stone clock tower had been abandoned for long time. Inside, a complex arrangement of machinery creaks along, ceaselessly counting each passing second. The inside of the rarely-visited tower is dark and gloomy, but light shines in from a window near the top of the clock mechanism brightens up a section of the tower.

Then someone appeared inside the clock tower. Zasalamel and Amy appeared from nowhere. While the French girl still stunned, the Egyptian took his seat on the carved wooden chair. The girl spoke,

"I have to say that you have an odd taste for home…" The dark-skinned man replied,

"This is not my home; this is a reminder,"

"Reminder of what?"

"Reminder of my lost time…young girl,"

"Then we're the same. I don't have home either…" Amy went closer to the mysterious man,

"You have sent my papa for a wild goosehunt; he won't find Nightmare and you will be in trouble." Zasalamel chuckled,

"In contrary, he would find it. The souls always attracts each other, no matter how worse the situations. I have noticed this for millennia. What I do is to guide them according my plan…"

"How?"

"When humans face the challenge, they promise to over come it. That's what they called 'resolution'. Their resolute would lead the Soul Edge and Soul Calibur to meet again,"

Grand Labyrinth, coast of the Black Sea

After the supposed fate of Astaroth, Grand Priest Kunpaetku had decided to move the cult to this secluded and mysterious place. However, the decision was motivated by his desire to learn about the mysterious creature that lived inside the labyrinth. It said "Sages of the Oak" had captured the creature with help of Ares and threw the prisoner inside the maze. The legend also said that the creature was skilled in every fighting style. Kunpaetku reasoned if he could control the creature the search of the Soul Edge would became easier. He would not need the golem any longer. This would be…his last mistake.

Today, the Palgaea cult was gone forever when Astaroth returned. He just resurrected himself after the fight with the Ryukyu pirate, and then the curse came. With Ker's help, the Merciless Destroyer was able to resist the curse. He didn't understand why his creator cursed him until it dawned inside him: the Palgaea didn't need him anymore! Confusion turned into anger and fury. He was already humiliated by the pirate, but he won't let himself humiliated again! He wouldn't need the cult anymore; he would serve Ares loyally from now on. The golem went berserk and became a whirlwind of destruction. Filled with the cries and shouts of the cult, the temple had become a crucible of chaos. Kulutues was dripping with the blood of the cultists, as he went closer to the wounded Grand Priest. A huge, bloody gash crossed Kunpaetku's chest, yet he still able to crawl his way out. Astaroth spoke with deep growl,

"You pretentious fool! You shouldn't put the curse to me…" Kunpaetku tried to catch his breath, but his lung was hurt badly. He grinned to the golem,

"You think you're too powerful, huh? No, you are a failure…Astaroth! Failure!"

_Failure!_ The word rang loudly inside Astaroth. He never heard the word before. He stared his creator with curious look. Realizing he had tug the right nerve, the Grand Priest continued his mock,

"You know why? We have made you, based after the 'White Giant'. He was the strongest man on Earth…unlike you," The priest coughed blood, but continued to mock as he crept to the huge scribed stone. The golem was silent,

"We thought we can achieve the same strength by creating you…cough! But nooo! You may have been modeled after a human, but in the end, you're nothing more than a doll!" Then a sinister voice spoke inside Astaroth,

_Kill him, my champion! Don't let this cretin insult you further! FINISH HIM! _Jolted back to the reality, the Merciless Destroyer roared furiously,

"HUUUNN! You disgusting filth!" He lifted his axe to bash Kunpaetku's skull, however the Grand Priest was quick enough to push the scribed stone, which deposited him into a secret passage. The golem's attack cleaved the stone, yet the quarry was nowhere to be seen.

"Filthy maggots!" Astaroth broke the stone into small pieces in anger, and then he surveyed its surrounding. He didn't sense anything breathing around the ruins. Kunpaetku's last words echoed inside; it made him felt sick…he wasn't the only one! He was but a shadow of the person. The voice spoke again,

_If what the cretin says is true, then the so-called 'White Giant' must be the greatest soul in the world! The perfect nourishment for us! You must find him! It is imperative to find him, so the Soul Edge can reborn again!_ The logic actually satisfied the golem; he could prove himself unique by destroying the 'White Giant'! He smiled,

"This may be worthwhile... after all!" The giant turned back, leaving a column of smoke behind him.

After the scourge passed, someone appeared. It was a lizard-like creature with glittering green scales and frills. Lizardman or Aeon Calcos had bidden his time to come here again. After regaining his memories, he decided to find the Palgaea cult for finding the cure. His hope was shattered when he saw the golem destroyed the temple. He writhed in pain as the cruel reality sank into his mind. Everyone in the cult brought the secret to restore him into their graves. The yellow slit-like eye blinked with tears as he screamed with a terrible roar,

"God, why did you give thisss cruel fate to me? Why?" The reptilian warrior held tight his Grudge Shield and Aya Axe. He turned back to the ruin, probably to satisfy his despair. Then he passed an arch. The arch looks like carved directly into the rock surface. Suddenly, his reptile sense tingled. There is something inside. Aeon took a stance, while preparing to enter the arch. To his surprise, something flew toward him. He swung his axe, but deflected by the mysterious attacker. The warrior hissed menacingly, before he swung his tail to attack. The intruder avoided the attack, and sent a counterattack. Aeon blocked the attack, forcing his foe to reveal himself. The intruder was a white owl-headed warrior. He was bare-chested, but his toes sported long, razor-sharp claws. The reptilian warrior knew he could fight until end, but he was rather curious to this intruder. Slightly relaxed his stance, he asked,

"Who are you? I'm Aeon Calcoss, the Jade-Scaled Terror!" The bird warrior laughed,

"What a name! I'm not afraid of you; Olcadan will fight you to the end!" Aeon frowned, but he knew whatever the warrior is, he isn't his enemy. He asked again,

"Why are you here?" Olcadan saw the lizard-like creature didn't attack, so he followed suit,

"I was imprisoned by the gods for defying them! During my imprisonment, I sense two forces fighting each other. The evil force and the good one…I believe they are the Soul Edge and the Soul Calibur!" Aeon knew those swords; in fact, Astaroth and he were sent by Kunpaetku to find the swords, but instead ended to serve Nightmare. It didn't matter for him now. The gods had forsaken him and he would take this matter into his hand.

"So you were imprisoned by the gods? Would you help me to fight them?" The bird warrior startled,

"You have a grudge with the gods too? Why should I help you?" Aeon continued,

"Just say, I have to settle the score with them for making me to suffer! Beside, we can help each other for being treated unfairly! What do you think?" The reptilian warrior offered his hand, which Olcadan regarded hesitantly. Then the bird warrior laughed again and shook the scaled hand,

"You have the deal! I want to know what the world looks like now!" Aeon Calcos said,

"You will find it soon!" Together, they left the ruined temple and never looking back.

Fu-Ma No Sato, Japan

The carpenters and masons worked tirelessly to repair the damage on the Flower Hall, which belonged to Fu-Ma clan. The clan had fought the treacherous _maho-tsukai,_ who had secretly plumbed the Evil Seed for their own ends. But Master of the clan, Toki was corrupted by their lies and transformed into Oni no Toki in order to possess the untold power. Yet the demon was defeated by no other than…Taki. Mastering Mekki-Maru, she managed to kill her own master and bring the end of the Oni. However, Toki's spirit had escaped from the onslaught; no doubt it would return to restore its power again and Taki knew she has to find it.

The former nuke-nin sat on tatami, while a tall figure stood in front of her. She wore blue jumpsuit and the ivory mask covered her beautiful face. The figure turned to her; it was a thin, pale-faced man with a black silken veil covered his face. He looks delicate, but Taki knew otherwise. She was faced with the new master of Fu-Ma clan. The man spoke,

"Are you sure with your decision? You won't return to Fu-Ma?" She answered,

"It is an honor to return to the clan, Ryusei-_sama_! But I felt my mission is not complete with…" Ryusei said,

"You can't forget our beloved teacher, can you?" The raven-haired woman gritted her teeth. Ryusei was her _sempai_ in the clan before; Toki sent him to track her down with the _maho-tsukai_'s aid. They fought fiercely, but until the end Ryusei found out that the magicians were tricked them. He switched side and helped Taki to rescue Talim from the _maho-tsukai_'s clutches. After Toki's death, he was automatically selected as the new master. Many assumed that he did that to hasten the succession. Taki was concerned little with the politicking but she swore loyalty to the new master. Now her decision was sorely tested. The thin man sighed,

"Taki­-_chan_, there is no point to blaming yourself for Master's death. In fact, he had redeemed himself at the end by allowing himself to be killed by you…" In that point, she exclaimed,

"How could you be so calm after our teacher's death?" Instantly, the penetrating stare from Ryusei silenced her. He said again,

"It isn't like you to be emotional, Taki-_chan_…" The young master mused awhile, "You're greatly changed…" Taki was silent; she knew the reason why she changed: Sophitia. The former nuke-nin hoped Ryusei didn't learn about that. Then Ryusei turned to the table and took the katana from the lacquered stand. He unsheathes the sword swiftly and pointed it to Taki's neck.

"I remember the oath of loyalty that you've given to me, Taki!" he hissed slowly, "What are you going to do if I order you not to pursue the Evil Seed? If you insist, then you are breaking your own oath! The present answer can determine your life or your death now." Behind her ivory mask, Taki's expression was hard to discern. She answered calmly,

"If so, you have to kill me on the spot, Ryusei-_sama_. I won't stop as long as I lived…I won't regret to die in your hand, by then my blood will wash the dishonor I've brought to the clan." Both master and servant were silent, until the sound of sword sheathed heard. Slowly, Ryusei sat facing the female ninja.

"Go! I decided to release you from your oath. You can go anywhere you like," Taki didn't believe to hear that, "Not only that, I restored your honor again. You are a _kunoichi_ again now!" Still shocked inside, she asked,

"Why?" The new master merely asked back,

"Have you loved someone madly, Taki?" The kunoichi didn't answer, though she wanted to answer. Ryusei continued,

"Such disregard is uncommon; unless you were in love with someone…you already survive the hunting and the Soul Edge. Even you already match strength with the Oni and survive. As much as I want you to help me rebuild the clan, it seems your decision already made. Your burden is already heavy, Taki-_chan_, and I won't add it again." Silently, she admitted that her _sempai_ was a worthy successor of the clan. She said with choked voice,

"_Arigatou, Ryusei-sama_…" Gently, the master held her chin and said,

"Don't cry. I hate to see you cry. When I say 'free', I mean it: free from oath, of chain of command: to go where you will, even to Jigoku, Taki, if you desire…" The kunoichi could saw him with the glassy eyes. She said,

"I will return here, once I fulfilled my mission!" Ryusei nodded,

"For now, we'll have a cup of sake before parting our way…" They took the cups and pour the sake into it, and then drank it.

At the village not far from Fu-Ma No Sato

Talim sat at the fields of flowers outside, trying to forget the harrowing experience that she had before. The experience with the Soul Edge was painful enough without this recent one. She remembered something,

"Siguro si Kuya Yun-Seong…parang ayaw niya magpatawad sa akin," A pearly tear rolled from her right eye. She still felt guilty for what happened to the Korean during the time. Suddenly someone called her,

"Talim, come in! Taki-san is already returned! Let's eat now!" The Filipino quickly rises from the ground and saw a woman standing. She was slender and wore a crimson kimono that revealed her shoulders in scandalous manner. Her ample bosom filled the kimono. She carried the red umbrella and opened it above the head. Unlike the Japanese, the woman was fair-skinned like snow. She gave a genuine smile with her cherry-red lips. The young girl came,

"Ate Setsuka!" The woman called Setsuka nodded only.

Inside the simple house, they met with Taki who already waited them. The kunoichi smiled to the priestess, but snubbed the geisha. Setsuka just ignored her, while she folded her umbrella. She knew the ninja still suspected her for her participation in the battle between Fu-Ma clan and the _maho-tsukai_. At first, she was considered a mercenary by both sides, but as the fight escalates she leaned more to the clan. Setsuka had offered herself to guard Talim during their assault. As far as anyone concerned, she had done nothing wrong. Still, the ninja believed she had something to hide. Not only that, the priestess had trusted her. The girl's naivety would be useful to achieve her ultimate goal. Then she said to them,

"Talim-_chan_, I have something to do in my room. Probably you want to talk with Taki-san," The girl said,

"Kailangan tulong ko, Ate?" Setsuka shook her head,

"No, thanks! If you need something, just call me. I will be nearby…" The geisha went inside, leaving them alone. Talim turned to the ninja,

"Kumusta, Ate Taki?" Taki removed the ivory mask, and said,

"I'm fine, how about you, Talim?" The girl winced slightly, before answer the question,

"I'm alright, though the pain still lingers inside me, Ate. Masakit ng puso ko…" The ninja sighed slowly; she realized she never forgotten what happened after the Soul Edge. After arrival at Ayyuthaya, she fell into the _maho-tsukai_'s trap. Through the Written in Blood spell, she had become their unwilling puppet and committed evil deeds such as luring her to their ambush or trying to kill Yun-Seong. Worse of all, she was failed to use her ability as the Priestess of the Wind for exorcise that. Eventually, one of them, Yuzurai offered them a bargain: heal her boyfriend and she would release the Filipino from the blood magic. Yuzurai's boyfriend was the son of Xiwei's master. He was treated as a guinea pig by the other _maho-tsukai_ for finding the effect of Evil Seed. Talim decided to take the risk, though the blood magic and the Evil seed might taken their toll inside her body. In the end, she was miraculously succeeded to purify the boy and herself. She said,

"Don't lie to me! You still can't forget Yun-Seong…" Talim tightened her fist and said,

"Hindi, Ate! Paano kalimutan ko siya? Pagkatapos ang gumawa ko sa kanya? Sa tingin ko, sinisira ko ang kanyang tiwala niya sa akin. Hindi ko kaya patawarin sa aking sarili," Taki patted the girl's shoulder,

"Talim, listen to me!" The Filipino turned to her, "Don't blame yourself for what happened! It isn't your fault; you aren't yourself when it happened." The ninja went closer,

"Talim, sometimes you have to let your heart open like what you did in the ritual. If you want to cry, you can cry now…I might not always be there for you, but here I am." The Priestess never forgotten what she saw during the ritual; she saw the same sword that defeated the Soul Edge. Its power was soothing and energized her to continue the ritual. It also whispered a single word to her: _forgiveness_. Until now, she wondered what it means. She almost killed Yun-Seong under the influence of evil magic. After she recovered, the youth had departed with Seong Mi-Na to Choson, never saying goodbye to her.

Unable to control her repressed emotion, Talim hugged the kunoichi and cried. Taki stroke her hair gently; she wondered how the young girl like Talim can bear so much sorrow. She had begun the journey with a simple mission: return the Soul Edge to the proper place, but now she bore the brunt of the war. It might shake such young mind like her.

_Soul Edge…it was a source of suffering, sorrow and despair! Even my own Master isn't escape from its curse!_

"How do you feel now?" The girl purred,

"Mabuti ang pakirandam ko. Maraming salamat, Ate Taki …" When she hugged her, she felt something strange inside. She could substitute Sophitia with Talim…but she brushed such suggestion immediately.

_No! It won't happen! My only and one love is Sophitia alone!_

Inside the adjacent room, Setsuka pulled her Iai sword from the parasol handle. With care, she took a white cloth and cleaned the sword. She always doing this many times, savored the day when she exacted her revenge. Her heart welled in anger whenever she relived her master's last moment. Her beautiful face slightly hardened; she gripped her weapon tightly. For years, she gathered the information about her hated enemy and fate blessed her by crossing path with the ninja and the priestess. A soft sliding sound came; she wasn't alone.

"Please come if you want," Taki stood behind her, crossing both arms. She said,

"I want to talk with you, Setsuka…only both of us," The geisha replied,

"You are welcome!" The kunoichi continued,

"Your presence is more than coincidence. You know everything about the _maho-tsukai_ more than we know. Yet, you aided us…why?" Setsuka responded mildly,

"I have my own sources regarding that, of course they are confidential. My intention is to help. Is it annoys you, Taki-san?"

The black-haired woman frowned, "I don't see anything wrong, but I suspect you were hiding something. A mercenary like you won't help others freely, unless it had served your purpose first." Setsuka lifted her sword to examine any stain on it, and then said innocently,

"I have nothing to hide, ninja. It sounds you are jealous that I'm closer to the girl than you…" Feeling the jab, Taki retorted,

"Probably, I am more concerned to Talim now. She begs me to ask you join us…I don't want to disappoint her after what she experienced previously," She added with a veiled threat,

"If you are using her for your own ends, I will make sure that what the _maho-tsukai_ suffered would be pale in comparison with what I have in stores for you," With that, she disappeared from the sight. The Snow Flower was silent. This conversation was mildly upsetting, nothing more, and in fact had given Setsuka knowledge she had not had before. The kunoichi wasn't sleeping, and that was good to know. Nevertheless, she had the Filipino girl's favor. As long as that was the case, she would not dare harm her. Her master's voice echoed inside,

_Setsuka, you always stubborn as usual. It might lead you to your demise someday…_ Before sheathes her weapon inside, the geisha gritted her teeth. She threw the cloth on the air and slashed it with her Iai sword. Two pieces of the cloth lain before her. Setsuka smiled with satisfaction,

"I'm sorry, Master, but I have to do this…nothing shall stand before my sword, not even that kunoichi or god himself!"

Somewhere near Athena, Greece,

Sophitia and Cassandra just return from the marketplace. After their last quest with the Soul Edge, those sisters resumed their normal lives, unconcerned with the changes outside Greece. Sometimes, they could hear some people preaching about freedom from the Ottoman Empire, but then the Turkish agents came to arrest them. Sophitia couldn't help to thankful for the tranquility, but not so with her sister.

"You looks restless, Cassie? Is there anything wrong?" The younger Alexandra startled,

"No, Sophie! I'm alright…it just boring…" The elder sister chuckled,

"Come on; don't say you want to fight again…" Cassandra said,

"I just miss the adventure and our friends; that's all!" Then her sister blurted,

"Like Yun-Seong?" The Greek girl blushed,

"Sophie, you're teasing me!" Seeing her sister frowns, the older woman replied,

"It's okay, Cassie! You already grown up…I won't mind if you want to date someone! I will ask Mi-Na for the permission," Sophitia sighed,

"You're right; what happened last year just like yesterday. I really missed Mi-Na and Link…" Cassandra suddenly said,

"How about Miss Taki, sis? Do you miss her as well?" The woman was stopped instantly. No matter how hard she tried, it was hard to forget the kunoichi. Cassandra, Rothion and her children never learned about their affair. Though she acted as a dutiful wife and mother, another part of her soul wanted the adventure, even bordering to the forbidden affair. Taki's last word rang inside her mind,

…_but know this, Sophitia. I won't stop loving you no matter who you are now; the only way to stop me for loving you is put your sword into my heart. Even so, it won't stop me for loving you…I won't forget the moment we kissed each other last time…_

She wondered whether the ninja still remember her; one year is a long time. Not for long, Cassie's call jerked her back to reality,

"Let's go, Sophie! Pyrrha and Patroklos have been waiting for us…" Sophitia Alexandra smiled and immediately followed her sister to their house.

As they went closer to their house, Sophitia sensed something wrong. The house was very silent; it was too suspicious since she was sure the children were playing and her husband was working something. She quickly called Cassandra,

"Cassie, don't go inside! Something is wrong!" The younger girl stopped on her track. At the same time, someone nearby called them,

"Sophitia! Cassandra!" They turned around and saw Rothion. He carried something wrapped inside a leather cloth, but it was evident from the dripping blood from his body that he was wounded. Sophitia shouted,

"Rothion!" She quickly threw her basket and ran toward her husband; her sister followed from behind. She caught the wounded blacksmith before he fell to the ground. Her face etched of worry and concern.

"Darling, who dares to hurt you? Where are the children?" Cassandra quickly took the cloth from her brother-in-law. She unwrap it and saw pair of short swords along with the small shield. The other shield almost looked like a large armguard. Rothion explained,

"One of those shields is Digamma Shield. I've made it for you, Cassandra…" Sophitia asked again,

"Dear, who dares to hurt you? Tell me!" Trying to hold his pain, the blacksmith pointed to the roof. The Alexandra sisters saw a young girl standing on the roof. Her purple eyes glow with amusement and a smile adorned her childish face. She greeted them,

"Hello, you must be the sisters that my master told me…my name is Tira and I'd really like to play with you and your children, perhaps," Cassandra shouted back,

"You're the one who did this? How dare you!" Before she went verbal, Sophitia held her. She felt the girl wasn't an ordinary one. Then she asked the Danish girl calmly,

"What do you want, Tira? I believe you're coming here not for playing with Pyrrha and Patroklos…" The girl looks confused, however she still smiling, which made Cassandra annoyed. Tira replied,

"Bingo! I actually want to take them walking, but their father don't like that…so I simply ask my friend to play with him," At the same time, Voldo came out from the house, wielding his beloved katars. The elder Alexandra frowned; she had fought the Italian before and it wasn't a pleasant encounter. Turning to Cassie, she decided to not let her sister fight that fiend.

"Cassie, I will take down that skinny man!" she said, "You take the girl…" The young girl protested,

"Why not, Sophie?" The Greek woman barked,

"Just do what I say! We won't let them to take Pyrrha and Patroklos!" They put Rothion on the huge rock and Sophitia quickly ripped her skirt for bandage her husband's wound. He managed to said,

"Be careful, my love!" The elder woman kissed him briefly,

"I know!" The sisters took their respective weapons and threw off their clothes, revealing their combat costume. Tira enjoyed the sight; she gestured the Hell Guardian to take the fight. Gargled, Voldo went into Freak Roll toward Sophitia. The Greek woman pulled her offensive stance by sending a wide horizontal attack. She received the Italian's strike with her Elk Shield, while following it with the slash. The skinny assassin rolled his body backward, and went into spasm. Sophitia didn't follow her attack; instead she waited the enemy's movement first. After spasmodic episodes over, Voldo crouched to the ground again and spun like a rabid dog toward her. The elder Alexandra waited him first to close. When the assassin got closer, she went to the crouch stance and slashed twice, vertical, horizontal. The slash impacted Voldo and sent him reeling, but it was temporary. He immediately performed Bowing Lunatic Flip, controlling his impact. Sophita grinned only,

"It looks like I have no choice."

Meanwhile, Cassandra Alexandra uses the chance to leap to the roof. The Danish assassin watched her closely like a bird of prey. She giggled with excitement,

"Ahaha! You want to fight me? Sounds like fun!" With swift movement, Tira pulled something from the roof; it was a huge steel ring. To Cassandra's surprise, she rolled the ring with ease and went to horizontal slicing movement,

"Meet my Aiselne Drossel!" The Greek girl sent two high slash instinctively, aborting the slice attack. The sword and the ring impacted loudly. The Danish went into offensive by shifting into Low Swoop. Propelling her little body on the air, she carried her weapon as well and directed it to cut her opponent. Cassandra blocked the cut with Digamma Shield. As a counterattack, she sent a vertical stab to the midrib. Her foe realized that and quickly closed the gap with combos. They distanced themselves. Tira looks satisfied, though she didn't touch her,

"Not bad! Not bad for the one who had hurt my master…" She immediately went into her stance again,

"Don't worry; I won't take anything but your life!" Cassandra hissed,

"I'm sorry; you have to work harder for that," The young assassin replied,

"Okay, let's move on to the next one!" With sudden rush, Tira ran toward her opponent, dragging her steel ring. The Greek girl assumed she went into charging, so she lifted her shield into a defensive stance. When her opponent was closer, she would block the attack directly. Then she saw Tira's eyes gleamed maliciously. Without warning at all, the Danish changed the course from charging into a circling movement. She swung Aiselne Drossel into a hooking movement. The younger Alexandra changed her stance abruptly. The enemy saw that and sent 3 slashes, horizontal, vertical and diagonal at once. Cassandra was forced into defensive, without a chance to attacking back. She shocked when heard Tira whispered behind her,

"I've got you!" Before she reacted, the Danish girl yanked her by taking her inside the ring and swung them with incredible force, before throwing her straight to another end of the roof. While rising up, the Greek was fuming with her opponent's cunning. Yet, she had to focus to the fight again as Tira chased her again. This time she went into the circling movement toward left.

_This girl's style is different with Nightmare's style! Let's see first!_ The assassin shouted gleefully,

"Now taste my Auftakt Beak!" She put herself into the ring, while whirling it with her own waist toward the opponent. Cassandra received the attack with Digamma Shield; however she went into crouching and sent a kick toward the assassin's shins. As a result, Tira was unable to keep the momentum for attack. She tried to stabilize herself before the ring drag her down. While she tried so, a voice came,

"My turn!" The Danish could only saw her leaping to the air and… crashing down to her. Not wanting this chance, the Greek grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her very fast. At the same time, she smashed Tira's face with her shield and sword, before sending her down. She stood victoriously, saying,

"Let's take it easy, all right?" Tira didn't answer; she merely picked her ring. When she turned back, her countenance had changed greatly. Her face was bruised, and her nose was bleeding. She was grinning on her. Cassandra felt goosebumps upon her neck as Tira watched her with dark amusement. The girl licked blood upon her nose, like it was nothing.

"I'll keep you company... until you're destroyed."

In other hand, Sophitia still fought Voldo. She also watched the fight between her sister and the Danish girl. At a slight moment, she looked into the purple eyes and saw the emptiness the girl hid in her heart. That almost cost her life! The Italian sent Mantis Fire Dance, which threw her away. Her husband shouted,

"Sophitia!" Pushing herself again, the Greek woman realized she can't let this fight drags too long. She unleashes her combo to shake the Hell Guardian momentarily. She went to the roof and saw two girls locking in a deadly dance. Realizing her sister there, Cassandra shouted,

"Don't worry, Sophie! I can handle her!" Her sister murmured, but it was directed to Tira,

"Poor child. You've never known happiness..." Those words made the Danish froze in her track. Her smile vanished and replaced with a mask of hatred. Her pupils constricted almost like a predator's eye. With a terrible hiss, she pushed Cassandra away and screamed like a wounded beast. The elder sister took her younger sister. The beasts inside the forest flee instinctively when they heard the scream. Voldo sensed his companion was in distress and went to join her. Cassandra whispered warily,

"Now there're two of them!" The Greek woman said,

"We wait first…" Slowly but sure, Tira lifted her face again, this time she looks disinterested,

"Both of you're so annoying... When the time comes, I'll come for your children." She clicked her finger and suddenly a flock of ravens covered them from the sister's sight. When the birds departed, the Italian and she have gone.

Cassandra asked, "Sophie, what's happening? Can you tell me?" The elder sister shook her head,

"I wish I can explain that…perhaps we should check the children!"

"You're right!" Both of them went down and greeted by Rothion and the children. The sunset slowly descended upon the house, giving slight relief to the battle-weary warriors.

Inside the house, Sophitia treated Rothion's wound, while Cassandra sang lullaby for the children. The blacksmith told her the story,

"I was finishing the forging, when they came. The girl called Tira asked me to give the child,"

"Why does she want from Pyrrha and Patroklos?" Rothion said, holding his wounds,

"I don't know; she said that her master wanted them…I have told the children to hid themselves whenever you, Cassandra or I was in trouble. They hid immediately in the cellar, before the blind Italian tracked them." The wife pondered awhile, until she said,

"I believe this won't be the last time we see them. As long as they are around, the children still in grave danger…I can't let that happened!" Hearing his wife, the blacksmith said calmly,

"You will chase them, won't you?" The younger sister just came out, when Sophitia said,

"I won't have any choice; it is strange that Voldo obeys the girl, given he exceptionally loyal to his dead master." She held her husband's hand,

"I've saw what inside Tira's eyes…emptiness and determination. She won't stop until she gets what she wants or destroyed in the process. If I kill her first, Voldo may wander freely since he didn't have any grudge to us, however the best way to end this without kill her is find her master…" Cassandra added,

"And dealt with him severely…" Sophita and Rothion turned to her, "I will join you, sis! Please don't stop me this time! I don't care if these things are coming from Hephaestus or not! Pyrrha and Patroklos are my niece and nephew; so I won't let that bitch to take them with force…" The elder Alexandra nodded,

"I know, Cassie! It seems we have to go together this time, but I remind you the danger is greater than the last time…are you ready?" The short-haired girl joined them,

"I'm not afraid, Sophie! Our chance to win may be improved if we come together." She glanced to the sleeping children,

"This is for them…" Rothion patted their shoulders,

"For the safety, I will bring them to your parent's house, Sophitia. Be careful, darling!" He kissed her, and turned to the young girl,

"Cassandra, please help her!" The young girl's eye burned with fighting spirit,

"I will!"

Back to Valentine Mansion, England,

Amidst the renovation of her mansion, Ivy prepared for her departure. Her spies had informed her about whereabouts of Raphael Sorel at the fringe of Austria. Not only that, they also confirmed about Nightmare's random appearances. Rumor or not, the Countess decided to check it by herself. She wore the purple gown with a black veiled hat. She ordered her servants to carry the chest outside, where the carriage had been waiting. As she supervised the preparation, Siegfried strode toward her,

"Ivy, we have to talk now!" Not even glancing to her, the Englishwoman replied,

"Can't you see I'm busy? We'll talk later…"

"It can't wait now," The Countess ignored him again. The German shouted in exasperation,

"Ivy, I want to talk right NOW!" Everyone stared him and stopped their activities abruptly. Slightly annoyed, Ivy turned to the servants and said,

"You have to do it without me, and I want that stuff in my carriage in ten minutes!" She shifted her attention to the young knight, crossing her gloved arms,

"You have me now. Speak!" Siegfried said briefly,

"Allow me to join you!"

"I'm sorry; I can't!" The knight protested,

"Why?" Ivy stared him coldly,

"As I said a month ago, you aren't ready to fight! Much more facing Nightmare…look, we don't know who the pretender is! You'll end as a corpse before even facing him. Do you think you are ready to face this? _This_ is the thing that you wanted to avoid," The German was speechless for a moment, however he felt irritation inside. He blurted,

"Are you mocking me as a coward, Countess Isabella Valentine?" Ivy frowned; Siegfried never called her name with such disrespect before. She warned him,

"Watch your manners, boy! I can easily cut your insolent tongue here!" Unafraid, the young knight continued,

"So what? You don't like it! Fine with me…I'm afraid you have forgotten with our previous agreement…"

The Englishwoman was puzzled to hear it, "Previous agreement?"

"Yes, you suggested that I have to pick up my end and we're working together! Now you simply try to prevent me…anyway, you don't have any debt with me. Since you didn't need me anymore, I think I must leave your premises immediately." Now it was Ivy's turn to speechless. The knight added,

"I say thank you for saving my life and giving the new one, Isabella Valentine!" When he turned back on her, the Countess tightened her fist. For all her life, nobody ever defied her like what the German did. It might be foolishness, but it still useful for her quest. Few steps away, she commanded him,

"Stop right there, Siegfried Schtauffen!" The blond-haired youth turned back, when she came closer,

"Nobody could escape punishment with such disregard to me," she smiled slyly, "however; you really amuse me for defying me! May I know why? The life I've given to you, I can take it back," The German bowed his head,

"It's true, but I am thankful for such life. You must know that the Soul Edge had taken my life and turn it for the worse. During that, I am forgotten to be a human and lived a monster's life. Raphael's treachery is opened my eyes, I shouldn't expect the others to understand. Despite what I've done as Nightmare, you still take me to your life…for that, I was eternally indebted to you…only that," Ivy smirked to hear that,

"Oh, cut that nonsense! Very fine, you have convinces me to bring you along. Remember, what happened at Austria, you are at your own!" Siegfried took and kissed her hand,

"Then, I'm at your service, _fraulein_ Valentine!" The Englishwoman replied with English courtesy,

"I'm very honored, Sir Schtauffen. I want to ask something…"

"Anything, milady,"

"Do you know how to throw the knives?"

At the same time in the Proving Ground,

Kilik sat on the rocky platform upon the upstream of a cold mountain river. Kali-Yuga lay on his lap. A new fragment dangled on the chest. He still replayed the fight between him and Zasalamel. It was a loss, for he had lost the fragment of Dvapara-Yuga…and separated with Xianghua. After that fight, she carried him painstakingly back to the village, where Edge Master had waited them. Few days later after treating him, the Chinese girl spoke with the old master and gave a letter for him. He still held the letter at his hand; it said,

_"I'm sorry, Kilik! I couldn't do anything. I will work on my skills, grow stronger, and regain my courage. For now, please go on ahead without me. I'm sure that we'll meet again. And next time, let's put an end to all of_

_this. I believe in us. I know that we can do it, if we're together..."_ A hit on the young master's head jerked him back to reality. A white-bearded man with chestplate loomed above him.

"How long you will stop to pity yourself?" The youth said absent-mindedly, scrubbing his pained head,

"I don't know…I can't match Zasalamel's strength; I had failed Xiang!" The Edge Master said gruffly,

"Don't be so dramatic, Kilik! Your girlfriend is training under General Liu Xu! Now stop whining and focus to what I will teach you," Not so enthusiastic, the master of Ling-Sheng-Su rose and slipped the letter at his waist. He took his usual stance. The old master said,

"Listen! According what you tell me, Zasalamel can channel the evil energy to afflict the villagers and strengthen him at the same time," Kilik nodded,

"He's similar with Inferno whom Xianghua and I fought a year ago; Inferno can read our innermost mind, but this Egyptian…it seems he can anticipate whatever we throw to him and punishes us with brute force. He seems accustomed with our instincts…" Edge Master listened his disciple, and then said,

"Hmm, he's truly a formidable foe. Had I not retired early, I would look forward to fight him. He might be powerful, but not undefeatable…I'm proud to know that you had mastered Kali-Yuga to absorb any energy…"The young master bowed respectfully,

"Yes, master! Now you also taught me how to channel any energy into Kali-Yuga…"

"Good, now it's the time to put what I've taught you to practice! Be ready!"

"Master?" To his sight, Edge Master slowly gathered the evil energy from its surrounding, transforming into a red-haired warrior with black chestplate and wild eyes. Kilik shocked to see that; he remembered that he sensed the same energy during the destruction of Ling-Sheng-Su Temple. Inferno and Zasalamel also possessed the same energy. The old master also produced the similar staff and shouted,

"There will be no mercy!" With that, he attacked the youth fiercely,

"Master!" Kilik lifted his staff, ready to strike his master…

Miles away on the Mediterranean Sea,

The storm raged furiously and without mercy. The huge waves battered anything upon its path, while thunder crackled on the skies. However, there was a huge ship defying those forces of nature. The ship looks abandoned and dilapidated, but it challenged the god to drown it into the deep of the sea. On its bridge, stood a tall figure holding the steering of the ship. It cackled with red-glowed eyes,

"I will take everything by force!"

Author's note: Well, here is the following chapter! It's very tough to write, since I don't even see the game. Probably you will note some changes on our characters. Actually, there was something happened between 'Return' and 'Rebirth' like what Talim and Taki said above, but I was unable to make it through. Anyway, you're welcome to give reviews, critics and even 'flames' to me. Thanks for Sacharja to remind me about Siegfried. Wait the next chapter, 'Unspoken Feelings'! See you soon!

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur III and its characters are belongs to Namco and Sony Playstation. The Written in Blood spell is belongs to Legend of Five Rings and Alderac Entertainment. The other characters that are not mentioned are belongs to me.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Siguro si Kuya Yun-Seong (maybe it's Yun-Seong)

parang ayaw niya magpatawad sa akin (maybe he didn't forgive me)

Kailangan tulong ko, Ate? (Do you need my help, Ate?)

Masakit ng puso ko (My heart still hurts)

Paano kalimutan ko siya? (How can I forget him?)

Pagkatapos ang gumawa ko sa kanya? (After what I've done to him?)

Sa tingin ko, sinisira ko ang kanyang tiwala niya sa akin. (I think I had broke his trust to me)

Hindi ko kaya patawarin sa aking sarili ( I can't even forgive myself)

Mabuti ang pakirandam ko (I feel better)

Others:

_Maho-tsukai­_- black, blood magic practitioner (based from L5R's Bloodspeaker)

-_chan_. Japan- call for someone who close, to show close affections.

_Sempai_. Japan-means upperclassman or senior

-_sama­­_- call for someone who had higher rank or authority

_fraulein_, Ger.-means miss


	3. Unspoken Feelings

Unspoken Feelings

At the Clock Tower,

Amy Sorel watched the mysterious Egyptian carefully. She knew that the man needed his adopted father for his plan, but what her role in this masquerade still unclear. He didn't need her actually. Then Zasalamel called her,

"You wondered why I simply let you here, young one…" The girl quite surprised, but she learned to control her conflicting emotion. Her father always emphasizes that one's should assumed control in the uncertain situation. However she wished he was here instead of this man,

"Sort of, though I think you don't need any companion…" The dark-skinned man grunted,

"Naturally yes, but I decide to make an exception this time," The French girl crossed her arms, while lifting her skirt slightly to display,

"What kind of companion you need? I can accompany you…" When she turned, Zasalamel had disappeared from the chair and stood behind her. He gripped her shoulder gently with his huge hands,

"You can't hide your emotion so well, young one…beneath your cursed appearance, I can sense a hunger," He whispered to her ears softly,

"Hunger of blood…or affection?" The latter word startled the auburn-haired girl; she pulled the rapier instinctively but cut the empty place only. As she turned back, the Egyptian already on the chair again. With look of disappointment, Amy said,

"You're mocking me…" He replied,

"I just want to show that everyone like you keep their own feelings. The feelings bottled up inside and need to be vented," He continued,

"That's not mattered for me anymore. Mankind never changes from time to time," Playing with her curls, the girl asked cynically,

"How do you know that so much?" Suddenly, the Enigma's face became hard like a stone,

"You'll know when you live long enough without tasting death…"

Along the coast of Crimea, Black Sea (now part of Ukrainia),

Like Greece, Crimean Peninsula was also a territory of Ottoman Empire. The Russian Empire watched it with an envy eyes. It became the hotspot for the coming conflict. However, Maxi didn't care with such problem; he was more concerned with saving money for buy a new ship. His personal vendetta to Astaroth had led him to appreciate the European navigation skills. Content with Astaroth's death, the Ryukyu pirate had worked hard inside a sailing company, hoping to reach the rank of captain. Then a dark-skinned, Turkish sailor called him,

"Hi, Chinaman! Leave the job later; we are going to have a break now!" Maxi replied,

"Sure, Ahmed!" Slowly, he put the stuffs on the floor and joined with the crew. Since he worked there, the crew had nicknamed him 'Chinaman'. The Dandy of the South Seas ignored that, as he found out they welcomed him warmly. Even captain Elshad trusted him as a mate. But he missed his friends Xianghua and Kilik terribly; they had separated their own way at Ayyuthaya. He decided to sail back to the Balkan, while they continued to China.

Suddenly the commotion came to their direction. Curious, He and Ahmed joined the crowd. The people were gathered around a man in tattered clothing, mumbling something incoherent. He was clutching his knees, holding something in his hand. The blue-turbaned and black bearded captain stood nearby, while a physician examined the poor man. The pirate went to the captain,

"What happened, Captain? Who is the man?" Elshad shook his head,

"I wish I know, Maxi. He stumbled at the market; someone said that he came from the black hills outside the territory there," He turned again to the man,

"The physician said that his wound is too fatal; it is just a matter of time before he died," Intrigued, Maxi knelt and asked,

"Hang on…keep yourself…" Suddenly the man cursed loudly, sending the crowd to scatter

"A cursed failure. Useless piece of junk. Damned clay puppet..." The pirate couldn't believe what he heard,

"Failure? You mean Astaroth?" Last year, he joined briefly with Ivy and the Englishwoman shared what she knows during her acquaintance with the golem. It was never passed in his mind, that the murderer of his crew was a mere puppet. He pitied the golem, but it was over with its death. Now he had met face to face with its creator,

"You made... that thing?" Instantly he a cold, calm emotion and moreover, the urge to kill rising within him! Without thinking, he strangled the poor man madly, shocking the others. In his anger, he didn't hear Ahmed and Elshad's shout. He didn't even felt the sailors tried to pull him away from the man. At the same time, the object

The man held began to change. It was a small metal fragment that glowed with a faint, red light. Maxi was jerked out from his victim with a heave. While everyone stunned, the man looked at Maxi for the first time. Madness shone in his eyes.

"You have Soul Edge within your body? Marvelous! What a marvelous specimen. My--"

Two thuds echoed in place of the end of his sentence. The fragment held by the man fell from the dead man's body and landed noisily on the stone floor. The surrounding was slow to respond with what happened in their eyes. Maxi looked at the fragment and murmured to himself.

"I have Soul Edge in my body?" Instantly, he remembered when he was in the village. The medicine man inserted a fragment of metal to restore his body. He didn't know that it was a part of the Soul Edge. Sudden loathing filled his heart, as if trying to steep his entire self in darkness.

Feeling an unidentifiable sense of dread, Maxi picked the fragment to his pocket, when someone tapped his shoulder,

"Hey, are you alright?" He turned around and saw captain Elshad, "You look angry after the man screaming to us. Do you know him?" The pirate looked to the dead man that had been covered by white sheet,

"No…I don't know him," Elshad continued,

"The man is dying; he would be dead without you strangles him…are you sure you're fine?"

"I'm alright, Captain…honest…" The Turkish captain didn't buy that; instead he gestured Ahmed to come,

"Ahmed, bring Maxi to his cot now!" he stared him again, "Take rest now; you must be overworked! Take some rest and water, we'll meet again tonight…" The pirate nodded numbly. He couldn't forget what the dying man said to him

Inside the cot at night, Maxi began shuddering in fear, and cold sweat poured from his entire body. He felt like he was about to let go of his own will. The story of Inferno had made him terrified. He kept asking the question inside himself,

_What if I had the fragment inside my body? What will happen to me? _Eventually, he feared that he would become what he hated! Then the pirate remembered about Kilik. The young master had mastered the art of purifying evil energy. A glimpse of hope sprang in his heart,

"That's right! Kilik might be able to help me…! I only have to find him!" He had made his mind; he would find the way to exorcise himself! Without his knowledge, the pocketed fragment shimmered with blood red aura.

Back to China,

Chai Xianghua felt despondent; she used to be with Maxi and Kilik. Even the beauty of the Lotus Garden failed to ease her loneliness. Their defeat by the Enigma was too humiliating; she failed to protect him. No, _they_ failed to protect each other. While treating Kilik, the former Imperial guard unburdened her heart to Edge Master. The wise master told him,

"Go to General Liu Xu, my friend. He had opened a training center where everyone can honed their martial skills," He held her shoulder, "You're still young; don't be troubled with a single defeat! You must grow…learn more skills and develop your own styles…the Ling-Sheng-su isn't the only one," The Chinese girl nodded. Long time before she met Kilik, she had heard about the venerated general. Once, the general invited her to train at his training center but she dismissed the invitation in rashness, believing her Chai swordmanship is enough. When Edge Master suggested him, Xianghua was very anxious. She was really afraid that General Liu Xu wouldn't accept her because of her previous treatment.

To her surprise, the general said that her skill was more than sufficient. Yet he did what he could to help her, since his long-time friend had asked. A gentle call brought her back to the reality,

"_Suci_, I have found you…_suheng_ Jou had looked for you. It's time to practice!" Xianghua turned to the young girl with orange Chinese costume. She wore a spectacle, which rested on her bridge of the nose. The girl held an extendable purple-colored rod.

"Ah, Hualin! You surprise me!" The girl called Hualin smiled,

"Of course, I already been here for an hour but you're not aware of me. Thinking someone?" The older girl blushed,

"Yes, sort of!" Then they walked together to the garden. Following the general's advice, she tried to swallow her pride by becoming a student again. She realized that she had not spent time in China for a long time. Her eyes opened after seeing many _wushu_ and kungfu styles in the training center. Xianghua had her time to show the Chai and Ling-Sheng su style. It was attracted the attention of Jou Li. Worked as an instructor, he approached her about becoming her training partner. She agreed with his offer and joined practice with Hualin.

In the middle of the garden, a stern-faced youth had waited them. His jaws were set tight, giving unfriendly expression. Jou Li reminded Xianghua to Kilik, more like his older counterpart. She wondered Kilik would be like him if he didn't learn to loosen himself. The instructor asked,

"You're late!" The Chinese girl replied,

"I'm sorry, _suheng_! It's my fault…" Jou Li grinned in return; he said,

"We have waste our time. Let's start our practice now!"

"Yes, _suheng_!" Then she took her stance with Beautiful Rhythm-Bea Her Hua. The instructor pointed his _guan_ _dao_ and suddenly makes his first attack to the girl. The former Imperial girl shifted quickly to False Tzao Lan Hua Rhythm. She expected that this would confuse her foe. However, Jou Li turned his weapon and uses its handle to attack her. In her panic, she withdrew her attack. Instead slowing, the instructor rolled his gigantic sword again and sent a fierce stabbage. Hualin could see that her friend already in defensive. Trying to break the attack, Xianghua crouched and sent Chai Hua, pointed to her opponent's chest. Jou Li smiled as he deliberately pulled himself out from attack. Seeing that, the girl went forward and prepared to launch Muu Jiann. In contrary, the Imperial instructor pulled his _guan dao_. As they closed the range, he sent a mighty shove toward her. Xianghua was shocked to see such sudden attack; moreover her attack was Guard Break, not Guard Impact. Their attack impacted loudly, sending the girl backward.

Hualin called, "Xianghua!" The girl felt woozy; she stabbed her sword to give support. She felt sick inside, with the impact. Jou Li watched her with disapproving look,

"Get up! We haven't finished yet!" Xianghua was silent, as the instructor kept barking on her,

"Do you know what your mistake is? You're underestimating your foes! Your attack is pathetic; the experienced veteran could read them like reading a poet! Is that what you want?" The girl felt anger rising inside herself. Her defeat was already humiliating enough; now this young man had yelled her. Yet, he had a point. Zasalamel defeated her because she underestimates him. Hualin quickly protested,

"_Suheng_, don't be so hard to Xiang!" The young girl lifted herself, staring defiantly to Jou Li.

"I'm sorry…_Suheng_! It won't be repeated again…" The youth snorted,

"Talk is easy; let's see if you already learn the lesson!" Once again, they put their stance in offensive. Jou Li opened the attack again. This time, Xianghua took longer time to study the foe. Though attacked fiercely, she tried to find the weakness until she spotted one. She immediately facing her foe away and sent Spinning Hua Bann. The instructor swung his body away; however she had a surprise for him. Instantly, she sent three kicks toward his body, before closing it with a sweeping kick. Yet, he wasn't weakened. As he fell on the ground, he thrust his gigantic sword to push him back. At the same time, Xianghua already unleashed Lan Hua Slice that blocked successfully by the instructor. She counterattacked him with Great Wall and unleashed the Soul Charge. The result was impressive. Jou Li was knocked three steps backward. He felt violent shaking at both hands. Staring to her, he smiled with satisfaction this time. Xianghua and Hualin were relieved to know that. Composing himself, he said,

"Not bad, that's what I want you to learn! Ling-sheng-Su and Chai style is undoubtedly famous, and you are excellent in mastering them. However, you must put more force when fighting and make your attack vary. This will confuse your enemies and help you a lot. Am I making myself clear, Xiang?" The girl nodded,

"Yes, _suheng_!" She saluted him, "Thank you for your lesson!" Jou Li turned to the other, as he went the opposite direction,

"Hualin, accompany Xiang in training. You need to practice Ruyi Staff arts more! Both of you watch the opponent's style carefully. You might have benefit from it!" Both girls shouted simultaneously,

"Yes, _suheng_!" When the instructor left, Xianghua felt glad. She was sure that this practice would improve her fighting skill. The harder she practices, the sooner she will meet Kilik and hopefully…had rematch with Zasalamel.

"I know I can do this. I won't give up!"

At the same time on Himalayan Mountains,

Two people trailed the steep path leading to the Proving Ground. They wore the coats made of yak furs. The pony-braided young girl wrapped the coat on her body, but still allowing her willowy limb to display. She wore a red bandanna on the forehead. In other hand, the red-haired youth had difficulty to wear the coat. He complained,

"This coat is smelly!" The older girl replied,

"Cut the crap, Yun-seong! This is what you get for looking the cheaper coat!" The Korean snickered,

"Mi-na, I don't understand why we have to go to this God-forsaken place…" Seong Mi-na was silent for awhile. After her pursue of Soul Edge ended, she felt that some training is needed. Her mind flew to one person, Kong Xiqiang. No matter how hard she tried, the old master wasn't to be persuaded. Yet, he gave her a suggestion: Find the Edge Master! Kong also wrote the letter for her to be given to the venerable warrior. She answered,

"I must find the Edge Master, so I can be the strongest girl on the world!"

"Stronger than Hwang?" Mi-na frowned to the youth,

"Did I tell you to not _ever_ mention his name again?" Yun-seong chuckled; he really enjoyed this,

"Must be forgotten… come on, Hwang wouldn't do such thing to you! He's too honorable to cheat you…" He stopped when he saw the wrathful face of the girl. The youth believed that was just a misunderstanding. Nevertheless, it didn't stop Mi-na to sulking. That's another reason why she is here. The red-haired boy spoke again,

"If you're jealous to Hwang, why do you drag me along?"

"'Coz you're brooding too much since you left your girlfriend at Japan! Do I have a better reason other than that?" Now it was his turn to silent. It was true that she accompanied Taki and Talim to Japan, and embroiled into the power struggle between Fu-Ma clan and _maho-tsukai_. The youth couldn't deny the growing attraction to the Filipino girl, after all they've been traveling together for finding Soul Edge. Yet, the sweet memories marred when the spell-controlled Talim tried to kill him. She surely succeeded if Taki and Ryusei didn't intervened. Not knowing the real reason, he left Japan with a broken heart. He murmured,

"It's really nothing…Mi-na. I think she don't like me at all…" Seong Mi-na didn't pursue the matter; she didn't know what the youth experienced at Japan but it wasn't the pleasant one. When the Proving Ground almost closes, they saw the huge rock arena…and the fighting. Yun-seong shouted,

"Mi-na, I think someone has fighting there!" The daughter of Han-myoung nodded with anticipation,

"Yes, I can see! The Edge Master must be attacked by someone…I will help to impress him!" She turned to the youth,

"You stay here!" Before he could say anything, she already leaped to the fighting place.

"Can we wait first?" the red-haired youth sighed, "I'm sure she will embarrass herself…"

At the Proving Ground,

Kilik tried to defend himself from his master's attack, but the Edge Master attacked like a rabid wolf. He really didn't give the chance to retaliate. Thirty styles had passed without any luck for the young master. He thought deeply,

_I have to purify the master immediately or he will be lost in the darkness!_ Before another blow came, Kilik whirled his staff in a defensive stance and distancing his foe. The evil master stunned, but not for long. The master of Ling-Sheng su quickly sent Bo Thrust, and then followed by Phoenix Split. Seeing the attack, the Edge Master evaded before Kali-Yuga slammed the rock floor with a loud clang. He circled his opponent and tried to knock him. Kilik suddenly turned to his master and spun him very fast. Before realize it, the Edge Master received the jab on his back and sent to the air by an uppercut. The young master had powered his Soul Charge and leaped to the air, ready to receive the defenseless opponent.

"Master, I won't let you down!" whispered Kilik. He quickly slammed the Soul-charged Kali-Yuga to his master's torso, sending him teetering to the edge of the arena. Shocked with his own attack, he tried to take his teacher. However, someone blocking him and it was a girl with _guan_ _dao_. The master deflected the incoming attack instinctively. Both of them distanced. With thin mist around them, Kilik had a hard time to identify his attacker.

"Whoever you are, please go away! I must treat my wounded master…" He received a sarcastic reply,

"What a gesture! After you wound him severely, now you will treat him! No thanks better leave this to me!" The young master recognized the voice; it seems familiar but he couldn't recall where he heard the voice.

"You should taste this first! Wind Gale!" Two horizontal slashes zoom toward Kilik, but he managed to block those attacks and evaded the uppercut. He surprised to see those attacks were based upon Ling-Sheng-su styles. He unleashes Phoenix Feint, however his opponent sent the backhanded slash similar to him. His curiosity grew; who is the intruder? It seemed she mastered the Ling-Sheng-su style as well as he. Not only that, she also shared the same drawbacks. Her shout broke his musing,

"Frankensteiner!" He was grabbed closely to the intruder's body and felt the soft skin behind its fabric, yet he didn't want to lose. He quickly wrapped his opponent's free arm to the staff, entangling her completely. Since he was grabbed closely, the maneuver made them fell to the ground at the same time. At that moment, they saw each other clearly.

Seong Mi-na was stunned to see the handsome face in front of her. For a moment, her face was blushed red. She never experienced this again after Hwang and she separated. Then the youth spoke,

"Miss Mi-na?" Instantly, they broke their grabs and stared each other until he said,

"Miss Mi-na, long time to not see you after last year…" The Korean girl quickly changed her expression,

"Wait a minute! What's going on here? You attacked your own teacher…?" Kilik explained,

"You're misunderstood, Miss…"

"Call me Mi-na!" The young master was startled to hear that; he was not used to be yelled by girls.

"Mi-na, you're misunderstood this! I was practicing with my master…I accidentally hurt him, but there's no evil intention in this," While she pondered whether he told the truth, Yun-seong came by carrying the old master. He had reverted to the normal self. The red-haired youth said,

"He says the truth, Mi-na. The master has told me!" Hearing that, Seong Mi-na sweat-dropped instantly Meanwhile, Kilik quickly helped his master,

"Teacher, are you all right? The Edge Master coughed,

"Still painful, perhaps I've misjudge your strength…" The young master immediately knelt to the ground,

"Please punish me, Master! I almost put your life in jeopardy!" The master hushed him,

"Nonsense, you've done nothing wrong. You'd apply my teaching, though still lacked skill to strike properly. A better strike would have purified the mind, and left the body unharmed." He continued,

"But I won't ask too much from you; to perform this purifying attack in such short period is an achievement…get up, Kilik! Please introduce our guests to me, especially the beautiful young girl there…" Kilik rose hastily,

"Yes, master! The girl is…" Seong-Mi-na quickly said,

"My name is Seong Mi-na, great master. I am the daughter of Seong Han-myoung…" The Edge Master caressed his beard,

"Ah yes! You're Kong's disciple, aren't you?" Startled but glad, she continued,

"Yes, I am! Beside you, Hong Yun-seong, my companion…" The youth saluted the old master quickly,

"It is an honor to meet you, great master!" The master chuckled,

"Hehe, I am just a humble master, young one. But I appreciate your humility," He turned to Mi-na,

"Did Kong send you?" The young girl quickly knelt on the ground, while gave him a letter,

"Yes, Master! Please teach me more! Accept me as your disciple!" The Edge Master took the letter and read it, and then glanced to Kilik,

"Kilik, would you kindly show our guests to the hut? They must be tired…"

"I'll see that, Master," Then they left the old master. On the way, Yun-seong talked to the young master,

"It had been a long time not to see you, Master Kilik. It seems the experience inside Tartaros just a yesterday…" Kilik nod only,

"It's true; you've grown up…by the way, where is Miss Taki and Talim?" The red-haired youth replied,

"Er, they're still at Japan for some business," While they talked, Mi-na gazed absent-mindedly to the young master of Ling-Sheng-su. Once they arrived at the humble hut, Kilik said,

"Just wait for a while, I will provide some refreshment for both of you." The Korean girl answered,

"Don't be so rush, Kilik. We'll wait…" Before he gone, she asked again,

"By the way, where is Miss Chai? Is she around?" Kilik answered calmly,

"She's back to Beijing," Mi-na didn't ask further, yet she felt excitement inside. When Kilik gone, Yun-seong asked her,

"What's a matter? Few minutes ago, you'd embarrass yourself again and now…you always staring him," The girl turned to him with displeasure,

"Is that wrong? Look, Yun-seong! Hwang had ignored me for a long time and I will prove that he's not the only man…" The youth was aghast with what she means,

"You mean? You will take away Kilik from Miss Chai? Mi-na, I suggest you shouldn't do that!

"Come on, they're still not officially on and what's wrong with that? He's even more handsome from Hwang. " She glanced dangerously to him, "And I hope you do nothing as my good friend…" At the same time, Kilik returned and Mi-na greeted him sweetly. In other hand, Yun-seong frowned,

"I still think it wasn't a good idea, but what can I do?"

Meanwhile at Toledo, Spain,

The people were gathering around the huge tent outside the city. They welcomed the circus as a break from their mundane life. Children scurried around, while the adults lined into the tent.

Inside, the chubby, dimpled ringmaster with grayish moustache greeted the spectators inside with cheerful appearance,

"_Como esta_, _señor et señorita!_ We are welcoming you to our humble circus! We will entertain you with the most fabulous and extravagant shows!" As he spoke, everyone waited in anticipation. Finally, the ringmaster exclaimed,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the show is begins!" The people clapped their hands, when the human and animal performers burst out from the backstage and marched around the rings. The jugglers and the clowns showed their trick-of-the-trades merrily. Elephants made the march more entertaining, along with the exotic dancers. Few minutes later, they returned to the backstage to give the way the first act. The ringmaster came forth,

"Thank you, all of you! Our first act will be a show of strength! The star is coming from the New World! He had subdued the fiercest beasts and fought many battles with the savages there," The spectators responded by shouting 'oohs' and 'aahhs'.

"Here is our star! The Earthshaker and Reckless Commando, Rock!" From the backstage, a huge, well-muscled man with animal furs came out. Everyone was excited to see the man. The warrior looks calm and grim, even his height loomed over the short ringmaster. Behind him, four circus workers carried a giant axe with full effort. Few steps from them, they let the weapon down, and fell on the ground exhausted. The people were stunned with such show.

"Probably you thought this is kind of trick! To prove it, we ask some volunteers to prove it…" From the crowd, five rough, burly people came forward to the ring. They were cheered. The ringmaster said,

"Let's bet 70 reals, if these men can carry Rock's axe! Deal?" The men bowed and started to carry the axe, while Rock watched them with curiosity. Everyone surprised as they saw the men's faces flushed with sweat when they tried to lift the weapon. No matter they tried, the axe wouldn't budge. After struggling for an hour, they finally gave up.

The ringmaster gestured to the warrior with a smile. Rock went calmly and picked up the Apocalypse. To everyone's shock, he lifted and swung the heavy axe with ease. When he thudded the weapon on the ground, the thunderous applause and cheers broke inside. The Earthshaker also showed his tremendous strength by pulling two adult elephants with a mere hair locks. The crowd cheered riotously. After Rock, the ringmaster introduced someone else,

"Now let's all of us have an interlude! Welcome our next performers, Valeria and Lynette!" Two women appeared. One of them was red-haired and wore white gown with black stockings. Her cleavage was very visible. She smiled wide, extremely proud with her 'assets'. Everyone noticed she wore pair of blue grieve edges. Her companion was a cheery, young girl with brown, short hair. She kept playing twin tambourines. Lynette wore the usual maid costume. Once at the center, both saluted the crowd. Then the Venetian woman glanced to the Polish girl, who already understood. Instinctively, she began to click her shoes on the ground and played her instruments in a certain rhythm. In no time, Valeria lifted her arms and started to dance in arousing manner. The people instantly mesmerized by her dance; for them time passed quickly. Few minutes later, Valeria closed her dance by performed salto and somersaults, displaying her legs to everyone. She sat on the ground with a perfect split and received rave applause. Then the show continued with wild animals, flyers and so on.

When those shows were over, the ringmaster called,

"_Señor et señorita,_ the show isn't over yet! We still have another show! Please welcome our next stars, Siegfried and Isabella!" From the backstage, a pony-haired youth and a short-haired woman came out. They bowed and waved to the people inside. The youth was blond-haired and handsome in his white costume and black trousers. The men ogled to the whistle bait-figure of the woman, while their wives saw with jealousy. Some was quick enough to draw the comparison of Valeria and Isabella. Then the workers carried a wheel with spiral pattern. At the same time, Siegfried produced dozen of sharp knives from nowhere. The ringmaster announced,

"Everyone, Siegfried will perform the most dangerous attraction!" He pointed Isabella, "The beautiful Isabella will be tied on the wheel, as he throws the knives around her! Remember clearly! A mistake here can cost her life! Please never try this at home!" The chubby man turned to the youth again,

"He will prove the knives, which he holds is no fluke! Watch!" The ringmaster threw an apple to the air; suddenly Siegfried threw a knife toward the fruit and cut it into two pieces. The spectators gasped for a moment, and then clapped again along with the music.

"Let's the show begins!" The attendants quickly led Isabella and bind her at the wheel. When the preparation was done, the youth pulled his knives and focused on his target. The wheel started to roll slowly but sure, with the woman on it. With intense concentration, Siegfried threw the knives successively. The knives hit beside Isabella's neck, armpits, torso and in the middle of groin; all of them without injuring her as the wheel still rolled. The woman smiled with satisfaction. Held their breath in fear and awe, the spectators applauded again. Everyone thought it was over, but the master of ceremony said,

"_Señor et señorita_, let's raise the stake! Isabella will held two apples now; one at the top of her head and another at her chest. Siegfried will have to throw his knives to cut those apples, while he is blindfolded!" Everyone was aghast with the attempt; nobody had performed this kind of daredevil before. Some cheered though they don't know what to do. While the workers prepared, the woman went closer to the youth and bind a black scarf over his eyes. She whispered,

"Be careful…our plan must work," The blond-haired man replied,

"I promise…" Then they distanced away. Isabella positioned herself at the now inert wheel. The sound of drum rolled as the heartbeats, while Siegfried held his stance. The woman held the apple close to her chest. One mistake can be fatal, because the knife might enter further to her flesh. The surrounding had become silent, only the drum rolled. The people held their breaths in fear.

He shouted, "_Eins_!" With such swift movement, the youth threw the first knife. A thunk was echoed loudly. The apple on the top of her head was cut into two, without harming her. Yet there still another apple and …knife.

Without anyone's knowledge, Isabella felt dizzy and her grip on the fruit slightly shaken. The ringmaster noticed it due to his experience, but Siegfried was unaware. Before the ringmaster stopped him, he shouted again,

"_Zwei!_" The knife flies like lightning…a loud gasp was heard this time. Everyone saw Isabella slightly leaned backward with her mouth opened. Her hand still held the apple with…the knife inside. All of them had feared the worst, even Siegfried just realized it as he ripped the scarf. The woman slowly dropped the apple and it fell into pieces. They saw a faint bruise on her bosom, nevertheless she was unharmed. She instantly smiled again and waved her hands. Instantly, a huge applause thundered inside. Everyone was excited with such thrilling attractions. Both of them met at the centerstage and bowed to the audience. They whispered to each other softly,

"I'm terribly sorry for jeopardizing your life…lady," Isabella Valentine grinned to him,

"No, it wasn't your fault. Good thing, I manage to hold the apple tight. Before your bloody knife hit, I push it forward, leaving a little space between myself. I wonder if that's coincidence, Siegfried Schtauffen," The German knight smiled sheepishly amidst the applauding spectators. Nobody could guess what Ivy means…

Later, the circus closed down and everyone went home with the excitement. The performers had gone sleep, except…some. Ivy still wide awake, while watching the beauty of the moon on the night sky. Then someone arrived,

"Can't sleep?" The Englishwoman turned around and saw Siegfried nearby. She replied,

"No, and you?" The German came, "The same. I never see the full moon like this,"

Ivy said, "I have. When I was 8 years old, my adopted father used to take me for watching moon and stars. Being an alchemist and scientist, he always meets with the prominent people. The most exciting moment for me is when he bought the telescope for me to watch the stars…I never forgotten that moment; probably the happiest moment in my life. Had Soul Edge never appeared, I might take a different direction," Siegfried listened carefully; he noted the woman was speaking with candor,

"Well, you might call me a nerd or bookworm during that time. I engross myself by reading book rather than spending time with the socialites. It always my joy to watch the heavenly body…" Now it's his turn to ask,

"Do you wear spectacles as well?" Ivy turned to him with surprised look,

"Until my sixteenth birthday," They were silent for a moment until she asked,

"Where do you learn to throw the knives?" The knight slightly winced, however he continued,

"I learn the skill when I join 'Schwartzwind'. During that time, I was reckless and hot-tempered. We spent our time by wreaking havoc and drinking beers," He turned to the full moon, "In this time, I really regret my decision to join…that changed my life forever," The Countess stared him intensely; this time there is no coldness nor insanity inside, only sympathy. She added,

"Both of us lost our fathers…someone that we could look upon, am I right?" Siegfried agreed,

"Yet, we still here…" He turned to her uneasily, "Look, milady! I'm sorry for the accident…"

Suddenly she said, "Come closer, Siegfried," Surprised, he went closer and she kissed him at the lips. At first, the knight didn't believe that. She always kissed him casually, but this time…it was different. Especially, when he saw a genuine smile on her,

"Thank you…for being with me," Then the ground rocked when a huge man came to their sight. The German turned around and saw Rock with them. Ivy greeted the warrior,

"Ah, Sir Rock! We're welcome your coming here" The burly warrior scratched his head,

"Well, the ringmaster told me that you want to see me…"

"Yes, he said that you're looking for some challenge. Is it true? May I know what for?" Rock thought deeply and then he said,

"I want to find Soul Edge! By then, I will prove myself to Bangoo!" Siegfried turned to her and saw her usual demeanor had returned. Her blue eyes had turned cold like ice. Unaware of that, the Englishwoman said,

"I see! You can join us in our journey to Italy, Rock. If you want, of course!" She offered her hand to the warrior, who received it warmly. The young knight wondered whether Ivy could come out from her mask, but that would be another question once Soul Calibur…or Soul Edge has been recovered.

Without their knowledge, the pair of eyes watched the conversation carefully. The brown-haired girl said to her red-haired friend,

"Do you hear it, Valeria? They're also going to Italy!" The Venetian woman added,

"More than a coincidence, Lynette. Perhaps we should follow them…" Her eyes watched the German closely,

"We can get two birds with one stone!" The Polish girl begged,

"Can I fight them whenever it is possible? Please!" Valeria glanced to her,

"Sure, but give the knife-thrower to me. She's mine and mine alone,"

Miles from Toledo,

Nightmare sat close to the bonfire. He wore different attire this time. The gladiator-like helmet covered his face, save the fiery gleam of the eyes. Its body almost like normal human, except its right arm. The spike-like armor covered its limbs. A red-eyed crow hung upon its left shoulder. Tira had sent news about the Alexandra sisters through her Watcher. As expected, she and Voldo were unable to retrieve the children. The creature had to be patient; they were like his eyes and arms. If they were dead, it will be useless to continue. It still needed them to deal with the Enigma. In other hand, it was glad that the sisters still alive. It would visit them sooner. The huge, blood-eyed sword lay beside him. Tira and Voldo might be failed, but his new servants won't! The amalgamation of flesh and steel opened its deformed right hand and three spirit balls floated. With a mere gesture, he threw them in front of him. A spirit ball separated itself from the others. Slowly but sure, they materialized into something.

**_"My servants, I hope you won't disappoint me like the others. Find Soul Edge and Soul Calibur for me, Will of the Wisp and Doppelganger!"_ **The glowing, ghost-like figure knelt on the ground, while the light-armored man smiled. His face was obscured by the dark. He said with confidence,

"We will not let you down, Creator! I shall lure them to you…" The man smiled viciously, as the Azure Nightmare laughed off.

Author's note: Phew, I had finished this chapter. This one has many fights than the previous; follow the progress of the characters at the next chapter, "The Distractions". I also take freedom to include the bonus characters such as Valeria, Hualin and Lynette. You will see more new characters in the next chapters. Hope to see you soon!

Glossary:

Chinese:

_Suci_-call for female senior student by the young one

_Suheng_- call for male senior student by the young female


	4. The Distractions

The Distractions

Disclaimer: Soul Calibur and the bonus characters from the Chronicle of the Sword are belongs to Namco

Midnight at the Clock Tower,

The wheels inside cracked endlessly, continuing their monotonous work. Zasalamel sat stoically at his chair, while Amy tried to kill her boredom by wandering around. Suddenly, the footsteps came from below. The girl instinctively pulled her rapier, however the Egyptian gestured her to stay. As the footsteps came closer, they saw someone…or something to be exactly. It was the skeletal creature with red costume and green hat. It walked lightly on the wooden floor. The French girl watched the creature coming closer to the dark-skinned man. The empty sockets watched leery. Few moments later, Zasalamel rose from his chair. At that moment, Amy quipped,

"Well, I thought you don't need a friend…" The Egyptian glanced to the creature with look of disdain,

"Revenant is my slave, not companion. I need only his presence, not his acceptance."

Not buying, she asked again, "Where are you going?" Zasalamel smiled,

"You have to come with me…I will give you something that your papa never give…"

"What is it?"

"A chance to draw the first blood…"

At the fishing village nearby Sicily, Italy

The death has visited the peaceful village in form of the Immortal Pirate. Half of the villagers had been massacred. Cervantes de Leon watched the now-empty village uneasily. He had forgot whatever he had done in the previous life; he didn't even remember his loss against Nightmare before. Yet, he learned that he had to consume souls continually in order to sustain himself. The pirate almost ended into a pile of ash, had he didn't noted this village. However, another half of the villagers managed to escape from his wrath. Another reason to fret; in his height of power nobody would escape from him. The undead pirate realized that something happened to the Soul Edge. His once mighty power somehow...dwindled and it wasn't spell good to him. While mulling over these things, he returned to the Adrian.

As he arrived at the bridge of the ship, someone called him,

"Wow, looks like you're in trouble!"Turning to the source of the sudden voice, Cervantes found a girl in black dress and a green-dressed skeletal creature at the top of the mast. Somehow he felt a familiar energy came out from the girl,

"Who the hell are you!" The girl answered,

"I ask you for parley, Cervantes de Leon!" The Immortal Pirate grew angry to her insolence, but in other hand he would have another victim to keep himself alive,

"You dare to challenge me, you fool!" he pulled the Nirvana and the remaining Soul Edge blade slowly,

"I will CRUSH you!" He leaped toward the girl, who unsheathes her rapier. The weapons were impacted and showered them with sparks of fire. Strangely, the skeleton remained at his place; it didn't join with the girl.

Amy Sorel felt exhilarating when she finally got what she wanted: a chance to use Les Rapiere de Sorel. She opened the attack with multiple stabbage toward the attacking pirate. However, Cervantes quickly countered the stabbage with Dread Wave. The maneuvers forced the French girl to evade. Sensing his opponent's inexperience, he guffawed,

"You should pray... while you can." Amy didn't answer; instead she put Preparation I. The undead pirate feinted to the left, before struck the little girl with the shorter sword, and then both blades. Gritting her teeth, the French girl managed to push the pirate with unbelievable strength. While Cervantes stunned, she stabbed his chest repeatedly and took out his knee at the ninth. As his opponent knelt, Amy lunged with her rapier, sending him to land on his neck. A cracking sound echoed and Cervantes' neck twisted in odd angle. The girl smirked,

"You aren't so strong like my papa. I am more than enough…" She turned back, without realizing the pirate had risen again. He cackled,

"Ho, girl! Our fight doesn't even finish yet!" She frowned to see Cervantes standing. The pirate took his limp neck and twisted it to its place. The creaking sound came as he shook his neck.,

"Heh heh heh... I'm tingling with excitement." Without wasting his time, he went with Eternal Curse toward Amy. Before the Immortal Pirate managed to kill her, the Revenant dived toward him with inhuman speed. However, Cervantes managed to sense the attack and immediately blocked the stabbage. The undead instantly distanced himself, while positioning its waveswords in anticipation. The pirate snorted contemptuously,

"Those who dare to challenge me... deserve no mercy." Being undead, the Revenant answered with another attack; the former assassin whirled his body toward the opponent. He performed a whirling attack toward the pirate. Instead, Cervantes countered it with Iceberg Circular. The strike knocked Revenant very hard, but unlike Charade, he didn't disassemble. With a loud thud, the skeleton landed on the deck.

"Taste my Bloody Storm, wretch!" Revenant was taken aback with Cervantes' furious attack. Though in a disadvantage, the former assassin managed to break the attack through. It made the undead pirate fuming with fury. Without any warning, dark mists descend upon them.

Something dark had separated the three combatants; everyone waited what happened next. Then a white-cloaked man came out from the dark mist and stared the undead pirate with his golden right eye. Cervantes taunted,

"So you showed yourself to protect your ilk? Heh heh heh... I'm tingling with excitement."

"My name is Zasalamel, " the man introduced himself, "I have already heard of you, Cervantes de Leon." He turned to Amy Sorel and Revenant,

"My people is quite reckless; I hope you would pass this," Impatient, the pirate shouted,

"Stop talking, what do you want by sending these amateurs here?"

"I hoped to attract your attention, because I have something to you.. This is about the Soul Edge..."

Cervantes' ravaged face revealed nothing, but the Egyptian was certain his comments had come as a surprise.

"Tell me, then, how did you come to know of it?" the Immortal Pirate asked,

"You feel your mighty power had been drained somehow and you thought the Soul Edge was gone," the dark-skinned man circled the grim-faced undead pirate, while the auburn-haired girl and the skeleton watched,

"In truth, it is still around in this world, however its power had been locked by another sword named Soul Calibur..." Cervantes' eyebrow twitched again. He asked,

"Strange, how come I didn't know about that?" Zasalamel continued,

"You weren't the one and only immortal here, Cervantes. Before you, I have been here for millenia!"

The undead sneered, "Cut the crap and go to the point! You want me to find those swords for you, am I right?"

The Egyptian grinned and lifted his white cloak, "Yes, but not only that. You would find your hated enemies as well by following Soul Edge..." Cervantes was transfixed, as a scene of his defeat unfolds before him. He still remembered their faces as well...Greek goddess and Japanese kunoichi! His burning anger swelled inside the cold heart, until the scene disappeared. Realizing that, he growled to the mysterious man,

"What is that? Are you mocking me?" Zasalamel's grin grew wider,

"No, just something to motivate you as well..." The Egyptian went toward his companions, while glancing to the undead for the last time,

"The choice is yours, Cervantes de Leon! I can't do anything more than this!" With a single brush of the cloak, he disappeared with the others. The Immortal Pirate pondered his words deeply. He had no intention of binding himself to a shared objective with the Egyptian, but he had no choice but to destroy the enemy of Soul Edge. He picked something from his pocket; it was a metallic medallion emblazoned with the emblem of Fu-Ma Clan. Now he was ready, set to settle the old score!

Zasalamel, Amy and Revenant watched the Adrian disappeared from their sight. Then she said,

"He's very tough and armed to the teeth. Had you not appeared, he surely kill me on the spot." The Egyptian said absent-mindedly,

"Strange, I thought you'd like the challenge..." The auburn-haired girl smug upon that remark,

"That's not funny! I am different from that walking corpse..." she glanced uneasily to the skeletal creature,

"...and your friend over there! Don't you realize I can be killed there? I just wonder how you can be so callous. I know my papa sometimes acts ruthless, but nowhere so distant like you!" The dark-skinned man chuckled inside when she pouted, then he knelt before her and took her hand. Amy surprised when the magician kissed her hand, in fact she was thrilled with the emotion. Zasalamel said,

"Please accept my apology, _mademoiselle _Sorel. I have to do it for the sake of our plan..." Instantly, she had forgotten her anger and felt elated. The Egyptian was treating her like a lady. She smiled sweetly,

"Apology accepted," she asked, "Now what will we do?" He rose from the ground,

"We will return to the Clock Tower, while Revenant shall watch Cervantes. I've proposed him an offer he can't refuse. Now he will be our wild card in this plan,"

Meanwhile at the Training Ground,

Seong Mi-na lifted her guan-dao, focusing herself to the next fight...with Kilik. The young master of Ling-Sheng-Su did the likewise. Then the Korean girl charged toward him and shouted,

"Wind Gale!" Two horizontal attacks zoomed toward the youth, but he quickly countered them with Splitting Waterfall. Kilik went into offensive by unleashing Raging Phoenix Fang. Not wanted to be undone, Mi-na sent a stab toward his foot. The opponent propelled himself to the air, avoiding the attack. Once landing on the stone, he called,

"Not bad, Miss Mi-na! You're strong enough, and I must be careful this time!" The young girl whirled his braided hair proudly,

"Hah, what an overstatement! This should be a good warm up match."

"I don't think so! Get ready, here I come!" Now it was his turn to attack. He leaped to the air again, while lifting his Kali-Yuga above his head. Mi-na was ready to receive the attack.

In other place, Edgemaster watched Hong Yun-Seong performing his kata. Suddenly, he hit the Korean's head with a thin stick very hard.

"Ouch, why are you doing that?" The master reprimanded him with severe expression,

"You are not concentrating! That's what I am doing: correcting you!" The red-haired youth complained,

"Come on, Master! We have practiced this over and over again! Even Master Han will let that..." The complaint earned him another hit. Edge Master replied,

"You should do better than giving the lame excuses! Look, I know you're thinking something!" Yun-Seong bowed his head, "Perhaps you should tell me what bothers you!" The youth didn't answer; he remembered about Talim.

He couldn't understand what his fault to her, which made her almost kill him in process.

_Kuya Yun-Seong, why don't you want to be with me?_

_Look, Talim! You are the Priestess of the Wind...no matter how my feelings to you, I can't do such thing to you...not like this_. A pang of pain on his lumped head brought him to reality,

"Ouch! Do you have to hit me repeatedly like that?" Edge Master grinned,

"I know that look, because Kilik has it too. You're thinking someone!" Embarassed, Yun-Seong fumbled,

"No...You' re wrong! I mean!" Now Edge Master patted the youth's shoulder,

"Look, I really don't know what your problem is! By the way, is she still alive?"

"Of course, she still alive! What kind of such question is that?" Ignoring his anger, the master said,

"Then you still have a chance to fix it! I think my training for you is enough!" He went back to his hermitage, leaving the Korean alone,

"Please call Kilik and Mi-na; I want to talk with them!"

Back to the stony platform, Kilik and Mi-na was locked in a passionate practice. It seemed the Korean girl had improved a lot. She could match the young master's movements until...

"Here I'm come!" He pounced onto her back, grabbing her hair and proceeds to fall toward the ground taking her with him. But the daughter of Han Myoung had anticipated that by grabbing his shoulder and switched their position. Kilik hit the ground. It stunned him instantly. He saw Mi-na above him,

"Hi, I really don't see that coming!" The Korean girl smiled seductively,

"That's good, shall we take rest or continue our practice?" The Master of Ling-Sheng-Su didn't answer as his attention was divert ed to something else. Despite the cool atmosphere, Mi-na's body sweated heavily and made it slick. The fabric stick into every contour and curve of her body. Moreover, she was deliberately displaying her 'assets' to the young master and slowly went closer to his face. Kilik's face turned into red and he was certain that he almost lost his control. He said,

"Miss Mi-na...probably we should take a rest," Mi-na replied,

"Good idea..." Before she came to the notion to kiss him, the footsteps came. She frowned after realized Yun-Seong was coming. The youth himself could only gape in embarrassment,

"Er, perhaps I should return later?" Seeing the chance to slip, Kilik said gently,

"Miss Mi-na, may I..." Reluctantly, she rose and allowed him to stand. Kilik took his Kali-yuga and asked,

"Is there something, Yun-Seong?" The Korean youth replied,

"Edge Master called both of you..." Kilik nodded and then turned to the young girl,

"Thanks for the practice, Miss Mi-na!" He went to the hermitage, while Seong Mi-na merely said, clutching her fists,

"It is just a small drawback, next time I will be succeeded!" Instantly the flame of spirit and determination blazed behind her! A sweatdrop appeared to Yun-Seong's head,

"She didn't get it, did she?"

Few minutes later, the humble hermitage shook violently by Mi-na's outburst,

"WHAT?" She stared Edge Master with look of disbelief, "You sent us away? Why?" Kilik and Yun-Seong gave the same look. Coughing, the old master explained,

"Look, Mi-na. I already taught all I know to you for 3 weeks and I think that's enough. Beside, Kilik had helped you a lot and in return, you had helped him too. Now you had completed your Ling-Sheng-Su style and I believe you might overcome Kong himself, once you meet again. It is not good, if you are not practicing in the real life," After saying that, he took a cup of tea and sip it lightly. The Korean girl didn't answer; she glanced to the young master uneasily. Edge Master turned to Kilik,

"Kilik, your purifying strike still not perfect, but it might be adequate when you have meet with the Egyptian again. Rumors said that Nightmare had terrorized in the West again…" The red-haired youth shouted,

"Nightmare? But the creature had already dead, isn't? I saw Miss Xiang destroyed Soul Edge, while Cassie had beated Inferno!" The young master cut his words,

"You have forgotten; we'd let Nightmare away at that time. It must be our mistake to let him alive, despite the destruction of Soul Edge." Edge Master added,

"You have to found out what Zasalamel wanted with Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. I don't believe he had good intention for those swords; in fact he might have something with Nightmare's return." Kilik bowed,

"I will find out, Master and hopefully stopping Nightmare once and for all. Xianghua and I still have score to settle with this Zasalamel," Suddenly, Seong Mi-na shouted,

"Master, let's me go with Kilik! With this, I can practice my Ling-Sheng-Su style better!" The young master protested,

"No, Miss Mi-na! It is too dangerous; you don't know about Zasalamel!" She replied fiercely,

"I don't care! That darned Englishwoman had beaten me, and I won't let myself to be kicked again! You like it or not, I will come with you!" Kilik could only watch with startled expression, and then he sighed,

"Fine, then! But promise me you will follow me!" She smiled,

"Promise!" Then they leave to prepare everything. Yun-Seong was silent as he watched their conversation. He said,

"Excuse me, I ain't a chopped liver…" His musing was broken by Edge Master's grunt,

"Yun-Seong," He advised, "Focus to your inner strength well. I can see you can be a good fighter as well as Kilik and Mi-na," The youth grinned shyly,

"Thanks, Master! That's very generous. I will keep your advice well!" Before he left, the old master added,

"One more thing, Yun-Seong!" The red-haired youth stopped, "Settle your problems with the girl. I don't want you to end like Kilik," Yun-Seong smiled,

"I will!"

From the Training Ground, Kilik, Mi-na and Yun-Seong went downward to Kathmandu. Talking to a Gurkha merchant, they managed to get their means of transportation: the yaks. Since they will cross the Himalayan Mountains,

They already wore thick fur coats to prevent the freezing cold. To Mi-na's displeasure, the caravan leader would only have a passenger on their animals. It meant she wouldn't be with Kilik for quite a time until they arrive at Pamir. They rode the furry beast, which produced grunting sound as they walk. Yet, the Koreans found out that the yak was able to steep the craggy mountains with ease. The heavy breeze blow upon them, making them difficult to talk. Mi-na shouted to Kilik,

"Hey, Kilik!" However, what he got was the angry gestures of the people around her. They shouted back, but she couldn't understand what they said to her. Finally, Kilik went to her and explained softly,

"Miss Mi-na, I don't want to be rude but the people told me that you shouldn't shouting like that. It might cause the avalanche," The girl was stunned and aghast with those words.

"I…I don't mean to…I just want to call you…I feel alone here," To her relief, the young master smiled,

"That's all right, I've explained that you aren't coming from Nepal. I think it should be fine," Slowly, Seong Mi-na put her head on his chest,

"Thank you, Kilik! I really appreciate it!" Embarassed with that, the young master said,

"Uh, I think I should return to our place…the leader already impatient with the delay. I will see you later, Miss Mi-na," After excusing himself, he returned to his place.

In other hand, Hong Yun-Seong had enjoyed the trip upon the yak's back. He tried his best not to complain like Mi-na. In fact, he remembered his previous trip with Taki and Talim above an elephant. The red-haired youth could recall Talim's happiness as she enjoyed the trip. Her child-like naivety really endeared him, even the cold female ninja. She really tried hard to stop him from taking Soul Edge. Then he took White Storm and saw her reflection upon the gleaming steel. Mi-na was right; the saber won't lie. It told him what inside his heart…but the question is what inside hers?

Miles away from the mountain, a Chinese merchant jung sailed across the calm Indian Ocean. Its direction was toward Gujarat, India. The seagulls flew nearby the ship. Wind breezes softly around Talim. Whenever she sensed the wind, it would bring memories inside her. It reminds her to her home, _Nayong Anito ng Hangin._ She wondered,

"Kumusta ng sila ngayon? Tatay, nanay at lola?"

Now she wore the sea blue-colored costume complete with her usual ornaments. Her beloved elbow blades lay beside her. She preferred this moment, refreshing herself with the blessing of wind. Weeks ago, she received a vision. She saw Soul Calibur…the same sword that she saw at Tartaros. It seemed the sword had called her to come. Then someone called,

"Hey, Talim! There you are!" The Filipino girl turned back and saw the Chinese girl standing behind her.

She greeted them warmly, "Kumusta, Ate Xiang!" Xianghua joined her,

"I already think that you must be here; by the way where are Taki and Setsuka?"

"Ate Taki was taking care something, while Ate Setsuka…" Talim shook her head,

"I don't know…" Then she asked the Chinese girl, "Ate Xiang, are you really misses Kuya Kilik?"

Xianghua was startled, "Yes…Talim, why do you asking that?" The young girl grinned only,

"Walang anuman, gusto ko lang…" They were silent for a while, and then the former Imperial Guard asked,

"How about you, Talim? Did you miss Yun-Seong as well?" Talim's face fell,

"A lot, Ate…pero takot ako kung nagkikita uli kami," Xianghua can't restrain her curiosity,

"Why? Did both of you fight before leaving each other?" The Filipino pulled her knee closer, huddling herself,

"Parang ganon…" Then the Chinese girl laid herself upon the wooden floor, while covering her eyes from the sunlight,

"Talim," she said softly, "I don't believe there is the problem that can't be resolved…"

"I don't know what your problems, and I don't want to know! But you must speak with him…whatever the result, both of you must open your hearts. You must know what he thinks of you…" The young girl watched incredulously,

"Tell what inside your heart, Talim!" Then the girl brightened,

"Tama ka, Ate Xiang! Kailangan ko malakas ng loob! Mamaya sinasabi anong ng pakiramdam ko kay Kuya Yun-Seong! Maraming salamat, Ate!" Suddenly, a grumbling voice came from nowhere. A big sweatdrop appeared on Talim's forehead, and she smiled sheepishly,

"Pasensya, Ate! Parang malakas pa rin ingay ng tiyan ko…" Xianghua chuckled,

"Oh, yes! I supposedly come here to tell you that Hualin had prepared cooking for the crew! She ask me to find you," Swiftly as wind, the Priestess rose and went to the cabin, while shouting,

"Maraming salamat, Ate!" The Chinese girl shook her head in amazement, but she was pleased that her advice would be a help to them. Before she and Hualin left Beijing, Jou Li had last words with them,

"Sometimes, the path of the warrior requires letting in dark feelings, weighing them, then letting them go." She agreed with that,

"I mustn't fear" she tried to convince herself. To her surprise, Taki came to her sight. The kunoichi wore a golden diadem on her head, while her raven hair was knot behind the head. She also wore light armguard and black leggings. Her costume consisted of black-gold thin fabric, which covered her athletic body finely. Raising herself lazily, Xianghua commented,

"You must not appear like that. You might scary someone…" The raven-haired women replied,

"Can't be helped." She glanced to her, "Tell more about this Zasalamel guy…" The Chinese girl frowned darkly upon hearing the name. Taki continued,

"From your account, it seems he is stronger than Inferno…in that case, why does he want us to find Soul Edge again?"

"Beats me! This Egyptian has 'strike first, ask question later' attitude. Kilik and I already put our maximum abilities, yet he beat us without breaking a sweat. Hopefully, my practice with Jou Li will pay off! I will show him some variations," Taki smirked,

"No offense, but I assume Zasalamel just using one-forth of his strength when fighting both of you," Xianghua startled,

"One- forth? How do you know that?"

"It just my assumption! Kilik had been a Master of Ling-Sheng-Su style, while you're the only successor of Chai swordmanship. Ordinary people took long time to achieve your success. To overcome both of you, you need a lifetime practice or superior strength…this guy might have both of them!"

"Even I couldn't hope to win, if I meet with him! Yet he would be a good practice for me," Xianghua snorted,

"I don't believe that he can't be defeated! Together with Kilik, I will beat the Egyptian!" Not for long, she said to the kunoichi,

"Oh, congratulations! I heard you've been reinstated again in Fu-Ma Clan. So you're no longer fugitive…" Taki smiled with myrrh,

"Thank you, it just the same but with less harassment. Master Ryuusei had promised support in our quest…speaking of that, the Fu-Ma had reported the sightings of Nightmare again," The Chinese girl was unable to cover her emotion,

"Nightmare? Darn, I thought we've taking care him after defeating Inferno,"

"Last time I saw him, he was with Ivy, unconscious. I think the departure of Toki no Oni's soul is not a coincidence. Even the Murakami mentioned his name with fear. He still alive, I am sure of that!" Then she cracked her knuckles,

"This would be our last mistake…I will finish that abomination once and for all,"

"The feeling is mutual, Taki. Do you think the Egyptian are related with Nightmare?"

"We shall find out, my friend…"

Without their knowledge, Setsuka watched and overheard their conversation. She cared not about Nightmare and Zasalamel that they've talked about, but she knew that her master's murderer would chase the Azure Knight. The geisha couldn't wait the moment where she would have her vengeance. She opened her parasol and whisked silently.

Above the ship's masts, a green costumed figure stood and watched them. It was incredible that the kunoichi didn't sense him. The green veil obscured his face…

At the same time, a small _dhow_ had pulled the anchor from the small, ancient port of Jaffa. On the board, Heishiro Mitsurugi stood with anticipation of the coming duel. He had no regret for leaving the Murakami; what mattered for him now was fight with Nightmare. Someone spoke to him,

"You're different from the last time I've seen you, now you looks like our departed friend, Heihachi," The ronin didn't turn around; he already knew who spoke.

"And you are the same, meddling with other people's business." Yoshimitsu sighed,

"I can't help it…you're trailing the same path." Mitsurugi ignored the Manji. Then someone made his presence known. A heavy-armored man strode to their direction. He was square-faced with gray beard and sideburns. His eyes were keen and sharp, reminding the ronin to a tiger. He also held a long lance. The man had stern expression, but then it was slightly softened by a smile. He said,

"It is nice to know there's fellow warrior in this boat," Yoshimitsu asked politely,

"May I know your name, Sir?" The large warrior bowed with respect,

"My name is Girardot Arzegas. I just coming from Damascus; I plan to return to Europe,"

"Nice to meet you, Arzegas-san." Then Girardot asked,

"Judging for your appearance, I believe both of you are warriors from the East. Why are you coming to Europe?" Mitsurugi replied tartly,

"None of your business!" Instead, the veteran warrior nodded,

"Forgive me for my rudeness. I just curious, since many warriors I've asked told me that they want to hunt Nightmare. So I assume you have same intention with them," The Manji said,

"Partly, yes. By the way, how about you, Arzegas-san? Are you interested with fame as well?" The French knight shook his head, before he turned to his lance,

"Because I have to make some absolution to my past sins…I must guide the straying soul to the right path," Yoshimitsu was silent until he said,

"I think all of us have to walk at the same path…" Girardot turned to him,

"However, it is the path where the warriors of the ages walks. The path of honor and sacrifice…_Monsieur _Yoshimitsu, I would be honored if you and your friend join me for a small drink." Now it was the ronin's turn to say,

"That will be pleasure for us!"

The next morning outside Salonika, Greece,

Being from the Moslem background, the Turkish somehow adopted a relaxed attitude toward their neighbors at Balkan Peninsula. Even so, there were some exceptions. Because of that, Cassandra would rather passed the forest than the cities. She wore a blue and silver outfit, though looks different than the first. A brown belt separates her white and blue top from her white and blue skirt. She held the Digamma Sword and Nemea Shield. In other hand, Sophitia wore much simpler costume…perhaps too simple. The elder sister wore metallic shoulderguard and breastplate attached by leather, the rest was a transparent, silken fabric. A diadem of leaves adorned her blond hair. In the conservative's view, she was displaying her 'nakedness'. Like her sister, she also brings Omega Sword and Elk Shield. This continued to nag Cassandra and prompted her to ask,

"Sis, why do you choose this costume?" Sophitia feigned a surprise,

"What do you mean? I feel comfortable with this costume. This allows me to fight freely,"

Cassandra quipped, "I am not. We have to hide from the Turkish, because you like that costume!"

"Look, Cassie," the Greek woman tried to divert the conversation, "What I wearing is not important. We have to find Tira and Voldo's whereabouts…" The younger Alexandra replied,

"I'm sorry, Sophie. I think it is easier to ask about them in the city. Well, those guys might be insane, but they probably mingled with the people to avoid detection,"

"You may have the point, Cassie! We'll go to Salonika and take shelter with our people there," Not for long, her sister asked something,

"Hey, Sis! Do you miss your old friend, Miss Taki?" The mere mention of the name almost caught her off guard. She said,

"Why do you asking that, Cassie?" The young girl yawned in reply,

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that we shall meet her again…" Sophitia laughed only,

"Don't be ridiculous, I think Taki has more pressing matters at her hand than visiting us here,"

"But…she's your friend, isn't? I still remember that she comes with you when we're quarreled…" The blond-haired woman tried to change the subject of the conversation,

"Look, Cassie! Perhaps we talk another matter. Taki and I are just friends, nothing more!" Cassandra decided to not press the matter, but she won't let it drop. In fact, she still remembered the Hellfire of Despair's last words,

"**_Do you want to know what happens between your sister and the nuke-nin?"_** She tried hard to banish the question, believing that was the creature's ruse to distract her. However, she thinks the otherwise,

_What if Inferno says the truth?_ This made her determined to find out the truth.

Three hours passed and the sun already on the top of their heads. The Alexandra sisters continued to walk until they entered a thick temperate forest. Not for long, Sophitia stopped her sister. Cassandra asked,

"What is happening, Sophie?" The woman answered,

"We're not alone…there are two of them," The Greek girl pulled his sword softly, while preparing the fighting stance,

"Are they…?" Doing the likewise, Sophitia shook her head,

"I don't think they are the people we're looking for…they must be bandits," A harsh laughter broke the silence of the forest. Yet the sisters didn't flinched. Then an old man appeared before them. The wispy strands of white hair almost covered her harsh face, while an eyepatch covered his left eye. He wielded two kunai on his waist. The old man looked them up and down and laughed,

"What our lucky day! Girls, we're in good mood today…let us relieve you from your valuables," Cassandra glanced slightly to her sister, whispering,

"What does he means with 'we'? I don't see anyone else,"

"Take a look at your back," Both of them glanced to back and saw a green-costumed woman behind them. Her long hair covered the face completely. She held a katana with red ribbon on its handle and a large shuriken. The old man spoke again,

"Don't try anything funny, girls. Miser is behind you…give your valuables, including your fancy swords and shield to Greed," Ignoring him completely, the sisters whispered to each other,

"We must be careful here, Cassie. These bandits might not like our previous opponents, but they still poses danger."

"How are we going to handle them, Sophie?" Sophitia glanced to Greed, and then to Miser,

"You take the woman, and I will deal with this gramp!" Then she turned her attention to the aged bandit with fierce eyes,

"What are you going to do if we refuse to give our valuables?" Greed grinned sinisterly,

"That's fine to me! Very well. I shall gladly kill you." Before they moved to kill, the sisters already stormed them with lightning-like speed. Though surprised, the bandits quickly anticipated their opponent. Unsheathing Austere and Void, the old bandit blocked Sophitia's attack by crossing the kunai. He swiftly pulled her right hand and sent a stabbing attack toward the Greek woman. But the elder Alexandra lifted Elk Shield, deflecting the attack. Deciding to end this battle quickly, Sophitia juggled to the air. However, the old bandit had a trick on his sleeve. When the woman slashed vertically, he quickly caught the sword using the two-pronged kunai. Before she managed to control the situation, Greed swung his other kunai, sending a moving upward arc of flames to her. Instinctively, the Greek blocked with her shield, but the powerful impact sends her reeling backward. Yet, she noticed the bandit was about to launch another attack. She immediately crouched and sent a powerful counterattack toward her opponent. Greed pulled his attack and went into defensive position.

In other side, Miser let herself fall to avoid Cassandra's attack. The Greek girl attacked fiercely, but her opponent evaded the attack with her wind-like movement. She gritted,

_Her movement almost similar with Talim_… While she mused, the female bandit raised her large shuriken in chopping movement. Aware of the danger, Cassandra performed a slow-turning high slash. The move parried Miser's attack and sent her quite a distance. The bandit smiled,

"I could never lose to the likes of you!" The younger Alexandra replied sarcastically,

"Have you looked in the mirror recently?" Miser didn't answer; instead she threw the large shuriken toward her. Cassandra held her ground with Nemea Shield, and the impact happened. The whirling iron shuriken scratched the shield and produced a torrent of sparks. Suddenly, the shuriken rolled back but the girl didn't see the owner. Then Miser appeared on the air and threw her shuriken again. Cassandra sidestepped the attack instinctively. When the bandit landed, she was unable to avoid when the girl ran over her. Before her opponent knew it, the girl grabbed her shoulder and spun them 180 degrees. At the same time, she took her sword and shield, bashing them straight into the bandit's face. Miser acted quickly by blocking with Rusty Wing, even so the impact had forced her to the ground.

The sisters and the bandits distanced themselves, it seems their fight was draw. Sensing another people comes, Greed gestured his partner to flee. Miser did it. The old bandit turned back and said,

"This isn't over yet, girl! We'll meet again!" He had disappeared into the dark canopy. Sophitia decided not to chase them, lest they might have their friends deeper in the forest. The would-be helper instantly come to their sight and said,

"This isn't my day, man." The Dandy of the South Seas had coming! Cassandra greeted

"Maxi! You are here!" The pirate smiled to the girl, while the woman said,

"Long time not see each other, Maxi. I thought you're return to Asia." He answered,

"Well, I actually had worked at Istanbul in order to learn more about navigation. Until an old acquaintance appear, I have to settle that personally." Cassandra almost said that, but Sophitia quickly shut her up,

"I see…" Maxi replied,

"Oh, sorry! By the way, why are you here? What are those people wants from you?"

"A long story, Maxi! I think we should go to Salonika first and then I will tell it!"

"Good idea! It's almost getting late!" They speeded their pace toward the city, before the sun set down.

Evening at the border between Hungary, Austria and Yugoslavia,

Many people crowded the tavern; bandits, smugglers and criminals gathered there to spent their spoils in drunken revelry. The foul-smelling smoke and odor of the alchohol beverages filled the place. The corrupt authorities let the tavern as long as they received their payment. Amidst the revelry, a single person slouched in his chair. Despite bottles on his table, he didn't drunk because of the beverages. Suddenly, the door was blown open by a powerful force. Everyone turned his or her attention instantly. A green-haired girl with a skimpy costume entered the tavern calmly, ignoring the people's stare. She carried a huge steel ring. The rowdy crowd was silent, when they saw a pale-skinned man skulked beside the girl and a flock of ravens around the place. They felt that the ravens watched them with interest…

Tira wasn't in good mood; she felt pissed off by the Alexandra sisters. The revenge can wait for a moment. She actually pleased to see the people around her didn't move a twitch. Her master had thought her how to exploit the terror. Then someone quipped,

"How reckless of you." The Danish turned to the slouched man who already awoke. He wore a purple costume and black hat. Strangely, the man's skin was deathly pale and his eyes were bloodshot. The mysterious man continued,

"You're quite the rude one. I think…" Voldo was about to cut the insolent man, however the girl stopped him. She stared him with a cold and calculating manner, while saying,

"A nuisance... such a nuisance." The assassin licked her lips in anticipation, "Let's find out just how dark your blood is." The man opened his hat and strands of white, wiry hairs fell covering his face.

"Allow me to entertain you. I'm Raphael Sorel…" Sensing the impending fight, the crowd flees from the tavern immediately. The poor bartender hid himself, bracing for the damage. The Danish girl took her stance by positioning her weapon. Meanwhile, the vampiric Sorel master unsheathed his Soul Edge rapier. The single eye opened lazily and began to throb. Tira instantly recognized the energy signature,

"You? How come you can possess Master's power?" The Frenchman smiled,

"You will found out when you're died, _mademoiselle_…" Without waiting any longer, the assassin attacked him with Flitting Feather and followed with Strayed Robin. Raphael parried the coming attacks with Spinning Affondo Thrust. The impact had sent Tira's hand shook, but she refused to give up. She won't be humiliated twice. Circling her opponent, she went to Polonaise Spin. The Sorel master went into Heavy Mandritti. He spun to the left and sent an attack. The Danish girl quickly whirled her ring to protect her, and simultaneously lifted it to Auftakt Beak. Aiselne Drossel whirled furiously, cutting tables and chairs into pieces. Deep inside his corrupted form, Raphael realized that the girl was very dangerous. He had to shift into Stringoii and Vurkolak Envelopment. He stood his ground and shouted,

"Taste Bloody Funeral!" He sent a powerful thrust toward Tira. The assassin quickly stopped her whirling attack. Before she managed to breathe, Raphael swipes her into the air with Wyvern's Tail and then followed up with Undertaker. The Danish assassin sprawled on the ground, open to any attack. Before the Frenchman had a chance to finish her off, The Hell Guardian leaped to protect his partner. Whirling like a crazy, he produced his katars. Sensing the attack, the vampiric noble use the Roaring Stocatta to break the attack. Undeterred, the Italian shifted his stance into Caliostro Rush. He grabbed Raphael and spun him with his katars, before slamming him to the ground very hard. At the same time, Tira croaked,

"Voldo, we have to report this to Master!" The Hell Guardian nodded and returned to her side. Instantly, the flock of raven enveloped them and when they dispersed, both assassins had already gone. The tavern becomes silent instantly. Suddenly, Raphael opened his eyes and raised himself by floating into the air. He felt thirsty somehow and turned to the unlucky bartender. Like lighting, the Sorel master grabbed the poor man and bitten him. He sucked the man's blood furiously. Sound of the clapping hands stopped the carnage. Still smeared with blood, the Frenchman turned and saw a handsome man with white clothes behind him. The man's hair was dark brown and he wields a strange looking dagger.

"That look suits you, _signore_." He spoke calmly, and that irritated Raphael. Throwing the bartender away, he asked,

"Are you wanted to be my next meal?" The handsome man bowed,

"May I introduce myself? My name is Chester and I'm working for Lord Demuth and Lady Aurelia," he pointed the Soul Edge,

"Such a powerful sword, am I right?" Impatient, Raphael pointed him back with the blade,

"Why don't you try to find out?" Chester snickered only,

"My master likes to gather powerful warriors for entertainment. I think he'd like to meet you," The French seemed not interested, however he thought the Soul Calibur might made an appearance through such tournament. He replied,

"It sounds interesting." The noble continued, "I will come to meet your master then…I hope he won't do anything suspicious!" Chester bowed,

"It shall be done, _signore_ Raphael," Then they left the wrecked tavern.

In other place, Aeon Calcos sensed something happened. He couldn't call it, but he was sure something had gone terribly. Olcadan asked,

"Hey, what's up? Would you hurry?" The reptile creature turned to the west,

"The new menace has appeared in the west…I hope my strength will be enough!" With that, he continued his journey to find the accursed sword. Without his knowledge, many eyes had watched them from the canopy of the forest.

Author's Note: Finally, I was able to write this chapter. What is Zasalamel's plan with Cervantes? Why does Demuth and Aurelia take interest in Raphael? Would the other warriors ready to meet with the new menace? As you see, I also include Chester and Girardot in the fic. They aren't the only characters that made it. Just wait the next chapter, 'Strings of Deceit'. You are free to send reviews, critics, or flames. See you next time.

P.S.: It is supposedly Tira who meet Cervantes, but I'd like to imagine if Amy instead.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Kumusta ng sila ngayon? –How are they now?

Tatay-father

Nanay-mother

Lola-grandmother

Walang anuman-it's nothing

gusto ko lang-I like it

pero takot ako kung nagkikita uli kami-But I'm afraid when we see each other again

Parang ganon-like that

Kailangan ko malakas ng loob-I need to be strong inside

Mamaya sinasabi anong ng pakiramdam ko kay Kuya Yun-Seong- I will tell what I feel to Kuya Yun-Seong later

Parang malakas pa rin ingay ng tiyan ko-It seems the noise of my stomach is stronger


	5. Strings of Deceit

Strings of Deceit

Two days later at Riviera Coast,

The sun shines lightly on the coastal area. Ivy, Siegfried and Rock trailed the path without any difficulty. The American-bred Englishman seems enjoyed the scenery, while his companions were silent all throughout the way. The knight glanced uneasily to the countess; she seemed more distant. He couldn't forget how Ivy let down her guard for the first time at Toledo. He wondered if she wanted to close herself from the others…or this is the way she protects the others from the curse of Soul Edge. Whatever it was, he couldn't think the better answer. They had looking for the information about Zasalamel or Raphael, but no avail. While heaving his Zweihander, Siegfried continued to walk.

Close to Monaco, the company stopped and surveyed the terrain. Ivy uses her telescope to survey the surrounding, while the German sat at the rock. She spotted the huge Rock immediately. The Earthshaker came closer to them and said,

"Rock has spotted a small spring…it is very cold and fresh," The Englishwoman nodded,

"Excellent, Sir Rock. I will come with you…" When Rock left, Ivy glanced toward the knight,

"I will take a bath, Siegfried. Do you care to join me?" Hearing that, the knight's face blushed red. He answered,

"Er…I will come after you've finished, milady. Thanks for the offer…" The Countess chuckled seductively,

"It is not like you…are you sure not wanting this?" The German shook his head,

"No, thanks! I will wait you here," Sighed, Ivy said with hint of regret,

"Suit yourself then; I won't be long…" After she left, Siegfried smacked his forehead,

"What am I thinking? I am a knight, the honorable one!" Then the youth mumbled,

"She is teasing me, because she knows my affections to her…" As he turned to other direction, he saw an auburn-haired girl nearby. The girl was fixing her shoes, but ended up displaying her entire legs and her 'assets' to the knight. Siegfried's face grew redder than usual. Realizing someone have watched her, the girl stared the knight and smiled. She called in Italian,

"_Signore, _can you help me? _Per favore_." The German went closer to her and asked,

"Miss, what can I help? What is your name?" The girl lifted up and shook her long hair,

"My name is Valeria, _Signore_. You can help me by this!" Without warning, the girl juggled herself and attacked Siegfried with…her shoes. He immediately noticed those shoes had sharp blades attached with. He swung his Requiem to deflect the attack, but the Venetian girl was too swift and her beautiful legs whirled with a storm-like speed. Wishing not to wound the girl, the knight countered the attack with Spin Kick. Valeria quickly avoided those kick, knowing that her strength was nothing. Before she managed to land her palm for next attack, the knight sent Earth Trample, which made her stumbled.

In other place, Ivy was relaxing inside the small spring. She put her clothes and Valentine nearby. For some reason, he had Rock accompany her but not too close. As she submerged into the spring, a shadowy figure watched her with…child-like curiosity.

When Ivy breathed in relief, Lynette appeared in front of her suddenly. Before the Countess managed to gasp, the Polish-Lithuanian girl swung the tambourines to cut her down. Then Rock came from nowhere, swinging his Apocalypse. Not wanting to be sandwiched, the Englishwoman quickly submersed into the spring. The dusky-haired girl swiftly blocked the strike, and then she felt pain on her flank. She glanced down and saw Ivy kicked her. The girl immediately uses the force to distance herself from the opponent.

"Come fight me... fair and square!" Rock shouted to his foe. The Polish girl giggled in reply. She went to strike the huge man's side, but the Commando was faster than she thought. He immediately launched Rock Steer, by sending the overhead slash. Lynette quickly blocked the thundering attack with her Cepheus Edge. Rock quickly changed his approach. He rushed over toward the girl, ready for the Axe Blade, but the girl surprisingly caught his attack and threw him soundly. While putting her clothes back, Ivy was startled to see the little girl had thrown the big man. Yet, she judged it was too early to interfere. Rock could handle this.

Rock rose again. He was holding his attack, since he didn't like to hurt the girl. Yet, he had to make her stop. When she attacked again, he was ready! When Lynette sent her kick, he caught her soundly. He said,

"Please stop it; I don't want to hurt you!" At first, the Polish girl struggled in vain. Then she saw the Englishwoman came and asked her,

"Who send you here?"

Back to the first place, Siegfried still is fighting against Valeria. He didn't used to be fighting the unidentified style. Most of time, he merely evaded or deflect the incoming strikes. The Venetian girl considered that as weakness. Flipping to her toes, she joked,

"Hey, are you a knight or a coward? Are you not fighting me because I am a girl?" The comment stung the German. Actually, had he followed his usual fighting style when he was the Azure Knight, the girl would end as a dead meat. However, he had sworn to not using his sword to kill anyone, since he followed Ivy. Yet, it would be difficult in practice. Probably, it was the good time to see his practice result! When the girl attacked again with Cepheus Edge, the knight rushed with his shoulder. Valeria merely smiled to see the attack; however her smile vanished when he performed the side kick, knocking her shin. Before she even tried to recover, he followed up with a low sweep and ends it with a head butt. The auburn-haired girl could only see stars around her, without realizing her vulnerability. Siegfried exploited the chance by grabbing her feet swiftly and flipping her to the air. Valeria controlled her fall on air and knelt on the ground safely…at the point of Requiem. Stunned, she managed to smile.

"You won fairly." She said, "Go ahead."

_She would have finished you,_ he told himself. Before he managed to think, Ivy and Rock came to their direction. The Englishwoman wasn't in good mood. The Earthshaker carried the blond girl at his shoulder. The girl smiled peevishly.

"Sorry, Val! I mess this thing up…" Ivy stared the Venetian girl sharply, and then she said with a stern tone,

"I want an explanation…now!" Sighed, Valeria rose and faced the Countess defiantly. The German knight watched their battle of will, wondering the result.

"Alright," the auburn-haired girl said, "Let my friend go first and I shall explain," Ivy didn't buy it,

"Explain first, and then your friend can go!" The girl smirked,

"You're a tough customer, aren't you? Fine, Lynette and I have watched you from Toledo. We'd wonder why the warriors like you, disguised yourself as a circus attraction. That's why we followed you,"

"Whom are you worked with?"

"I work for Lady Aurelia and Lord Demuth. They like to gather the warriors for the incoming tournament," Ivy recognized the name instantly, but still unsure,

"Then why the attacks?" Valeria answered,

"It was the fastest way to test you," Siegfried held his Zweihander tightly,

"I wouldn't trust her, Ivy,"

"I don't, but I'm reasonable. Go on." The girl continued,

"You're worthy for the tournament. Lady Aurelia said that we should escort you to Monte Carlo, where the tournament opens. As a token of her goodwill, she wishes to offer you information about the Soul Calibur." The mention of the spirit sword shocked them. Ivy said,

"How do you know about Soul Calibur?" Valeria explained,

"I do not. Lady Aurelia has knowledge of this, and offers it to you, but she insists that you discuss it face to face." Thinking momentarily, the Englishwoman answered,

"Fine, I accept their offer! Show us the way!" Rock put Lynette gently, while the knight was uncertain.

"Are you sure, Ivy?" She answered,

"Absolutely, this is the chance. If they know about Soul Calibur indeed, then we can outwit the Egyptian!" Siegfried didn't see the logic behind it, but he had to agree to whatever she decides. Then she nudged him at the ribs very hard, while saying sarcastically,

"What a gentleman you are…playing with another girl, while I don't see."

"But I…" Ivy left her instantly, before he managed to answer. He felt a gentle pat from the huge Englishman,

"Women always like that…don't worry!" A sweatdrop appeared on Siegfried's head. He was really embarrassed with the incident. Perhaps…she was jealous to him. Even so, the pain on his ribs won't go easily.

Next morning at the Monte Carlo,

A huge mansion stood and surrounded by a lavish garden and a beautiful fountain. At the front terrace, two men stand. One of them was a plump, middle-aged man with white robe. He held a wine-filled glass at his right hand, while the other has a steel fan. The sour-faced knight with a silver armor and red robe stood beside him; he held a huge Zweihander. The man was pondering his guests now. He glinted to…Isabella Valentine through his glass. The Countess wore a different costume: the purple gown and the veiled hat. Beside her, Rock and Siegfried stood. The German felt his presence wasn't well-liked by the knight. He kept staring at him since they entered the place. That made him uneasy. In front of the man, Valeria and Lynette knelt with respect. The Englishwoman said,

"Lord Demuth Beel Zebus, I've heard of your reputation as a gambler. But this is the first time I see you in flesh…" The man smiled,

"The same can be said for you, Countess Valentine. You are well-known at the underworld, hmmm." He drank his wine,

"But I don't know you're also a warrior. Our late friend, Comte Duc Salle had mentioned it before, but I didn't believe him until Valeria had told everything…I feel honored with your coming here," Ivy allowed a small smile,

"It seems my reputation has preceded me, but, enough, we talk to the business now." Demuth turned to her with a grin,

"Hmmm, quite impatient? About Soul Calibur? Did you hear Valeria? Our information isn't cheap, Countess. There's certain price to be paid first,"

"Name it!" The noble gestured to his knight to come,

"May I introduce you my champion? His name is Strife Astlar Grandall. He is an excellent warrior…"

Siegfried almost went ballistic, "How dare you challenge Lady…" Ivy stopped him quickly, while Demuth continued,

"Hmmm. Don't get wrong, sir. Countess Valentine has my utmost respect…I mean we will put a fight between you and Strife. If you win, I will give the information about Soul Calibur to her…"

"What if I lose?" This time, it was Strife's turn to speak,

"If you lose, you're dead as good," the red knight smirked, "Unless, you're afraid…" The German glanced to Ivy, who merely nodded. He wasn't sure whether she looks concerned or just wants to get to the point, but he decided to get through. After all, his practices would be worth for kicking this arrogant's ass! As a reply, he threw his gauntlet to the ground, signing a taunt.

"I accept this!" Strife shrugged his shoulder, while picking the knight's gauntlet.

"This will be fun; however we're not the only one who fights…" Demuth quickly intervened,

"Hmmm! That's enough, Strife." He explained, "Our tournament is divided into two; the daylight and the night…" Ivy felt suspicious,

"Why do you have a night fight?"

"Well, the night duel was organized by my wife, Aurelia. Beside, we have a chance to fight…just say, an uncanny and exotic foes at night. Many like it and the bet is larger," The Englishwoman nodded, before turning to the Earthshaker,

"Sir Rock, do you like to join?" The huge man replied,

"It's sounds interesting. Count me in!" In a surprising manner, Ivy pulled her glove and put it at the table nearby.

"Since I know these fighters, I will put a bet for them. Do you care to bet, Lord Demuth?" The noble took her hand and kissed it gently,

"With my pleasure, Lady Valentine." He turned to Valeria and Lynette,

"You two, please prepare a room for the lady. Show these gentlemen the place for them." Before they left, Strife and Siegfried managed to cast a death glance for the last time.

In the underground chamber at the same mansion, a woman with yellow gown stepped down at the staircases. She wore a horned hat with veils. Two female fighters escorted her. One of them had a yellow hair and wore the silver armor; the other wore the purple musketeer costume with black bandoliers. Below, Chester had awaited them. The woman glanced to him,

"I heard you have someone to participate at the tournament. May I know who he is?" Chester bowed with respect,

"Yes, _signora_. May I introduce you to _Signore_ Raphael Sorel?" Raphael appeared in his green jacket and armor. The Frenchman kowtowed slightly,

"It is my honor to meet Lady Aurelia Dichalha Dolce," Aurelia chuckled a little,

"Not much the participant who can flatter me before they gone to their death. What make you different from them?" He answered with confidence,

"I truly have the power in my hand. Beside, I have unquenched thirst for battle…"

"We shall see for that. Luna!" The young musketeer girl went forward and quickly pulled her Chinese Blade. The vampire noble glanced to the other fighter. It was boring to fight this girl alone; beside he couldn't kill her right away. It would make a bad precedent. He said,

"I have no time to deal with you." This annoyed Luna,

"I beg you pardon? You refuse to fight me?" Raphael chose his words carefully,

"You're no match for me. To make it interesting, why don't ask your friends to join you?" The girl fumed,

"That was truly absurd! To beat you into submission, I don't need Abelia's help…"

"Oh, yeah! Perhaps you should call her now…or else, you'll be in a great trouble,"

"Why you…" Abelia quickly said,

"All right. Let us settle this. I expect to fight you, after Luna. Since you already call it, I will come." The warrior glanced to the lady who nodded. She immediately joined her companion and put forth her broad sword.

"This is gonna be great." Seeing those girls, Raphael licked her lips,

"You'd better make this worth my while." Then he pulled Soul Edge rapier and an evil aura filled the chamber instantly. Aurelia and Chester watched them fighting. Upon the sight of the sword, Luna felt uneasiness on her heart. However, Abelia managed to control herself and instead steeled her will to fight. That's why she begun the pre-emptive attack. The Sorel master instantly entered Strigoii Envelopment, evading and parrying the attack. Not wanting to lose, Luna joined the battle. She sent a vertical slash, followed by Abelia's mixed stab and kick. Even so, Raphael blocked those attacks easily and taunted them,

"Honestly, this is a waste of time." The remark got the better of the lady knight.

"I'll take you on anytime you want!" Her attack became fiercer. Luna added,

"You really deserved that." Then both fighters landed a powerful blow that knocked Raphael Instead crumpling to the ground, the noble performed somersault thrice and opened his attack.

"Taste Crimson Moon!" With sudden movement, he kicked Luna to the air, and then using Soul Edge to lift her further. He threw the young girl to the ground unceremoniously. The French turned to Abelia. Anticipating the strike, the female knight crouched in defensive stance, ready to unleash the powerful slash. To her shock, the vampiric noble leaped and spun, before lunged to her. Not expecting that, she fell to the ground. He followed the Dark Abyss to Montante el Fin, sending her to the air where he unleashes his air combo. Abelia fell again with battered body. When Raphael landed, Luna was ready to cut him from behind. Yet, the evil sword quickly warned its master. Without even turning back, he pointed his rapier back, narrowly piercing the girl's throat. Someone shouted,

"Enough! You are great! I welcome you to our tournament!" Raphael turned to Aurelia,

"Please let my fighters go…" Slowly, the French lowered his rapier. Luna and Abelia stared him with hate; their defeat was too humiliating. He decided to ignore it, as Aurelia came closer. She said,

"I think you're worthy for the tournament. Choose what time does you like, day or midnight?" Raphael twitched. Surely, he couldn't fight at the daylight…that would be disadvantageous to him. In other hand, midnight offered him advantage. Since claiming Soul Edge, night became his territory. He replied,

"I choose to fight at midnight!" The lady clapped her hands,

"Excellent! I shall send Chester to prepare for you…perhaps you care to join me for some refreshment,"

"That'll welcome, milady!" He followed Aurelia, while his eyes strayed to the fighters, especially Abelia. The female knight paid no attention to him. After fighting them so hard, he wondered what their blood would taste.

Next day at Marseilles,

Yoshimitsu, Mitsurugi and Girardot had arrived at the harbor city, after taking ship from Sardinia. They passed the fish market and planned to go for information. The burly knight said to them,

"It is glad to arrive at my homeland. I'd missed the sea…" He turned to them, "Do you find anything about your quarry?" The Manji shook his head,

"No, Arzegas-san. There's no news about Nightmare or the traitor of Manjitou. The Azure Knight have grown smarter; he will hide until someone's stronger appeared," The ronin grumbled,

"Bah, he won't hide forever! Soon or later, he will stick his nose up…" Girardot pondered for a while,

"I don't know, but had I am Nightmare, I would go to the place where the warriors gathers. When I was at Damascus, I have heard rumors about the clandestine match at Monte Carlo." Mitsurugi exclaimed,

"A match? Are you sure?"

"I don't know…why don't you try?" The old knight turned to Yoshimitsu,

"Probably what you are looking for is there…" The ninja didn't answer; his attention was locked to someone familiar…

Just few steps, Kilik, Seong Mi-na and Hong Yun-Seong traversed the same market. This time, the young master wore the yellow Chinese coat with blue trouser. In other hand, Han Myoung's daughter wore black costume that baring her shoulders. Her white trousers had a longitudinal slit, which almost displayed her legs. The reeking smell prompted the Korean girl to complain,

"Gah, what a smelly place! Could they pick the better place to anchor?" The red-haired youth blurted,

"Tell your complaint to the harbormaster, Mi-na…I'm sure they would hear your suggestion!" The young girl retaliated by giving him a headlock and rubbed her fist at his head. The Master of Ling-Sheng-Su didn't paid attention to their quarrel. Then someone called him,

"Here you are!" He turned and saw the ninja and the ronin accompanied by a knight. Yoshimitsu greeted him,

"Nice to meet you again, Kilik-san!" He exclaimed,

"Elder Yoshimitsu! I glad to see you! Of course, Mitsurugi-san too!" Mitsurugi threw his face away as a reply. The Koreans joined the young master later. The Manji wondered,

"Kilik-san, I thought you're with Miss Chai…" When the youth almost spoke, Mi-na hugged him,

"Hi, Kilik! Care to introduce them to us?" Yun-Seong could only slap his forehead. While Yoshimitsu and Girardot weren't sure about what to say, Mitsurugi remarked dryly,

"Well, I think you'd have someone else…"Embarrassed with the situation, Kilik explained,

"Elder! This is not like what you think…I just accompany Mi-na and Yun-Seong only. Xianghua was at Peking, practicing the swordsmanship…" The ronin continued to tease,

"Why do you look embarrassed? Don't worry; this is not our concern…" The Manji coughed abruptly to cut the pointless conversation, thus saving Kilik's face from further embarrassment. Then he turned to Girardot,

"Arzegas-san, may I introduce you to Kilik, the master of Ling-Sheng-Su? Kilik, this is Girardot Arzegas, our traveling companion from Damascus!" The youth gave the knight a gesture of respect, while Girardot bowed gently,

"It is an honor to meet a young master like you! First of all, I was an army instructor before…so I really appreciate our youth," Kilik could only smile,

"Please, sir! You're flattered me…" Yoshimitsu said,

"Why don't we find a better place to speak? Probably we can hear some news…" Mitsurugi added,

"Perhaps to get some beverages, good idea!" Everyone agreed with the suggestion and went to find a tavern nearby.

Meanwhile, a dark meeting occurred at the secret place. The Azure Nightmare loomed over his servants. The crimson eyes blazed with displeasure, while the knight steeple his normal hand at the Soul Edge Phantom. Tira and Voldo had plenty of reason to worry; they didn't get the children as expected. The creature asked,

"**_You have disappointed me, my daughter! I expect you to bring the children, but yet you returned empty handed…" _**The Danish assassin replied with composure,

"I am terribly sorry, my Master. Those sisters are stronger than I've expect, they were able to overcame me and Voldo." She cleared her voice to continue,

"Beside, there is someone else who have the same power like you, Master. That's why I've returned here immediately…" Nightmare stomped the ground, sending her fall to the ground.

"**_Still, you're failed! I want the results, not the excuses, Tira!_**" Then he grabbed the assassin with his deformed hand. Voldo startled with the change, while the girl still quiet. It was very hard to know what's lurking inside her mind. The creature stared her deeply,

"**_It's no use to threat or coax you! You have been trained as an assassin since childhood…a killing machine. You won't even fit to an ordinary life…like a hunter, you will always try until you succeed," _**Then Tira smiled maliciously to her master,

"Send me again, Master. I promise…I will bring their souls for you," An evil laugh boomed. Before Nightmare managed to speak, someone appeared in the midst of them. They are Zasalamel, Amy and Revenant. The Egyptian remarked,

"I surprise this is how to treat your favorites, Inferno?" Nightmare put Tira gently and faced the Enigma squarely,

"**_That's none of your business!"_** He turned to the girl and the skeletal creature,

"**_I don't know you have companions; I expect you won't needing them soon,"_** The dark-skinned man frowned,

"What I do is not your concern, _but_ what you do is my concern!" Suddenly, Tira shouted,

"Speak with respect to Master!" The Egyptian blinked, but then Amy came to his defense,

"Shut your mouth! You have no right to say that to!" The Danish was furious to hear that, especially the little girl who commanded her to do so! Lifting her Aiselne Drossel, she screamed,

"You'll be dead before you know it." She lunged toward Amy, but before she touched her the Enigma blocked the attack with Kafziel.

"OUTTA THE WAY!" Tira swung her ring furiously, but Zasalamel evaded them easily. He swung his scythe downward to the assassin, when she blocked the attack he gave her a knee strike. The Danish flew, but instinctively use her ring to grip the ground. However, she saw the Egyptian ran toward her and use his weapon as leverage, kicking her squarely at the chest. The bloodlust quickly built up inside Tira's head. She stared her opponent with insane glee. Without anyone see, she somersaulted and brought the ring vertically, ready to split the Enigma into two. But Zasalamel was not an easy adversary. He used Offering to Kishar to lock Tira's weapon, before she realize it she was slammed very hard to the ground. A stern order restrained her,

"**_Tira, enough!_**" At first, the assassin refused but then her bloodlust receded, allowing her to think with a clear head. The Egyptian commented,

"What a force to be reckon…I come here to put you on the schedule! As she told you, Raphael had been spotted as well as Siegfried…soon enough the others will join! There's someone who gathers them at Monte Carlo for their own agenda. Find what their purpose is! Remember, my patience grows thin!"

Nightmare didn't answer; he stared Revenant intently before turning to the Enigma,

**_"I see! I will come to see that…"_** After saying that, Zasalamel vanished along with Amy and Revenant. The Azure Knight chuckled,

**_"You're not the only one who had a wearing patience, Zasalamel."_** He turned back to Tira and Voldo,

**_"I'll give both of you another chance! Go and find my enemies at Monte Carlo!"_**

"How about you, Master?" Nightmare caressed the huge sword,

**_"I shall come when they're not expected it…"_**

At the same time in Genoa,

Taki, Setsuka, Talim, Xianghua and Hualin stepped their foot at the Italian port. Like the other harbor cities, the city was bustling with merchants, traders and seamen from abroad. They usually brought the exotic and beautiful commodities. The Chinese girl wore a black traditional costume complete with leggings. While she and Hualin enthusiastically watched those commodities, the Filipino girl looks hesitant. It seemed the bad experiences at Ayyuthaya still deeply ingrained inside her mind. Xianghua called her,

"Talim, come! Let's see the beautiful jewelries! Come!" The young girl shook her head,

"Maraming salamat, Ate Xiang! Nandito lang ako…" No matter how hard Xianghua and Taki persuade, the Priestess simply didn't want to come. Then the geisha spoke,

"Perhaps, someone have to accompany her…" The kunoichi glanced to her with suspicion. Yet, Setsuka continued,

"She was attacked by the _maho-tsukai_, when she was alone. Try to convince her that you'll be with her." Taki didn't like her, but she had to admit the geisha's suggestion is good. Suddenly Xianghua shouted to her,

"Taki! I see Cassie here! Maxi too! Let's over there!"

_Sophitia?_ She turned to Setsuka,

"There's someone I want to meet. Just stay here!"

When Taki followed them among the crowd, someone called her,

"Taki?" She turned and saw Sophitia Alexandra behind her. Instantly, the time stopped when their eyes met each other. A soft breeze blew among them. The people around them became insignificant. Different from her usual, the Greek woman wore a heavy, blue-colored costume and her hair was braided back. The silence broke when the blond-haired woman asked,

"Are you going to keep still or say hello to me?" The raven-haired woman was jerked abruptly to the reality. With a slight blush, she said,

"Hi…Sophie. You look beautiful…" Sophitia smiled only,

"It's not like you to lose your composure, Taki. It seems you already changed…" She stared her back,

"I will not changed, Sophie-_chan_…how are you? How is your family?" The Greek turned sad,

"They're fine…but…something changed…" Then Cassandra and Maxi came along with the girls,

"Sister, can I go with…oh, sorry I don't know you are with Miss Taki," she asked. The elder sister said,

"That's alright," she noted Xianghua, Talim and Hualin as well, "It is nice to see you, Miss Chai and…"

"Talim, yung pangalan ko. Can I call you 'Tita'?" Now everyone was curious. The younger Alexandra asked,

"Talim, what do you mean with 'tita'?" The Filipino girl explained,

"'Tita' is equivalent with 'auntie', I think. Younger people in my village always addresses older people with such call, meant for familial respect," Xianghua barged,

"Then why do you call me, Taki and Setsuka 'Ate'? I want to be called by 'Tita'" Surprisingly, the Filipino chuckled. Sophitia asked the girl gently,

"What is so funny, Talim?" Cassie insisted,

"Come on, tell us!" Wiping her tears, Talim said,

"I can't call Ate Xianghua or Taki 'Tita', because they…aren't married yet! The call is only for those who had married," At first, everyone seems at lost until Maxi let out his laugh, followed by the others. Xianghua's face blushed shyly. Taki merely held her laugh inside. The Greek woman turned to the young Priestess,

"Alright, you can call me 'Tita'…" The younger sister mentioned,

"Tita Sophitia…I like it," She took Talim's hand, "Come with us, Talim! I want you to see some jewelry…" The Filipino looks frantic, as she said,

"Er, I want to accompany Ate Taki…" The kunoichi said,

"Go with them, Talim. I'll be fine!" The former Imperial Guard commented with enthusiasm,

"Yes, Talim! Don't worry, Cassie, Hualin and I will be with you! If that is not enough, we still have Maxi!" The pirate boasted,

"Yes, don't worry! I am the Dandy of the South Sea will watching you girls!" After thinking for a while, Talim finally agreed,

"Tama ka! I should be brave! Ate Taki! Tita Sophtia! I will join the others going to the market,"

"Go ahead," Without waiting any commands, the girls left them alone once again. Maxi had to pursue them before they were lost among the crowd. After a while, the kunoichi asked Sophitia,

"You haven't finished your story…" The Greek woman said worriedly,

"Cassie and I hunts someone who wants my children…not only that, I senses something evil had returned,"

Taki said, "The Azure Nightmare…" Startled, the woman asked,

"So, you know already…" The raven-haired ninja sighed,

"He's not the only one…something ominous is at hand,"

Late afternoon at the Lakeside Coliseum, far from Monte Carlo,

Ivy stood alone at the fringe of a gigantic wooden circular area. Around this circular fighting area is a lake with bridges and huge archways leading to other parts of the lake. Huge draperies hang down from the bridges almost touching the water. Extending out from these bridges are pathways that lead to even bigger stone archways encapsulating the entire extension of the bridge. Golden statues are also seen adorning these beautiful archways. The countess knew this place is a revival of the splendor that is ancient Rome. This is a place where duels to the death are fought. The special privileges of witnessing the battles are only offered to a small number of the upper class. It is a place both elegant and gruesome-it is a place ruled by glory, praise, curiosity, blood, and money. To this place, Soul Calibur or…Soul Edge might make a comeback.

She went with Demuth and their fighters here. The Genoan noble wanted to inspect the place before the tournament starts. Rock and Strife was preparing for the match, while Siegfried surveyed the place. She noted that the German became increasingly restless and anxious. She wondered whether she had to offer words of encouragement. Being together with him, she stopped to see him as an instrument to achieve the destruction of the evil sword. Yet, a small voice spoke inside her to answer the unrequited need…The Englishwoman gritted her teeth,

_Is it possible to return to my old life? The ninja was right; I had spilled many innocent bloods to wipe the curse! There is no redemption for me! Even Valentine has rejects me as well! Am I deserved to be loved?_ She didn't sure whether the knight really loved her or not. While pondering the conflicting emotions inside her, she noticed someone else at the Coliseum. It was Strife and a female knight.

Below, Abelia was speaking with Strife. The red knight turned to her,

"Why do you not want me, Abelia?" The girl knight said,

"Look, Strife! I tired to see you doing this all over!" Strife looks not unimpressed with that,

"You are simply like the others, trying to stop me achieving my glory! Impeding my success!"

"Are you accusing me? Can't you see? Lord Demuth and Lady Abelia were using us! Once we're no longer useful, they would throw us away!" The knight brushed her,

"Nonsense, Lord Demuth won't do such thing! I will show him by defeating that German knight!"

"Strife…" Abelia halted for a moment, "I grow tired with this fighting. After this, I won't fight anymore! I wanted you to come with me…" The red knight said exasperatedly,

"Abelia, I can't do that! I am a warrior…and a warrior must do what a warrior do!"

"Suit yourself then!" She left him cold.

Ivy watched the conversation without their knowledge. She pondered quietly,

"Love…what is love?" She had not the answer.

At the quarter near the Coliseum, Demuth, Chester and Aurelia gathered. A huge painting hung on the wall. It was depicting…the Azure Nightmare on the steed of Satan. The painting was breath-taking and almost alive. The lady opened the conversation,

"I have gathered the best warriors this time. The tournament would surely entertain many…" The lord sipped his wine, before saying,

"Yes, I have our special guest, Countess Isabella Valentine from England. She'd committed her own knight into our tournament," Aurelia frowned,

"Actually, I would prefer _her_ to participate at our tournament. Never mind! Chester, do you find someone else?" The Italian nodded,

"_Si_, _Signora_. I heard some warriors gathered at the Marseilles and Genoa as we spoke. Our agents will ensure the news about this reach their ears." He added,

"I heard that Abelia has planned to retire after this; she intends to ask Luna and Strife," The noble looked upset,

"Ungrateful one! We should teach her a lesson! Nobody abandons us like this!" Aurelia calmed her husband,

"Don't worry; I have a plan to deal with her. My newest warrior shall take her out…of course, accidentally!" Demuth let an evil laugh in response, while Chester smiled evilly. The Genoan commented,

"I like you, Aurelia! You always have anticipated everything…" Brimming with satisfaction, Aurelia poured some wine to a crystal glass and lifted it to the air,

"Darling, would you care to join my toast?" Demuth filled his glass again,

"Gladly, dear!" When their glasses almost touched each other, he asked again,

"By the way, would you give the information about Soul Calibur to Countess Valentine?" The lady smiled,

"I will give her…once she's the last man standing," They clink their glasses and drank its content.

Inside the dungeon, Aeon Calcos and Olcadan languished once again in a dark and damp dungeon,

"Humph, this was to be expected!" The ancient one grumbled, "I know it was too easy to get out from the Labyrinth!" The reptile-like creature said,

"They won't kill usss…at least…not now,"

Author's Note: Phew, sorry for rushing this story. I will be busy this coming month, so I decide to finish the story. Like what I promised to you, the Bonus Characters are present in the story and they will have impact to the plot. Would our heroes see through the schemes of Demuth and Aurelia or they would end as their pawns? What is Nightmare's next move? What happened later to Strife and Abelia? Or Ivy and Siegfried? What kind of the tournament they will participate? Find out at the next chapter, 'The Lakeside Rumble'. You are welcome to give reviews, critics, flames and opinion! See you next time!

P.S.: Hi, nice to see you, Lysander! I like your suggestion, though I never played Soul Calibur's Tales of Souls. I try to use some of them. I really appreciate this; thank you very much.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Tita- call for older women, especially for the married one.


	6. The Lakeside Rumble Part I

The Lakeside Rumble

Part I

Back to the Clock Tower,

Zasalamel sat on his chair stoically, while Amy Sorel stared him with mixed curiosity. Revenant was continued his duty to watch Cervantes. Finally, the girl said,

"Thank you," The Enigma blinked only,

"For what?" he asked. The French girl answered,

"For rescuing me from that lunatic girl…" The Egyptian didn't smile at all,

"It doesn't really matter, really." They were silent for a moment until Amy asked again,

"Do you ever sleep before?"

"What makes you think that?" The auburn-haired, vampiric girl replied,

"I always sleep at morning to avoid sunlight, and then awake at night. I always found you always maintained such posture all the day long." The Enigma mused with her thinking. He answered,

"I can't sleep because I am afraid…" Amy found such notion was hilarious, especially for someone like Zasalamel. She asked,

"Afraid of what? Death?" The dark-skinned man shook his head gently,

"No, I am not afraid of death; what I am afraid is this endless but meaningless existence. The last time I sleep, I found out that I am still the same…nothing more. It is like an endless nightmare…" Zasalamel stared the young girl with his right eye,

"You still young…but you will have time to learn life under curse,"

Meanwhile at Genoa,

What she saw in her dream was vivid…and almost real.

At the sunset, she saw Taki stood facing…Seong Mi-na. Their faces were grim and steely. Without any warning, they took their weapons and attacked each other. The scene shifted to the image of an unconscious woman. It was Ivy! She lay on the stone altar, surrounded by strange glyphs and blazes. The image blurred and changed into Cassandra. She was tied at the mast of the rotting ship, surrounded by the undead and monstrous sailors. Then the vampiric Raphael gloated over something. The nightmarish vision didn't end there; it moved to Yun-Seong. The bleeding wound criss-crossed the youth's body. The vision returned to the fight between the kunoichi and the Korean girl.

Suddenly Taki stabbed Mi-na with Mekki-Maru at her abdomen. Gritting her teeth, Mi-na lifted her zhanmadao and cleaved the ninja's head with a single stroke…Seeing that, Sophitia Alexandra screamed!

Everything went into the darkness abruptly and a golden glint appeared. The bodiless voice came,

"Can you stop the future from happening, Priestess of the Wind? Try if you can!"

"TAMA NA!" She awoke abruptly with sweats all around her little body. Strangely, Xianghua, Cassie and Hualin weren't disturbed at all. Even Taki who sat beside Sophitia still slept. Maxi slept at the separate room and she could hear his snore. The Filipino wiped her forehead; it seems she screamed inside her dream.

_Isang bangungot! Nakakatakot talaga!_

The girl went to the nearest waterpan and splashed water to her face. She couldn't sleep anymore, wondering about her nightmare. Then she huddled nearby and started to cry,

_Ano nangyari ito? Bakit ito nangyari sa akin? Ito ba kinabukasan natin? Kinatakotan ko? Namatay ba si Ate Taki? Mapapahamak ba si Ate Cassie? Pati si Kuya Yun-Seong? Hindi maitindihan ko ito! Hindi ko alam! Hindi ito kasalanan ko! Kasalanan ng Soul Edge!_

While she blamed herself inside, Setsuka came. Her kimono slightly revealed her pale skin in the scandalous manner, while her black hair fell over the shoulder. Surprised to see the young girl, she called,

"Talim, what are you doing there?" She knelt to reach her, "Is there something wrong?" The Filipino didn't answer; the geisha went closer and held her face,

"Last afternoon, you looks happy," she spoke softly, using her geisha arts to comfort her, "Could you tell me what bothering you, hmm? I promise I won't tell anyone," Talim couldn't hold her emotion; she hugged the older woman.

"I…I have a nightmare awhile ago, Ate Setsuka. It is so frightening; I see the people whom I know dying…hindi ko alam anong gagawin ko! Hapdi at kirot sa dibdib ko…takot ako, Ate!" Setsuka held her and patted her hair. Once the girl calmed, she spoke,

"Listen to me, Talim," The geisha said soothingly, "It just a dream…don't too preoccupy with the future. It is …" She halted temporarily, "…unpredictable. I know you have a gift, but sometimes it is not good to dwell on that. You won't do anything. We can't see the road ahead, but we can choose which way we should travel. Sometimes people chose the road less travelled. Speaking of the people whom we love, I remember my master," The Priestess listened to her words intently,

"He's the only one I have for, but someone is cruel enough to take our happiness. When he died, I did what you did awhile. It took months to recover. Yet, it opened my eyes and I have to do something…and here I am now." Setsuka ruffled the girl's hair,

"Do not repeat my mistake, Talim. You're still young, full of life. What may come, you can weather it and grow through it…" Slowly, a smile crept on Talim's face. She wiped her tears,

"Tama ka, Ate. Hindi ko nalulungkot ngayon, maraming salamat," When she returned to sleep, the geisha pondered something,

"…but I have to do what I must to do, to find my master's killer and settle the score once and for all,"

Morning at Marseilles,

Seong Mi-na and Yun-Seong just returned from the market and found the others were discussing something. She cheered up,

"Hey, guys! What are you discussing of?" Mitsurugi, Girardot and Kilik turned on her, while Yoshimitsu kept his stoic posture. Yet, the French knight replied warmly,

"_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle _Mina! We are talking about the coming tournament at Monte Carlo…we consider to participate in," Kilik added,

"We think Nightmare might make an appearance or perhaps some of our friends…" The ronin snorted,

"I don't care, as long as I can fight! This tournament is the best chance to prove my strength, " The red-haired youth sighed only, and then Girardot said,

"We have to depart now, if we want to join…" The Korean girl chimed,

"Woow, it sounds fun…can I join you as well?" Everyone turned their attention to her, but only Mitsurugi who dared to reply,

"For your sake, you'd better stay and improve your skills as a homemaker. This is not a girl's play…" Instantly a bulged vein appeared upon Mi-na's forehead and she knuckled her fist in irritation. Before she managed to kick the ronin out of the light, Kilik and Yun-seong pulled her. The veteran warrior quickly appeased her,

"Sure, it isn't said that woman can't join the tournament…" After Mi-na got calmer, the Manji asked the young master,

"Kilik-san, do you think that Zasalamel will come as well?" Hearing the question, Kilk's face gone sour,

"I won't expect that too much; it seems he prefers to watch from behind the curtain…" He walked toward the window, saying,

"But I will wait for him…no matter what,"

At the same time at Genoa,

The girls already woke up and pondered upon the pamphlet before them. Maxi stared it without blinking at all, while he sat on the chair. Setsuka found it when she went to buy something at the market. Sophitia turned to the kunoichi,

"What do you think,Taki?" The raven-haired woman replied,

"It could be a trap, but also a good chance where Nightmare might appear," Cassandra added,

"Perhaps Tira or Voldo might appear as well…" Xianghua said with a hint of anger,

"I hoped the Enigma come as well…whatever it might be, we can't let the opportunity like this to pass," The pirate joked,

"It looks fun…" He followed up, "The time to test my martial skills…" The Fu-ma pondered for a moment,

"So, all of us agreed to join then…" Then the door opened, as the geisha and the Filipino entered.

"Can I join you as well? Like what Maxi-san says, I need to test my martial skills too," Everyone quite startled to hear Setsuka's words. Everyone but Taki didn't know that the Snow Flower was a skilled fighter; she fought her once when the geisha was at the _maho-tsukai'_s side. Yet, she did that to help the _tsukai-sagatsu_ to uncover Toki's plan. Talim looks uncomfortable with the geisha's notion to join. Suddenly Maxi said,

"That's right! Let this lady to join us…" he went closer, "I am curious to know how this beauty know to fight…" Setsuka merely winked her eyes naughtily,

"You will find out soon, Maxi-san," Sophitia said then,

"Let Miss Setsuka join us, Taki…I trust her," Taki didn't answer; she stared the Priestess who looks uneasy. The trauma at Ayutthaya still scarred her innocent heart; Talim wasn't ready to fight now. Xianghua, Hualin and Cassandra watched her, awaiting the decision. Eventually she answered,

"I can't do anything, if everyone agrees with it," the ninja turned to the geisha,

"You can join us, but it doesn't mean I won't watch you at the time…" Setsuka replied,

"Sounds fair to me…" She didn't have any choice at all; at least Sophitia's smile was enough for her…

Three days later at Monte Carlo,

Various kinds of warriors and fighters were gathered at the Coliseum's gate. The organizers had set up a mini-tournament as prelude for the big one. Seong Mi-na had her chance to try such thing. Kilik and Yun-Seong could only shake their heads in amazement, after witnessing her throwing three contestants out of the ring. The young master asked,

"Yun-Seong, is Mi-na always doing things like this?" The youth grinned only,

"Everytime. You'd better careful when she likes you…"

"How does Hwang handles her?"

"Beats me! If I know, I won't be around her for a second…" Then they saw someone familiar in the midst of crowd. Kilik immediately recognized,

"Xianghua?" Before she managed to react, the Chinese girl already hugged and kissed him at the lips. The red-haired youth turned and saw Mi-na's face looks crestfallen. The event lasted momentarily, as Kilik gasped with surprise,

"Xiang…what a surprise! I thought you're still at Beijing…" The former Imperial Guard smiled,

"I just want to make surprise for you…and I see that you aren't alone," They turned to the Koreans who stood nearby. While struggling inside, the Korean girl instead came closer to them. The master immediately said,

"Xiang, I think you already know Mi-na and Yun-Seong during our hunt for Soul Edge," Xianghua nodded, and then she greeted them,

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mi-na! You too, Yun-Seong…" Mi-na replied coolly,

"The same for you, Miss Xiang…though your coming is quite a surprise for us,"

"Well, I am not the only one," Maxi greeted them as well,

"Hi, Kilik! Nice to see you again!" He glanced to Mi-na for a moment, "Well, I hope Xiang isn't jealous to you," Kilik smiled shyly, as the Chinese girl nudged him at the ribs,

"Of course not, Miss Mi-na just a friend only…" Silently, the Korean girl felt irritated with her remarks, yet she decided to not show it. At the same time, the rest of the party came. Yun-Seong felt his stomach knotted as he saw Talim amongst them. In return, the Filipino girl felt ashamed to see him. When she tried to withdraw, Setsuka pushed her gently. Then the Korean came to her,

"Er…nice to see you again, Talim…" Avoiding his stare, the girl answered,

"Ikaw rin, Kuya Yun-Seong…mabuti rin ako," After few seconds, she asked again,

"Kuya Yun-Seong, kasali ba sa itong tournamento?" The youth quite startled, but he answered,

"Yes…" A shy smile appeared on her lips,

"Kung ganon, manalo ka, Kuya…"

In other hand, Taki exchanged stare with the ronin, but nod respectfully to Yoshimitsu. Meanwhile, Girardot offered his salute to Sophitia and Cassandra,

"It is my pleasures to see such beautiful persons like you are, _mademoiselle_," The Greek woman bowed,

"The pleasure is mine, Sir Girardot," As everyone spoke to him or her, Xianghua said,

"I had finished my training in Beijing; that's why I come here to look for you. I also participate in this tournament, how about you?" Kilik replied,

"Me too, I believe that Zasalamel or Nightmare might appear here…" She tapped his shoulder,

"Don't worry! This time, we'll win…" Seeing that, Mi-na could only gripped her weapon tightly and hoped she won't exploded now.

Then the announcer came to announce that all the contestants were called to gather. Those who passed the mini-tournament were allowed to come…

The contestants had gathered in the dark dungeon to determine who will participate at the match. Chester explained the rule to them,

"All of you will take the spheres inside these stone jars," he pointed two stone jars, "I have to tell you that you will be separated according the sphere that you take. If you take a black sphere, you will have fight at midnight. But if you get the golden one, you will fight at midday." Then someone asked,

"What will we find at the midnight match?" The Genoan smiled,

"I guarantee you will find an exotic fight at the midnight…now let's throw the dice! Starting from the black-haired _signora_ over there," he pointed to Taki, who stood nearby. The kunoichi walked to the stone jar and put her hand inside it. When she pulled it, her right hand held a golden sphere. She glanced to the Greek woman and found out that she took the black one.

Next turn is Seong Mi-na. She closed her eyes, as she put her hand inside the jar. Once pulled out, she opened her eyes and found out that she held a golden sphere. The girl almost leaped out of joy.

Kilik and Xianghua took their turn simultaneously and found out that each of them took a different sphere. The Chinese girl smiled sheepishly when she produced a golden sphere. The Master of Ling-Sheng-Su furrowed his eyebrows when he noted the black sphere on his hand.

Few hours later, the contestants had taken their turns. Meticulously noting the cast, Chester ordered someone to write the cast at the blackboard. The result was:

DayMidnight

Chai Xianghua x Luna Darklord x Dragon

Abelia Schillfelt x Seong Mi-na Kilik x Birdman

Hong Yun-Seong x Heishiro Mitsurugi Sophitia Alexandra x Monsterman

Siegfried Schutstauffen x Strife Grand Astlar Joker x Greed

Cassandra Alexandra x Setsuka Yoshimitsu x Miser

Rock x Taki Maxi x Assassin

Noting the result, Mi-na turned to the female knight and then to Xianghua. She smiled mischievously; it would be the best opportunity to steal Kilik in front of the Chinese girl. She would do her best to embarrass the girl, thus securing the handsome master for herself. Of course, she had to beat the knight first and it would be easy.

The red-haired youth glanced nervously to the grizzled ronin. Mitsurugi merely smirked to him, like saying, 'Nothing personal, kiddo! This is just a fight!' Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Korean turned around and saw the Assassin behind him. The fighter's face was covered with green sash, yet he felt something familiar to him.

"Do your best…" Yun-seong blushed, but he managed to say,

"Thanks for the advice…" Strangely, he didn't afraid anymore; he promised himself to win the match with his own strength.

Meanwhile, Cassandra looks restless after knowing she had to fight the geisha. Suddenly, the gentle fingers held her shoulders. She saw Setsuka behind her.

"Miss Setsuka…" The woman smiled cheerfully,

"Don't be so tense, Cassandra-san. Both of us will do our best. Whatever the outcome of the match, I won't harbour any hard feelings. May the best win?" Though surprised that her opponent said such comforting words, the Greek girl felt relieved. Of course, she would offer the best fight of her life! Then Chester gave applause to them,

"Bravo, _mamma mia!_ Congratulations, _signore _and _signora!_ Tomorrow will be the first match!" At the same time, Valeria and Lynette appeared to them. The Genoan gestured to them,

"For now, Valeria and Lynette shall guide you to the nearest inn where you can rest! They will also guide you to the famous Cepheus Shop, where you can repair your weapons or fix them! Enjoy! Prepare yourself for tomorrow!" Without being ordered, the contestants were dispersed…

Few hours later, Chester presented the result to the organizers, Demuth and Aurelia at the ballroom of their palace. They nodded with satisfaction, and then the noble announced to his friends,

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the time to put your bet! I guarantee this is the best tournament that I've organize!" Everyone applauded him. Ivy watched the result with mixed feelings, because she had a reason to worry. He knew everyone of them, and her dealings with them were not good at all. A pearly sweat rolled on her neck.

_Afraid? Am I afraid? Is this the time for repaying all my sins? _ She gripped her fan nervously.

"I will protect you, no matter why…" The Englishwoman turned to his left side and saw the German knight standing.

"I don't need your protection…you'd better win, Siegfried or we can forget Soul Calibur for good,"

In other hand, Siegfried had anticipated such outcome. He turned around and saw Strife nearby. The blond knight gave him 'thumbs-down'. The German smirked only with the gesture. This would be his first fight after free from the Soul Edge and he won't fail in this match.

"I will!" He saw her left, "for both of us…"

Back to Monte Carlo,

The contestants had dispersed to find their lodgings, or spent their remaining money for gambling. Anyway, they have nothing to lose if they would die tomorrow. The warriors decided to check the Cepheus Shop. When they entered, the shop were crowded by people who wanted to see or buy the exotic and strange weapons. Kilik and Xianghua noticed the shopkeeper ladies were busy to serve their inquisitive customers. Hualin stared those weapons with excitement,

"That's amazing! I never know an artifact shop exists here…" Mi-na complained,

"Bah, what's amazing with these weapons?" The Chinese girl looks offended with the remark,

"Do you know the weapons speaks about their bearer's strength…and sometimes the maker's perfection? For example, your guan-dao actually is originated from China and the legendary Guan-Yu was known with his prowess in using such weapon…" she stopped for a moment, "However, it is my childhood's dream to see all the weapons of the world, so I can create the best masterpiece…" The Korean girl watched her skeptically,

"How do you know so much about that? I believe you don't know about the Scarlet Thunder," She shoved the glaive to her,

"This belongs to Seong family for generations…nobody except my father and me can use this!" Hualin snickered only, until Xianghua intervened,

"Forgive Hualin, Miss Mi-na. Sometimes she is too…enthusiastic about the weapons."

"Perhaps too enthusiastic!" Mi-na turned her back to them, "I will go outside for a while, as you're bantering around!" When the Korean went outside, Hualin whispered to her friend,

"I don't like her! I thought both of you are friends…" The Chinese girl sighed,

"I thought so…" She glanced to the young master, " Did Miss Mi-na ever act like that to you?"

Kilik shrugged his shoulders, "Don't ask me…she's very nice to me during our journey," As they spoke to each other, a middle-aged man with white goatee came closer and said,

"Forgive me for being rude, but I can't help to overhear your conversation about weapons…" he turned to Hualin,

"Young girl, you have an extensive knowledge about weapons. I am curious; where do you learn it?" The bespectacled girl answered,

"I learn it from my master, a blacksmith for the martial artists. I am coming from Xian, Ming Empire, mister…you are…" The man nodded gently,

"May I introduce myself to you? My name is Cepheus and it is a honor to me for meeting a kindred artist here…" Kilik and Xianghua startled to see the owner of the famous weapon shop standing before them,

"I suppose we should apologize to you, Master Cepheus…we don't know that you're around,"

Cepheus laughed, "Nonsense! You do nothing wrong; I always like to interact with my customers, especially the talented girl here…" Hualin blushed red to hear the compliments. At that time, the others joined them and Kilik introduced them to Cepheus. Sophitia said,

"It really comes to us as surprise to see the famous blacksmith and artificer here," The artificer replied as he noticed Nemea Shield and Omega Sword,

"The honor is mine, milady. I have ventured to Greece before, but I never see the exotic weapons that you have…I like to learn more about them,"

"Perhaps sometimes, Master Cepheus…"

Then he said,

"I see that you're looking for lodging…I can arrange that for all of you!"

Later, the master artificer brought the warriors to the huge room where five empty beds placed side by side. He explained,

"It might not suit your preference, since it designed for treating the wounded contestants. However, I think it will be enough for you…" Maxi couldn't hold himself to joke,

"So, the ladies and the gentlemen in the same room?" Everyone gave him a cold shrug; however the aged artificer had the answer,

"I have another room like this upstairs, you can use it…"

Few hours later,

Hong Yun-Seong thought to practice his skills in order to face the ronin at the next match. He knew Mitsurugi's skill during their first journey, and he wasn't sure he could defeat him with the present state like now. At that time, Talim appeared from nowhere.

"Talim…" The Filipino turned to him,

"Ah, magandang gabi, Kuya! Nandito ka…" The youth went closer to her,

"How are you? You look beautiful tonight…" The Priestess blushed red,

"Kuya, you're teasing me…"

"Ho, this is true…do you remember our last journey? What did I tell you at that time?"

"Ikaw ba, Kuya! Hindi ako taba ha!" Both of them laughed together and sat at the nearby tree. She glanced shyly to him,

"Alam mo, Kuya? Parang mas masaya kita sa dati," Yun-Seong nodded, and then she suddenly lay her head on his shoulder. The red-headed youth was startled with the gesture, but he opted to not show his surprise. Talim spoke,

"Kuya Yun-Seong, nagsimula nagkita kita sa Ayutthaya hindi ko nakalimutan…parang nagkakaiba kung ikaw malapit sa akin…" Slowly she put her hand to his chest, which held by him. He didn't know what to say, but he believed what she said was truly comes from her heart,

"Yes, Talim. It seems different without you…" The girl stared him back,

"Manalo ka, Kuya! Kaya mo!…kung hindi tatapusin kita!" The youth grinned,

"Come on, I remember that I beat you before…"

"Yung dati, ngayon kakaiba!" They laughed again, as Setsuka appeared,

"Ate Setsuka…" The geisha smiled,

"There you are…come, it is time to sleep. Taki-chan might be angry to me if I can't find you," Though reluctant, the Filipino went to her, but she said to her,

"Nakikita uli bukas, Kuya Yun-Seong! Paalam!" She went inside, leaving him with a big smile. Setsuka sighed,

"I feel something in the air tonight…" When she left, the youth was practicing again his skill! He would prove his best at the match!

In other place, Xianghua was practicing her style as usual. Slowly, she twirled her sword above his head, before shifting to the Deadly Rhythm and move to Shan Ji. Suddenly the Chinese girl heard someone clapped. Stopping her practice, she shouted,

"I know you are not Kilik or Cassie. Show yourself whoever you are…" As the answer, a small figure dropped lightly on the ground. It was a purple-haired girl with a musketeer costume,

"All right, I won't do anything harmful…I just like your style. It is so beautiful…" Xianghua withdrew his sword; she knew she would be in trouble if the girl really wanted to do something to her. It seemed she watched her practicing her style. In fact, she began to like this girl. Then the girl said,

"If I am not mistaken, your style is from the Chai Swordsmanship…am I right?"

"How do you know?" The musketeer girl smiled,

"My master taught me about the Chinese swordsmanship; he trains me in Hei Sheng Jian Shu,"

"Hei Sheng Jian Shu? That's one of the best styles after the Chai…" Xianghua offered her hand,

"My name is Chai Xianghua," The girl accepted it,

"I am Luna…it is nice to meet you, Chai Xianghua…" The girl startled to hear that; she _will _be her opponent tomorrow. Yet, Luna smiled genuinely,

"I just want to know what my opponent looks like…it seems I like you too!"

"The feeling is mutual, but too bad, we have to fight tomorrow…" When the musketeer girl turned around, the Chinese girl could see something changed drastically. Luna's eyes turned cold like the predator, and then the cold voice came from her sweet lips,

"You're shaking! We shall see who the best swordsmanship is, the Chai Swordmanship or Hei Sheng Jian Shu?" Xianghua almost taken aback with such change, but then the girl had returned to her normal self,

"Then see you tomorrow…" With a swing, Luna vanished from the sight.

At the rooftops of Monte Carlo,

Tira had exchanged her skimpy green costume with the golden mini-skirt. She also altered her hairstyle into the brown wavy one. Then Voldo came from behind. She glanced briefly,

"Excellent, Voldo! You have been chosen as a contestant, and I already see the Alexandra sisters are amongst them." The Italian nodded mutely, as she continued,

"I also have found my former comrade from…the Bird of Passage." A cruel smile formed in the Danish's lips,

"She might be useful for us…"

Author's Note: Okay, finally the story is completed though hasty. Many questions come. What inside the calm demeanor of Luna? What Tira means with 'former comrade'? How will Yun-Seong and Talim patch up their relationship? What will be the result of the fight between the swordswomen? What will wait our heroes at the tournament? Find out in the second part. Of course, review, critic, opinon and even flames are welcomed!

Glossary:

Filipino:

TAMA NA-That's enough!

Isang bangungot! –A nightmare

Nakakatakot talaga!-It's very scary

Ano nangyari ito?-What is happening?

Bakit ito nangyari sa akin?-Why is it happening to me?

Ito ba kinabukasan natin? –Is it our future?

Kinatakotan ko? –My fears?

Namatay ba si Ate Taki? –Would Ate Taki be killed?

Mapapahamak ba si Ate Cassie? –Would Ate Cassie be in danger?

Pati si Kuya Yun-Seong? –Even Kuya Yun-Seong?

Hindi maitindihan ko ito! –I don't understand this!

Hindi ko alam! –I don't know!

Hindi ito kasalanan ko!-It is not my fault!

Kasalanan ng Soul Edge!-This is Soul Edge's fault!

hindi ko alam anong gagawin ko!-I don't know what to do!

Hapdi at kirot sa dibdib ko…-Pain and suffering inside my heart

takot ako, Ate!-I am afraid, Ate!

Kuya Yun-Seong, kasali ba sa itong tournamento?-Kuya Yun-Seong, do you join this tournament?

Alam mo, Kuya?-Do you know, Kuya?

Parang mas masaya kita sa dati-It seems we're happier before

nagsimula nagkita kita-Since I saw you

hindi ko nakalimutan- I won't forget

parang nagkakaiba kung ikaw malapit sa akin-It seems different when you're close to me

Manalo ka, Kuya-Win this, Kuya

Kaya mo!-You can do it!

Yung dati, ngayon kakaiba-That's before, now it's different

Nakikita uli bukas-See you again tomorrow!

Japan:

_tsukai-sagatsu_-witch-hunter


	7. The Lakeside Rumble Part II

The Lakeside Rumble

Part II

At the morning,

The people already crowded inside the Lakeside Coliseum, not wanting to miss the tournament. The warriors came earlier in order to practice their best moves before fighting. Those who aren't taking the part were watching from the sidelines. Talim, Hualin, and Girardot took the seat on the center, while Kilik and the rest sat at the bottom part. The participants were separated from the spectators, even the commoners and the nobles took their separate place. Then the audience applauded as the nobles led by Lord Demuth and Lady Aurelia came to their appearance. The plump noble hushed everyone with a gesture, and spoke,

"_Signore _and _Signora_, may I have your attention!" As everyone were silent, he continued,

"Today, we shall celebrate this day! Today we shall see the brave warriors fighting to their lives! Death, as we know, is not only what we dread, but also what makes us human! It is our basic need like eating and has worldly pleasure. Therefore, we have to thank to those who are willing to sacrifice their lives for giving us the glimpse of our mortality, yet we also celebrate those who are victorious in this gruesome fighting! Let's celebrate this tournament. I announce the tournament is about to begin …now!" Once again, the thunderous applause heard around the coliseum. Demuth turned back, when Ivy commented,

"What a beautiful oratory, I almost moved…"

"Thank you!" Meanwhile among the crowd, the veteran knight shook his head,

"Such beautiful words are worthy for those who lived upon the other's blood…" Hualin asked,

"You didn't like this, Master Girardot?" He explained,

"No, young lady! I'm a warrior and won't shy from any battle, but this…is mocked our determination for struggle to live. The people gladly trade their lives for the short-lived fame and gold," Talim heard his word intensely,

"I am sure had your friends given any choice, they wouldn't even join this charade,"

"Pero, Ginoong Giradot, they joined this in order to lure Soul Edge and Soul Calibur," Girardot sighed,

"That's why I said they don't have any choice…but look to the bright side, our friends can measure their strength and skills to the limit," The Chinese and Filipino girl nodded simultaneously.

At the circular wooden area, the same chubby ringmaster stood in the middle of the area and began to shout loudly,

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen, _Senhor et Senhora, _and _Signor at Signora_! We appreciate your coming to this tournament! For the first match, we shall present…the lady warriors! Don't be deceived from their beautiful appearances; these amazons are skilled to take the men's heart out…literally! May I present from the left side of the arena? _Signora_ Luna!" From the bridge at the left side, Luna walked toward the arena, greeted by the applause. She occasionally waved her hand to the audience. Dystopia hung loosely at her waist. After she arrived, the ringmaster shouted again,

"From the right side, I present you with the warrior from Ming Empire, _Signora _Chai Xianghua!" Xianghua came out with her black garments. Looking shyly, she turned around to see whether she recognize someone amongst the audience. She managed to see Hualin and Talim waving toward her. Relieved, the Chinese girl turned to face her opponent. No doubt, it was the same Luna who met her last night. Pushing the uneasiness, Xianghua came forward, face to face with the pink-haired girl who looks at ease. Then the ringmaster explained the rules to them,

"In this tournament, the winner will be 'the last man standing'. So, those who forced their opponent into submission, or at least driven them out from the ring, shall be declared the winner. The secret weapons were extremely prohibited; if so the user will be disqualified. One more thing, nobody would be forfeited from the fight when they accidentally…or intentionally killed their opponent. Is that clear?" Luna smirked only,

"I don't see any problem with that; let's start it!" Xianghua replied,

"I agree! May the best wins!" The ringmaster lifted his hand above,

"If so, I declare the match is begins NOW!" When he threw his hand, both warriors took their fighting stance. In this fight, the Chinese girl decided to take initiative to strike first.

"Lan Hua Slice!" She sent two slashes toward the pink-haired girl, who looks calm.

"Deadly Blade!" Instantly, Luna unleashed a flurry of strike toward her opponent. Xianghua was surprised, but not startled. She used to seen such attack when practicing with Jou Li. To counter it, she used Lian Hua Twist Right, and quickly shifted into Advancing Rhythm, sending a high stab immediately followed by a mid horizontal

slash. Luna answered that with Front Swipe and Rising Slice. The swords impacted each other, causing furious sparks of fire. In a split second window, the former Imperial Guard sent Doubt Feung Feint. Luna didn't really expect the butterfly kick, however she simply received the kick with her left arm. The impact sent her backward one step, while her opponent held the ground. The crowd was awed with their martial skills, and instantly gave their applause.

Instead following the attack, Xianghua took the chance to assess her opponent. She would practice what Jou Li had taught her. Luna stood silently, watching her painful arm. She quipped,

"Heh, you're good…I really not expecting this,"

"Thank you, you're not bad too…" The pink-haired girl smiled,

"Don't get cocky, it just a warm-up…I have to fight seriously…"

"As well as mine!" This time, Luna put a different stance and lunged toward her opponent. When their distances were closed, Xianghua greeted her with Shui Shian Strike. To her surprise, Luna rolled backward and went airborne. She sent low stab toward the Chinese girl. She instantly uses Rhythm Break to deter the attack, and went into Vengeful Lian Hua. Instantly, both warriors were floated in the air like leaves. Suddenly, the pink-haired girl pushed forward and uses Ancient Strike. Xianghua quickly blocked the whirling attack with Mei Guai Hua. As the enemy withdrew the attack, she sent her attack,

"Woan Shyoung Swing!" Luna shocked to see that, but it was too late to deflect the kick. Xianghua's foot immediately landed upon her chest and abdomen, sending him reels to the ground. Everyone startled to see such change, some cheered the development. At the same time, Xianghua landed on the ground with ease, but didn't dare to let her guard down. She glanced to the pink-haired girl who knelt on the ground. Then she rose,noting a tinge of blood at her lips. Judging to her situation, Xianghua realized that she needs two Chai styles to repel Luna's attack. Somehow the girl didn't use her full strength…her meeting last night must be taken into account. The Chinese girl believed that her cold eyes weren't for nothing. The ringmaster watched nearby, begun to commenting,

"Ladies and gentlemen, do you see a while ago? Luna was kicked quite a distance, but wait…she rise again," Slowly, Luna shook her hair and then…stared her opponent with icy stare. She licked blood at her lips; this made Xianghua frowns. Then the girl spoke with an inhuman voice,

"Now the play is begins!"

From the darkness, Tira watched what transpires at the arena. She smiled maliciously,

"Welcome back, sister,"

Hualin commented the change, "Uh-oh, it is not good…" Girardot nodded,

"Surely, it is! I can see an evil aura emanating from the pink-haired girl…" Talim added,

"Sigurado ba siya ng humahawak Soul Edge?"

"No, it isn't. The aura is very different from what _Monsieur_ Yoshi and Kilik told me; this aura was produced by someone who already trained to…kill anyone," Those girls watched their friend worriedly.

At the balcony, Demuth and Aurelia watched Luna's sudden change with amusement. She told her husband,

"It is a long time for not seeing Luna's hidden talent…I do believe that she would be better than Abelia or Strife, given a proper time," Demuth replied,

"Hmmm, you are right! At first, I thought you'd waste your time by taking her…" He added,

"I stand corrected until now," She glanced to the contestants, "Let's see how she prove herself…" While Strife watched the fight expressionlessly, Abelia couldn't help to worry her friend. She knew Luna's tendency to be homicidal, but hoped that the best won't take her.

Xianghua changed into an offensive stance, after witnessing the sudden change of the girl. Yet, she thought the way to defeat her. At the same moment, the newly-changed Luna pointed her blade toward the opponent. Her eyes shone with gleam of madness. She shouted,

"Taste Pain!" To everyone's surprise, her body blurred into nothingness. The Chinese girl instantly sensed a menacing sensation coming to her right side,

"Beautiful Rhythm!" Then Luna appeared and swung the blade toward her. The clang of steel echoed around the Coliseum. Xianghua managed to push the attacker away, but she felt a painful sensation at her sword arm. It was the impact! Again, Luna already disappeared from her sight. In a split second, she heard a screech-like noise and saw the pink-haired girl charged her with whirling attack…at her left side. Unable to block, Xianghua evaded the attack, yet the blade had ripped her cloth at the chest level. Luckily, it didn't bit her flesh. The audience awed with Luna's attack and clapped again, hungered for the blood. Now the Chinese girl realized that Luna was deadly serious to kill her! In her normal form, it already difficult to beat her, even more in this form. She had used her styles inefficiently, and had to think quickly. Jou Li's words came to her,

_Never takes an initiative in fight, until you understand your foes. Let them to display their own weakness, once you find it strike it very hard until they can't rise again_.

She said aloud, "It's not easy, but I won't give up!" Then she entered the defensive stance, which puzzling the ringmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Chinese girl stopped to attack! She took the defensive stance! What is she doing?" he commented, "Oh, look! Luna started to attack again…no doubt; she won't give any mercy to her enemy…"

Luna said mockingly, "Time to die!" She summoned her Soul Sucker and attacking her opponent again. At that time, her past replayed inside her mind…

She could still hear the shouting. "Take your sword if you want to live, you worthless scum!" As the tears swelled from the pain, she had nowhere to hide and no peace in sight.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Please, give me another chance. I will not disappoint you again..." As the answer, she received the bare-handed slap. No one protected her. No parents that cared and loved her. The green-haired girl with sinister eyes watched her contemptuously. In the organization, she trusted none. As far as anyone concerned, she was considered a liability…a burden…sometimes a nuisance. What she had only…Dystopia! She was constantly bullied by everyone, especially the green-haired girl. She had to be stronger. There could not be anyone stronger.

One day, the silence reigned on the underground cavern. She found out that nobody watched her again…she used the chance to escape. It wasn't easy to start a new life at first…self-defense instincts, survival instincts, that were all it was. Then Lady Aurelia found her and impressed with her fighting skills. The noble took her to be her bodyguard along with Abelia. At first, she was annoyed with the female knight, but then Abelia showed herself worthy of respect. Moreover, she tasted the kindness and warmth from her fellow fighter for the first time. Since then, she promised to protect her new lifestyle. For her, there is no reason to show mercy…only those who deserved that. When the day comes, she would crush anyone who had threatened her new life without any regrets…like her present opponent. All this to simply exist that was her only reason. Nothing else…

When Luna attacked again, Xianghua focused all her sense to pinpoint her location. Then she found her…and saw the incoming attack. She sends her blocking move instinctively,

"Great Wall!" She side-stepped and pushed toward her left side…hit Luna squarely! The girl was pushed backward! Everyone was stunned with the movement. Not wanting her quarry to disappear, the Chinese girl sent Ta, kicking the pink-haired girl further. Furious with that, Luna stabbed the arena with her blade. With heavy breath, she asked,

"How do you know my position?" Xianghua replied calmly,

"I prepare everything for the worst…" She continued, "I really wish we could've met under different circumstances. You'd really good girl…" The pink-haired girl laughed,

"Do you pity me? I don't need that! Nobody deserves mercy!"

"I do pity you…why do you fight? To prove you are exist? There is something more than exist…"

"Shut your crap," the girl yelled, "How do you prove to end this fight? Nothing, but to prove your strength and obliterate the opposition!" Once again, Luna attacked again. Xianghua realized that she have to be serious. Yet, she felt confident that her practice with Jou Li will pay off.

Luna fumed inside; the girl was similar with the bully at her past! She felt an urge to kill her instantly…yes, that's what the organization gave her! Her skill! She might not good as the green-haired b#$ but at least, she was without peer here! With lightning-like speed, she charged the Chinese girl again. Suddenly, she split into five similar images, which began to surround Xianghua.

Back to the crowd, Talim shocked to see Luna's attack,

"Grabe! Magiging marami siya! Paano si Ate Xianghua?" Yet, Hualin replied,

"Don't worry about Xiang…I used to see this attack from Jou Li, though the girl has refined them! I am sure that she can handle this situation…"

Despite surrounded by the dancing images, Xianghua kept focused her Ki. She won't repeat the same mistake, which caused her to suffer a bitter defeat from the Enigma. In her sight, Luna's image slowly morphed into the Egyptian, mocking her. Yet, she kept still.

Then those images attacked her simultaneously, at the same time Xianghua opened her eyes and attacked at the single direction,

"Ing Hua!" Suddenly she stepped out from the line of attack, after swung her sword once. The clang echoed again, and then the real Luna reappeared again. Her face was wide with shock, when the girl had parried her Shin Slash. She recovered quickly and pursued her opponent furiously. Xianghua was ready to send another attack this time.

"Cross Strike!" She slashed diagonally toward her opponent,

"Swallows Blade-Bea Her Hua!" When those blades impacted each other, it shook their bearers. The bandoliers around Luna fell to the ground and her hair broke loose, while blood spurted from Xianghua's upper arms.

Without any warning, Luna slashed with…her hand. To counter it, the Chinese girl went with Inner Heh Kick, pushing her opponent away and managed to send Rising Shui Shuian. The last kick hit Luna's jaw squarely and sends her crashing down to the arena. The spectators, including Demuth and Abelia shocked and held their breath for a moment to see that. Xianghua knelt to the ground, helding her wounded arms. She didn't expect that she could beat her. Luna lay unconsciously, prompted the ringmaster to come closer. He said nervously,

"She is falling…I start to count! One…Two…Three…Four…" Xianghua hoped that she wouldn't rise too soon,

"…Five…Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten…Chai Xianghua is the winner!" Instantly, the Coliseum shook with thunderous applause. Demuth looks upset with the development, while Aurelia was dejected and didn't comment. Abelia merely grinned to this. In other side, Talim and Hualin jumped happily with the victory. The Chinese girl breathed in relief, before she stared her opponent. Luna woke up slowly, caressing her painful jaw. Xianghua expected the worst, but to her surprise, the girl looked calm and commented,

"You're won…" Puzzled, she asked,

"You don't angry to me?" The pink-haired girl rose lazily; there was no trace of coldness before,

"Hey, I like your style! It seems what I heard about Chai Swordsmanship is not wrong at all…" She came closer and offered her hand,

"Perhaps we can fight again in a different circumstance. Would you accept that?" Xianghua pondered for a moment,

_She could have kill you a moment ago_…But then, she accepted her hand,

"Of course, anytime you want!" Suddenly she saw blood on Luna's chest,

"Oh, no! You're wounded…" The girl dismissed that,

"Nah, that's just a small wound…but you're wounded too…" Slowly, she ripped her white scarf and binds that on Xianghua's wounded arm.

"Take care yourself, Chai Xianghua. We might meet again soon…" With that she left her. Xianghua turned and looked to her surrounding. Maybe she wasn't good enough to beat Zasalamel yet, but she had learned a lot today.

The ringmaster announced again, "Ladies and gentlemen, now we'll have fifteen minutes break before the next match!"

Inside the tunnel, Luna walked slowly due to her wound. At that time, someone came to her,

"Do you remember me, sis?" Luna's eyes almost bulged out to see Tira in front of her. Her first reaction was…to pierce her with Dystopia. Yet, the Danish blocked her with Aiselne Drossel. She continued,

"As usual, you had no guts to kill anyone," The pink-haired girl hissed,

"You want to try…So, go ahead!" The former comrade in Bird of Passage merely waved,

"I simply envy your life, Luna. But enough of the past, I need your assistance…"

"Strange, you never need anyone before…and why should I help you?" The green-haired girl smirked, as her eyes shone brightly in the dark,

"I want you to find about the Soul Calibur…I believe your employers knows much about it," she added,

"Only a favor, once you finished I shall disappear from your miserable life for good…" Luna didn't like the proposition, but she didn't dare against her former comrade…not until she found out what her true intention.

"Fine, I try what I can! Now get your ass out from here," Tira smiled, as a Watcher pecked on her shoulder,

"Gladly, but remember, I keep watching you from afar, Luna." Instantly, she melts into the darkness. Luna breathed in dismay; she really didn't expect to see her here. Slowly, she huddled herself at the corner…and cried like what she did in the past.

At the other side, Xianghua was greeted by her friends, especially Kilik. The young master said,

"Well done, Xiang! I saw you're much improved!" The girl smiled shyly,

"Thanks, Kilik! But I wasn't at my best awhile ago…" Then Taki added,

"You were caught unprepared with the girl's stance, but you handle it very good. I am sure that you'll be good in the next fight," The Chinese girl nodded,

"I would be honored with that, Miss Taki," The kunoichi gave a slight smirk,

"Be sure you'd keep like this, when we meet at the arena," At that time, Cassandra and Sophitia came. The younger Alexandra cheered,

"Wow, you're good! I wish I could be like you, Xiang!" Xianghua replied,

"Thanks, Cassie! I hope good luck for your fights…" Kilik watched them from afar, as Seong Mi-na came by. The girl wore her red tribe costume, which almost reveals her thigh and assets. She huffed cynically,

"It just a luck, and they already congratulate her like she won the tournament?" The youth immediately realized his mistake,

"Miss Mi-na, I am very sorry for not noticing you…well, I hope the best for your fight…" The Korean girl smiled,

"At least, you still remember me. Don't worry, I'll be fine…" Then she made it appears that she kissed him. Xianghua managed to see that; her face frowned. Then Mi-na said,

"See you later, Kilik!"

"Good luck for your fight, Miss Mi-na!" Eventually, Sophitia joined them,

"Be careful, Mi-na!" Mi-na gave her a flying kiss,

"Don't worry, Sophie! I'll be fine!" Once she gone, Kilik saw Xianghua with her hand folded,

"What's it all about?" He instantly face-faulted with a huge sweatdrop at his forehead,

"Er, I just say wish her luck…"

Outside, the spectators had gathered again and the ringmaster entered the arena once again,

"Ladies and gentlemen, now we shall start the next match! I shall present you from the right side…_Signora_ Seong Mi-na from Choson Peninsula!" When the girl came out, the male audience gave the rave applause and sometimes whistled to her, ogling her whistle-bait figure. She smiled widely upon the response and whirled her guan-dao proudly. At the balcony, Ivy watched her without blinking,

"Well, let's see whether you'd learning more after our last meeting," Meantime, Demuth called Chester to come and whispered something to him. The Italian nodded and immediately left them. The Englishwoman watched it suspiciously, but didn't make any comment.

At the left side, Abelia checked her Eternal Rest to make sure the weapons were ready for fight. Then Chester came. She asked,

"Why are you coming here?" The Genoan grinned only,

"Nothing, just want to say good luck to you," The female knight didn't buy him,

"Chester, I know you more than you know me…if you have nothing to say, please go away," Instead repulsed, the gentleman came closer,

"I overheard that you would retired after this tournament…that's breaks my heart to see you go from here," He continued,

"Abelia, why do you treat me as I'm not deserved to be treated? It pains my sensitive feeling. If pleasure was defined as an emotion that was charged by desire, then I might be a person that cannot feel pleasure." Slowly, his hand caressed the knight's hair and descended downward. Suddenly she shied his hand away from her.

"I would appreciate it, if your hand stays away from me! Excuse me, I have a fight outside!" As she strode outside, Chester smiled slyly,

"Perhaps you should know me better, Abelia Schillfelt," He lifted his ring finger; it had a golden ring with a sharp needle at its body…

"From the left side, _Signora_ Abelia Schillfelt! Let's give our hands to the female reigning champion after Strife!" The crowd gave their thunderous applause and the female knight waved gracefully. She stared her opponent and gave her the condescending look. She felt something pricking at her nape, but couldn't recall where she got it. Anyway, she had to focus to the immediate fight. This would be interesting, before she retired!

Naturally, Seong Mi-na would be offended to see such haughty attitude, but she had another pressing matter. She promised that she won't be losing from the Chinese girl and she would show that! Both warriors came closer and the ringmaster explained the rules to them. In a split second, the fight is begun!

Without thinking further, Mi-na opened her attack with Wind Gale. Two horizontal attacks flew toward Abelia. Instead afraid, the female knight put defensive stance. She quickly blocked those attacks simultaneously with her shield and sword. Like a skilled dancer, she whirled and sends two quick thrust. The Korean girl blocked them, but another attack came from her right side. She performed Gale Feint, which able to send the opponent away. Abelia couldn't help to admire this girl for her quick thinking. The beautiful knight resumed her position gracefully. Mi-na pulled her guan-dao back like a billiard stick, then shoved forward to the foe. A loud clang was echoed. The spectators gasped, as they saw Abelia had put Guard Impact to block the shove. As expected, the knight lifted her sword to strike. She pulled out from her foe, but to Mi-na's surprise, the knight was slamming her shield to her. Stunned, she received another shield swipe at her midsection and a handle hit to her head. She managed to see Abelia lifted her leg toward her. Instinctively, Han-Myoung's daughter caught her oppnent's leg, allowing her to be thrown away. Once away, she assessed herself; it was a small gash at her forehead but nothing serious.

_This girl is quite dangerous in a close quarter…I must exercise caution here!_

In other side, Abelia realized that her opponent is quite strong. Yet, it was oblivious that the girl from the East had no techniques. Therefore she was certain that she would win this tournament with sheer experience. Suddenly, the female knight felt dizzy inside.

_What? Where this is comes from?_ Then she remembered when Chester touched her deliberately.

_Damn, Chester! What is your play now? _ She had no time for this! Turning her sight to Mi-na, Abelia determined to finish this game in order to find that treacherous Genoan!

For a mean time, Chester had returned to the balcony. He saw his liege was enjoying themselves. The gentleman turned to the fight until Demuth asked,

"Hmmm, it seems Abelia starts to have difficulty…you'll be in trouble if she survived," The tall man smiled,

"I simply give her assistance, my Lord," The chubby noble smiled and offered him a wine glass,

"Let's watch her fighting for her life then…it will be interesting,"

Back to the fight again, Mi-na begun to survey her opponent. No doubt, the female knight was an experienced fighter. Yet, she wasn't going to back down until she proved herself to Kilik and Hwang. She won't use the sheer strength for now. Suddenly, Abelia charged toward her. Without waiting anymore, the Korean girl whirled her weapon and attacked with the same manner. Before they clashed each other, Mi-na sent three consecutive slashes; diagonal, vertical and diagonal. The female knight blocked two first attacks, but failed to see the incoming attack. The Korean punished her with a low poke, which are really annoying. Then she sent two simultaneous attacks toward Abelia, which forced her to retreat, but she won't let her easy. With a lightning-like move, Mi-na grabbed her opponent and use Dropping Embrace to slam her on the ground. The spectators were amazed with such feat, and began to cheer the girl. She smiled with satisfaction.

In other hand, Abelia felt humiliated with the attack. She was really underestimated the girl, however she won't do the same mistake twice. The knight quickly took her powerful stance and prepared for the worst. Mi-na saw her opportunity. She quickly charged toward the knight, and then stabs the ground and hangs upside down by holding her glaive's handle for a short bit before landing on the ground feet first, overhead slashing with a clash of lightning.

Abelia really didn't expect that, yet she controlled herself. Instinctively, she blocked the thundering attack with her shield, though she could felt its impact into her body. She saw the incoming kick from the Korean, and dropped herself to the ground, sweeping her opponent's feet off ground. Unfortunately, it didn't stop Mi-na to sent Thunder Kick. The powerful kick sent the Norman knight withdrew farther. Afterward, everyone was silent.

Kilik and Yoshimitsu watched the fight between them intensely. The others were prepared themselves.

"Something is wrong," the Manji commented. The young master asked,

"With Mi-na, Elder? I see she's alright…" The ninja shook his head,

"Not with the girl, but with the opponent. She is an experienced fighter; however she looks disoriented and only defended herself. I'm afraid your friend doesn't know that…" Shocked, Kilik said,

"Then Mi-na would…" As he turned around, Yoshimitsu stopped him,

"Don't go, Kilik! There's nothing you and I can do…the tournament had been set up since beginning. These people won't brook any interference! The only thing we can do just sit and watch…until this farce is end!" The youth struck the wall with his fist to vent his frustration. At the corner, Xianghua watched him worriedly.

As the fighting dragged on, it was clear to everyone that Abelia was in trouble. Whatever Chester did to her, it had taken toll on her. Her movements became more predictable and her reflexes slowed. Yet, the Norman continued the fight stubbornly. Few people began to boo her. Eventually, Seong Mi-na was frustrated with the progress of their fighting. After few moves, she managed to corner the knight at the edge of the Coliseum. Abelia was ready for the worst, but it didn't come. Instead, the Korean girl stood silently. The ringmaster commented,

"_Signor et signora_, what happened? Seong Mi-na had the advantages here, but she doesn't pursue it! Why?"

The blond-haired knight tried to stand, but her knees shook violently. Though she didn't want to, she eventually knelt on the ground with a knee. Her face flushed heavily. She was ready, but the blow didn't come. Then her opponent asked,

"Why don't you tell me that you aren't well?" Abelia surprised with that, but then she answered,

"Do you pity me? Go ahead! Do your worst…" Mi-na lowered her glaive,

"I don't fight the person who doesn't fight, that isn't my style…" To everyone's shock, she turned back. For the knight, that was the greatest indignation to her fighting prowess! The girl was underestimated her! Steeling herself with anger, Abelia forced herself to rise and charged toward the Korean with desperation. Unfortunately, it was Mi-na's decoy! Before the knight hit her, she stabbed the ground with the end of her Glaive, flies around her Glaive, and then kicks her foe at the midsection. Without giving quarter, she followed the attack with Seong's Crushing Blade. The thunderous attack really knocked Abelia on the ground, yet it wasn't over. Mi-na executed Holding Treasure instantly, throwing the opponent ring out. The huge splash was heard. Without wasting time, the ringmaster counted. Still under the influence of the drug, the female knight couldn't pull herself out. Luckily, the moat was not so deep. The Korean smiled proudly,

"…nevertheless I will win this match!" After the counting finished, the ringmaster lifted her hand and announced,

"Seong Mi-na is the winner!" The applause echoed inside the Coliseum, and Mi-na waved to the crowd. She turned to Kilik and…Xianghua who already stood beside the ringmaster,

_What do you think now, Chai Xianghua? Am I worthy to be your rival?_ The Chinese girl merely smug, while the young Master could only sighed. The Assassin watched from afar, nobody could guess what inside his wrapped face. Meanwhile, Abelia could only gasp as she dragged out from the water. Luna quickly helped her. Outside, Talim, Girardot and Hualin commented about the recent fight,

"Grabe, malakas talaga si Ate Mi-na! Gusto ko talaga siya!" The bespectacled girl huffed,

"Yes, had he not so snobbish, I might like her. She's too rude to me and Xiang!" The aged knight added,

"I suspect the battle is too one-sided, but overall, her performance is good! We shall see on the next match!" Suddenly the blow of the horn came and everyone saw Demuth stood. The noble started to speak,

"_Bravo_, what an exciting fight! We shall see this again later on…the Midnight match where you shall see the unique and exotic opponent fights for their lives. Chester informed me that the tomorrow battle would be Heishiro Mitsurugi against Hong Yun-seong and of course, the main event…Strife Grand Astlar against Siegfried Schutstauffen!" Everyone clapped, until Demuth raised his hand to silence them,

"However, I believe that everyone want to see these divas to fight again. Instead of Heishiro and Yun-seong, _Signoras_ Seong Mi-na and Chai Xianghua will fight tomorrow before the main event! Do you agree, hmmm?" Instantly, the audience shouted their approval and shook the structure with their applause. Kilik was startled to hear such deliberate decision. Not so with Mi-na and Xianghua, both of them had already anticipated such thing. For one man, both warriors already make this into a personal matter.

"For mean time, I shall withdraw to my place and we shall see each other again at midnight! Everyone can take their rest now!" Slowly but sure, the crowds dispersed themselves and returned to their respective places. The nobles, including Ivy withdrew to Demuth's inner sanctum. She smirked,

"Well, the girl is gone better, but she's still gullible…I really looking forward for our next meeting,"

Inside the coliseum cellar, Abelia lay on her bed. She wore only thin tunic, while her armor lay beside. She still dizzy afterward the fight. The Korean really humiliated her, but it wasn't her immediate concern. No doubt, it was Chester's doing…for what reason she doesn't know. When her consciousness almost floated, a creaking sound was heard. She rose up and saw the Genoan standing ajar.

"Hello, Abelia! How's your fight?" Hearing his voice, the female knight rose angrily despite her weakness,

"What have you done to me?" Then she fell on the bed again, while Chester came closer.

"Go away…" She warned. The gentleman ignored her and took something from his pocket. It was a small glass vial. He put the vial on the table and turned to the weakened knight. Abelia realized had he wanted to do something evil to her, she couldn't escape now. Chester knelt beside her and slowly caressed her face,

"I had put the antidote there. Once you drink it, you will be recovered in no time," Shuddered, she asked bravely,

"Why do you do this? You'd poisoned me, and now you give the antidote to me…" The gentleman said,

"I was ordered by someone who doesn't like your plan to retire early, my dear. This is serve as a warning…I just use a simple potion, next time you won't be so lucky. You know why? Because I like you, Abelia," Suddenly, someone entered the cellar and said with measured tone,

"Let her alone for a while, won't you?" Slightly frowned, Chester knew the voice. Turning around, he saw Strife behind him. He greeted,

"Ahh, what a pleasant surprise. I really not expect you to come, Sir Strife…"

"I don't have time for your pleasantries, Chester!" The red knight didn't mince his word, "Get lost! Abelia just wanted to be alone and you have done enough here," The Genoan shied away, but not until whispered something into Strife's ear,

"Be careful, Sir. Someone might get hurt with such words…" He glanced again to Abelia, "…oh, good luck for your fight tomorrow!" Once he left, Luna entered the cellar. Strife began to go outside, until the female knight called him,

"Strife…thank you…"

"Take rest, you really need that…" With that, he left her alone but it was more than enough for Abelia. She really can rest now…once healed, she would challenge the girl who had humiliated her at the Coliseum and taught her seriously…

Late afternoon at Cepheus' residence, Kilik focused himself in preparation for the tonight fight. He held the Kali-Yuga tightly, while facing an oak tree. Gathering his ki, the young master unleashed the unblockable attack toward the tree. The staff didn't hit its target, yet the impact instantly shook the tree and felling the dried leaves on the ground. Kilik smug only; his attack hasn't perfect yet. He wondered whether he could improve the purifying attack in this fight. He thought about Xianghua; tomorrow was her fight against Mi-na. It was oblivious that the girls were fighting over her. He really not has any feeling toward the Korean, except as a friend. He sighed,

"How can I solve this problem? The first time I'm in love, I had this problem immediately…"

Late night, the people began to gather at the Coliseum again. The building was alight with blazing torches and braziers around. The huge tent was pulled in order to cover them. From the balcony, a strange procession entered. The nobles wore their elegant clothes and colourful masks like a masquerade. The commoners nearby could gape to see such extravagant display. Ivy was among them, wearing white mask, while Demuth wore the gold-freckled, black mask. Aurelia wore the golden one.

Faraway, Talim, Hualin and Girardot watched the parade with mixed expression. The Filipino couldn't help herself staring them,

"Marami ang kulay atsaka mga maskara! Maganda talaga yun!" The Chinese girl followed,

"Yes, I never see such thing in the Forbidden City! I wish I can paint this…" The French knight had different opinion; he was unimpressed with the display,

_What a frivolity! These vain persons are insulting those who are fighting for their lives!_ He turned his sight below at the arena,

_I hope Monsieur Kilik is ready for this! Nobody can guess what kind of opponent will come out from the opposite side…_

At the right side, the Master of Ling-Sheng-Su made the final preparation. He wore the red trousers, with a ornamented boots and a leather belt crossed his chest. After the practice this afternoon, he felt confident to fight whatever coming out from the opposite gate. Kilik whirled and threw his staff on the air with ease. As he turned around, he saw Xianghua.

"Hi, glad to see you here, Xianghua!" Instead smiling, the former Imperial Guard smug only,

"I thought you'll happy to see Miss Mi-na instead of me…" Upon hearing that, the young master lost his focus temporarily and the Kali-Yuga fell on his head. Rubbing his lump, he asked her,

"Why do you say that? Miss Mi-na is my sparring partner at the Training Ground last month…"

"No doubt, you'd grown closer to her…in fact, she seems infatuated to you," At first, he didn't get it, but then,

"You are jealous of her, aren't you?" Now it was her turn to be facefaulted,

"Jealous? No way! I just…" she shut her mouth, "…I just want to say good luck to you! That's all!" The Chinese girl left him instantly. Kilik smiled silently; he realized that she really like him. Joyful with such concern, the young master went outside…without realizing Seong Mi-na was hid nearby. She hit the wall with her fist,

"I have to show her tomorrow!"

Outside, the usual ringmaster greeted his audience. He wore the painted mask, while his costumes still the same. Then he said,

"_Signore et Signora_, I will present you with _Signore _Kilik from the Ming Empire!" The modest applause greeted the young master's incoming. Then the ringmaster turned to the opposite side,

"_Senhor et Senhora_, let me tell you about the tonight's opponent. Once, in an age now found only in myth, there was a powerful warrior. . With one single exception that ended in a draw, he had been completely undefeated in the innumerable duels he had fought. He then turned his eyes to the gods. He fought and defeated a great owl that was the messenger of the god of war. The angry god cursed him, turning his head into that of an owl and sent him down into an ancient ruin that sprawled deep beneath the earth. Unable to find an exit, the warrior gave up and resigned himself to his fate, falling into a deep slumber. Now he had been awakened and will challenge the most powerful opponent of the era. Now I present you with…the savage Birdman!" The iron gates creaked, allowing something to come out. The darkness obscured its figure, but slowly, it came to the light. The spectators hushed in silence and amazement as they saw the incoming opponent. It has a body of a human, but the head was…a head of huge white owl. Its eyes blinked many times. Its foot sported the long, sharp talons. Even the ringmaster was shuddered with its appearance, but Kilik was undaunted with that.

Olcadan stretched his stiffened limbs and saw the youth at the opposite side. He could sense a powerful aura emanating from him. The Ancient concluded that the boy must be a seasoned warrior like him. It was a good opportunity to test his skill. Then he pointed Kilik,

"Boy, what is your name?" Everyone shocked to hear the half-bird creature could talk in human language, the ringmaster flushed with sweat,

"_Sapristi_¸ the creature can talk! It can talk like us!" The irate Olcadan shouted aloud,

"What's wrong with that? Of course, I can talk! I am a human too!" His words were met with derision. Annoyed with that, the Ancient summoned his own weapon…a huge morning star and thudded it to the ground. The huge clang instantly silenced the noise. Then he heard someone,

"Elder…" Kilik addressed him with a respectful salute, "Don't get mistaken, I see you as a fellow warrior. Though…different, you are still a human for me!" The tone calmed the ancient warrior almost instantaneously. He said,

"You're different from them; boy…may I know your name?"

"Kilik, that's my name!" Olcadan nodded only,

"Kilik, it's your lucky day to meet the ancient warrior like me…" To his surprise, The Ancient's weapon transformed again into…Kali-Yuga!

"…unfortunately, the meeting is very brief! So brief!" Like a flash of lighting, Olcadan attacked Kilik with the same…Ling-Sheng-Su style by sending an overhead attack!

Author's Note: Finally, I have completed the chapter! The story heats up! What happened to Kilik and Olcadan next? Who are the next contestants? Who will prevail in the tomorrow's fight? Seong Mi-na? or Xianghua? What will happen in the fight between Siegfried Schtauffen and Strife Grand Astlar? Why Zasalamel and Nightmare are not making appearance here? What is their plan? Just wait the next chapter, 'Open Rivalries'. Don't worry; I still accepting review, critic, opinon and even flames! See you next time!

P.S.: Thank you for your concern! I will try to continue the story; please bear with me.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Ginoong –equivalent with Mister

Sigurado ba siya ng humahawak Soul Edge?- Is it possible that she the one who holds Soul Edge?

Magiging marami siya!- She becomes many!

Paano si Ate Xianghua?-How about Ate Xianghua?

Marami ang kulay atsaka mga maskara-There are many masks and colors


	8. Open Rivalries

Open Rivalries

Though surprised with the immediate attack, Kilik went into his Tribute stance. He lifted his staff in order to block the incoming attack. When Olcadan's 'Kali-Yuga' impacted with his, it sent the painful clang into the spectators' ears. Instead stunned, the ancient warrior quickly shifted his style into...the Monument stance. Caught up by the maneuvers, the young Master immediately followed the suit. Their weapons impacted once again, and both warriors were pushed backward. Everyone inside the coliseum hushed; the opponents were using the same techniques upon each other. The ringmaster wasted no time to comment,

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is interesting! What kind of relations that Kilik have with the savage creature? The Birdman is able to copy his attack! Let's see whose fare better in this match!"

Kilik still stunned with such developments; he really didn't expect the opponent can use his Ling-Sheng-Su style against him. Yet, he didn't discourage with that. His experience with Charade and Edgemaster had given him much insight about the imitating foe. Silently, he began to focus his ki into the attack. Without waiting, Olcadan attacked him with sliding attack. To everyone's shock, the young master countered with Heavy Bo, breaking the momentum. Undaunted, the Ancient thrust his weapon, however, the attack was batted out by the youth. Kilik whirled his staff and attacked the half-bird creature with Roundhouse Bo! The shadows of Kali-Yuga surrounded and hammered the opponent simultaneously.

Olcadan didn't sit for long; he whirled his 'Kali-Yuga' and broke those attacks with Dirty Bo. He didn't aware another attack came from above. The ancient warrior sensed the incoming danger, thus lifted his weapons to protect his head. The powerful force of Bo Smack Down slammed him to the ground. The people inside gasped in surprise as they saw Olcadan kissed the floor. Dizzy, the warrior quickly evaded the following attack and gawked in pain. The Master of Ling-Sheng-Su decided to distance himself for a moment. Olcadan rubbed his pained head; it was the first time someone hit him directly. He turned his attention to the youth and laughed,

"Excellent, boy! For centuries nobody ever land a blow to me, but you are the first one! It's been a long time since my blood has stirred. Be careful, because I intend to lay many blows upon yours as many as I can!" When the ancient warrior swung his staff, a poweful aura slammed Kilik. He turned above and saw Olcadan would perform Great Waterfall toward him. Staying cool, the young master answered the attack with Asura Dance. The staffs met and clang loudly. The defense stance coupled with strong ki, eventually repelled the warrior's attack. The agiated Olcadan sent Phoenix Flare Raven Slaughter Thrust to Kilik. The youth suprised him by blocking the powerful offensive with a simple parry. Swiftly, he followed the attack with midblow. The warrior parried with the same attack. Before the Ancient think to attack again, Kilik sent a low sweep, which evaded successfully by him. They kicked upward simultaneously and locked in a dance of death.

Kilik realized the fight could turn against him; the opponent applied what Charade did when the creature fought Mitsurugi. The longer they fight, the more the warrior learned about Ling-Sheng-Su's style. He had to end this fight quickly! Side-stepping once again, he began Triumphal White Fang Heaven Monument stance.

Olcadan saw the maneuver and began to anticipate it with the same stance,

"I won't lose against a youngling like you." The youth shouted,

"I cannot afford to lose!" The bright sparks filled their weapons. Yoshimitsu said,

"Both of them had Soul-charged their own weapons! In this moment, I couldn't decide who'll win this match..." Xianghua and Seong Mi-na watched the fight worriedly from separate place. Fear began to clutch Talim's heart, while Girardot's face grew grim.

"A single blow can decide the result..." Roaring their spirit out, the Ancient and Kilik charged toward each other. The Kali-Yugas impacted upon one another and produced the loud, deafening clang. Yet, they didn't flinch and use their inner strength to keep their hold. The floor cracked beneath their feet. Then Kilik did something unthinkable; he opened his defense...and Soul-charged again! The tip of Kali-Yuga shone brightly.

"Feel Asura Clairvoyance!" With thunderous boom, he shoves the staff to Olcadan's torso and sent the half-bird flew to the far corner of the arena. The ancient warrior really didn't expect the powerful attack, yet he thrusted his 'Kali-Yuga' to the ground in order to stop him. The staff ripped the rock floor like they were made of mud. The audience couldn't hold their shock and awe with the fight. Even the ringmaster was stunned with such display of power. When Olcadan finally stopped, he found out that he already drenched. When turned around, he saw that he had been outside the ring, though not completely entered the water. The youth fell to the ground, exhausted with the attack. Then the ringmaster shouted his decision,

"The Birdman is out from the arena; therefore the winner is..._Signore_ Kilik from Ming Empire!!" The joyous shout and applause greeted the young master. He had used the soul-purifying attack in the attack, yet the opponent merely rings out.

In other hand, Olcadan felt pleased. The fight had taught him more about this age; it was full with powerful warriors like the youth. It was no longer his time, nevertheless he determined to push his limit until he could defeat the god! Lifting himself out from water, he said,

"I did not realize such warriors existed. Well done, kid! We might continue this fight in another place and time..."

"You're welcome, Elder!" Kilik answered with respect, "I'll wait you..." The Ancient merely nodded, before turning back to where he came from. Still exhausted, Kilik did the likewise.

From the balcony, Demuth said, "What a excellent match, I say! What do you think, hmmm, dear Aurelia?"

The lady huffed, "You'll see my Darklord won't disappoint me..." The Englishwoman overheard their conversation, but decided to not speak anything. The noble gestured to the ringmaster for continue the fight.

"Now we'll see the next match! Let's greet our last Midnight Champion, Dragon!" From his left side, a huge, masked man with braided hair came out. He brandished a Chinese Sword and swung the weapon with confidence.

"His opponent tonight will be...someone named Darklord! We will find out whether he deserves such name!"

Hearing his alias called, Raphael came out from the right gate. He wore his purple costume and the blood-red mask on his face. He had seen the previous match and recognized Kilik instantly. It would be hard to mask Soul Edge's aura, nevertheless he managed to supress it. The Frenchman was disappointed to see the hulking brute as his opponent. Then the Sorel master shocked the audience by turning back and said,

"He isn't worthy to fight me..." Tickled, Dragon mocked him,

"Are you a coward? Am I not worthy to fight you? I am the Champion!!" Raphael replied derisively,

"Champion you are, but you are not my match...had you insist to fight me, you'll dead within a blink," The huge gladiator roared in anger after heard the mocking. Without thinking further, he charged toward the Frenchman and lifted his huge blade,

"Let's see who'll die first!" Raphael nodded sadly,

"Oh, my dear! Why does everyone try the hard way?" Instantly, he unsheathed Soul Edge rapier and went into Vurkolak Envelopment. Before Dragon managed to land a single blow, a flash of red light washed him. The last thing he saw was the blinking yellow eyes,

"Your soul is mine!" Then everything went into nothingness.

Everyone astonished to see the huge warrior fell beside the Frenchman and didn't twitch a single muscle again. With utter disdain, Raphael turned back to the iron gates. The ringmaster went closer to Dragon and touched his body, yet he heard the Sorel said,

"Don't waste your time, he's already dead..." He turned back and saw blood pooled beneath the hulking body. The spectators gasped with fear and awe. The Frenchman managed to kill the last year Champion without breaking a sweat. Flushed with fear, the ringmaster said,

"The winner...is Darklord..." Nobody clapped their hand this time; it was a grim reminder that the tournament can be deadly sometimes.

Now it was Aurelia's time to gloat, "What do you think, my dear husband? Are my Darklord impressive?" Though stunned with the bloodshed, Demuth smirked in reply,

"Nice, I am looking forward to see the fight between Darklord and Strife..." he glanced to Ivy, "...depends on the results tomorrow,"

The Countess replied, "We shall see tomorrow," With that, the Genoan closed the Midnight Tournament.

Inside the Coliseum, Kilik walked calmly. His soul-purifying attack still need to be perfected, beside he had to think how to conserve his ki for the attack. He ended the fight with Olcadan with a stalemate, but he doubted he would fare better when facing the Enigma. His musing was broken when Mi-na came to him. Before he could say anything she wiped his brow with clothes,

"How are you, Kilik? I saw your fight, but I believe you can manage it!" she said, "Let me help you!"

"It doesn't matter, Miss Mi-na. Really?" he tried to object, but the Korean girl insisted. At that time, Xianghua came,

"Well, I think I might disturb both of you..." They turned and saw the Chinese girl smug. Mi-na replied with taunting tune,

"What's up, Miss Chai? Am I doing something wrong?" The former Imperial Guard stared her evenly,

"I don't know. What do you think, Miss Mi-na?" At first, the young Master didn't get what happened until Mi-na added,

"Kilik isn't belong to anyone now, am I right? As he said before, you just a friend to him.." Xianghua glanced deathly to the young master, before turning back to the Korean. Then Yun-Seong, Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi came when Xianghua replied,

"He isn't belonging to you either!" Mi-na smiled evilly,

"Ah, really! Everything is fair and square in war and love...I think Kilik likes someone older than him!" In order to provoke her, she leaned closer to the young master. Hearing this, Kilik's face blushed red. In contrary, Xianghua felt her blood rising up to the boiling point. Then she couldn't refrain herself,

"Is that so? I really wonder that's the reason why Hwang leaves you! He can't stay with a flirting girl like you! Old maid" A bulged vein appeared on Mi-na's head and she tightened her fist,

"Say that again and you'll regret that!!"

"Flirting old maid!!" The situation was getting tense here. Yun-Seong went to them, but stopped by the ronin who said,

"Girl's problem! Don't interfere until they calmed down," The red-haired youth glanced to Yoshimitsu, hoping the Manji might stop them...unfortunately, he was nowhere to found. He could only face-faulted. Meanwhile, Kilik tried to defuse the situation,

"Xiang! Miss Mi-na! Please stay calm, we can talk..." The Chinese girl shouted,

"Stay out from this, Kilik! This is between me and her!" The Korean replied,

"That's alright, someone's want a death wish and I'll gladly to give her!" Before they unsheathed their own weapons, a powerful aura filled the corridor. Kilik turned around and saw Darklord nearby,

"Well...the fight over a boy, huh?" the Frenchman quipped, "If I were you, _mademoiselles_, I will wait until tomorrow..." Xianghua and Mi-na glanced to each other uneasily, but they had to admit the suggestion is proper. Sighing, the Korean replied,

"Fine, I don't see any problem!" She pointed her rival, "If I can beat you, Kilik will be mine!"

Undaunted, the Chinese asked, "What if you lose?"

"Then he's yours! Deal?" To Kilik's exasperation, they shook hand, sealing their deals,

"Deal!" Then Seong Mi-na went with Yun-Seong to the opposite way, while Xianghua left Kilik alone. The ronin patted the stunned youth,

"Consider yourself lucky, kid! I never experience such thing in my youth!" He laughed, "How about you, ninja?" Yoshimitsu reapearred and answered,

"That's not your concern!" Jolted back, Kilik realized that the Darklord was vanished from the scene. He felt the dark warrior was familiar, but he couldn't recall where he met him. Yet, his aura was...evil and tainted. He couldn't be sure whether he had Soul Edge or not, but it was impossible! Soul Edge was belongs to Nightmare, not anyone else. That will be another problem after this one!

At the corner of the Coliseum, Strife was practicing for tomorrow. With a graceful but powerful move, he spins around while whipping his sword out in front of him. Then he followed with two slashes at ankle level. A clapping echoed. The knight turned warily and saw an old knight behind him,

"I can see you have practicing your footwork," Strife snorted,

"It is you, old man! Why are you here?" Girardot answered,

"Finding myself. I just wondering why you are here,"

"Find my own path! I won't follow yours again..." The French knight sighed,

"To be the strongest, Strife? It had cost my only son, Ryutigar..." The young knight said fiercely,

"Don't say the name again!" Girardot spoke slowly,

"Strife, I don't blame you for his death. I had blamed myself for driving both of you hard, and turns who you are now," Strife laughed,

"You regret that? Too bad, because I won't regret what happened! In fact, that what makes me now!"

"You can't fight like this, Strife! You're in danger of losing your own soul, don't be like my..." He replied harshly,

"So be it, I won't mind to lose my soul to the devil if necessary! Ryutigar is dead because he is hestitating at the end! I won't do the same mistake!" Then he stormed out from there. Girardot could only murmur,

"Path to atone my sins is long and hard, but I will persevere," Someone said,

"You will be need more than that, my friend," He turned around and saw Cepheus standing,

"I don't mean to overheard, but I have to acknowledge that Strife is the best warrior that I've seen," The veteran knight answered,

"Yes, no doubt! But I wish I can do something to ease pain. There's none need my assistance,"

Cepheus shook his head, "That's where you get wrong, my friend. I know someone who needs your guidance," Girardot's face slightly brightened,

"Who is he?"

"Come, I will show you!"

Next afternoon, the sun had already high on the skies. The people had crowded the Coliseum; they were eager to watch the incoming fight. The nobles like Demuth and Aurelia took their usual seats at the balcony. The Genoan gestured Chester to come and asked,

"Chester, I overheard that there's quarrel amongst our participants. Is it true, hmmm?" The gentleman nodded,

"Yes, my Lord. I think it is between _Signorinas _Xianghua and Mi-na. It is about _Signore _Kilik," The lady quipped,

"Hmm, interesting. They fight for the same man...how romantic! It means there will be more blood to be spilled," Aurelia glanced to Ivy,

"What do you think of that, Countess Valentine?" The white-haired woman responded,

"I call that silly! Die for love of a man..."

"Ah, probably that because you never loved someone...how about your 'knight in shining armor'?" The Englishwoman stared her with anger, but Demuth was quick enough to defuse it,

"My dear Aurelia, perhaps we concentrate for the fight! After these divas fought their hearts, we shall see the knights! Do you agree with me?"

"Sure, this will be entertaining..." Ivy decided to let the matter drop, and turned her attention on the arena.

Among the spectators, Girardot, Hualin and Talim took their seats amdist the throng. The Filipino said,

"Hindi ko nakalimutan kahapon gabi. Mag-away talaga si Ate Xiang atsaka si Ate Mi-na. Grabe talaga!" Hualin added,

"It's the Korean's fault. She's the one who starts the whole thing since beginning,"

"Pero bakit, Ate! Alam ko nag-selos si Ate Xiang, kase magiging malapit si Ate Mi-na kay si Kuya Kilik," Talim pondered awhile,

"Sa tingin ko, pwede mag-kausap sila. Hindi kailangan nagagalit sila parang ganito," Fixing her spectacles, the Chinese girl said,

"Talim, you're too young to understand how complicated are the relationship between boy and girl when coming to romance,"

The young Priestess didn't answer until she said,

"Tama ka, Ate! I wish I won't have that problem with Kuya Yun-Seong," Girardot chuckled to hear that,

"I really envy both of you. My age is not allow me to talk such thing...but I do know that youth nowadays really think with their hearts,"

"Let's hope this doesn't go bloody,"

The ringmaster walked into the center of the arena and announced,

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen! This is the fight you've waiting for! We have two matches today! I shall present you from the right gate, _Signorina_ Chai Xianghua!" Xianghua wore her pink garment and blue pants, while Cassandra followed her from behind. The applause greeted the incoming contestant immediately. Her face looks determined, for she had something at the stake. Cassie whispered,

"Are you sure wanted to doing this, Xiang?" The Chinese girl replied,

"I can't let myself to be pushed around, especially by that..." she halted, "...woman! If Kilik can't decide by himself, I will help him decide!" The Greek girl said uneasily,

"Well, but I think this...too extreme! You should let Sophie talk with her, and..." Xianghua silenced her by saying,

"It is too late, Cassie. We shall decide this with fight...The Enigma had humiliated me and I won't let Seong Mi-na do the same to me! Never!" Seeing that she was unable to do anything, Cassie sighed,

"If that's your decision, I can only hope the best for you, Xiang!" The Chinese turned around and smiled,

"Thanks, Cassie!"

"Hey, you do the same when I fight my sister last time. I just return the favor," The ringmaster turned to his left side and lifted his hand,

"From the left gate, I present you with _Signorina _Seong Mi-na!" Mi-na wore her usual tribal costume. When coming out, she was greeted with thunderous applause and shower of flower and _confetti_. Even someone shouted in favor of her. With wide smile, she waved toward dan reveived loud cries from the male spectators. Sophitia went beside her and asked,

"I don't understand why you should do this Mi-na. Do you really like Kilik?" The Korean blinked,

"Well, Sophie. It is just a puppy love, beside I like to irritate Hwang by having someone more handsome than him..." The Greek woman looked aghast,

"You're not serious then?" Mi-na glanced to her rival across,

"I don't know, but someone won't escape punishment for insulting me! There will be no mercy this time," Hearing that, Sophie could only face-faulted. Since their first meeting, she couldn't really understand her thinking. As the girl went to the arena, Taki appeared beside her,

"She's too confident, that will be her downfall," Sophitia said,

"Mi-na sometimes can be immature, but nevertheless she's my good friend,"

"Perhaps, but it doesn't mean I have to like her too," Sensed a hint of jealousy, the Greek woman teased,

"Do you jealous with Mi-na, since she's the second people who close to me?" The kunoichi's eyes rolled nervously, but then she coughed and threw her face,

"Am I jealous to such childish girl? Preposterous!" Sophitia smiled only. Beside the gate, the Assassin leaned himself and sighed,

"Once again, you do the reckless thing, Mi-na..."

Below the Coliseum, Yun-Seong, Mitsurugi, Yoshimitsu and Maxi watched the incoming match. Kilik sat resignedly beside them. The pirate teased,

"How do you feel for become the girl's desire, Kilik?" He managed to slip a small grin. The young master answered tiredly,

"Not good, I feel bad for letting this happen!" The ronin quipped,

"You should be thankful; it isn't come every time someone got two girls at once,"

"I am not feeling any better, ronin!" The youth turned to the red-haired one, "Yun-Seong, what do you think?"

"Hearing from the last night," Yun-Seong said, "I think she's very serious. I know Mi-na long enough to know well. Once she'd decided something, she won't change." He quickly added,

"I think he won't hurt Miss Chai," The young master facefaulted,

"It doesn't make me feel better..." Maxi and Mitsurugi laughed again. Only the Manji who sat tight-lipped among them.

The warriors walked toward the arena and stared each other. Mi-na stared her rival with disdain. She asked,

"Are you ready to lose?" Gritting her teeth in anger, Xianghua replied fiercely,

"I won't lose from you!" The Korean girl whirled Scarlet Thunder and thudded the ground,

"Looks like we have to settle this the hard way." The Chinese took her stance immediately,

"I'm sorry, but I won't give in!" Without wasting time, Mi-na sent Twin Fang Thrust toward her opponent. Sensed the danger, Xianghua slashed horizontally and use Reverse Shui Shian. The Korean's attacks were countered perfectly, but she still had another surprises. The younger girl turned and saw her opponent sent a backhanded turnaround slash toward her. To counter the close attack, Xianghua sent two horizontal slash, toward mid and low. The maneuver forced Mi-na to distance herself.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." She commented, "You sure look easy to beat." Not wanting to be provoked, Xianghua replied,

"Show me what you've got! Come on!" Frowned, the Korean began to think seriously. With sudden movement, she back-stepped and does a turnaround Kidney Slash. Yet, the former Imperial Guard slashed vertically, breaking the attack. Then she followed the attack with Tzao Lan Hua Feint. Mi-na evaded the attack with Diving Bite and went into Splitting Divide. Xianghua bounces back a little and lunges forward with a mid stab. The weapons impacted each other, but to her surprise, the Korean girl sent two mid-section kicks to her. She managed to block those kicks with Circle Breaker, even made the turnaround roundhouse kick in naught. What she didn't expect was her opponent twirled the glaive and then does a head decapitator into an overhead slash. Focusing herself, she used her Lian Hua Twist to extricate herself from the situation. She quickly took a fair distance from the Korean girl, who remarked,

"You certainly talk big, don't you?" Xianghua felt she couldn't keep her focus, if the girl continued to insult her like that. Mi-na said,

"I admit that I've improved a lot since Edge Master trains me..." This one startled the girl; she had suspected her attacks were based on Ling-Sheng-Su Style. No wonder, her attack was similar with Kilik in every detail. At first, she wanted to angry to him but then remembered what Jou Li said,

_Xianghua, you are easily losing your focus! If you continue to do so, you're surely lost! _

_You know why I train you very hard? Because you're easily forgotten what I've teach! I have to drive them into your head! Do you understand?_

Instantly, she realized her own folly! She let her own emotion controlled the fighting. Her jealousy to Mi-na got better of her! She remembered again,

_You should treat your opponent as your mirror image...if they strike hard, counter with gentleness. If they use brute force, move like water vapour around them. You'd defeated Inferno with that way; therefore you have to fight in style for you are the member of Imperial Dancing Troupe! Remember that with pride until your death!_

She let a small smile, "Thank you, _suheng_! I won't forget that!" This time, she took different stance and kept her position. This surprised Mi-na, who had expected her to attack. Realizing that, she took initiative to charge first. She sent 5 stabbages toward her opponent. Instead met the attack, Xianghua whirled her sword and evaded the attack gracefully. Her movements look like dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we saw _Signorina_ Xianghua was cornered few moments ago, but now it seemed she had turned the table! What a beautiful movement, I never see such fight like that!"

In other hand, Mi-na tried to hack her way but no avail. Her attack hit the empty space. Then she goes into a series of overhead slashes that covers her front, yet her opponent avoided the attack. She got impatient with the opponent evading her attack. She uses Glory Wing; however Xianghua leaped from the slash and performed Woan Shyoung Swing, which sent the opponent off balance. Before the Korean managed to hold her position, another kick sent her sprawling on the ground. She didn't expect that. Pushing herself from the ground, she saw her opponent didn't follow the attack. Seething with anger, she shouted,

"I won't lose! Never!" Mi-na charged again and a counter-clockwise twist of her Glaive, following with a flying glaive uppercut ending in a heart stab. Undaunted, the Chinese girl did Beautiful Rhythm-Laughing Bea Her Hua, which acted as Guard Impact and repelled Mi-na's attack. Thrown back by the force, Han-Myoung's daugher were very upset and slashed her zhanmadao toward shin into a row. To her chagrin, Xianghua shifted the previous style into Beautiful Rhythm-Bea Her Hua. The style was different but its functions are similar: Guard Impact. Unable to shake the notion that she will be lose, the Korean girl screamed aloud in frustration,

"You don't stand a chance!How about... THIS?!" She does a turnaround overhead slash that will cut her foe in half. Calmly, Xianghua kicked her before she had a chance to complete the slash, and stabbed her torso slightly. As a result, Mi-na was thrown to the ground. Yet, the girl forced herself to rise again, only to encounter a vertical slash that sent her airborne. When she landed again, Scarlet Thunder cluttered on the ground. Mi-na moved swiftly to grab her glaive, yet the Chinese girl moved faster. As she almost grabbed her weapon, the sword stabbed the ground nearby her right arm and crossed closely to her neck from behind. Those who saw that shocked beyond belief. Had Mi-na forced herself to rise, she would cut her own neck and lose her right arm. Xianghua stood still, while holding her sword carefully.

"I told you I won't hold back." She said, "I suggest you to give up...I don't like to hurt you,"

"You wouldn't dare..." Mi-na taunted, yet her lips trembled,

"Try me then…this is a fight, Miss Mi-na. You have no chance to escape this position; my _suheng_ had taught me this! You will end hurting yourself..." Then she said what Mi-na dreaded,

"You are losing this battle, Miss Mi-na. Please, don't be stubborn," No matter how hard she denied this, this was real and what Xianghua said was true. Would she let her pride cost her an arm and neck? Is it worth of it? Since beginning, she intended to play with Kilik and her but never passed to her mind that she would forced to repeat this moment again. This was similar with the situation when Ivy handed her a bitter defeat before. It wasn't because she weak, but she was outsmarted by the experienced opponent and humiliated publicly. Looking back to Scarlet Thunder, she was tempted to reach the glaive but she had no courage to do that; even she might cut herself badly. If that happened, she had herself to blame, not Xianghua or Kilik. Bowing her head, she withdrew her arm slowly and said with trembling,

"I..am... giving up!!" Grabbing every words, the ringmaster annouced joyously,

"The winner of this match is..._Signorina_ Chai Xianghua!!" The applause shook the Coliseum from its foundation. Amidst the situation, nobody saw Mi-na's tears dropping to the ground. It was too much for her to bear. Xianghua pulled her sword slowly from her. She didn't enjoy this; in fact it was easier to realize your mistakes once you thought clearly. She offered her hand politely,

"Miss Mi-na, let me..." Seong Mi-na glanced to her,

"Leave me alone, I don't need your pity!" she shouted furiously, and then ran away from the arena without ever glancing to her opponent. She almost hit Yun-Seong in process. The Chinese girl felt guilty; she wondered it's better for her to lose. Then she felt someone patted her,

"Nice work, Xiang!" Cassandra commented, "Just let her like that. I'm sure she'll forget this tomorrow!"

"I hope so, Cassie," Xianghua sighed. She glanced to the young master, who couldn't even dare to see him.

In other hand, Sophitia watched what happened. She glanced toward the kunoichi and said,

"Taki, I will follow Mi-na now, just in case she does something foolish," Taki offered,

"I can track her down, you don't have to go."

"No," the Greek woman said, "I know her better, Taki. Don't worry, I will be fine..."

"Be careful then, you will fight tonight!" Then they traded a brief kiss,

"I will," Afterward, the red-haired youth asked,

"Miss Alexandra, could I join you? I will help you to find Mi-na...I'm afraid she might do something foolish,"

"You're welcome, Yun-Seong. I'd really appreciate your help,"

With that, the blond-haired woman and the youth left the Coliseum. Everyone took their break for refreshing themselves, because nobody wanted to miss the next match.

Above, Ivy commented to herself,

_As I thought, nothing changed from the girl. Still the cry-baby!_ She glanced to the couple, where they argued who'd won the fight. It didn't concern her, but the next one will! She must win in order to have information about Soul Calibur, by then she could break the curse for good!

_You mustn't lose this one, Siegfried! I've counting on you!_

Few minutes later, the Coliseum had been filled again. Demuth, Aurelia and Ivy had taken their respective seats, as well as the other nobles. Then the sponsor of the tournament stood and gestured to the ringmaster to move for awhile. The chubby man nodded and gave the place to Demuth. He began to spoke,

"_Signore et Signora_, allow me to introduce the participants! Both of them are hot-blooded and skilled fighters, today we shall see who is stronger among them! I shall present you, _Signore_ Siegfried Schtauffen!"

The German knight came out from the left side of the Coliseum; he wore the chain mail covered with red tunic, heavy gauntlets and red pants. His hair was tied behind. The Zweihander rested behind his back. The youth's expression was morose, yet determined. The spectators clapped their hands to greet the warrior. Girardot folded his arms and watched Siegfried with serious expression. The knight recognized that and glanced toward the veteran, then turned to the balcony where the Englishwoman sat. Ivy nodded softly, with a smirk. Siegfried understood what it meant. The ringmaster waved his hand,

"Now I present you with last year Champion, _Signore_ Strife Grand Astlar!" Once again, the thunderous applause shook the building when the blond-haired knight entered the arena. He swung his Zweihander, Ambition and swaggering. The female spectators swooned to him, even threw flowers to the knight. Nearby the gate, Abelia watched him with concern. After few theatrical gestures, Strife glanced to his opponent with arrogant stare,

"I suggest you run away quickly." He said,

"Why should I? I have a duty to fulfil!" the German answered, "Move... I don't have time to play around."

"Hurry to die?" Without waiting, the knight spun around while whipping his sword out in front of the opponent. Siegfried quickly countered by slashing high, followed by two slashes at ankle level. His opponent avoided the successive slashes swiftly and ready to send Slicer. As the vertical slash descended upon him, the German does a massive uppercut with his sword, sending torrents of sparks. He was ready to use Double Grounder Beta, yet Strife falls down with his blade extended, into a vertical chop. Despite facing danger, Siegfried kept his focus still and side-stepped the attack. The slash hit the floor and sent shards of rock flying. At the moment, he seized the opportunity to unleash Blaze Wind toward Strife. Yet, the blond knight was aware enough of his weakness and sent a sweeping low slash, followed by a spinning back slash. The impact shook their bodies violently. Siegfried shook quite a distance from his opponent. The fight between them was breathtaking, nobody moved for a moment. Strife could feel the impact inside his bone, but his opponent was in the same condition like him. He sneered,

"I told you it's futile." The German smiled in return,

"Sorry to disappoint you," he added, "No longer will I have doubts or fears."

"You want me to hurt you some more?" Siegfried went into his fighting stance,

"You could never beat me."

"We shall see about that!" After saying so, the blond knight rushed toward the German. However, Siegfried merely pointed Requiem. When the distance closed, he made a sudden movement, which made his sword looks split into two! Strife laughed,

"Absurd! I shall break you into two!" He brings the sword high over his head before bringing it down with a crushing blow. Everyone shocked to see the attack instead hit the empty place. The knight glanced and saw the attack coming from the opposite direction. He swung his sword to deflect it, and instead got knocked backward. Still stunned with the attack, he heard Siegfried saying,

"What do you think with my Illusion Edge?" Strife gritted his teeth angrily, and stormed the German with Death Horn Charge. His opponent quickly countered with whirling his sword horizontally and closed the style with a thrust. Once again, the clang echoed loudly and sent both knights backward. Seeing the match, Abelia grew anxious. Ivy and Demuth watched the fight with intense, since they had put their stake upon the match.

Outside the arena, the others watched the fight. At that time, the Manji commented,

"Strange, the German's attacks seemed familiar to me," Yun-Seong turned to him,

"Where do you see that, Elder?" Yoshimitsu bowed his head,

"I can't recall where I see such styles, but it looks familiar to me," Mitsurugi harrumphed,

"You're getting senile, Manji! Just because he uses the big sword like Nightmare, but it doesn't mean the knight is him!" The ninja didn't answer that; he just too curious perhaps.

While fighting with Strife, Siegfried's mind remembered what transpired last night…

Last night, he was practicing his swordsmanship very hard and rigorous than the usual. He had heard that Strife had won the last year tournament; therefore he wasn't easy to defeat. During his stay in the Valentine mansion, he had worked hard to improve his strength, while rooting out Nightmare's influence from his attack. His body sweated heavily, but he didn't stop until someone called,

"You will drive yourself to exhaustion," Instantly, he stopped and shouted,

"Come out, are you foe or friend?" From the shadow, a grizzled, old knight came out,

"May I introduce myself to you, _monsieur_?" he bowed, "I am Girardot Arzegas,"

Siegfried asked, "What do you want, _Herr_ Arzegas?"

"I'd like to offer my guidance to improve your skill; that if you agree…" Now the German grew curious rather suspicious,

"Why do you want to help me?" Girardot continued,

"Tomorrow you will fight Strife Grand Astlar, and judging from your present condition, the result might end poorly for you," The youth felt offended with the comment,

"Are you saying that I cannot beat him? How do you know that?"

"I was his teacher once…" Siegfried startled, but then he asked,

"Why do you help me then? Is it not right to against your former pupil?"

The veteran knight replied, "Don't get me wrong, _monsieur_! I don't have anything against Strife. Instead I see the same potential in you…I can help to polish your swordsmanship, whatever the result I don't care," Siegfried pondered a moment, but then Girardot added,

"You will use your own swordsmanship, while I help you to improve it. There's nothing against the rule here. This will be the secret between both of us," The German thought hardly until he finally decided,

"Then I shall accept your offer, _Herr_ Arzegas." They shook their hands,

"Great, now we have no time! We must start the work now before the morning comes,"

Back to the present fight, the training somehow paid off. What Girardot advised about Strife was right; he was stronger than him in his own. Yet, he felt respect to his younger opponent and believed that he could win from him. He really enjoyed the fight without guilty feeling. He simply fights because he likes it, not driven by an evil sword like before.

Meanwhile, Strife was frustrated with the development. The fight was dragged too long and he didn't like it. He had to end this before Lord Demuth was dissatisfied with this. Suddenly, the blond knight swung Ambition and deliberately smashed Siegfried's face. The German howled in pain, but his opponent didn't give him any chance. Strife used Shadow Slicer, that sends the young knight close to edge. The audience booed Strife, but he didn't care at all. Abelia felt grief inside her gentle heart to see such violation. In other hand, Demuth and Chester nodded in agreement with that. Though didn't expressed in her face, Ivy was worried with the development. The ringmaster shouted,

"Ladies and gentlemen, what a excellent manoeuvre! Strife blinded Siegfried momentarily!"

As the others shouted, Talim joined them by shouting in her native language,

"Mandaraya ka!" Girardot could only bury his face in disappointment,

_Strife, how low you have gone? To be the strongest is very important to you?_ He looked to the wounded German,

_Get up, Siegfried! Show him what it takes to be a true knight!_

Blood blurred his vision, yet Siegfried persisted to continue the fight. Strife's slash produced a huge gash at his chest, and the wound started to bleed. He almost despaired in this, but then this condition reminded him to his state when he still the Azure Knight. He used to see this while holding Soul Edge.

_No... I cannot give up now!_

He forced himself to rise and stood, shocking everyone inside the Coliseum. Strife was bewildered to see his opponent still very much alive. He cursed between the clenched teeth,

"Why don't you hurry up and disappear?" Opening his bleeding eyes, Siegfried answered calmly,

"I've made up my mind. I will finish this!" Furious, Demuth's warrior screamed,

"I have no interest in speaking with the dead". After saying that, he rushed forward, and then leaped to the air, ready to slash his foe vertically. Instead countering, the German knight held his ground and waited. When the huge sword almost close, he stomped his right feet and swung the Zweihander toward the strike,

"Reborn Kaiser!" The swords impacted with thunderous clang, almost like explosion! The force knocked both warriors. Yet, they forced to stand again with superhuman feat; their eyes burned fiercely. It meant the fight was far from over! The audience gasped in shock, eliciting Strife and Siegfried's attention. When they turned to their weapons, Requiem and Ambition were damaged heavily due to the attack. Its surface cracked liked a parched ground. To their dismay, the sword fell into pieces to the ground. Both knights stared each other; without swords they couldn't continued the fight, except...

In the midst of scene, Demuth, Aurelia and Chester conversed to each other. Ivy couldn't hear what they discuss, but she didn't want to bother herself. After few moments, Demuth finally arose and went to the edge.

"Hmmm, I must say the fight is interesting and exciting! Yet, we don't expect this...I will ask Cepheus to provide you with brand new weapons immediately! For now, I declare the result of the fight is...draw!" Everyone unable to mask their sentiment for such controversial decision, especially Ivy and Strife.

"I object the decision! I'm demanding the rematch!" he shouted. Siegfried didn't say anything

Almost late, Sophitia and Yun-Seong parted their ways to find Mi-na. Eventually, she met a dark-skinned priest who told her that she saw the Korean girl at the secluded house. Thanking him, the Greek woman went to the direction. Upon entering the threshold, she saw her lying on the wall. She called her,

"Mi-na, are you fine?" The girl looked her with her swollen, teary eyes. Then Sophitia came closer to her friend,

"Mi-na, it just a fight! You must let it go..." The girl sobbed,

"You don't understand, Sophie! I'm lost...to that b#! I'd lost to the Englishwoman then, and now...I lost again!" The elder Alexandra was silent; she never saw Mi-na like this. She said again,

"Mi-na, come with me! Yun-Seong is looking for you... let's go back to..."Still crying, Seong Mi-na suddenly hugged Sophitia tightly. The Greek woman startled with the action and before she spoke, the Korean whispered before kiss her deeply on the lips,

"Sophie, don't leave me…you'd the only one who understands me! I like you so much," The elder Alexandra shocked; only Taki who kissed her so far. She didn't know that Mi-na had liked her inside. At first, she wanted to resist the advance but decided to drop that. It would hurt Mi-na further and she couldn't see that happened to her best friend. Slowly, Sophitia caressed Mi-na's braided hair. She never had been close to her like this. If the kunoichi knew this, she would be infuriated. Slowly, she laid the girl down, and then unbuckled her metallic brassiere along with the toga. Once done, Sophitia removed the girl's long, flowing silk that hung from her waist and bend downward to remove her garb. Mi-na smiled and kissed her again. They hugged each other closely…giving themselves to the carnal pleasures.

Without their knowledge, Zasalamel in his priestly costume watched from the second floor, shrouded in darkness.

"This is interesting…"

Author's Note: Okay, another chapter had been finished!The match have to end with this controversial decision! What is happening for Strife and Siegfried? What is the impact to Ivy's quest? The emotionally-shaken Mi-na sought her solace on the forbidden ground, while Sophitia won't do anything to stop it. Would Taki and Cassandra learn about the affair? What role that the Enigma have in this matter? Will Xiang regain Kilik's heart after the fateful fight? What happened next in the next match between Sophitia and Lizardman? Just wait the result at 'The Entangled Fates'. Review, critics, opinion and even flames are welcomed!

P.S.: Thanks for Lysander to give the idea last year. I just experimenting about Sophitia x Seong Mi-na and wondered what the result is. For the fans of Sophitia x Taki, I apologize for the temporary deviation.

Glossary:

Filipino:

Hindi ko nakalimutan kahapon gabi.-I won't forget last night

Mag-away talaga si Ate Xiang atsaka si Ate Mi-na-Ate Xiang and Ate Mi-na was fighting

Pero bakit, Ate!-But why, Ate

Alam ko nag-selos si Ate Xiang,-I know Ate Xiang is jealous

magiging malapit si Ate Mi-na kay si Kuya Kilik-Ate Mi-na is getting close to Kuya Kilik

Sa tingin ko, pwede mag-kausap sila.-I think they can talk

Hindi kailangan nagagalit sila parang ganito-It is no need to be angry like this


	9. The Entangled Fates

The Entangled Fates

Early afternoon at Monte Carlo,

Inside the abandoned house, the sunlight hit the wall. Sophitia, covered with an old curtain, sat beside her sleeping friend. The Greek woman felt strange with this affair. She'd become friends with Mi-na quite long, but never thought that they would end as the lovers. She felt she had betrayed Taki by doing this. Suddenly, someone yawned,

"Sophie, you know?" the Korean girl giggled, while covering herself with the same curtain, "I always thinking this in my mind," Forcing herself to smile, Sophitia asked,

"Then why do you never doing that until now?" Mi-na chuckled,

"I guess I lack motivation…" The woman fumed inside,

_Great! Is she using me to vent her frustration after failed with Kilik? Or just get even with Hwang? Does Mi-na really care me as she says?_ She pulled her legs closer, while speaking,

"Mi-na, we should not do this. As you know, I'd already…" her tongue tasted bitter to say the word, "…married and had two children," The young girl caressed her cheek,

"They don't have to know this, not even Hwang," She begged, "Look, Sophie! I…I'm sorry this happened so fast and out of my control. However, our relations will never changes no matter what," The Greek nodded only before she kissed her friend again. Mi-na returned the kiss gladly.

Back to the Coliseum,

Strife protested the decision, which he deemed unfair. Then the spectators begun to chant,

"Rematch! Rematch!" However, Demuth quickly silenced them with his booming voice,

"Be quiet!" Instantly, the whole coliseum was silent. Then he turned to his knight with displeasure,

"Do you really want to have rematch, Strife? Hmmm? Perhaps you should look to your own weapon…" The blond knight glanced to his shattered Ambition with disgusted look. The noble continued,

"As I say, I shall ask Cepheus to give both of you the better weapons! But it can't be done now, perhaps two days. Beside _signore_ Siegfried doesn't looks well…" The German knight replied,

"I'll be fine…" Yet, Demuth replied sarcastically,

"No, you are not! It isn't my preferences to allow the combatants alive, but since you'd fought well I think both of you should be given the chance to continue! Therefore the next fight between you will be until death. My decision is firm- your fight is postponed until Cepheus provides you with the new weapons. Understood?" Siegfried didn't answer, however Strife looks frustrated but he didn't have any choice. Receiving the gestures from Demuth, the ringmaster announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen, the host has spoken! The fight between these knights shall be postponed until their weapons are ready! Don't worry; we shall watch the exciting match at the Midnight tournament!"

With heavy hearts, both knights left the arena along with the disappointed audience. Strife managed to glance to his opponent,

"It isn't over yet, German!" he hissed,

At the top of the chapel, Taki surveyed her surroundings. She couldn't find Sophitia no matter what. The kunoichi cursed that she supposedly come with her…and it was the fault of a girl named Seong Mi-na! Had the girl not so childish, Sophitia wouldn't have to looking for her. She admitted that Mi-na and Sophitia were friends, before she had been acquainted to the Greek woman. Probably, she was only acquainted herself to Sophitia, not to her family or friends. Suddenly, she spotted Cassandra below. No doubt, she must be looking for her older sister. Arching her back, Taki leaped downward,

"Sophie, where are you?" Cassandra called over the times, but no response. Not for long she sensed something landed behind her. She turned around with her sword drawn,

"It is me, Taki!" the kunoichi introduced herself,

The Greek girl hardly masked her excitement upon seeing the ninja, "Miss Taki, did you see my sister?" The raven-haired woman shook her head,

"Sorry, I don't see her since we split," Cassandra looks dejected, "I wonder where she is…"Then someone coming to their direction, saying,

"We can look for them together, if you want!" Both of them turned and saw Talim and Yun-Seong

"Ah, both of you are coming too?" The Filipino girl replied,

"Oo, Ate Cassie! Ate Taki! Gusto kami tutulungan nagahanap si Tita Sophitia atsaka si Ate Mi-na. Kase kasama ko si Kuya Yun-Seong!" The red-haired youth added,

"That's right! Mi-na might be too overreacted, therefore I should help you!" The ninja noticed that the geisha was absent for the first time.

"Talim, where is Setsuka? Why does she not joining you?" She asked,

"Ah, sabihin ni Ate Setsuka kanina. Ako at si Kuya Yun-Seong lang, hindi kailangan siya! Parang sabihin niya meron siya…ang kailangan," Taki frowned, but she had no time to think what the mercenary geisha does. She would rather look for Sophitia and Mi-na first. She turned to those youths,

"Fine, I suggest we should split the way and ask those who see them! Once you find them, ask them to stay until I come. Understood?" Then she vanished from their sight. Cassandra turned to the others,

"Is she always doing that?" Talim shrugged her shoulders.

Back to the dilapidated house, Seong Mi-na put her skirt back and buckled her belt around it, while Sophitia fixed her transparent clothes. When she was about to put her breastplates, she called,

"Mi-na, would you care to help me put this?" The Korean girl nodded and helped her to put the metallic plate on her bust. She hugged and caressed the older woman's chest gently up to the abdomen. The Greek felt a swelling excitement and sensation until the girl asked,

"Sophie, tell me how Rothion treats you…" Sophitia stunned to hear such question, but then she replied,

"He…treats me gently. Rothion is a good man and cares for his family. Though he can does things by his own, he always involved me, asking my advices. He might not be skilled in fight like me, Cassie and…you, nevertheless I always feel calm whenever he's around." She turned and fixed Mi-na's belt,

"The reason why I'm here is because I want to protect my family. Rothion and I agree not to involve our children in this. Cassie and I have to find the one who send Tira and Voldo to after my children…" The girl smiled,

"That's what I like from you, Sophie! You act as a mature woman…" Sophitia sighed,

"No, I'm not like that…" She thought about Taki, and wondered whether the ninja was attracted with the same qualities as Mi-na did. The girl spoke,

"I really wish Hwang would do such thing…but, nooo! He never sent me letters nor asking 'Mi-na, how are you?' What a jerk!" Then the Korean girl began to lick the woman's nape, which elated her. She asked again,

"Sophie, is it the first time you'd experienced this?" The Greek was pulled to the reality abruptly. Actually, she almost felt the same when she was together with Taki. She quickly pulled herself and said,

"Yes…this is the first time…" Mi-na smiled,

"How is it feels? Is it different compared with…your husband?" Sophitia merely distanced herself from her and said,

"I think we should not discuss that, Mi-na," her tone looks edgy, "We must return to the coliseum quickly. Everyone must be worrying us…come!" The blond-haired woman went outside, while the Korean girl followed from behind.

Just few steps outside from the house, Sophita and Mi-na met Taki. The Greek's heart throbbed faster upon seeing the kunoichi. She hoped she didn't learn about their affair.

"Sophie, I've been looking for you everywhere." the ninja said full of concern, "Where have you been?" Mi-na overheard that the Japanese called 'Sophie'. As far as she concerned, only Cassandra and she who called that name. The Greek answered,

"I…just meet with Mi-na at the local tavern…she almost had a brawl with the locals, had I not interferes first. I'm very sorry for making you worry…" Taki glanced slightly to the Korean girl who showed unpleasant face. Ignoring that, she continued,

"Cassandra, Talim and Yun-Seong were looking for you too!"

"I'm really sorry, Taki. At least, we've found you," Sophitia said apologetically, "Come, we have to go back to the Coliseum," Being the trained warrior, the Fu-Ma sensed something different with the Greek.

"Are you sure, Sophitia?" She asked again while holding her hand. Sophitia shied gently,

"I'm fine, Taki…" She replied, "Let's go back to the Coliseum. I still have to fight tonight…"

"Yes, you're right. Forgive me for being worry of you," The blond-haired woman smiled,

"Thanks, Taki. I'd really appreciate it," The blond-haired woman went first, before Taki managed to follow; Mi-na brushed her rudely. Though offended with the attitude, the kunoichi decided to drop it.

Inside the Coliseum, Siegfried walked heavily. He sensed his sight was blurred due to the attack.

"Siegfried!" Someone called him. The young knight turned and saw Ivy in her purple gown standing nearby. The Countess asked gently,

"Are you all right, sir?"

"I…I'm fine…I'm sorry to disappoint you, milady," His vision became increasingly blurred; he couldn't tell whether the woman was smiling at him or not. She continued,

"You seems not looks fine…" Shaking his head, the German replied,

"It just a small wound, I need some rest…" As he said so, blood spurted from his head like a fountain. He was unable to stand and immediately fell on the ground. Siegfried managed to see the Englishwoman shouted his name and shook him. Then everything was swallowed by the darkness.

Meanwhile, at the Coliseum's dungeon, Lady Aurelia decided to visit her favored fighter. Believing it was unecessary, she didn't brought Luna and Abelia for her company. Upon the circled dungeon, she turned above and saw Raphael hanging upside down from the ceiling like a huge bat. He seems sleeping. She spoke,

"I must say the way you'd dispose Dragon is excellent…do you ready for the tonight's fight?" The Frenchman opened his bloodshot eyes lazily. The lady added,

"You'll fight Kilik tonight…I ask you to not kill him so quickly. The spectators will lose their taste," Half-sleepy, the vampiric noble replied,

"All right, I won't do that…" he grinned, "In fact, I won't fight him tonight," The last sentence shocked Aurelia. She asked with disbelief,

"I beg your pardon? You want to forfeit the fight?" she hissed angrily, "We have the deal, Raphael Sorel! You will fight tonight or else…" She immediately whirled her sickle whip. The Sorel master opened his cape in agiating manner,

"Or else what, Lady Aurelia? You and your husband seems enjoys to see the blood spills, but never bother to spill it yourself." The Genoan lady began to shudder as the French vampire licked his tongue and watched her with hunger.

"Since I don't have a chance to taste your servants' blood, perhaps your might suffice…" Like a lightning, he snatched her before she used her weapon. Aurelia's scream cut abruptly, and then her weapons fell on the floor …

Late afternoon, Xianghua sat beneath the oak tree, pondering whether she must tell her feelings to Kilik. She was afraid that it might drive him further. Yet, the incident with Mi-na proved that this couldn't be continued. They must decide what their relation is!

"Xianghua…" The Chinese girl turned and saw the young master standing nearby. She stared him, and her heart raced faster when she tried to say,

"Kilik…" she gulped nervously, "I…I'm apologizing to what happened to Mi-na. I admit that…I'm jealous with her for being close to you; I was too emotional at that time! Honestly, I simply can't stand to see anyone else close with you! Since we've begin this quest together, I feel that both of us are drawn closer yet I want that our relationship will be more than friends…I will say this once, and whatever the result I don't care." Xianghua pulled her breath momentarily before saying,

"Kilik, I love you!" To his surprise, the Master of Ling-Sheng-Su smiled gently,

"Xiang, you don't have to apologize…" he added, "I'd think Miss Mi-na will be fine. I know how you feel, because that's the same way I feel about you. Miss Mi-na tries to get close with me, but I always ignore it, since my heart belongs to someone else…" The Chinese's face slightly crest-fallen,

"To the girl called Xianglian…" Kilik startled to hear that, but he shook his head,

"No, silly girl. It is you…" Xianghua shocked to hear that. Slowly, he caressed her face and hair,

"No matter what I've done, Xianglian won't come back and I have to accept that. You might looks like her, but you aren't her! What I want is the only Chai Xianghua, nothing more nothing less. I should say this long time ago, but hey, it is better too late than never…" Unable to hold her emotion, the Chinese girl opened her arms and hugged him tightly,

"Oh, Kilik!" Forgetting their surrounding, they kissed each other passionately. Xianghua glanced slightly and saw…Hong Yun-Seong and Talim watched them. She tapped Kilik lightly, and the young master surprised to see the youths. The Korean quipped,

"Er, are we disturbing here?" With face blushed beet red and a huge sweatdrop behind her head, the Chinese girl answered,

"No, not at all! In fact, we just want to leave…right, Kilik?" Kilik merely coughed. Then Xianghua pulled his arm and turned to another direction,

"We'll go to somewhere, leaving both of you alone…bye!" After they were gone, the Filipino girl said,

"Kuya Yun-Seong, nakita mo? Naghalikan sila, maganda di ba?" The red-haired youth scratched his head only,

"The older people sometimes doing something strange when trying to express their love in front of us; they don't have to act like that!" The Priestess smiled mischievously,

"Kuya, gusto mo hahalikan kita?" Yun-Seong almost jumped to hear that,

"What?" Come on, Talim! We're…" Talim already hugged him first,

"Gusto ko ikaw, Kuya!" The Korean instantly ran panicky, as the girl chased him,

"Kuya, huwag kang makatakas sa akin…"

Above the roof, Maxi watched what transpired below. He sighed,

"Love is on the air…except for me…"

Back to the dungeon,

Raphael felt alive; he was on the right track. Those warriors were here, including the Countess and her boy-knight. He also sensed the holy aura among them. Yet, he had an instrument to remove them from his path. He asked,

"How do you feel, _mademoiselle_?" A feminine voice answered,

"I feel better, dear…" Someone offered hand to the Sorel master, which he received,

"Get dressed, we don't want to make anyone suspicious…"

Meanwhile inside Demuth's palace,

Siegfried woke up and found himself inside a luxurious room; he was lying on the velvet bedsheet. The knight touched his head; the wound had been bandaged as well as his torso. Then someone called him,

"Ah, you'd wake up finally. How do you feel, Sir Siegfried?" The German turned around and saw Ivy standing beside him. Once again, she wore her usual white costume. Somehow he liked her wearing such costume.

"Fine...quite dizzy, milady" The Englishwoman turned around and brought pair of glasses filled with wine. She offered,

"Take this, Sir..." Still unsure, Siegfried took the glass. Then Ivy motioned him to move,

"May I sit beside you, Sir Siegfried?" The knight gulped momentarily, but he managed to reply,

"Sure..please sit here, milady." Without hesitation, she sat close to her. Then he said,

"I..I'm sorry for not winning the fight...but I will try hard on the next fight..." Ivy stopped her by putting her fingers to his lips,

"Shush, now it isn't the time to talk about fight. You've try hard, I understand," Then she drank the wine, followed by the knight.

"Now we talk about pleasure...as a comfort," She smiled naughtily, as she threw the empty glass away and went closer to Siegfried. In other hand, the move surprised him,

"But...milady...I" Ivy answered,

"I'm disappointed, Siegfried. How many times are we doing this? Yet, you always act too formal...don't call me 'milady'. Call me Isabella and I will call you Siegfried..."

"If you insist, mila...I mean Isabella," Then she hugged him closely. Siegfried asked,

"I don't know you have a wild side, Isabella. Where is the nerdy girl you've talked about?"

"Gone," she pulled his face, "Where are the guilty and angst-ridden youth I've meet before?" The German smiled,

"Gone too… for now..." He kissed her deeply and pulled her beneath the blanket, thus enjoying the night together.

Late night, the Coliseum was alight with torches around. The spectators filled the place as usual. At the balcony, Demuth looks impatient. He didn't see Aurelia or Ivy around; he'd ordered Valeria and Lynette to look for her. To add the insult to injury, the appointed fighters wasn't around. The Genoan wondered whether he should be more strict next time. When the lady finally came, he didn't wasted time to lambast her,

"Where have you been? I had sent the servants to look for you…" Aurelia replied,

"I'm apologize, my dear…I was preoccupied with something else…" Though fuming, Demuth was quick enough to notice she looked unhealthy and pale,

"Hmmm, you looks not well. Are you all right?" he asked, while touching her forehead. The lady answered,

"I…am fine…just too tired…" Slouching to his seat, he continued,

"Where is Darklord? Everyone had waited him to slay the Chinese youth,"

"He isn't ready tonight; I've asked him but he requested the next night…He promised to be ready!"

"Hmph, he'd better to be ready! It seems the youth had the same excuse like he had!" He gestured to the ringmaster to continue,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're sorry to announce that Darklord and Kilik won't fight tonight. The fight isn't going through!" The audience booed him instantly, yet the ringmaster had something in his sleeves,

"However, we still have the match between Sophitia Alexandra and Monsterman! After that, we shall see Greed versus Joker!" The mood quickly changed and everyone started to applaud!

Below the Coliseum, Sophitia had worn her blue costume and rolled her long blond hair into buns. She also checked her weapons, and felt anxious inside since this was her first official fight…fighting in front of the public to be exact. She was defeated by Cassandra and Charade last time, but then she had honed her fighting skill again, this time together with her sister. They were deadly fighters, when together. Even they had fought against Voldo and Tira, even the bandits Greed and Miser. Cassandra still had to practice more, nevertheless she could held her ground against them.

"Ready to fight, Sis?" The Greek woman turned around and saw her sister with the kunoichi.

"Yes, I feel nervous…" she replied, "…but I'll be fine," Cassandra offered her comforting word,

"Not so much like me; tomorrow I will fight against the geisha. May Hephaestus grants you his blessing!"

"I thought you don't like him…" Sophitia teased,

The young girl frowned, "I still don't like him, but you might need his blessing for tonight, Sis!" The woman laughed only, then he turned to Taki,

"Be careful, Sophitia!" the raven-haired woman advised, "Don't underestimate your foe,"

She nodded, "I'll keep it on my mind. Thanks, Taki!" Before leaving her, the Fu-Ma managed to whisper,

"Once this is done, come to the barn. I will wait you there…" Sophitia nodded and walked away from them.

Just half of the corridor, someone surprised the Greek by jumping in front of her,

"Sophie, it is me!" Mi-na cheered,

"Mi-na, you almost make me faint…" she turned around to see anyone with her, "Why are you here?" The Korean girl replied,

"Just want to be with you, beside I don't like being around with that kunoichi! She gave me chill…" Sophita could only shook her head,

"Taki is always like that, but she's nice once you'd knew her…"

"Whatever…by the way, take care! Don't lose like me, ha!"

"Thanks, Mi-na!" When she turned back, the girl suddenly slapped her behind very hard. She was shocked, and began to raise her voice in irritation,

"Mi-na!" The Korean raised her hand,

"Just kidding, Sophie! I don't know you're so edgy!" The Greek woman replied sternly,

"Seong Mi-na, don't do that again!"

"I promise!" As she left her, Sophitia touched her pained behind. She smiled silently,

_What blessing that Aphrodite and Eros bestow upon me? I was loved by a man and two women…yet I can't decide which among them I love. My tryst with Mi-na is…addicting, but what about Taki? Would she learn about this?_ She quickly banished the thought, and decided to focus on the match.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you with…Sophitia Alexandra!" The thunderous cheers and applause greeted her coming. She smiled in return. Cassandra and Taki watched from the reserved place with others, while Seong Mi-na sat quite a distance from them. Girardot, Hualin and Talim watched from their usual seats. After the cheers slowly died, the ringmaster turned to the left side,

"Our opponent tonight is known for its savagery! You shall see the terror when you see him! I shall present you with Monsterman!" Slowly, the iron gates creaked and pulled up to reveal the dark figure inside. Everyone gasped, terrified and flushed with fear when they saw the figure came out. At first, Sophitia couldn't discern the figure until it came to her full view and shocked her deeply.She managed to whisper,

"Lizardman…"

The Jade-Scaled Terror, Lizardman stood opposite her, holding Aya Shield and Grudge Axe. He instantly recognized her from the scent,

"I know you…" the creature hissed, "It wasss a long time indeed, daugther of Hephaesstuss,"

"A…Aeon Calcos…" she stammered, "Why are you here?" Aeon sighed,

"The godsss hath forsssaken me; they'd given me to thessse unscrupulousss men for their entertainment. I guesss to entertain the godsss…you have no idea what irony is it…I never thought you'll be my opponent…" Then the reptile creature put his stance,

"Come, fight me…Ssophitia Alexandra…" Sophitia was hesitating for a moment. She never shrank from the battles, not even in the face of death. However, Aeon had saved her life from Charade and she was indebted to him. She couldn't turn her back from someone who saved her no matter he looks like. She could forfeit this match, but like her, Aeon was a Greek warrior. If she does so, he would be felt insulted and nothing could erase the insult except her blood. It was like reminiscing her fight with Cassandra before. Once again, she had no choice but fight to what she believe is right and she won't back down!

Cassandra couldn't hear their conversation, but this scene was eerily similar with their last fight. Someone commented,

"Is it Aeon Calcos? The one who saves Sophie from Charade?" The Greek girl turned around and saw Taki who continued,

"This won't be easy, fighting your savior…" Cassandra shouted,

"Sophie won't shrink from the fight! No matter what! She will win!" She turned her sight to the Coliseum again, this time with worried look,

"I hope so…"

Finally, Sophita had decided by shoving Omega Sword and Elk Shield forward. She said,

"Aeon, I'm giving my gratitude for saving my life from death. For that, I was indebted with you. Such unfortunate that we've meet as opponents tonight! Whatever the result of this fight, I won't hold this against you and I won't regret it! I respect you as my fellow warrior!" The creature was silent momentarily, and suddenly laughed with a crackling voice,

"I'll be the one to apologize for that." Instantly, they entered their combat stances. Screeching, Aeon charged toward his opponent, swiping his axe twice. The Greek woman instead advanced toward him and closed their distance. As the creature came closer, she arched backward and sent the backflip kick. However, Aeon managed to evade the kick by crouching, and quickly performed the double sweep. Sophitia gasped as she accidentally tripped. The reptile creature immediately flipped on the air and ready to sent a shield attack toward her. With her instinct, the blond woman rolled quickly as the attack slammed the ground with a loud clang. Everyone hushed, but relieved to see her safe…for a moment. She rose back and now her turn to leap and attack from above. Instead avoiding, Aeon turns around and slams the ground in front of him with all his might. The shockwave surprised Sophitia very hard; she couldn't even continue the attack. The reptile sensed the window of opportunity, and climbed her shoulders instantly. Before the female warrior realized that, she got the consecutive kicks on her body, before the last kick at the face sent her crashing down to the arena. The pain really bitten her, but she managed to see Aeon's another attack. She used Guard Impact to knock him a distance. The creature went backward three steps, but quickly positioned himself to attack.

Cassandra shouted, "Sis!" Taki and Mi-na's heart raced for their beloved friend's safety

Above, Talim exclaimed,

"Naku, malakas talaga ang halimaw ito! Kawawa si Tita Sophitia!" The veteran knight commented,

"Don't worry, young one! Judging from her appearence, this lady is tough one!"

Sophitia had expected this, but unlike her expectations, Aeon's style somehow utilized calculated savagery. People may mistook it as the random,erratic attacks, but she knew the otherwise; these strikes were precisely done and its purpose to intimidate opponents. Especially, his mutated appearence supported that notion. She also recognized that his attack somehow derived from Spartan's fighting style. At the same time, the creature shook his head, which slightly gave him the larger appearence due to the frills. The slit-like eyes stared the blond goddess,

"Perhapsss, it might be a misstake to ssave your life from that wretched creature…you still the same when we've meet first time…why Hephaesstus chosse you to be her messenger?" he chuckled. Gritting her teeth, Sophitia forced herself and shouted,

"It isn't over yet, Aeon!" With that, she charged toward the creature and swung her sword widely. Aeon suddenly went into all fours and slipped beneath her. When he tried to stand, his opponent sent Tornado Kick, which sent him sprawling. Sophitia pursued him relentlessly, but the opponent wasn't powerless as she thought. As their distance closed, the reptile creature shoved Aya Shield to her stomach, and then threw her away behind. She quickly rolled away and grabbed Aeon, before smashing him to the ground. Though dizzy, he managed to see her maneuver and sent a headbutt to her head. Instantly, both of them saw stars and stunned momentarily. In fraction of seconds, Aeon recovered and swept Sophita's leg. The Greek woman fell to the ground, however she unleashed somersault attack to discourage the opponent. But Aeon was nowhere to seen...until he came from her right side and sent a big swipe. The woman rolled helplessly to the corner. Before he sent another attack, Sophitia had Soul-charged herself and unleashed Gaea Tremor. The entire arena shook with such incredible force. The move threw Aeon off-balance. Sophitia went and attacked the creature furiously as she could. The only reason she fought is to protect those whom she cared for...her family and even Taki and Mi-na. She poured everything she had into her attacks; this development stunned even Aeon Calcos. It seemed she had became an angry goddess! Then she use Round Knocker to sent the creature airborne. When he landed, the audience applauded his defeat. As he lay on the ground the Jade-Scaled Terror felt his body wracked with pain, yet he felt alive for fighting a human. The Greek woman stood over her fallen opponent, ready to land the final strike. He said resignedly,

"You'd won..." The audience begun to chant,

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" Demuth smiled in anticipation, but to his surprise Sophitia turned away from her opponent. Aeon asked,

"I don' t need your pity..." She replied,

"I am not pitying you, Aeon! I simply repay my debt to you and now we're even,"

"I don't know why you are angry with the gods, but I do know that everyone deserves the second chance. Even you, Aeon Calcos...I simply spare you for that, not out of pity!" The creature was speechless, as the audience booed both of them. Disgusted with her decision, the Genoan noble sent his men to restrain Aeon and bring him back to his cage. When they dragged him back, Aeon said,

"You have choosse wissely, daughter of Hephaesstus," he continued, "Sssomeday I will pay thisss and we sshall have a fight in another time..." Sophitia merely nodded with respect. The boos followed her up to the corridor.

Once inside the corridor, she was greeted by Cassandra,

"Sis, you're great! Not only you have won, but you'd spared Aeon's life too!" The elder Alexandra sighed,

"Since beginning, he isn't my foe. It's just a misunderstanding..." Not for long. she turned her head around, looking for the kunoichi. Her sister called,

"Sophie, did you looking for Miss Taki? She'd left for few moments ago after your fight is over,"

"Thanks, Cassie!" When she went out, Mi-na came

"Hey, Cassie!" The young girl turned, "Did you see Sophie?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Mi-na. Sophie just left few seconds before you come. I think she is looking for Miss Taki,"

Hearing the Fu-Ma's name, the Korean frowned with displeasure. She couldn't help to think what Sophitia's relationship with her...

The mood inside the Coliseum was quite somber, since the blood wasn't spilled of all. Sophitia had refused to kill Lizardman. Fortunately, there was another match going on: Greed versus Joker! The old bandit fought fiercely for his life; his opponent was wearing the sun-moon mask and golden-purple costume. The bandit cursed,

"You dare to defy me, wretched fool!" Joker ignored the threat, while continued to monkeying around. Finally, Greed's patience was up,

"I've had quite enough. Die already." Crossing his kunais, he charged and sent a flaming arc toward his opponent. This was his best attack; he actually would use it to fry the Greek woman. Yet, this demanded his attention and he wouldn't hesitated to use this now. Joker waited until the arc close, suddenly he bent his body backward. This allowed the arc to hit empty place. Not for long, he coiled his body and sprung to the air. Greed lifted his head and saw the opponent zooming toward him. Faster than anyone else, the golden clown landed on the bandit's shoulder and sent stabbage to his torso, aftet that he threw him with backflip. Bleeding profusely, Greed managed to croak,

"S#$...just...not...my...luck...tonight..." Then he fell dead to the ground. The ringmaster quickly announced,

"The victory goes to...The Joker!" The audience clapped their hands. Joker ignored them and returned to the corridor when he met with...Tira. She wore the golden costume with miniskirt and brown long boots. Her hairstyle had changed greatly; it sported two twirls on both sides. The skull brooch and her blackened make-up made her appearence gothic. She sported a sadistic grin,

"Nice job, Voldo! Your next opponent will be that woman...you'll show to her what happened if you crossed us," Tira added, " Our master is coming as we speaks now..." The blind Italian nodded in agreement.

From the safe distance, Miser watched her partner's demise. Strangely, she didn't feel anything but disdain to Greed. She grinned,

"Good riddance…" Then she vanished beneath the darkness.

In other place, Sophitia Alexandra came at the barn as promised. Despite the exhaustion, she'd curious with what the kunoichi wanted. Slowly, she entered the barn and closed its door.

"Taki, I'm here...come out now," Then the raven-haired woman came out from the shadows; she wore her black-gold thin costume complete with black leggings and golden diadem. She spoke softly,

"I've waited for you, Sophitia. I thought you won't coming." the Fu-Ma pondered, "You looks beautiful with the costume,"

"I consider that as flattery," They closed their distances, as their eyes met each other,

"Taki!" Unbaring her emotion and forgotten about Mi-na, the Greek woman hugged the kunoichi dearly,

Returned the hug, Taki confessed to her,

"The moment I've saved your life from Cervantes, I'd waited this moment. I can't lie to my heart that I love you so much..." The Greek woman nodded, and then said,

"Our meeting is not a mistake, but destiny. I can't stop right now and I love you too, Taki."

"Perhaps our love is forbidden, but I crave more, Sophitia. I would rather left the Fu-Ma than live without you. Let's consummate our desire together..." Sophitia caressed the ninja's face,

"Whatever happened then, I don't care...for now my body and soul are yours..." Then both of them kissed passionately, forgetting who they are. Consumed in passion they fell on the stack of straws...uniting in flesh and heart.

Outside the coliseum, two bottles and a water jug stood on the poles. Then a sound of sword unsheathed was heard. In a split second, the bottles and water jug was cut into pieces. Slowly but sure, a tall, blond-haired woman with violent vest and long white skirt ornamented with mountain paintings sheathed her sword. The skin was shining white, almost like snow. Her lips showed a smile and whispered,

"Not for long, my master's vengeance shall be done..."

Back to the Clocktower, Zasalamel sat motionlessly. The pure energy ball floated in front of him, as he kept pondering. The ball contained the event between Sophitia and Mi-na. Anyone but him can't watch what inside the ball. This piqued Amy's curiosity,

"May I ask what's going on?" she asked politely, "You never keep your eyes off from the ball..." The Enigma turned back and suddenly asked,

"Do you ever feel being loved?" The question startled the French girl, who tried to answer,

"Er...only my papa loves me," The Egyptian continued,

"I did, when I still mortal...love and passion, something I've forgotten during my incarnation," Puzzled, Amy asked again,

"Is that having something to do with your grand plan?" He stood up and said,

"Perhaps," he smiled evilly, "I shall see what happened when my plan is in motion," With mere waving hand, Zasalamel wiped the energy ball in front of her,

_Sophitia Alexandra...Seong Mi-na...Taki...your fates are entangles with each of you...we shall see if you're not destroying each other in process,_ He turned to the moonlight,

_The same can be said for you, Isabella Valentine and Siegfried Schtauffen. You shall fulfill the prophecy...once it happens I'll be there,_

At the secluded place, someone furiously slashed the surrounding with an old sword. It was Strife Grand Astlar; he still felt humiliated with the draw decision. For him, the honour was robbed in front of his face. He had to redeem it back by beating Siegfried. Yet, he has no weapon and he can't wait until Cepheus finished his work! Not for long the knight felt he wasn't alone,

"What do you want? Come out!" He turned and saw...himself like standing in front of the mirror,

"What the..." Before Strife managed to finish the sentence, his mirror image attacked him furiously. He managed to evade the incoming attack, though he didn't have the clue. Strangely, the attack was similar with his styles, if not the same! The attacker suddenly grabs his feet and sends him flipping through the air. Cursed his weakness, Strife decided to unleash his own attack,

"You may be look like me, but you aren't ME!" Holding the old, battered sword in his hand, the knight launched his attack by sent a singular vertical slash. The doppelganger blocked the attack. What it didn't expect was Strife thrusts his sword at his foe's feet. The doppelganger howled in pain, and the knight whirls Soul Edge over his head twice, hitting high and then mid. The move practically obliterating the opponent! Then someone complimented,

**_"I must say that was impressive..."_** Strife turned and saw two more figures came out from the darkness. Both of them were similar with appearances, having a huge right hand and held a huge sword at the left. But another looks ethereal, comparing with the other figure. The crimson glint stared the young knight through its visor. He immediately taunted them,

"You want more? Come and I'll show you what I able!" The ethereal figure moved but stopped by the other,

"**_Stop, Will'O'the Wisp_. _This young lad interests me...your name is Strife Grand Astlar, am I right?"_**

"How do you know my name?" The Azure Nightmare laughed,

**_"It doesn't matter. Do you want untold power to fight Siegfried Schtauffen?"_ ** Excited, Strife asked,

"Really? How do you manage that? I don't have a weapon!" He pointed to the huge sword,

"Unless you gave me your sword. I'm sure I can beat Siegfried!"

Nightmare instead offered a shard from his Soul Edge and said,

**_"Bring this shard and prove yourself. Once I find you worthy, I shall give this sword to you…"_** Strife still unconvinced,

"That's the condition? I'm sure there is more…" The dread knight smiled inside,

**_"Only that…do we have the deal?"_** He thrust his sword to the ground and offered his left hand to the young knight. Without hesitation, Strife shook his hand,

"We have the deal!" Nightmare mused within,

**_The only price is…your soul! You shall be a substitute to Siegfried!_**

Author's Note: Finally, this chapter is done and close the year of 2006. The relationship between Sophitia, Taki and Seong Mi-na developed into love triangle, while Xianghua and Kilik confirmed theirs. In a strange twist, Strife made pact with Nightmare in order to gain power. What happened with them later? What is the prophecy that Zasalamel mentioned? Is that have something to do with his grand plan? And what is Raphael's plan with Aurelia? Witness the last matches and more surprising results in 'The Anticipation'. I really expect more review, opinions, critics and flames in this new year.

P.S.: Due to the recent internet connection accident, I can upload this fanfic now. I want to greet you Happy (belated) New Year 2007! More power, more strength for all of my readers, especially Lysander. I've granted your wish and you will see more of this new Setsuka at next episode!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Gusto kami tutulungan nagahanap si Tita Sophitia atsaka si Ate Mi-na- we want to help finding Tita Sophitia and Ate Mina

Kase kasama ko si Kuya Yun-Seong-because Kuya Yun-Seong is with me

sabihin ni Ate Setsuka kanina-Ate Setsuka said awhile ago

hindi kailangan siya-She isn't needed

Parang sabihin niya meron siya…ang kailangan-she said that she have something…something to do,

nakita mo?-do you see?

Naghalikan sila, maganda di ba-they kisses each other, is it nice?

Kuya, gusto mo hahalikan kita?-Kuya, do you want me to kiss you?

Gusto ko ikaw, Kuya-I like you, Kuya

Kuya, huwag kang makatakas sa akin…-Kuya, don't go away from me


	10. The Anticipation

The Anticipation

Morning on Monte Carlo,

Cepheus wiped his perspired forehead; he worked all night to make the weapons for the knights. A broadsword lay on the wall. The artificer decided that he would finish the next after taking the break. Suddenly, someone blocked him. He recognized the figure,

"Sir Astlar…you're surprises me," The blond knight spoke hoarsely,

"Did you finish my sword?" Cepheus noted Strife's demeanor looks different, yet he decided not to argue,

"There, I've finished the sword last night…" he pointed to the sword, which lies on the wall. Striding, Strife took the sword and noted that was fit for him. He turned again to the old artificer,

"How about Siegfried's? Did you finish it too?" Sensing something dangerous, the old man replied,

"No…not yet. I don't have a time now…" The knight grinned in response,

"Pity then…" He turned to the racks that filled with other weapons, and swung his sword with lightning-like speed. The racks instantly destroyed in to pieces, along with its contents. Cepheus shocked to see that, but Strife said,

"Just in case…" He laughed maniacally and then left the artificer alone. The old man shook his head, later he turned to the hidden sword…which he intended to give for Siegfried.

Meanwhile at the barn,

Sunlight shines softly upon two lovers inside. Their armors lay nearby. Sophitia lay facedown, while Taki wrote a poem upon her back. They really enjoyed the solitude, as the Greek said adoringly,

"Taki, I must say this is thrills me…" The kunoichi smiled,

"I learn this art when I was at China. Just part of job…the Chinese says this art is erotic, but expressive. I can't think the other way to express my love to you than this, Sophie-_chan_," The blond woman answered,

"I like it, but what if someone learns this…" The raven-haired woman put her brush down,

"Don't worry, the ink will dissolve instantly on the water and our secret will safe," When Sophitia rose, she held her shoulders,

"As long as you beside me, I don't care anything, Sophitia." The Greek goddess held her hand,

"Yet, we still have a quest. To hunt Soul Edge…and Nightmare," Taki gritted his teeth,

"I know, however I didn't hear about Cervantes. He must be defeated by someone," She glanced to her ninjatos,

"Though he returned from Jigoku, I shall face him and destroy that fiend for good,"

"No, Taki. _We_ shall banish that demon together, if he comes back," They kissed each other again until Sophitia remembered something,

"Oh, no! Today is Cassandra's match! I'm already too late!"

At the Coliseum, the people had already gathered inside. Demuth and his fellow nobles also present, except Ivy and Aurelia. He gestured Chester to prepare everything and then turned to the spectators.

"Let the fighters enter the arena!" He announced,

Below, four people entered into the arena. They are Hong Yun-Seong, Mitsurugi Heishiro, Cassandra Alexandra and Setsuka. Everyone was confused with this event, since they're used to see _mano-a-mano_. Not for long, the Genoan shouted,

"Ladies and gentlemen, today I'd like to present you with new variation! Instead one-on-one, the fighters will face their opponents in the same arena. It's free for all matches! The participants are free to choose whom they will fight or to continue with their respective opponents…" The audience was silent momentarily, but then they shouted a huge hurrah for the games. The ronin and the geisha glanced coldly to each other, while their younger opponents looked uneasy. Mitsurugi came forward and asked,

"If this is free-for-all matches, how do we know the victor?" Demuth had prepared the answer,

"Hmmm, it is the same with the previous matches. Only the last man standing shall be declare as a winner, but the fighters may choose to fight another day if they wishes so. Do you have problem with that?" To their surprise, it was Setsuka who replied,

"I don't see the problem with that, milord. In fact, this is quite interesting," The ronin shot back,

"If she has no problem, why not?" He turned to Cassandra and Yun-Seong,

"How about you, kids? Do you have problem with that?" The Greek girl felt irritated,

"Of course not, I am not afraid of that!" The Korean followed,

"Yeah, what do you think we are? We aren't cowards!" Mitsurugi could only grinned,

"Glad to hear that!" The noble clapped his hand,

"Excellent, then we give you 5 minutes to choose who will be your opponent!"

Setsuka noticed her situation; she had no problem fighting with the youth and the girl, however they were not a match to the grizzled ronin. Her chance might better if they _joined_ her. The thought of her joining Mitsurugi was appalled the geisha; after all he was her master's murderer. Beside, it would be unfair to these youngsters. She had to decide…

Cassandra watched Yun-Seong and Mitsurugi nervously. Had her sister is here, she wouldn't worry so much. As far as anyone concerned, she won't mind fighting women but not men. Especially someone like Yun-Seong. Not for long, the geisha called her,

"Cassandra-_san_, could I talk to you?" the girl turned around,

"What is it?" Setsuka said,

"Would you care to join me?" The idea was startled Cassandra. Her would-be opponent wanted to join her. As she hesitated, the geisha continued,

"You won't have a chance to fight the ronin. I know you are the able warrior, but he's more experienced than you. If we're fighting together, our chance to survive is high…beside you might be able to fight Yun-Seong. I think both of you are even…" The Greek girl had to admit that Setsuka had a point. Finally, she decided,

"All right, I'll join you…" The geisha bowed her head,

"Thank you, I won't disappoint you."

In other hand, Mitsurugi called the Korean,

"Hey, kid. Can I speak with you?" Annoyed, Yun-Seong replied,

"I'm not a kid! What do you want to talk?" The ronin continued,

"Do you care to join me instead fighting?" Hearing that, the red-haired youth was sure that he almost laughed,

"Why do you want to join me?"

"I don't used to fight women…"

"The same here! Instead fighting them, I would rather fight you, ronin!" Mitsurugi frowned,

"Watch your attitude, kid! I offer you because those women have difficulty to make their minds now…don't blame me if you have trouble later!" The Korean turned to see Cassandra and Setsuka taking their position; he was certain that the Greek girl won't join the geisha. He said,

"Thanks, I'm sticking to our previous arrangement…" Unable to persuade the youth, the ronin sighed,

"Well, that's your decision then…" Not for long they were facing Cassandra and Setsuka. Everyone were waiting and wondering who against who now. Demuth steepled his finger, while Chester watched nearby. Above, Talim waited nervously; she wanted to know who will be Yun-Seong's opponent: the ronin, the geisha or the Greek.

Instead facing the youth, Mitsurugi turned to the women. He assumed that they might join forces to fight him, and probably left the Korean out cold. He held the pommel of his katana lightly, ready to anticipate the worst scenario. Meanwhile Yun-Seong was ready to pull White Storm, as his attention turned to the ronin who seems ignoring him. He won't be lose easily. Then the ringmaster shouted aloud,

"Let the game begin!" Suddenly, Cassandra and Setsuka sprang simultaneously to their opponents; the Greek girl went toward Yun-Seong. The maneuver caught the youth in surprise, while Mitsurugi was prepared. Sunlight glinted as Shishi-Oh pulled out from its sheath. At the same time, Setsuka unsheathes her Ugetsu Kageuchi from her parasol. When her opponent sent two high horizontal slashes, she whirled her parasol to block the ronin's vision and evade those slashes. Once evaded, the geisha went into the stab. Yet, the ronin has another trick from his sleeve. He quickly shifted the failed slash into a horizontal slash at the opponent's head. Realizing that. Setsuka folded her parasol and batted the attack. Then she sent a gentle downward thrust toward the ronin using her Iai sword. Mitsurugi instinctively use Mist Hop to avoid the attack and distanced himself from the opponent. Upon the attack, the geisha's kimono revealed her shoulder in a scandalous manner, which earned her a big applause from the male audience. Ignoring that, she grinned mockingly to the ronin,

"You aren't serious…ronin," The grizzled warrior replied with a smirk,

"I can't be serious when the lady is around me," Setsuka covered her bare shoulders with the kimono and positioned herself,

"Try to be more serious then," she purred gently, "…or else, shall I cut you limb from limb?" The audience gasped to hear such daring words from the beautiful woman like her. Mitsurugi didn't felt intimidated at all, though it was difficult for her to fight a woman, except Taki. He answered,

"You won't make it through this fight." The killing glare passed inside the geisha's beautiful eyes but she managed to hide behind the smiling facade,

"We shall see that…" she mused inside, _"Murderer…"_

At the same time, the shocked Yun-Seong saw Cassandra attacked him instead the geisha. He had nothing to lose and instinctively pulled his Chinese sabre. White Storm clanged loudly when impacted with the Omega Sword. Though confused, his eyes was quick enough to saw her shield flying toward him. Evading the shield bash, he dropped himself flat to the ground , and then rolled away from the opponent. Once distancing himself, he asked Cassandra,

"Cassie, why do you attack me? I thought we're friends…" The Greek girl replied,

"I'm sorry, Yun-Seong. I've decided to join with Setsuka…she said that I can't win against the ronin…" she sighed,

"So, I choose you. Since we'd known each other, would you care to fight me?" Seeing his indecision, Cassandra teased by blinking her right eye,

"Don't worry, I won't hold this against you…consider as a friendly match," Then the Korean replied,

"If that's the case, I will do my best. Do you mind to play hard and dirty, Cassie?"

The girl shot back, "Why don't you try and find it? We, the Greeks are quite dirty when comes to the game," Simultaneously, they took the combat stance.

Above the arena, Talim watched their conversation with a frown on her face. She immediately commented,

"Anong ginawa ni Kuya Yun-Seong? He's speaking with Ate Cassie instead…hindi ko gusto ito!" Then she stood and began to shout aloud,

"Kuya, manalo ka! Don't let Ate Cassie beat you! Naniwala ako sa'yo!" The audience turned on her with a breeze. Aghast, Hualin pulled her down and said with a horrified face,

"Talim, what are you doing? You're embarassing us!"

"Pero…" the Priestess replied innocently, "I don't want Kuya to lose…gusto ko suportahan sa kanya!" Giradot couldn' t help to smile,

"Don't worry, I think he knows it…"

Back to the Arena, a huge sweatdrop appeared on Yun-Seong's head when he heard Talim's shout. Cassandra wasted no time to quip,

"Look, it seems your girfriend has give you support,"

"She is not…" the youth stopped short from completing the sentence, "…whatever! I won't be lose from you Cassie!"

"All right, let's get this over with." She replied.

Back to the another fight, Mitsurugi tried his best to end the fight quickly, however judging from the fight that was somehow insurmountable task.

"Calm Breeze!" He takes a step forward and does a horizontal slash at the opponent's head. Silent but gently, Setsuka held her parasol away, while put her sword close to the breast. Then she whirled her parasol. Before the sword came, suddenly the entire arena showered with flower petals. The ronin was stunned temporarily, but it was enough for her to attack. Bringing her folded umbrella to block the sword, she moved swiftly and pointed her blade to his chest. Though surprised, the warrior shifted her failed attack to slash toward the opponent's waist. The geisha quickly evaded the attack, allowing the sword to slice her kimono. Then she whirled to his unprotected side and slashed downward. Mitsurugi rolled, but the attack managed to shatter her shoulder plate into pieces.

"I've had enough of this charade." Setsuka said impatiently, "Fight me seriously, Mitsurugi. I don't come here to play with you!" The ronin wiped his sweated brow, while saying,

"I have no business with you!" The geisha stared him with a cold, steely gaze as she answered,

"You have now…" This time, she put her umbrella in front of her and whirled it. Instead attacking, Mitsurugi opted to wait what his opponent's next move. The flower petals around them whirled softly and at the same time, Setsuka sang a mourning song.

Outside, the audience amazed with the geisha's skill to conceal herself. Due to the petals, nobody couldn't see what happened inside. Talim commented,

"Grabe, magalit talaga si Ate Setsuka!" Girardot added,

"That's impressive, but I doubt it will hold the samurai forever…"

In other side, Taki and Sophitia came to the arena and surprised to see four people fighting in the same arena. The kunoichi asked the Manji beside them,

"Elder, what happened? Why are they fighting now?" Yoshimitsu answered,

"Our host just changes the rule; they now fights free-for-all!" Taki noticed the geisha was fighting with the ronin,

"Setsuka…" She remembered when they fought for the first time. She was not to be underestimated.

"He'd better be careful; Setsuka has plenty of tricks from her sleeves,"

Back to the arena, Mitsurugi found himself in the midst of the whirling flower petals. His opponent were nowhere to seen. Frustrated, he shouted,

"It doesn't matter how many times you try! I'll win!" Then he brings his sheathed sword in front of him and pulls the blade out slightly. He closed his eyes, trying to find Setsuka's whereabouts. Everything came to deafening silence for him. Suddenly, Setsuka appeared from nowhere with her sword pointing to his head. At the same time, Mitsurugi's eyes burst open and he blocked the incoming attack instinctively. As the geisha startled, he unsheath his sword and and swing it around like figure of eight pattern. The slash sliced a good amount of her garment, but failed to wound her. Once again she disappeared into the whirled flowers. Now Mitsurugi felt irritated; he wasn't used to face hit-and-run attack. He couldn't fathom the geisha's attack, much more why she hated him very much. The fragrance had distracted him, while the sun seared him. If he didn't find the way out, the $ will kill him at the spot. He begun to feel something that never happened before,

Despair…

He roared again, this time with a hoarse voice, "I don't care who you are! I'll win!" A melodious voice came, but with a mocking tone,

"Begging for mercy? How dishonorable!" The ronin turned around, but he see none. The voice continued,

"I will make you feel what I feel, Mitsurugi…" Mitsurugi spat,

"You thought you could defeat me? How absurd!"

"Perhaps, but the way to win are many…and there's something worse than the death itself," Like a curtain, the petals gave way to reveal the geisha. This time, she pointed her parasol , while holding her Iai sword paralel to her ear. She opened her parasol and whirled it, thus blurring her image from the opponent's sight. Mitsurugi won't waste the chance; he take a step forward, his sword by his side, and then brings it in a downward vertical slash with great force. The attack thrust through Setsuka's parasol, but she wasn't around. Yet he shocked to see Setsuka whirled beside his open defense, ready to slash him. She smiled as her blade sliced the ronin chestplate and sent him sprawling to the floor. Those who witnessed the event were shocked beyond belief. The ringmaster shouted,

"What a surprise, ladies and gentlemen! Our demure participant, Setsuka has beat the veteran Mitsurugi with one blow!! It's an unexpected development, but the fight wasn't over yet…" The geisha took her damaged parasol and glanced to the ronin. He tried hard to rise and stared her fiercely. She said,

"This will take but a moment." Roaring to his lungs, extends his sword forward and points at his opponent's stomach. He takes a small step forward, giving this attack a decent range. Again, the geisha does the unthinkable; she dropped her sword on the ground and welcomed the incoming attack. The Filipino screamed hysterically,

"Huwag, Ate Setsuka! Huwag kang namatay!! HUWAAG!!" Taki shouted,

"She's crazy; she will kill herself! There's nothing to stopped the attack!" The audience screamed, shouted and even cursed to them. Unable to see, Talim closed her eyes. At the nick of time, Mitsurugi held himself and stopped the attack in the midst. He pointed Shishi-Oh an inch from her neck; had he wanted Setsuka's head would be separated from her shoulders. The geisha stared him calmly but with a cold gaze. Everyone waited what will come out from the battle of wills.

Surprisingly, Mitsurugi lowered his katana and turned back from her. He told the ringmaster,

"I've decide to not continuing the match…I simply…can't fight…" Not sure with what he hear, the chubby man asked,

"Excuse me? Are you sure, Sir? You'll forfeit the match if you withdraw now," The ronin glanced to Setsuka uneasily,

"Yes, I'm sure…" Then the ringmaster turned around and announced,

"With this, I declare _Signorina_ Setsuka is the winner of this match!" Everyone bewildered to hear such controversial decision. Before Chester moved, Demuth stopped him. Setsuka picked her sword again and shouted to the ronin,

"Why so sudden? Have you become a coward now?" Mitsurugi was stopped cold in his track, however he replied,

"Maybe, but I won't humiliate myself by killing an unarmed lady! No matter what you say, I won't regret my decision!" He left her immediately, while Setsuka bowed gently. She smiled,

_This is the first nail of your coffin…the next will follow tonight,_

Meanwhile, the fight between Yun-Seong and Cassandra continued on. They put their best in the match until…

Cassandra shouted, "Guardian Revenge!" The Greek girl steps toward her opponent and jabs them in the

stomach with her short sword. However, the Korean grabs his opponent's arm and twists it while launching

them into the air. Due to the rigorous training with her sister, Cassandra controlled herself and managed to perform a graceful backflip. The maneouvre sent Yun-Seong backpedaled, yet he managed to land on his foot. Before he breathed out, the girl rushed toward him full speed and crouched to kick her opponent's shin. The youth quickly anticipated the attack by rolling backward. Cassandra smiled as she kept followed her opponent. The chance came by itself, when Yun-Seong landed his left feet. She swayed right and then blitzed to the left, stomping the youth's toe.

At the same time, Talim commented,

"Masakit talaga yun…"

Yun-Seong clenched his teeth in a comical look, as the Greek stomped his toes very hard. The bulging veins appeared around his forehead. He quickly sent a horizontal slice, but the opponent had already crouched and sent 'a cheerleader kick'. Realizing the danger, the red-haired youth dropped himself to the ground, so the kick hit the empty place. This time, she didn't pursue him. While hopping on one feet, Yun-Seong shouted,

"Hey, that's not fair! Stomping toes isn't in the rules!" Cassandra winked only,

"I've told you, the Greeks can play dirty…would you keep complain or continue this fight?" She pointed at the back, "Someone has worrying you…" The Korean glanced to the audience and saw Talim cheering him. Then he said,

"All right, Cassie! We, the Choson people might not so tough compared with you, but at least we know how to play…get ready!" He quickly positoned himself into the fighting stance; Cassandra followed the same. This time, Yun-Seong attacked first and hard. The girl advanced into a cartwheel stance, and changed into a backflip. But the youth blocked the attack. He was shocked to see another attack came…when the girl turned her backside to his face.

Taki glanced to Sophitia, "Do you teach her that?" The elder Alexandra shook her head, while burying her face in embarassment.

Blushing red, Yun-Seong evaded the attack. He didn't think that Cassandra would use every tricks in the books. Even Mi-na did that rarely. He had to think fast, or else she would win this match! The Greek girl shouted,

"Give up, Yun-Seong!" She inserts her short sword violently into her opponent's right shoulder, but then Yunsung grabbed his opponent's arm and twists it while launching them into the air. Cassandra wouldn't expect such counterattack. Instead kicking her to the ground, both of them slammed to the ground with a loud thud.

The entire audience gasped when they saw Yun-Seong was above Cassandra, pinning her hands. Their distance almost a breath. The priestess watched that with jealousy. For a moment, the warriors didn't flinch from their position until the Greek girl called,

"Er, Yun-Seong…" The Korean replied,

"Yes, Cassie?" She asked,

"May I stand now? The match is already over, except…" she teased, "…if you want to keep like this," Realizing the awkwardness, Yun-Seong shocked and let his hold off. Then the ringmaster announced,

"The winner of this match is…_Signore_ Yun-Seong!" The thunderous applause and whistles greeted the embarassed young warrior. He looked for Talim, however he didn't saw anyone but Hualin and Girardot. When he turned around, Cassandra lifted herself and shook her blond hair. She sighed,

"Well, it seems I need more practice! You are better than me, Yun-Seong…I must admit that,"

Still red with embarassment, the red-haired youth scratched his head and answered,

"You're flattering, Cassie! You're a good fighter…this is because I've trained with Edge Master,"

"Hmm, perhaps you can introduce me to him…ask him to teach me too," Before they continued, Sophitia already called,

"Cassie!" Overjoyed, the younger Alexandra went and hugged her elder sister.

"Sophie! Where are you awhile ago? Do you see my fighting?" Sophitia answered,

"Yes, I have watching them! You're great!" Then the girl's face slightly fell,

"But I don't win the match…" Shaking her head, the elder sister brushed her sister's hair and comforted her,

"Silly girl, I can't ask for more. In fact, I'm proud of you…someday you'll win your first match!"

Cassie smiled, "Thanks, sis!" At the same time, Talim suddenly came and hugged Yun-Seong tightly.

"Manalo ka, Kuya! I'm glad to see that!" The red-haired youth facefaulted,

"Talim…" he begged, "Please…too many people here!" Seeing that, Cassandra and Sophitia couldn't help to smile. The young girl quipped,

"Well, is she your biggest fan?" The Filipino immediately put herself between Yun-Seong and them. She quickly said,

"Huwag kang lalapit kay Kuya…" The Greek giggled,

"Ooh, she's jealous…then we shall leave both of you, Yun-Seong! Enjoy!" With that, they left those couple. Not for long, Setsuka came to them. She said,

"Congratulations for your victory, Yun-Seong…" Yun-Seong felt ticked, since he knew the geisha was doing the switch deliberately. Yet, he won't make anything sour since Talim was around,

"The same for you too…" Suddenly someone remarked,

"Not bad, Yun-Seong! Not bad at all!" They saw Seong Mi-na standing nearby. The youth shouted,

"Mi-na!" Instead of congratulating him, the girl knocked his head very hard. That startled Talim and Setsuka.

Yun-Seong held his pained head and yelled, "Why do you hit me?" Mi-na crouched and shouted back,

"Because you're too slow to end the match! Like you aren't coming from the Seong's dojo!" Then she caressed his head soothingly,

"You've grown up…and I'm sure that Father would be proud of you…good job!"

He smiled, "Thanks, Mi-na!" Mi-na turned to the Filipino and said,

"You're lucky to have someone like her. Don't mess it, ha!" Setsuka replied,

"I'll make sure for that!" Before they left the arena, Talim said to the youth,

"Kuya, I ask you to come to the harbour. I want to show you something…" Yun-Seong asked,

"What is that?"

"Secret!"

In other place, Siegfried visited Cepheus and got his brand new sword. He examined the broadsword carefully, even using it to hit the air. It felt light at his hands. He turned to the artificier and said,

"It is excellent, _Herr_ Cepheus! You're a genuine blacksmith!" Cepheus nodded,

"That's what they've said about me…by the way, I don't see Countess Valentine,"

The knight replied, "She doesn't feel well today,"

"Pity!" the artificier shrugged his shoulder, "I hope she won't miss your match."

"I hope so, thank you very much!" After he left, Cepheus glanced to the sky,

"It seems steel tempers steel. Strife and he are different; we shall see the outcome,"

Late afternoon,

Seong Mi-na was preparing special meals for Sophitia, but she wasn't around. When placing the meals on the table, she noticed a folded paper upon it. She took and found out that was a message. She knew little Japanese upon her journey, beside the writing didn't use Kanji. The message was written in Japanese:

_Sophitia, meet me at the shipyard at midnight. I will wait you there…my love_.

Instantly, Mi-na felt surging anger inside. She hit the table very hard. She didn't have to guess who wrote the message. It was upset her very much; she was cheated by her trusted friend. It seemed nobody can be trusted, man or woman either. She crumpled the message beneath her fist. At the same time, Cassandra entered the room.

"Miss Mi-na, do you see my sister?" At first, the Korean want to unleash her emotion to the young girl, however she thought something better.

"No, I didn't see Sophie." She answered, "…but she send a message for you that she will wait you at the shipyard at midnight." Now Cassandra was puzzled,

"Strange, why does she do that? She can speak to me…" Mi-na shrugged,

"I don't know, but that's the message she've told me…perhaps you will know when you're there."

"You're right, thank you!" Once she disappeared, Mi-na's sweet face was marred with a malicious smile,

_I hope you'd like it when you meet Sophie's sister, kunoichi!_ _I will enjoy to see your secret revealed to her…_

When the night cometh, the crowd came to the coliseum, anticipating the next matches. Meanwhile at the balcony, Demuth was terribly disappointed. Aurelia and Ivy didn't come to watch the match. Steepling his fingers impatienly, he saw the fighters were on the arena. Chester sensed something amiss, and dared himself to ask,

"Master, do you upset with the ladies' absence?" The noble glanced him with a dagger look,

"Should I explain it to you, Chester?" he asked rhetorically. The lanky gentleman chuckled only, and then said,

"I know you too well, Master. There's a rumor that she meets with her fighter, Darklord…" Demuth clenched his teeth after hearing that, afterward he went calm and ordered,

"Do whatever you think necessary! I'll take the responsibility…" Chester nodded in agreement,

"I will, milord!" Once the Genoan gone, Demuth turned his attention to the incoming match.

Below, Yoshimitsu and Maxi stood side by side, awaiting their opponents. The pirate was unruffled with the Manji's appearence. It was hard to discern what behind the mask. For some reason known only to him, he brought the Evil Seed with him. Then someone came from the opposite gate. Miser and Assassin walked calmly toward their respective opponents. The female bandit deliberately put herself into Yoshimitsu's line of sight. She greeted him with familiarity,

"It is a long time not seeing each other, Yoshimitsu-_sama_…" While everyone was stunned with that, the ninja still silent. Miser continued,

"In fact, I never think that you can make it here…this must be karma," Finally, the Manji replied,

"Miser, I shall show you the errors of the way! The souls of the dead Manjitou are screaming for revenge…" The bandit snickered only, and she quickly produced her Red Crow.

"I could never lose to the likes of you, old man!" she mocked. At the same time, Yoshimitsu unsheathed her katana and prepare himself to fight.

In other hand, Maxi faced the Assassin. Somehow the pirate felt something familiar with his opponent.

He asked, "Have we met before?" The masked man replied, as he shrugged his shoulders,

"Perhaps, maybe in another life…" Hearing that, Maxi laughed,

"Strange, I start to like you…too bad we're in a match," Assassin chuckled in return,

"I hope you're not too fond to me…I promise you will not be forgotten." The fighters were ready to fight, and Demuth gestured to the ringmaster who shouted,

"Let the game begins!"

Kilik and Xianghua watched the matches, while hugging each other like lovers do. Then Sophitia came to them,

"Excuse me, have you seen Cassie? I don't see her since last afternoon," The Chinese girl shook her head,

"No, I didn't."

"Strange, she never going to other places without telling me…" The Greek woman pondered, "Have you seen Mi-na?" Kilik replied,

"Miss Mi-na is with Hualin and Sir Girardot…Perhaps they know where Cassie is,"

"Thank you!"

As the match started, Hong Yun-Seong waited impatiently at the harbour. He was puzzled why Talim asked him to come. He almost opt to leave when someone called him,

"Kuya Yun-Seong, nandito na ako!" Yun-Seong turned around and saw the Filipino girl. Talim wore the simliar costume when they were met first time at Ayyuthaya, except the pants were shorter and she wore a hat. She exuded an exotic aura. The youth could only reply with the Tagalog word he'd known,

"Ang ganda…" Talim's face blushed red when hearing the compliment in her native language.

She replied, "Kuya naman, nahihiya ako…paano ang itsura ko?"

"Great, you looks great…" The Priestess came closer to him and they spoke about everything, including the maho-tsukai's scheme. At first, the Korean youth was surprised but he's glad that Talim was alright. It wasn't herself, when she almost killed him. Then he put his arms around her,

"Now, I know! Don't be afraid!" he reassured, "From now on, I'll protect you and I won't let you far from me…" Talim put her head gently on Yun-Seong's chest and said,

"Alam ko, Kuya…" she stared him deeply, "Mahal kita talaga,"

"Nanun nul sarang handa, Talim…" The red-haired youth kissed her forehead softly, "…however you're a priestess. I afraid your parents might not agree…"

"We haven't done anything wrong, Kuya. Pagbalik ko sa Baguio, tatanong ko kay mga magulang ko para magpakasal kita dalawa," The youth puzzled to hear the latter,

"Kasal?" The young girl smiled,

"It means 'marry', Kuya…don't worry, we might be engaged first…" Yun-Seong merely nodded, but then he asked again,

"Talim, may I…" Before he continued, the girl already kissed him first. He was startled, yet he savored her sweetness inside. After finished, she asked,

"Do you ask something, Kuya?" He shook his head only,

"Wala…just continue it." They kissed again…until the Korean felt they weren't alone. He quickly turned around. Sensing that, the Filipino girl asked,

"Ano'yun, Kuya?"

"We're not alone!" At the same time, Tira and Voldo appeared before them.

"Naku, ito ang bulag halimaw yun kalaban ni Ate Taki dati!" Talim shouted. The Danish girl smiled cheerfully,

"Good, I hate to disturb you two!" She immediately lifted Aiselne Drossel, "Unfortunately, I have to present your souls to Soul Edge. Don't worry, both of you can continue your romance in hell! Voldo!" The Hell Guardian instantly sprang with katars on both hands. Yun-Seong pulled the White Storm, while Talim took Syi Syarika and Cao Ankana. The fight broke between them!

Meanwhile in the dungeon,

Raphael groomed himself, feeling comfortable beneath the darkness. He turned,

"Milady, I ask a favor from you,"

"Name it, my beloved…"

"The countess," the Sorel master hissed, "She must be removed immediately, or she'll become a trouble for us. You know what I mean?"

"The feeling is mutual. I shall get rid of her, my dear…" Then he kissed her hand.

Nearby, Chester watched the dungeon and saw…Lady Aurelia came out. The lady simply walked upstairs, leaving the dungeon. Just when he wanted to follow her, someone chided,

"Why does the gentleman like you skulking like a rat? Could we speak peacefully" The Genoan startled to find Raphael already standing behind him. He pulled Kingslayer nervously, pointing the blade to the Frenchman.

"So, the rumors is true! You'd have an affair with Lady Aurelia…" The vampire showed a mock surprise,

"Affair? Probably, but now your lady is my instrument! Actually, I want to let you live but since you'd know too much, it is dangerous to let you live…I can't afford that…" Realizing his fate, Chester took the fighting stance and replied,

"Be careful, I won't be easy to get rid off…" As a response, Raphael pointed Soul Edge rapier,

"I won't say so, if I were you…" The yellowish eye throbbed along with Chester's heartbeat…

At the open sea,

A thick mist crept upon the surface of the ocean, covering almost the harbour of Monte Carlo. Then a huge ship passed through the fog and threw its anchor not far from the harbour. Cervantes de Leon stood proudly at the ship astern. He commented,

"What the Egyptian said is true…they are here! I can feel it!" The Immortal Pirate glanced to his silent companion,

"Just bring me more souls as much as you can. I believe you do the same when Nightmare with you…" A harsh voice growled,

"Destroy them all!"

In other place, the sound of clang was echoed. Rock swung his axe, before followed it with the stab. However, Siegfried quickly countered the attack with the well-placed horizontal and vertical slash. The Earthshaker performed the turnaround slash, while the knight performed a vertical slash followed by a sweeping low horizontal. The impact pushed both combatants backward. Heavily perspired, they stopped their fight. Both of them smiled.

The German complimented, "_Herr_ Rock, you're a formidable foe! I have to admit that…" The huge man replied,

"You too, boy! Thanks for asking me to be your sparring partner…" Siegfried went to the water drum and took the towel to wipe his sweat,

"I appreciate that. I have to practice hard for my rematch with Strife…"

"Why don't we try the actual one?" Siegfried and Rock were startled to see Strife Grand Astlar leaning on the door. He had brought his new weapon as well. The Englishman wanted to say something, but the German stopped him,

"I see you already have a new sword. It must be _Herr _Cepheus' work," he said politely,

The blond knight laughed, "You too…come, let's finish our business," Siegfried held his hand,

"I want to, but this is unofficial match…both of us might be disqualified…"

"Come on! I'm the one who will be responsible for that!" The German glanced to Rock; he nodded and took the distance. He hoped that someone would come and stopped them, even so he took his fighting stance and faced his opponent. Both of them shouted their battle cries…

Far from the coliseum, Mitsurugi Heishiro walked away from the local inn. He drunk too much beverage to bury his frustrations after being defeated by the geisha. He walked uncontrollably, sometimes hitting the people. He whom the people called 'Mercenary in the Wartime Age, Demon, One Man Army, Lone Swordsman, The Guardian in This Age of Civil War and Great Swordsman' had been beaten by a mere woman! Luckily, he had nothing to defend for being a ronin…no honor, yet his pride was wounded. That was too much! When he tried to pour the beverage into his mouth, it was empty. He threw the empty bottle away, and fell on the muddy pool. He screamed,

"Why? Why? Why does I lose from that $#$? Do I need Soul Edge for that?" After screaming his heart out, he fell asleep and snored loudly. Meantime, Setsuka in her new attire had waited this opportunity. Walking closer to her hated enemy, she pulled her Iai sword…

At the same time, Taki walked cautiously into the shipyard as she promised. Her eyes discerned a faint figure in front of her. Assuming that was Sophitia, she called,

"Sophitia, there you are! I miss you…" The figure didn't answer, however the kunoichi continued,

"I want to clarify our relationship, Sophie. We've spending night together, but I don't want to trouble you and your family…I love you too much to let you go," Slowly, the figure came to the light. Instead Sophitia, she saw…Cassandra in her battle attire. The young girl was shocked as well; her face was a mask of mixed emotion. She looks aghast with the blatant confession, and then she croaked,

"It is true…what Inferno say to me is true! How stupid I am to not know that…"

"Cassandra, it isn't like what you think…" Taki tried to explain. The Greek girl pulled her Omega Sword angrily and pointed it to the ninja, while shouting angrily,

"Enough!! I've respected you like a sister, because you are Sophie's friend and the one who rescued her! But after hearing those words from your lips, it is disgusts me to see your face! Have you realize the consequences? In our custom, having an affair with a man is a dishonor to our family, but…what you have done is terrible! Your blood might be not enough to erase the stain!!" Taki sat slumped on the ship frame,

"I don't hope you to understand this, Cassie…we'd planned to tell you this…"

Cassandra shouted again, "Don't say that again! I hate you!" Suddenly the applause echoed in the darkness. Both women turned around from the source and the ghastly voice spoke,

"Bravo! It bleeds my heart…to hear the forbidden romance and the faithfulness of the beloved sister. Zasalamel was right…I should know about this!" Taki shouted,

"Whoever you are, come out!" Beneath the faint light, the mysterious guest came out, and made the Greek girl's face turned pale. She whispered fearfully,

"No…it can't be…you're…" The kunoichi gritted her teeth,

"Cervantes, I've waiting this moment, and finally you're come!" Cervantes sardonically smiled,

"You too…" He glanced to Cassandra, "So, is she the Goddess' sister?" Instinctively, Taki pulled Rekki-maru, while put herself between the girl and the undead,

"Leave her alone and face me! She has nothing to do with our feud!" As the pirate came closer, she kept the distance. Cassandra retorted,

"I don't need your help!" Cervantes laughed again,

"Good, but I only take one of you . This time, the result will be different tonight…I'm not alone this time!" The undead and monstrous sailors came out from the shadow, after the Immortal Pirate gestured his hands,

"Take the girl, matey!" he rasped, "…but leave the ninja to me,"

Author's note: I apologize for making you waiting, but I've finished this chapter. The all-out fight will begin amongst the heroes. What will be the result of this? Will Setsuka get her revenge over the ronin? What happened with Ivy? Find the answer in the next chapter, 'Feast of All Souls'. Send review, critics, or even flame; thank you!

Glossary:

Filipino:

hindi ko gusto ito- I don't like this

Naniwala ako sa'yo- I believe in you

gusto ko suportahan sa kanya- I'd like to support him

magalit talaga- really angry

huwag- don't

Huwag kang namatay-don't die!

Masakit talaga yun-that must be painful

Manalo ka-you win

Huwag kang lalapit kay Kuya-don't so close with Kuya

nahihiya ako-I'm embarrassed

paano ang itsura ko?-how is my look?

Mahal kita talaga-I love you

Pagbalik ko sa Baguio-when I return to Baguio

tumatanong ko kay mga magulang ko para magpakasal kita dalawa-I will ask my parents to marry both of us

Naku, ito ang bulag halimaw yun kalaban ni Ate Taki dati -Oh, no, that's the blind monster that Ate Taki fought before

Korean:

Nanun nul sarang handa- I love you


	11. Feast of All Souls

Feast of All Souls

Siegfried had fought many battles in his life, as himself or his former alter-ego, the Azure Knight. Yet, tonight was different. He was fighting against Strife Grand Astlar now…no doubt the young knight had considered him as a rival. In the midst of clanging steels, the German couldn't shake the feeling that…he was fighting his mirror image. Even now, he felt something dark emanated from Strife. But he would prevail…nothing can stop him now!

* * *

Meanwhile, Rock took a safe distance from those knights; lest he would interferes in their duel. He was about to turn around, when a huge shadow appeared before him. The Englishman frowned; he didn't know the stranger but it seemed the atmosphere around them was hostile. Slowly but sure, the large figure came to the light and revealed as a massive, bald man with a metal armor covers half of his face; only his eyes and half of his nose are showing on his face. Underneath the metal that covers his face is what appears to be a beating heart except it is in the middle of his chest. He held a huge axe and his whitish eye stared to the Earthshaker intensely. In other hand, Rock pondered the stranger who had the same height as him. The silence was broken, when the mysterious man asked with a rumbled voice,

"Are you the 'White Giant'?" The Commando replied,

"What do you want?"

"I'll crush you!" Like a lightning, the attacker who actually was Astaroth performed two handed side swipe into a giant over head chop toward his opponent. However, Rock countered the attack with a turnaround slash and produced a huge clash upon the impact. Both were shook violently, yet forced to keep the ground. The golem kept attacking the white man, even sending the uppercut with Kulutues. The Englishman blocked the attack with his Apocalypse ; he does a turn-around low shin swipe to Astaroth. Once again, the impact shook those participants. Rock momentarily stumbled and the golem quickly took the chance by charging toward the fallen opponent. Sensing the danger, the Commando leaped back to the battle and unleashed his Shoulder Tackle. Astaroth grunted only, as he felt a raw power hit him. Suddenly, the golem felt its body lifted up into the sky, and in a millisecond, slammed hard to the ground. Rock stood afar from his opponent, but Astaroth didn't twitch. Curious, he went closer to inspect. The golem still didn't move at all. Toeing the fallen opponent, he assumed that his fight was done yet…until he heard a hiss,

"A pathetic fool, after all." Astaroth charged up and with both hands on his axe, uppercuts the Englishman into the air…

* * *

Siegfried shouted, _"Herr_ Rock!" He immediately stopped the fight and went toward the Coliseum, much to Strife's consternation. The blonde knight shouted,

"Hey, we haven't finished yet and you leave me like a cowardly dog!" The German felt his ear red with the insult, but he replied,

"I have to help my friend first…if you want to fight again, just look for me!" With those words, he left Strife alone. The knight threw his sword in frustration, yet someone appeared from behind him.

"You!!" Strife said excitedly. The deformed right hand touched the young knight's shoulder as the Azure Knight spoke,

"I think you'll deserve it now; the moment is at hand!"

* * *

Back to the Lakeside Coliseum, the matches still raged on. Maxi had to defend himself from Assassin's flurry of kicks. He barely deflected those attacks with his nunchakus; he begun to sent spinning attack in order to break the opponent's move. Yet, the masked attacker read his moves and shoved Spinning Roundhouse to the pirate's torso. Before he stumbled to the floor, Maxi held his fall by pushing his right palm and rolled twice on his feet. The Assassin quietly smiled beneath his covered face.

In other hand, Yoshimitsu and Miser fought toe-to-toe. The Manji had hard-pressed the female bandit, but she was nowhere worse to wear. She calmly blocked his Rapid Grace, and whirled her Red Crow in a decapitation move. But Yoshimitsu had shifted into Pomegranate, avoiding her attack by juggling. Miser quickly leaped to the air and threw her weapon toward him. To everyone's shock, the elderly ninja simply teleported himself out of the danger. Suddenly he reappeared again behind his opponent. Before Yoshimitsu managed to attack, Red Crow returned to its owner and Miser whirled the shuriken to block the incoming attack. They quickly split and distanced themselves to measure their opponents.

* * *

The match was abruptly stopped when Astaroth and Rock came. On their way down, Astaroth caught Rock by his ankle. As they hang their dazed, the golem smashes Kulutues hard into his opponent's back two times. He then proceeds to ram his axe hard into the Commando's back one more time sending them flying forward on the ground. Rock was fallen unconscious. The Merciless Destroyer was about to finish him, when he sensed something in the midst of people.

Everyone screamed to the interruption, while some of them applauded. Demuth stood from his chair to see what's actually happened. The combatants stopped their fight instantly. The Manji pondered, while Maxi looks shocked with the sudden appearance of his nemesis at the Coliseum

"No, it can't be! You'd already dead…" his lips quivered in disbelief. At the same time, Evil Seed inside his body reverberated in response with the golem. Sensing the presence, Astaroth turned and saw the pirate straight into the eyes. He pointed Maxi and said,

"How are you…Brother?" With his anger and fury, Maxi went toward the giant and prepared Soryujuu to kill. He whirled his nunchaku in succession, while shouting,

"Why are you not dead?" The golem blocked the successive attack by vertical cross check. Before he was able to counterattack, the Earthshaker awoke and headrush his foe with hooks them inside his horns, then he hauled his head up quickly as the foe flies over his head. Maxi was stunned with his appearance, while Astaroth simply rolled in the air to reduce the force and landed nearby. From this, he judged that the 'White Giant' was at par in strength with him; he needed more souls to strengthen himself.

"Rain of blood... shall rain down today!" He roared loudly. Without any warning, the golem cut down the audience around him with his axes like they were nothing more like weeds. Blood spilled around, as he butchered the bystanders. The people were screamed in fear, and quickly ran from the scene. The Genoan was terrified to see the massacre; his entourage had already gone. It seemed the best course to get out from here. Even the Ringmaster had already gone. Unable to see the bloodshed, Rock shouted to the golem,

"Stop!" Astaroth turned to the huge man, as he continued, "Those people have nothing to do with us! Come fight me... fair and square!" The Merciless Destroyer grinned,

"You've got some guts... for a fool." After that, he jumped to the air, swung his axe with a single head vertically. Rock met the attack with Reverse Break Axe! When both of them impacted, it produced a thunderous clang that echoed along the Coliseum. The sparks of fire showered them like a rainfall. The force threw both combatants in their defensive stance. Rock and Astaroth stared each other; a strike would decide who had to exist and who had to perish!

* * *

Below, Yoshimitsu, Assassin and Miser watched the clash between those titans. Maxi was stunned, unsure what to do. Then Kilik, Xianghua, Mi-na, Sophitia and Abelia joined them in the arena. The Korean girl shouted,

"No way! Sophie, do you believe what I see?" Sophitia replied,

"Yes, I thought…he had already dead…" The Chinese girl gasped,

"Oh, no! Kilik!" The young master nodded grimly,

"Yes, Xiang! I see that Astaroth still alive after all…" he turned to the pirate, "Let's go to Maxi!" They quickly joined with their friend. He asked,

"Maxi, are you alright?" Maxi said absent-mindedly,

"I'm…fine…that beast…still…alive," When Kilik wanted to tap his shoulder, he felt something searing his hand. Worried, Xianghua asked,

"Kilik, what's happened with your hand?"

"I…don't know…" Maxi turned around,

"I think that because of this…" He showed the Evil Seed to them, and a reddish aura began to envelop his body. This made Kilik and Xianghua startled to see. The pirate continued sadly,

"This is not the only one…I also have one…inside my body…" The silence reigned between them.

* * *

While the battle raged outside, there is another battle inside Demuth's palace. Ivy held her Valentine tightly as she faced one-on-one with Lady Aurelia. The noblewoman sported her fangs, as she spoke,

"You know something, Lady Isabella…" she licked her black lips crisply, "I never like you since you come here," The Englishwoman snickered,

"Then the feeling is mutual…what I don't understand is how you fallen so low to become vampire…" Aurelia laughed,

"No, my dear! I just doing favor from my Darklord…he says you must die, and then you die! I shall take you on myself." With inhuman swiftness, the vampire lady swung her sickle whip toward Ivy's neck. The Countess quickly countered with a high horizontal slash followed by a horizontal whip. Her opponent evaded the attack nimbly, even using the opening to send a vertical slash. Ivy employed Cross Madness to deter her, but to her shock, Valentine somehow refused. The sickle hit her squarely at her chest, and threw her away. The white-haired women forced herself to rise, yet she felt something inside her stomach and began to vomit copiously. Aurelia looked more than pleased to see her foe's condition.

"My…my…it seems you aren't in good condition to fight…" she said in mocking tone, "Perhaps let me to end your suffering quickly…" Ivy stared back with her usual gleam, and said coldly,

"You'll regret this... I can assure you." She immediately stood and commanded her whip sword once again. Aurelia furrowed her brow in displeasure,

"Curse your weakness in your afterlife." She charged again, but this time Ivy was ready. She does a quick vertical slash, and a quick vertical whip, followed by Immortal Wind. At the same time, she felt her strength was ebbing quickly. Therefore, she must end this battle quickly! Aurelia managed to avoid the first strike, but failed to evade the second. It knocked her horned hat and let her black hair fell. Furious with the fighting, she was immediately transformed into a full form. But her attacks become erratic and uncoordinated. With a slight chance, she managed to kick Ivy at the stomach. The Englishwoman felt her inside turned upside down. There is no time! She had to end this battle now! Summoning her last ounce of strength, Ivy performed Spiral Punishment to trap the vampire lady inside. Aurelia tried to break, but Valentine kept her tightly. She was too preoccupied with the attack, until she failed to see Ivy behind . She thudded Valentine's hilt to her opponent's back, and at the same time the segments of the sword encircled about the unfortunate opponent at a distance, then rip through her body as they return home to the sword. The vampire Aurelia instead laughed maniacally as the sharp segments shred her flesh. She jeered,

"You fool! I'm an undead now, these things can't kill me!" Ivy smiled insanely,

"Yes, but I'm not yet through…Aurelia!" She wraps her whip around Aurelia's feet, trips her, and plunged

her sword into the victim's chest. The lady choked and her blood-red eyes bulged; she felt the coldness of Valentine as it cut through her undead heart. Slowly, her face returned to normal and she stared her rival for the last time,

"So, is the death looks like…looks sweet when you feel it by yourself…I feel cold…and lonely…"With those last word, Aurelia fell dead to the floor. Exhausted, Ivy yanked Valentine out from the dead woman's chest. This b# almost killed her…even worse; she couldn't even offer a shred of information about Soul Calibur. At least, her husband could give that…if she could find him. Now she must found Siegfried and Rock first before leaving this damned place for good. Then someone replied calmly,

"Now you realize it…" She turned around and saw the Enigma standing nearby. An auburn-haired girl with a black dress accompanied him as well. Realizing that, Ivy prepared for the worse.

"Finally," she rasped, "Have you come to deliver yourself to my hand?" Strangely, the Egyptian smiled and answered,

"No, Countess…it was _you_ who come to me. I have set this up for you only…"

"Nonsense, I don't believe you! Prepare for your death!" Before managed to attack, suddenly she felt a strong sensation on her body and pain wracked her entirety. Valentine fell clanging to the ground. With blurring eyes, Ivy managed to see blood beneath her. At first, she thought it came from Aurelia, but then she felt wet sensation upon her legs. As she looked down, blood trickled profusely on her legs though there were no injuries…staining her white leggings. For the first time in her life, she screamed hysterically…

"What is happening to me? How come?" The Englishwoman turned to the dark-skinned man wildly,

"Is it your doing? Tell me what happened to me!" she roared. Zasalamel shook his head as he explained,

"No, it isn't. To be exactly, it is _yours_…, Countess Valentine."

"Nonsense, I do nothing to this!" The Egyptian chuckled, while Amy kept silent. Then the dark-skinned man continued,

"Have you forgotten what you doing with the knight? For months, you have baring your heart and soul to him and the same time, he did the same to you. You have the accursed blood of your father, while he cursed with the possession of Soul Edge. When these things united, what do you think will happen?" Instantly, Ivy remembered her moments with Siegfried and what they've been through for two years. Her lips was trembled as she said,

"A child…inside me? His child…" Zasalamel replied with excitement,

"Yes, now the ingredient is complete. The ritual that I've awaited so long can be started…"

"You lie! YOU LIE!!" She screamed furiously, and charged toward the mysterious man. Like a flash, the Enigma appeared in front of the stunned woman. Ivy tried to fight, but she was too weak. Zasalamel quickly stopped the struggle by grabbing both her arms. Exhausted from the previous battle and confused by the startling truth, she lost her consciousness and fell into the Enigma's lap. He lifted her gently and turned to Amy,

"_Mademoiselle, _now I ask you to do your part," Amy Sorel shrugged her shoulder,

"I…don't know…Papa won't like this…he likes the sword very much…" she said with uncertainty, "What if he's angry to me?" Zasalamel said soothingly,

"I'll be the one who take the responsibility…beside I have a plan!" While the girl was still undecided, the dark-skinned man moved swiftly and knocked her unconscious at her nape. Using the left hand, he caught Amy. At the same time, he gazed to Ivy; it seems she mumbled something while unconscious.

"A child…an accursed blood… my child…"

* * *

Back to the shipyard, the Immortal Pirate and the Shadow Huntress of Demons took their fighting stances, finishing the old grudge between both of them. At the same time, Cassandra Alexandra fought for her life against Cervantes' ghastly crews. Luckily, her Digamma Sword and Nemea Shield possessed divine power to drive those unholy creatures back, though they were numerous. Taki stared uneasily to Sophitia's sister, and it wasn't escape from her opponent's attention.

"Well well, aren't we scary?" Cervantes quipped, "Why do you care so much to her? Because you'd loved her sister?" The kunoichi turned back and paid the pirate with a killing stare,

"That's not your concern, fiend!" she gritted her teeth, "As I promised before, I will send your soul to _jigoku_!" Taki immediately went into full offense by juggled forward and sent an uppercut toward the opponent. The pirate quickly cut her attack with Scissor Wave. The ninja knocked back, but managed to roll back. This time, she used Shadow Ripper, performing three successive attacks. Cervantes swings both blades twice and finishes with a Dread Wave. After the brief skirmish, both distanced themselves to measure each capability. The undead broke the silence first,

"Heh heh heh... I'm tingling with excitement." Taki didn't answer; she didn't expect to meet such formidable opponent. True, she had defeated him in the past but at that time, the Soul Edge was in a weakened state and what she did was deliver a lethal strike. This Cervantes…looks different from their last encounters; nevertheless she was confident with her skills to defeat him. Suddenly she heard someone shouting,

"If you don't attack, then it is my turn!" The undead pirate crouches, steps forward and jumps, slashing the enemy. Though taken by surprise, Taki countered with a crouching movement and blocked the incoming attack. Both of them were knocked back, yet quickly shifted to their kata again. The Fu-ma sent a low, wide, sweeping slash. Cervantes wasn't slacked either; he pivots back on one foot, charges the longer sword, and slashes forward, sending the enemy to the ground. The raven-haired woman cursed herself for being careless. Nevertheless, she returned the attack with Shadow Banishment. Her foot managed to kick the undead squarely at the chest. The pirate looks stunned; he grunted heavily as the air escaped from his ravaged lung. Seeing her opponent. Taki realized that she had to use her demon-slaying attack as soon as possible. Of course, she had reserved Possession for the finishing move.

"This fight... was most entertaining," Cervantes grinned in excitement, "I salute your courage... for challenging me." The kunoichi nodded gently, as she replied,

"It'll be over quickly. Get ready!" She lunged to the air and sent Lightning Strike toward the undead. Before the opponent spotted the weakness, she shifted to Blood Scroll and followed it with Delayed Blood Scroll. The Immortal Pirate was surprised to receive the successive strike at once, but it didn't deter him. Cervantes takes a step back, clashes both swords together above his head, and slashes upwards. Unfortunately, Taki evaded the attack with Shadow to Stalker. She almost went into Silence when her opponent turns around and stabs behind him, causing her to fall. This amazed her, since nobody could anticipate this attack. Furious, the ninja let her anger blinded her reason and sent a standing shin kick followed by an overhead arc kick. To her shock, Cervantes kicks her in the head, then spins and delivers another kick straight in the chest. The kick really hurt her chest and sent her to a fair distance. She couldn't understand how the undead managed to anticipate everything she throws. One thing is certain; this must be over!

"Wicked soul... prepare to die!" Taki sidesteps left, and then leaps to her right, slashing high toward the opponent. The pirate countered with Riot Storm, but the ninja had closed to him. When she was ready to sent Exorcism, suddenly her opponent holds both swords parallel to the ground. As the strike connects, he counters by stepping forward and blasting the enemy with hellfire. The attack hit Taki squarely; before she had a chance to recover the pirate sucks energy out of her chest, and then spikes her into the ground. To add insult to injury, Cervantes spun the kunoichi in the air on his sword, and smashes her into his knee. She coughed blood profusely, but the punishment wasn't over yet. Cervantes stabs forward with both blades, embedding them into the enemy. He lifts them up and slams them into the ground. Taki could only groan in pain as her body received those punishments. Satisfied, the Immortal Pirate held her at the neck, slamming her to the wooden frame of the ship. Taki stared the undead's eyes unflinchingly; she was ready to accept her fate. He mocked,

"Is that all? I'm disappointed. You don't even worth of my effort…" the ninja spat him,

"Kill me then and be done with it…" Instead Cervantes laughed aloud,

"Kill you?" He traced her contour, especially her bosom with his foul hand. Taki was ready to bit her tongue off rather than let this demon dishonored her. Then she heard,

"No…" the pirate spoke, "This is too easy…I won't kill you now until you bring your beloved mate to meet me, then I shall feast upon your souls." At the same time, she caught a metal medallion on Cervantes. Her face turned pale when she learned that Fu-Ma emblem was emblazoned on the medallion. Quickly, she gripped the pirate's hand and forced herself to ask,

"You…" her voice almost croaked, "Where…do you…get that…medallion?" At first, Cervantes didn't understand until he saw her eyes focusing toward the medallion.

"This…" he showed the medallion to her, "…belong to the wretched soul I've encounter when I was resurrected again. At that time, both of us were weakened but I'm prevailed at the end. As I consume it, I'm surprised to find the soul had an intimate knowledge about you…it make me curious until the Enigma told me about you…by the way, the soul…is full of regret and despair; it is so delicious…" Hearing the full account, Taki was unable to hold herself. She shouted,

"MURDERER!! You'd killed Master Toki!! I won't forgive you though I must die thousand times!!" The pirate replied casually upon her grief,

"Oh, that's your master? No wonder, I can calculate and predict your attack during the fight. Not only that, I also able to utilize the power of Soul Edge to command the undead and sea monsters at my disposals. Well, I must thank you for providing such information," He turned to another commotion, "Good job, matey! Well done!" Taki was aghast to see Cassandra was taken captive by the undead and sea monsters who served Cervantes. The monstrous creature held the Greek girl tight enough. She struggled, but the undead pinned her and said,

"As I say, I won't kill you now because I need you to bring the message for your lover," he whispered with a putrid breath, "If she wants to see her sister safe and sound, come and meet me at the middle of the Mediterranean Ocean in three days! Otherwise, I can't guarantee her safety. Preferably both of you come…well, if you can't perhaps I must deliver the message personally to her. " With that, he dropped Taki unceremoniously. Before leaving her, the pirate added,

"By the way, Taki-_chan_…" the kunoichi shuddered to have the undead said her own name, "…your master said that he's proud to have a pupil like you…you can reclaim your lost honor by defeating me in the next battle…" Cervantes and his crews along with Cassandra disappeared amidst the mist. Bruised within and without, Taki was tried hard to hold her tears, while screaming inside like a wounded beast,

"Sophitia-_chan_, I…have failed you…"

"_Sensei, _I have failed you too..."

* * *

At the other part of the harbour, Talim and Yun-Seong were facing the murderous pair, Tira and Voldo. The Danish assassin turned to the Italian, saying,

"Voldo, you take the girl and I shall deal with the boy…" However, the Hell Guardian ignored her and began to pursue the Korean youth. Tira looks displeased with that; it was the first time Voldo disobeyed her since she helped him. Yet, the displeasure quickly disappeared as she turned to the Filipino with a malicious smile.

"Well, do you ready to die? You look nice after I chipped your beautiful body into pieces…" she taunted Talim. The priestess responded tersely,

"Hindi ako susuko hanggang sa kamatayan! Gawin ang gusto mo, baliw ng babae! Labanin mo ako!"

"Gladly! Low Swoop!" Like a bird of prey, the Danish swooped her weapon horizontally toward the opponent. Talim side-stepped quickly and countered that with Blade Cyclone. Tira read her movement first, and immediately shifted the attack into a vertical slashing attack. Realizing the danger, the Filipino crouched downward, allowing the steel ring passed above her. Before she rose, the assassin sent a powerful kick toward her face. Instinctively, she crossed Cao Ankana and Syi Syarika to protect her face. Nevertheless, the impact sent her backward. When she lowered her weapon, Tira was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she felt the wind whispered something,

_Talim, ilag!_ The Danish appeared behind her, ready to decapitate. She was sure that would be the end. To her surprise, the Filipino crouched and rolled backward to her. The decapitation move lost its momentum, and their range was closed. Talim took the chance by unleashing Shearing Blade to her opponent. The wind-based attack hits Tira squarely to her chest. Talim followed the attack with punching her opponent in the face with one of her Elbow

Blades. A split second later she follows up with a backhand of another blade. She then slips around to the side of Tira, and slices her neck with her Blade to end the barrage of attacks. As the assassin thudded the ground, she realized that it isn't a time to slack. She took the defensive stance instinctively, as Tira rose again. The Danish licked her own blood with amusement and then laughed,

"Ha ha ha ha, I can't wait to see you in pieces." Had it was a joke, Talim would be laughed. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

"Siraulo talaga ng babae ito, malas! Parang mas siraulo siya kumpara ang puting buhok…" she cursed. Then Tira began to attack her again…

In other hand, Yun-Seong fought against the Hell Guardian. As expected, Voldo's weird and quirky fighting style made the youth puzzled. Before he managed to split his skull, the Italian juggled out and landed into a prone position. Unaware, the Korean pursued him. As the White Storm zoomed, Voldo got on the ground and slithers in and out of his opponent's legs like a snake. Before Yun-Seong know what hit him, Voldo grabbed both legs, and flips them head over heels hard to the ground face down. Though stunned, the youth managed to see him performing stance to Grave Robber. He quickly bailed himself out by rolling away from him. Voldo struck the empty place. As the Korean stood out, he was quick enough to realize his mistake. Yun-Seong shocked when the Italian jumped close…_very close _to him to be exact and ready to bit his neck. However doing so left his defense open. Reading the situation, Yun-Seong kneed his opponent into the stomach causing them to leave their feet. While airborne and with Yun-Seong holding onto Voldo's arm, he back kicks him into the stomach area before performing a rising uppercut attack with his sword causing the Italian to crash to the ground. Before crashing down, Voldo spread his four limbs and landed to the ground safely with feline grace. After whirling awhile, he rolled back and faced his opponent again. Yun-Seong could only shook his head,

"No wonder, Taki has difficulty to fight this fiend! How do I expect to win?"

* * *

Back to Tira and Talim, the situation has turned from bad to worse. Though insane, Tira instantly deduced that the priestess wasn't good in long-distance attacks. Instead close-quarter combat, she simply badgered her with hit-and-run attacks, toying her. Talim was forced into defensive, and worse, she started to wear off. The only chance was to force her opponent to attack her first. She couldn't afford to lose here, or else she'll die. At the same time, the Danish's bloodlust had begun to clouds her reasoning. Impatient, she abandoned her own tactics and charged forward.

She shouted, "Taste my Blazing Cadenza!" In a split second, the Filipino noted a window of opportunity.

"Ako muna!" she replied, " Ito Isa Hampas!" As Tira attacked low, she jumped and knocked the insane girl off. As the opponent was airborne, the priestess quickly followed with a spinning attack and uses her Wind Charmer style to trash the Danish away. The assassin was disbelieved to see her attack was countered by a young girl; this was pissed her off. She howled aloud to vent her frustration, and her Watchers responded accordingly.

Meanwhile, the howl was heard by Setsuka who almost sent a lethal strike to Mitsurugi. Her feeling said something bad happened to Talim. The geisha was torn between her revenge and the feeling toward the Filipino, but then she cursed,

"There will be another time for your death, Heishiro Mitsurugi…you're lucky tonight!" Then she was disappeared from the place. The ronin woke up, and rubbed his eyes,

"Damn, too much _gajin_ wine makes you dizzy!" he yawned. After stretching his limbs, he was ready to leave the place until he spotted a petal of _sakura_ flower nearby…

* * *

In the dungeon, Raphael and his Soul Edge rapier was more than a match for Chester. The gentlemen look downbeat and battered. For some reason, the Sorel didn't take his life quickly enough. But he won't sit here to find out. In split second, the Soul Edge struck beside his head and he could feel Raphael's putrid breath upon him. The Frenchman said,

"_Ze_, _monsieur_ Chester. It seems you can't continue your fight with me…I might offer you ze terms of surrender. Follow me like _mademoiselle _Aurelia and you will alive…" Perspired heavily, the Genoan asked,

"What if I say no?" Raphael shook his head ruefully, as he answered,

"Well, you have to donate your blood…involuntarily, of course…" The vampire noble opened his mouth and showed his fangs. Looking that, Chester was sure he would pee on his trousers. But the Sorel stopped and turned back, while saying,

"Well, ze have another guest…why don't you show yourself?" A figure came out from the shadows and it was…Revenant. The Undead brandished a pair of waveswords and faced the vampiric swordsman. Unable to bear that, Chester fainted out. Raphael simply pulled out the Soul Edge and taunted,

"Bravo, one of the kinds…although different. Don't say you want this too?" The Revenant didn't answer, instead went into the fighting stance. The Frenchman frowned, usually Soul Edge throbbed whenever the opponent came, but this time it was silent. No wonder, the evil sword responded only to the living being, not to the undead like this one. Yet, he was convinced he would waste this wretch in no time…

…he was wrong! Hours passed away, but the result was same. The Revenant was a worthy opponent, but so far both of them were locked in a draw. He had to break the lockdown, for he felt whoever sent this creature to fight him, he would come sooner. Not wasting time, Raphael lunged forward and sent Dark Abyss to throw his opponent. The undead anticipated the attack instinctively, by whirling his weapons into a drilling thrust. In order to escape from such devastating attack, the noble side-stepped from its path. However, Revenant had shifted his attack from thrust into wide slashing attack. One of the wave-swords inflicted a gash upon Raphael's chest. The Frenchman angrily sent a high attack, before followed it with low attack. Instead withdrew, the undead used the momentum to push itself backward and jabbed the floor with its sword. The sound of screeching metal echoed inside the dungeon. Unable to hold his temper, Raphael went into Triple Botta in Tempo Preparation. He rarely used this maneuver, since it was very dangerous; sometimes left him open wide. Yet, it was also his strongest moves. He wouldn't use this, unless sure this is necessary. Then he went into charging stance and entered Preparation. When Raphael's attack almost hit, Revenant jumped to the air and rolled thrice. Then he rolled downward, hitting the Frenchman to the air. Once on the air, the undead gave a heel kick on Raphael's head, sending him crash facedown. The vampiric noble shook his head, and saw his opponent was preparing its lethal strike until someone shouted…

"Stop, that's enough!" Instantly, Revenant stood unmoving and crossed the wave-swords upon its ribcage. Raphael recognized the voice and he cursed the day when he heard it. Not for long, Zasalamel appeared from the darkness. Though looks undisturbed, the Frenchman was certain that he was smiling inside.

"This is one of your ploys, Zasalamel?" The Egyptian nodded,

"Just one of them. You might be good when fighting with humans, but Revenant might be too much for you…since Soul Edge used to synchronize its moment with the heartbeats…I have to admit this is entertaining…" he commented.

Raphael replied angrily, "Cut the crap! Then the Soul Calibur isn't true, is it?"

"No," The Enigma shook his head, "Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are inseparable…once. After the last fight at Osthreinsburg and Tartaros, the evil sword has severely weakened. To preserve order, one must gone to hibernation until the opportune time," He pointed to the Soul Edge rapier,

"What you hold now is a mere sword without its essence…Without Siegfried as its host; Soul Edge was unable to maintain its existence in both worlds. Therefore, I had to resurrect Nightmare again in order to restore the sword…" When heard it, Raphael was surprised; He never thought that Siegfried could separate himself from his dark persona. Then he said,

"That's why I recognize the German knight…if so, what is your plan?" The dark-skinned man continued,

"I have planned this for millennia; your coming here is according to my plan. Although an imbecile used this for the foolish tournament, nevertheless it was going as I have foreseen it. With your Soul Edge, I will have the proper ingredient for my plan…" Suddenly, Raphael pointed the Soul Edge rapier to him.

"Walk over my dead body…you won't get this easily from me!" he shouted, "Where is Amy?"

Zasalamel smirked, "Funny, you should ask her…" He opened his cloak and…showed Amy on his hold. At the same time, Kafziel materialized and with a swift gesture, he pointed its edge close to the French girl's neck.

"AMY!!" Raphael almost went to her, but he quickly held himself and stared the Egyptian furiously,

"If you touch a single hair of hers…"

"Don't worry, she'll be safe…as long as you throw your sword here…" Slowly but sure, the auburn-haired girl awoken and saw her papa. She shouted,

"Papa!" At first she didn't understand, until she saw the scythe close to her,

"Zasalamel, what is the meaning of this?" The Enigma said coldly,

"_Mademoiselle_, do what we have talked. Ask your papa to throw the sword here, or else, I'm forced to hurt you," Still not understand, she asked,

"You're joking, aren't you?" Instead replying, Zasalamel nicked his weapon gently, so that its sharp surface bit Amy's skin slightly. The French girl realized that it was real, especially when he said,

"Do you think I'm joking now?" Then she screamed frantically,

"Papa! Do what this bastard said!! Papa!!" Now the Frenchman was confused; he wanted to throw the sword but a voice stopped him,

_Fool, don't give the sword to him! You'll be weak once you give him!_ Amidst the confusion, Zasalamel said,

"I know the sword begs you to not give it to me! But think again, would you let your daughter die just for the sword? Remember clearly…" Raphael was unsure; he couldn't give the sword just like that. Not after he got it very hard. For the sword, he had to betray Siegfried, kill his own family and sacrificed many lives. Even Berthier and the rest of his household didn't survive when Comte Duc Salle and his dog massacred them. In the process, Amy lost his life and…a chance to live normally. To save her, Soul Edge transformed her into a vampire like him. The Egyptian called again,

"You think she can survive for being undead…well, we can see that when I cut her head off…"

"Wait…" Raphael said, "Don't kill her…" Zasalamel answered impatiently,

"Then decide now! I have plenty of time for eternity, but she…doesn't have such luxury…" The voice spoke again,

_Don't listen to him! The girl is not important! Only us! Nothing else!_ The harsh and cold voice jolted him back; it was for her that he would go such far! He didn't mind to be called as a traitor, monster and so on, as long as Amy beside him. Without her, his life would be empty and meaningless. With resigned voice, Raphael threw Soul Edge to Zasalamel and Revenant, while Amy saw with disbelief. He kneeled and put his head to the ground, while begging,

"You can take the sword…only don't kill her!" he choked with teary eyes, "Only she I have…nothing else," Tears rolled from the girl's eyes, after witnessing her papa broken,

"Papa…" Despite that, Zasalamel was unmoved; he pulled Kafziel away from Amy and uses the telekinetic to take Soul Edge to him. He said,

"Very touching…however there's a problem…" Raphael lifted his head, "…I'm not good in keeping my words," Suddenly the vortex of wind and dust whirled around the Enigma, Revenant and Amy. The French girl screamed,

"Papaa!!!" Aghast, the Frenchman charged to the vortex,

"Amyy!!!" Unfortunately, the force was too strong and knocked him backward. From the whirlwind, he saw something came out and clanged on the floor. It was Queen's Guard, whom he gave to Amy. As he turned around, everyone was gone…Raphael screamed out full of despair…

* * *

Above the ground, Demuth was aghast to see what happened inside his palace. Her wife was murdered heartlessly…and Ivy was nowhere to be seen. Even the loyal Chester didn't poke his nose out. Valeria and Lynette were speechless to see their master's demise. Then the fat noble turned to them, shouting,

"What are you staring off? Take my belongings and put them to my carriage!" Both servants were nodded and went to carry their orders, meanwhile Demuth went to his library and quickly rummaged through the books. He eventually found what he wanted; it was the little book similar with the one that Ivy had. With a greedy smile, the noble said,

"With this, I can build my fortune back!" Without warning, the shrieks and screams echoed close to the door. Concerned, Demuth flicked his iron fan and went to the door, while carrying the book. Once outside, he was greeted with something that shocked him to his core…

* * *

The dark-skinned man with white cloak stood, while brandishing the scythe. Beneath him, Valeria and Lynette lay motionlessly. Demuth couldn't tell whether they are dead or not. Then he saw a skeletal creature with green hat and red musketeer clothes carried the unconscious Isabella Valentine and Amy Sorel…the noble shook nervously as the mysterious man's golden-hued right eye stared him intensely. His heart throbbed faster, when the man asked him,

"Are you Demuth?" Heavily sweated, he nodded and asked,

"Who are you? What do you want? Money? Fame?" The man replied,

"I just want the book that you hold…along with your life," Now the Genoan had the reason to worry; yet he must make bargain with this man.

"Wait!" he held his hand upward, "Please spare my life…and I will not only give the book! You can be my partner for the new tournament…" The man who actually was Zasalamel, the Enigma shook his head sadly,

"It is pity that you are continued to cling with trivial things like that; I will help you to sever such things…" Realizing that there was no turning back, Demuth quickly prepared his attacking stance.

"I shall send you to hell!!" When the opponent charged like a mad bull, Zasalamel slowly blurred from the sight and suddenly reappeared in front of him. He whirled Kafziel like the lightning and continued to walk away. At his hand, he held Demuth's book and the owner were cut into the bloodied ribbons. Glancing slightly, he commented,

"Humph! Consider yourself lucky for being able to die." In his hand, the book turned into a flame and he threw it to the library. Instantly, the raging fire engulfed the entire library. Walking over the servant girls, the Enigma turned to his undead servant.

"One more thing before we close the curtains…" With a simple hush, both of them were disappeared, while the fire continued to spread around the palace.

* * *

At the abandoned Coliseum, the fight between Rock and Astaroth still raged fiercely. Kulutes and Apocalypse had clanged many times, but both of them won't give up. The others, but Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi were still watching the continuation of the duel. Then Siegfried and Girardot entered the arena and saw it as well. The veteran knight shouted,

"_Malheur_, this is not good!"

"I agree, _Herr_ Girardot! We must stop it at once!" Before he managed to do that, he felt a terrible pain upon his right hand. The old warrior quickly tended him,

"What is happening, Siegfried?" he asked, while Siegfried still held his pained arm,

"My right hand…I can't move it!"

Kilik and Xianghua stared their old friend; they never thought that he had the Evil Seed inside his body. Maxi said again, this time with serene voice,

"Kilik, do what you must do…I don't want end like Nightmare…" Quickly, the young master said,

"Wait, Maxi! Let me help you…I will use my Kali-Yuga and Dvapara-Yuga to purify you from the evil aura…don't lose hope!" The girl added,

"That's right, Maxi! Kilik once purified himself from the Evil Seed, and defeated Inferno at Tartaros! He can help you…" Yet, the pirate looks concerned, therefore Kilik beseeched,

"Maxi, I can't help you unless you let me! Please allow me to do that!" he continued, "Are we friends, aren't we? The friends never keep their burden by themselves; they shared with each other. They bear their burden together…for 3 years, I have let Xiang and you to carry my burden after the incident at the Ling-Sheng-Su Temple! Now let me carry your burden too…" Before Maxi managed to answer, the fragment of Dvapara-Yuga that dangled at Kilik's neck suddenly reverberated violently. He knelt down, trying to control the artifact. Xianghua asked,

"Kilik, what is happening?"

"Something evil coming here…"

* * *

On the mast of the ship, Setsuka watched what transpired at the harbor. She witnessed the fight between Talim-Yun-Seong and Tira-Voldo. From her experience, she assumed there was nothing dangerous come to those youth; beside a little fight won't harm them. It would help them better in the next fighting. The geisha glanced to another direction and saw something interesting at the shipyard. Like a swallow, she leaped and moved like a breeze.

Taki awoke when she saw a blond-haired woman with parasol came unto him. She hardly recognized her until the woman teased,

"Well, what happened to our ninja here? Someone must be angry to you so much, until he beat the craps out of you,"

"Setsuka?" the kunoichi startled to hear that; the geisha was unrecognizable with her new appearance.

Setsuka smiled, "Do you like my new look?" However, the raven-haired woman replied with sarcasm,

"Are you come here to mock my misery?" The geisha knelt close to her face and said calmly,

"Well, considering the headache you've give me, I have three options. First, leave you here…" She unsheathed her Iai sword slowly, while continued, "…second, stick your heart with my blade. This looks tempting, since you're so defenseless…" As Taki feared the worst, Setsuka shook her head gently and sheathed her weapon back,

"However, I have dedicated this for someone else! So, I choose the third!" She quickly lifted the wounded kunoichi off the ground.

Taki smirked, "Don't think because of this, I would lax my suspicions to you…" The geisha answered,

"Don't worry, I won't ask more," Before they moved, the ninja called,

"Wait; bring me to the Coliseum…"

"Why? Do you want to fight?"

"No, I have to warn everyone that Cervantes is alive!"

* * *

Back to the Coliseum, the warriors felt something depressing and the answer came out from the eastern gate. The Azure Knight entered the arena, throwing everyone into shock. Instantly, Siegfried clenched his teeth with utter disbelief,

"No, it can't be true! This is…a nightmare!"

Kilik gritted with hatred, "Finally, you've come here!"

Yoshimitsu commented, "Yosh! We'll make this here, demon!" Sophitia and Seong Mi-na had prepared their weapons, along with Xianghua and Maxi. Girardot and Abelia did the likewise, though they didn't know about the opponent. At first, the Merciless Destroyer didn't aware of Nightmare's presence, but then he sensed something unmistakably familiar. He stopped his fight abruptly and stared intensely to the armored figure below. Rock was confused; nevertheless he didn't let his guard down. The situation becomes so tense, everyone was silent. Then a loud applause broke the silence. Everyone turned to the west and saw…Cervantes de Leon standing there. Sophitia's face instantly drained from its color, after saw her sworn enemy alive. What made her transfixed was her sister! Cassandra was held by two monstrous crews. She shrieked, but Yoshimitsu and Mi-na halted her.

"Cassie!!" she and Xianghua shouted simultaneously. The Greek girl shouted back,

"Sophie!!" The Immortal Pirate laughed,

"Bravo, what a sister love!" He turned to Nightmare, "And you, what an excellent entrance!"

"_**Cervantes de Leon…what a pleasant surprise to see you here!**_" Everyone was stunned to recognize the voice beneath the blood-reeked azure armor. Kilik shouted,

"No matter what you are now, I can always recognize your venomous voice, Inferno!" Nightmare turned to the young master of Ling-Sheng-Su and the Chinese girl,

"_**I consider that as a compliment, but call me Nightmare now. Hades had expelled me out after my defeat at Tartaros! I can see that both of you have bonded each other!"**_ Xianghua spat,

"No thanks to you! You want trouble? You will get it soon!"

"_**I don't need to hurry for that! You aren't the one that I waited for!**_" Suddenly Cervantes showed the Soul Edge Female to them,

"Are you looking for this?" he taunted the Azure Knight. To his consternation, the knight laughed. His inhuman laughs froze the hearts around the Coliseum.

Nightmare answered by shoving his Soul Edge, _**"Don't mock me, Cervantes! Your Soul Edge is insignificant now, compared with my Soul Edge Phantom!**_" The undead pirate was twitching his beard, and then said,

"Perhaps you can prove how insignificant this blade by fighting me!" The evil knight instead turned his attention to Siegfried. The young knight shook uncontrollably, when the crimson stare pierced him like a cold steel.

"_**How about you, Siegfried? Would you care to join me again like before?" **_The German held his head, shouting,

"No…no! NO! I don't want anything in you!!" Nightmare continued,

"_**Do you forget how you kill your own father? The poor Stefan and the countless innocent souls?" **_

Yoshimitsu yelled to him, "Leave this young man alone, Nightmare! He knows nothing about you!" At the same time, Taki and Setsuka entered the arena. Seeing her beloved wounded, Sophitia ran toward them. Mi-na gripped her Scarlet Thunder angrily. She swore to settle this matter sooner after this. Without anyone's knowledge, Aeon Calcos and Olcadan had come as well,

"_**Know nothing?"**_ the knight laughed again, "_**It seems you aren't know anything about him! Three years ago, he does my bidding! After the Greek broke me apart, this knight claimed me and I have claimed his body to be my host! Together, we are known with the name that make the men trembles, Nightmare the Azure Knight! Yes, Siegfried Schtauffen and Nightmare are one!**_" Instantly, all the eyes turned to Siegfried. It never passed to them, that the young, innocent knight was the bloodthirsty monster whom they pursued for a long time. Shakily, the German said,

"He is right…I _was _Nightmare before! I had looking for the Soul Edge to satisfy my madness…as a result, I have traded my soul to this devil!" he forced himself to stand, "But now I have been freed and I swear to atone for my sins! I will destroy you, Nightmare!!" Suddenly, the Korean girl shouted,

"Whoa, it means there's two Azure Knights! Can anyone explain this to me?" As a response, a loud voice boomed,

"Perhaps I can explain this to you…" Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi turned to their back and saw the Enigma behind them. Nearby, Revenant held Amy very tight. Once again, Cervantes applauded,

"Finally, the culprit cometh…" The young master and the Chinese girl glared the dark-skinned man with hatred; they never forgotten the insult they've received at Yunnan. Upon seeing Zasalamel, the Azure Knight lifted Soul Edge Phantom and the purple lightning cracked thrice.

* * *

Back to the harbor, Voldo attacked Yun-Seong again in a crouching manner. The Korean youth ducked and swept his foot toward the Italian. The opponent quickly evaded by flipping and whirled his body abruptly. The youth slashed horizontally downward, yet the Hell Guardian matched them well. The blind assassin sent Mute Kick, but Yun-Seong countered the kick first by sent another kick. It sent Voldo wobbly, and opens to another attack. Just when he tried to use Drac Slayer to the blind Italian, the opponent tripped and flipped him for the katar's mad stabbage. Luckily, Han-Myoung's disciple was well-trained. He rolled out from the danger, and instantly stood. The Hell Guardian sent a whirling back-handed attack that ripped his shirt and sent him bleeding profusely

* * *

"Kuya Yun-Seong!" Talim shouted. She instantly remembered her nightmare. The slight distraction eventually cost her, as Tira propelled her body by using the steel ring and sent a direct kick to the priestess. Before she managed to cut her open wide, the Filipino quickly used Blade Cyclone. Not to block the attack, but to send her away from the Danish's range. With that, she went to the Korean and asked,

"Kuya, ayos ka ba?" Yun-Seong replied,

"I'm fine, this isn't fatal! But my ego bruised…" They saw Tira and Voldo pinning them. In order to face their foes, Talim and Yun-Seong stood back-to-back. Then the youth quipped,

"Hey, Talim. Had we survive from this, would you marry me?"

The priestess replied, "Tama, Kuya! Kase mahal ko talaga ikaw…"

"What if we can't survive? Would you regret that?" Talim paid him with her sweetest smile,

"Pupunta ako para ibalik ang Soul Edge sa dating anyo, pero sa palalakbay ko nakikita kita talaga. …" she sighed, "Basta kasama mo ako, hindi ako natatakot sa kamatayan at hindi ko nagisisi ang aking pili!"

Yun-Seong nodded, "Thank you, Talim! I won't regret either!" Hearing their conversation, Tira clenched her teeth in utter disgust and shouted,

"Voldo, cut those lovebirds into pieces! I don't want to hear them talking sweet again! It is disgusts me!" Hearing that, the Korean commented,

"You won't understand that, because you are the most miserable girl on the world! You never loved anyone!"

"Kawawa siya," The priestess added, "Sa loob ang kanyang puso, puno ang kalungkutan, galit atsaka poot. Hindi niya alam ang maligaya…" The Danish girl growled furiously like a hungry beast when heard their words,

"I don't need your pity and concern! I'm happy by getting rid the people like you! You are the same like the Alexandra !" She lifted Aiselne Drossel to attack them; suddenly a boom of thunder stopped her at the mid-air. Tira turned,

"Master called us!" she turned to Talim and Yun-Seong again, "You're lucky tonight, but next time it will be different!" After that, she gestured her Watchers to cover her and Voldo. Once the flock departed, they already disappeared from the sight.

* * *

Nightmare pointed him with his deformed hand, "_**Zasalamel, what is the meaning of this?"**_ The Enigma turned his attention disdainfully, and then said,

"I will end this charade for the others, but you still have one more thing to be done…" He turned to Siegfried and Cervantes,

"Well done, Siegfried! Without you, nothing can be achieved so far until now! You too, Cervantes!" After saying so, his cloak opened and revealed the unconscious Ivy on his hold. When saw her, Siegfried couldn't hold his emotion and shouted,

"IVY!!" He turned to the Egyptian furiously, "What have you done to her? If you harm her, I won't let you get away!!" In other hand, the Immortal Pirate looks unconcerned with that, especially with his daughter's safety.

Zasalamel explained, "She will become a part of my grand plan," With a mere gesture from him, Soul Edge rapier appeared from nowhere. Instantly, Nightmare felt bond between him and the sword. The sword beckoned to him for help. He shouted,

"_**Return the sword to me at once, Zasalamel!! I demand it now!!**_" The Egyptian gave him a cold shrug,

"Have you forgotten who have brought you back here?" Stung with the revelation, Kilik asked,

"So, you are the one who bring Inferno here…" he tightened his grip upon Kali-Yuga, "Do you realize how many innocent lives lost just for your doing?" Zasalamel replied emotionlessly,

"They are insignificant to my plan…" he sighed, "…so little…" That was the last straw for the young master! Without any thought, he charged toward the mastermind of all these things. Kilik unleashed his ki into Soul Charge attack and held no restraint. The Egyptian sensed the imminent danger and quickly summoned Kafziel to his hand. He quickly sent Spark of Marduk. The huge explosion echoed as those attacks impacted each other. The Enigma was dragged two steps backward, while the young master rolled to reduce the impact. Zasalamel quite surprised to find how different Kilik now compared from their last meeting. Even the purifying aura still lingers around him. Had he not holding Ivy, he could block the attack. Before he managed to breathe, he saw Xianghua attacked with unknown style. Yet, Revenant quickly moved to protect his master, by blocking the incoming attack.

However, Zasalamel sensed another incoming attack from behind. Then Tira, Voldo and Luna came and began to attack from three directions, pinning him completely…

Author's Note: This is the chapter that you've waited for! Probably too many surprises and too many questions! What is Zasalamel's grand plan, so that he needs Ivy's unborn child and Soul Edge rapier? What happened with Raphael after being deprived from Soul Edge? What is Cervantes' plan for Cassandra? Could our heroes stop the Enigma's scheme?

What is Strife's role in this? Find the answers and learn more about Zasalamel's life in 'The Divergence'. After reading this, send your reviews, critics, or even flames if you don't like it. Thank you very much!

N.B.: Thank you for Lysander! It never comes to me that Cervantes in 'Rebirth' would be different from the one in 'Return'. Anyway, I'm glad you like it.

Glossary:

Filipino

Hindi ako susuko hanggang sa kamatayan!-I won't give up until my death!

Gawin ang gusto mo, baliw ng babae!-Do what you like, crazy woman!

Labanin mo ako!-Fight me!

Siraulo talaga ng babae ito, malas!-Darn, the woman is really insane

Parang mas siraulo siya kumpara ang puting buhok…-It seems she's more insane compared with the white-haired one (Ivy)

Kase mahal ko talaga ikaw-Because I love you so much

Pupunta ako para ibalik ang Soul Edge sa dating anyo- I go to return Soul Edge into its original form

Pero sa palalakbay ko nakikita kita talaga-But I meet you during my journey.

Basta kasama mo ako, hindi ako natatakot sa kamatayan-As long as I'm with you, I don't afraid to die

Hindi ko nagisisi ang aking pili!- I won't regret my choice

Kawawa siya-Pity her

Sa loob ang kanyang puso-Inside her heart

Puno ang kalungkutan, galit atsaka poot-Full of sorrow, anger and hate.

Hindi niya alam ang maligaya-She doesn't know the happiness


	12. The Divergence

The Divergence

As the three fighters attacked him simultaneously, Zasalamel was extremely calm. He wasn't called 'the Enigma' for nothing…he had faced certain deaths, and yet came out unscathed. He glanced briefly to Ivy who still unconscious. The woman was the key to his plan. Therefore, she must not be harmed. The Egyptian quickly produced his scythe and jumped while spinning around and slashing. At the same time, he made sure the Englishwoman wasn't in danger. Tira and Voldo quickly distanced themselves, however the inexperienced Luna pushed forward. Amidst her fighting, Xianghua managed to watch the Egyptian's maneuver and immediately recognized that it was the same attack that she tasted at Yunnan.

"Luna, look out!" she warned the girl. Too late, Zasalamel knocked the female fighter with the back of Kafzielthat lifts the opponent up and swings her around before being slammed down. Abelia shouted worriedly,

"Luna!" Before he came for the kill, the Egyptian realized that Nightmare's assassins were returned to back-stab him. He used his scythe as leverage and delivers a mid kick toward Tira. Not stopped the momentum, he pulled out the scythe again and sent forward thrust, followed by rising circular slash then a full overhead hit on. The Danish blocked the incoming attack with Aiselne Drossel, but to her shock, the force of impact was shattered her weapon into pieces. Luckily, she rolled out from the danger, while Voldo received roundhouse kick. Realized they were not his match, both of them leaped back to their master. Tira still stunned with her loss of weapon, while Nightmare writhed with anger. Because of the attack, Revenant and Xianghua stopped their fight. The Chinese girl quickly joined with Kilik. Meanwhile, Abelia quickly tended Luna, who said,

"I'm all right…it just only my pride!" Xianghua and Kilik joined them, and asked,

"Luna, are you all right?"

"As I say, I'm fine…" The rest were stunned with Zasalamel's show of force, but the man instead turned to the Azure Knight.

"What a pitiful attempt to betray me, Nightmare…" he chided. The evil knight shouted back,

"_**I am Nightmare! I am no servant to anyone!**_" He pointed his hand to the dark-skinned man, "_**Give my sword back, Zasalamel**_!" The Enigma chuckled only,

"If you want it so badly, come and get it by yourself…" The crimson eyes beneath the visor burned lightly, showing Nightmare's frustration. Then Zasalamel turned to the undead pirate,

"How about you, Cervantes? Are you interested with the sword?" Cervantes spat,

"Pshaw, I don't have an interest with your squabbling…for I have my own game," He quickly yanked Cassandra upward, while turning to Sophitia,

"If you want your sister back, meet me at the open sea in three days! I won't repeat myself again, and then it is up to you!" The Greek woman clenched her teeth in anger, trying to hold her sanity. Taki watched her worriedly; she couldn't help in her present condition. Yet, she showed her support by holding Sophitia's hand. This gesture actually made Mi-na irate. Finally, the blond-haired goddess answered,

"I will come!" she tried hard to continue, "I hope you keep your words, Cervantes de Leon!" The Immortal Pirate was startled momentarily with the answer, but then he laughed,

"Good, what a spirit! I like that!" he grinned, "I promise that she won't be harmed until you come…once we settled our feud. You'd better not come alone…" He turned to the Egyptian, and saw Ivy for the last time.

"Your business with her is not my concerns…I have finished my business here, the rest is yours!" The thick fog enveloped them and they were disappeared along with the fog. The Egyptian didn't answer, and noticed that Siegfried was ready to attack him. The knight warned,

"Let her go!"

"Do you really love her? If so, meet us at the Lost Cathedral, and hopefully you aren't late…before the ritual started…" Zasalamel also turned to Kilik and Xianghua,

"Come to the Lost Cathedral to settle our differences, if both of you want…I have to say that you had been stronger than the last time we've met at Yunnan. We shall prove it later," Then a thick fog enveloped him and immediately disappeared. Everyone turned sight to the Azure Knight, and then someone appeared to him. Siegfried, Girardot and Abelia were thrown into surprise as they recognized the person next to Nightmare was…Strife Grand Astlar. The blond, short-haired knight asked,

"Master Nightmare, what shall we do?" The demonic knight glanced back,

_**"We shall pursue Zasalamel and make him to pay this treachery! However, we must plan carefully in order to face that old fox…"**_he answered, _**"…my apprentice,**_" Seeing that, Abelia shouted to them,

"Strife!" she called, "How could you sell your soul to that…demon?" Instead, Strife paid her with scathing look. Then he pointed the veteran knight,

"Ask him, for he is the one who make me like this!" Strife said with disgust, "Do you see that, old man? My new master shall give me the untold power…and I shall fulfill your wish!!" Siegfried intervened,

"Don't do that, Strife! You don't know how dangerous Soul Edge is…!" the German continued, "I know well, because I was _him _once…the sword will use your body as a host!" Strife snorted in return,

"Then you are a fool, for rejecting such power!" Siegfried winced when heard the reply. He had heard the same words from someone before, "I won't be like you; I will be stronger than you!" Nightmare laughed,

"_**Bravo! I'm fortunate enough to have such apprentice…**_" the creature turned to Siegfried, _**"If you don't want to take Soul Edge, perhaps Strife will…such unfortunate end for our company, Siegfried Schtauffen. The next time we'll meet again, one shall stand and one shall fall!"**_ Before the Azure Knight turned back, Kilik shouted,

"Wait, you won't leave this place without settling our business first!" As the young master pointed him, the creature didn't even paid him a glance. Then he said,

_**"Should you settle your business with Zasalamel first? I will meet both of you, once you've finished him first…if you're still alive."**_ Kilik gripped Kali-Yuga tightly; he felt Nightmare was ignoring him. Yet, Xianghua calmed him by saying,

"Kilik," she held his shoulder, "I think what he say is right, though I hate it so much. We should take care of Zasalamel first; beside we still have help Cassie and Maxi…Nightmare have to wait for a moment…" Realizing that, the youth slackened his hold and let Nightmare away with his followers. When they turned around, Maxi was nowhere to be seen, including Rock and Astaroth. Girardot's face looks sullen, and his proud figure drooped slightly. Yoshimitsu looked around, but couldn't find signs of Miser. The female bandit must be scooted away. Abelia looks broken-hearted, as he saw Strife followed the demonic knight. After they left, Yun-Seong and Talim came to them.

"Ate Setsuka," the Filipino girl called, "Anong nangyari?" Yun-Seong went to Mi-na,

"What's happening, Mi-na? It seems we were too late…" The Korean girl sighed,

"Everything's happen to fast, I couldn't even understand…" Talim shocked to see the wounded kunoichi,

"Naku, bakit ganito si Ate Taki?" she shouted, " Maraming ang sugat niya…gagamutin kita!" Even though badly wounded, Taki tried to force a smile,

"That's all right, Talim. This is nothing compares with what Charade had done to me before," But the Priestess worked quickly. As the situation calmed down, Xianghua was the one, who broke the silence,

"Now what?" she asked, expecting an answer from everyone.

"We must gather first," Yoshimitsu suggested, "As for now, we have no place to go…" He glanced to Siegfried,

"Perhaps we should hear this young man's account…" Weary-faced, Siegfried replied,

"I will answer everything you want to know…" he breathed deeply, "In fact; I have waited this moment to come. The time to take all of my responsibilities," Suddenly, another footsteps came and the warriors turned around. They saw Lizardman and Olcadan dragging someone, and the German immediately recognized the man,

"Raphael Sorel!"

Kilik asked, "You know this man?" Striding toward the Frenchman, the knight answered,

"Of course, I know! After the last fight at Osthreinsburg Cathedral, he took Soul Edge from me…" The pale-faced Raphael lifted his head, and saw Siegfried. He greeted him lazily,

"_Bonjour_, ze meet again…_Monsieur _Schtauffen…" Instead replying back, Siegfried punched him squarely at his jaw and knocked one of his fangs out. Olcadan and Lizardman did nothing on that. Looks undisturbed, Raphael simply wiped blood on his mouth. He said,

"Do you angry that I had betrayed you and get your sword, hmm?" Siegfried screamed furiously,

"No, I'm angry that I let you have the Soul Edge and allow the misery…Now Zasalamel has the sword along with Ivy! No thanks to you, Raphael!" The Frenchman shot him back,

"Do you think you're the only one who loses the loved one? The bastard also had Amy with him!"

"_Fraulein _Amy? What kind of madness that you brought to her as well? Have you done harm enough?" Before both of them went to fight, Kilik and Girardot quickly pulled the young knight away. Olcadan held the vampire in check by locking him. Once again, Yoshimitsu shouted,

"Enough! We have to sort this thing one by one…I think we have to go back to Cepheus' shop!" Girardot nodded,

"I can't more agree with you, _Monsieur_! We have to calm ourselves first, and then plan accordingly…" As he finished, Mitsurugi entered the Coliseum and asked,

"Do I miss something here?" Taki shook her head in frustration…

* * *

Three days later,

At the Cepheus's Shop, they found out that Demuth and Aurelia had died, and their palace was burnt to the ground. However, the people managed to save Valeria and Lynette from the fire. From their accounts, the warriors learnt that Zasalamel was indeed behind the entire fracas. They also questioned Siegfried and Raphael separately, thus gaining the entire story behind,

While Hualin had took care the servant girls, Siegfried had just finished his full confession to everyone,

"If one of you wants to settle unfinished business…" he stared all of them, "I shall accept it. I know I had done terrible things when I was Nightmare. What I've taken, it can't be returned. I have promised to repay all my sins, though it will take all my life to do it. I'll submit everything to your decision…" Nobody spoke, until Kilik lifted his hand,

"We have heard what Siegfried says," he walked closer to the knight, "I can understand his pain, for I have the similar burden. When I killed my brethren at Ling-Sheng-Su Temple, I was under influence of Evil Seed. Yet, when waking up, I feel the heavy despair and ask: can my sin be forgiven? At first, I thought I was the only one who walked to the rough trail, but I'm not alone…" Kilik glanced to Siegfried straight to the eyes,

"Siegfried, from now I, Kilik is no longer your enemy! We have the common foe, Inferno who had called Nightmare now! Would you accept my friendship?" When the young master offered his hand, Siegfried pondered momentarily. He hadn't seen such offer, since he had been freed. For the first time, he felt recognized as a human. He shook hand with Kilik, and said,

"Gladly, Kilik! We shall stop the fiend once and for all!" Xianghua quickly cheered,

"Since you are Kilik's friend, then you are my friend too!" Yoshimitsu and Girardot applauded for them, until the French knight spoke,

"We still have many questions, actually! What are Zasalamel looking for at Demuth's library?" Siegfried said,

"Ivy once has a book that told about Soul Calibur, but it was destroyed by him. When we come here, Demuth claims that he had an information regarding Soul Calibur. That's why I participate in the Tournament," Kilik pondered,

"It seems the Egyptian don't want us to know about the Soul Calibur. Beside, what does he means with 'the ritual'?" Olcadan complained,

"In that case, he succeeded. With the palace burnt, everything that leads us to him was ashes only," At the same time, Cepheus blurted,

"Soul Calibur? Do you mean Sword of Heroes?" Girardot turned,

"No offense, _Monsieur _Cepheus. You know?" The artificer nodded,

"I once was worked at Sir Demuth's library until I decide to be an artificer…when you exchanged stories about the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge, I know that I had read it somewhere…yes, I had read it at a parchment books that written by an Egyptian…" Kilik reminded,

"But the book was burned…" Then Cepheus grinned,

"…yet I had copied it long time ago, and I still keep it," Though unseen behind the mask, the Manji probably looks brightened with the news,

"Can we see the copy, Cepheus-san?"

* * *

In the next room, Talim was treating Taki by bandaging her wounds. They seemed unmindful to what happened outside. After finished, the girl said,

"Tapos na ako, Ate!" she told her, "Hindi malalim ang sugat mo, kahit mas grabe ito. Don't move temporarily, or else your wounds will open again,"

Taki smiled, "Thanks, Talim! By the way, do you see Sophitia?"

"Ah, Tita Sophie? Nakita ko kasama siya ang mabait halimaw sa ibang kwarto…" When heard about' a kind monster', the kunoichi realized that she means about Lizardman or Aeon Calcos. She didn't understand what kind of relationship between them, nevertheless it is safe to assume that the creature was no harm to her.

* * *

At the other room, Sophitia Alexandra was very concerned about Cassandra. She felt that she neglected her, which caused her to be taken hostage by Cervantes. She allowed her romance with Taki and Mi-na distracting her from her objective. They intended to find Tira, but instead meet them. She was not only failed Cassie, but Rothion and her children as well. Sophitia realized that she had to make a difficult choice between her family and her 'friends'. Suddenly, the door was stirred gently but it was enough to make her sprang into action. Grabbing Omega Sword and Elk Shield, she shouted,

"Who is it?" A gentle hiss came,

"It iss me, Aeon," Relieved, the Greek woman put down her weapons,

"Come in, the door is not locked," The reptile creature entered and found her looks distraught. He asked,

"Sssomething troublesss you?" Sophitia answered,

"A lot…you won't understand, Aeon!" Surprisingly, Aeon replied,

"Try me. After all, who will believe a monster like me?" Hearing the joke, Sophitia tried to force a smile,

"Yet, the others accept you…" she said, while gesturing him to a chair. Aeon said,

"Perhaps, I'd better sit on the floor," Once sit, the reptile explained,

"I've explain to them that I wasss free from Kunpaetku's influence, therefore my objective is not to get Soul Calibur anymore but try to be a human again…" The slit-like eyes stared to Sophitia with sympathy and he asked,

"Now please tell me what troubles you," At first, Sophitia hesitated, but she believed that Aeon just want to help. Finally she said,

"I will tell you, Aeon, but promise to not tell this to anyone,"

"My lipss are ssealed tight!" Then Sophitia told Aeon about everything, including her romance with Taki and then Mi-na. The reptilian creature sat mutely, without saying anything. When finished, the Greek woman said,

"You're the second person who knows about this, after Link…since my affair with Mi-na, I never be the same person again, " Aeon was quite at loss; he really didn't understand about Sophitia. But even so, she still was a human. Then he spoke haltingly,

"Miss Ssophitia, I have no right to judge you…what I know is you're very lucky to love and being loved. My family was already gone…I only say that you have to follow what your heart say. If both of them truly love you, one of them must ready to give up. The best expression of love is giving, not taking. You can tell your sister the truth, once you saved her. By then, you can solve this matter. It is up to you…" Those words made Sophitia pondering about her life once again. Before left, Aeon said,

"Olcadan and I will wait outside; if you need something, just call us…"

"Thanks, Aeon! Thank you for listening me…"

* * *

Cepheus brought a long scroll and unrolled them. Siegfried, Kilik and the others came closer to read it, but the artificer reminded them, 

"Remember, it is simply a copy. So, there might be some inconsistencies with the original one.…"

Yoshimitsu said, "Better to know the truth, though obscured…" Then they read the scroll,

"Once upon the time when gods still ruled, Hephaesthus had created the perfect sword and gave it to the ruler of the ancient empire as a gift. Since the sword was created as a weapon, thus it used to kill many people. Constantly washed by the blood and consumed many souls, the sword started to have its own mind and thirsted for more souls. Since then, it was called Soul Edge. Before Cervantes de Leon, the greatest general of the empire and trusted guard of the royal family held the evil sword. Eventually, the evil sword corrupted his mind and body. In his madness, he eventually sacrificed his own family in order to make the sword stronger."

"The king sent his son, a warrior along with a sorcerer to bring the madman down. The fierce battle ensued and the darkness was defeated, but with a price. The king's son was killed in the battle, but the sorcerer managed to retrieve a large portion of the Soul Edge. To commemorate his son's valor, the king ordered the Mages to purify the portion and make it into a holy blade. The blade will serve as the reminder of his son's sacrifice and the madness of the Soul Edge. It shall be called 'Soul Calibur'. For the madman himself, he was disappeared. Legends said that he transformed into a monstrous beast and had escaped into the Void…"

"The sorcerer eventually dedicated himself to be the guardian of the Soul Calibur; he swore that his descendants would follow the same path. For them, he warned that they aren't allowed to use the holy sword; instead the sword itself would choose the user…"

"For the generation, the sorcerer's descendants continued to keep the Soul Calibur safe, while the Soul Edge kept moving from one host to another. On the sixth generation, there was strife and division among them. One of them began to question the ancestor's edict; He believed that if a crisis were to occur, why should they have to entrust its lives to those weaker than themselves? In an act of rebellion, he planned to take the blade for himself, but the others, discovering his plans, banned him from the tribe, crushing his arm as punishment."

* * *

Miles away from Monte Carlo,

The place resembles many others, yet is like nothing else. A magnificent palace of water that seems to contain every form of architecture known to Europe. No one knows who made it, or where it is located. However, it is said that only those with a strong will and a willingness to bet their own lives can reach it. The great volume of water that flows through it is always circulating and pure, and it is said that it cleanses those who come here to pray.

Ivy slowly opened her eyes, and saw Zasalamel sitting nearby to her. As the Englishwoman tried to rise, she felt her limbs were tied tight. She realized that she was spread-eagled on the sacrificial altar. The strange runes and glyphs surrounded the altar itself. No matter how hard she struggled, the rope didn't broke. Then the Egyptian came,

"Don't hurt yourself, Countess…" he admonished gently, "You'll make everything worse,"

"Release me at once!" Ivy bellowed, "I promise I will grant you a merciless death…"

The Enigma chuckled, "This is not a proper time to make threats, beside any attempt to harm me will end futile!" Ivy struggled very hard, but to no avail. Eventually, she gave up and stared the dark-skinned man with utter hatred and despair.

"What do you want from…my, I mean the child?" she asked,

"Redemption, dear Countess," he replied nonchalantly, "I will tell you about Soul Calibur, which actually related to my own history…" Then Zasalamel told him his story.

He continued, "…after my banishment from the tribe, I decided to study the forgotten arcane arts and eventually unlocked the secret of immortality…reincarnation. It took me 3 years to master such arts, and I was excited of the prospect for being immortal…"

"Yet, I learned about the price that I should pay. Every time I died, I was in immense pain and sorrow. It was if my soul was sinking into hell every time. In exchange for eternal life, I had lost the ability to have a peaceful death. At first, I didn't mind so much. I thought that the joy of living was worth it. But, I eventually came to realize that I was losing my love of life. Anything I wanted to accomplish, I could, since time hasn't limited me. My enthusiasm was gone, and I could not escape this endless cycle of reincarnation."

"Once, I had possessed Soul Edge and tried to use it to cut my ties from this world. Instead, I'm become a slave to Inferno and he tormented me until the last of my life had left. Then I turned to Soul Calibur, hoped that it had a greater power to take my life. For that, I have to return to my birthplace…only to found it was gone, along with any trace of Soul Calibur…" Suddenly, Ivy cut him with a mocking laugh,

"So what?" she asked, "Do I have to pity you for your bad choice? Your story is not a tear-jerker…" Instead angry, Zasalamel replied,

"As I say, it is about those swords and you'll be interested with that. Before my rebellion, I have studied the properties of the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. I found out that those swords like any living beings can be classified into body, soul and spirit. If one of them lacked, their true power can't be unlocked. Even so, both swords were different; Soul Edge is created to control and dominate anyone through fear, including its user. However, it required constant supply of souls in order to preserve its existence. In other hand, Soul Calibur is contrary with its cousin; it had derived its power from the heart of its user and had power to rejuvenate. Eventually, I concluded both swords have not the upper hand on each other. The state where they're one is known as 'Soul Embrace'." The Egyptian turned to the Soul Edge rapier, which suspended lightly above the Englishwoman. Its single eye closed tight now.

"Now the Soul Edge has its form, but the driving force inside was locked by Soul Calibur. Nightmare knows that and wanted to merge with this, because Cervantes' and his Soul Edge had not sufficient to unlock it. That's the reason why Raphael could hold the sword safely, though he and Amy were transformed into vampire. To unlock the power inside, you need something…" Zasalamel glanced to Ivy with an enigmatic smile,

"And, Countess…you have the ingredient that I need…" Seeing that, Ivy felt the terrible sensation similar when he met with her father for the first time. Zasalamel added,

"By tomorrow, I shall be free from my endless torment…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Cepheus' shop,

After few minutes, the Filipino girl left Taki alone. The kunoichi almost closed her eyes, when Seong Mi-na entered the room. The Korean still wore her revealing tribal costume, and brought Scarlet Thunder along. Her expression was unfriendly. Taki wondered about her intention to come here, but decided to wait first. She commented,

"You're very kind to visit me," she continued, "…though I don't understand why you bring your zhanmadao along, except you have something to talk with,"

"Perhaps my intention here is not so nice," Mi-na replied tersely, "I want to talk with you about Sophitia…alone, of course." Now the Fu-ma grew suspicious of that. Before she answered, Mi-na said again, this time with a mocking tone,

"It seems you're not in a good condition right now. We can talk it next time," As she turned back, Taki called,

"Wait!" The girl turned around and saw the kunoichi rise from the bed. She opened her bandages and took the ninjatos. Then she said,

"I hope it won't be long…Talim will be upset, when she find me not around,"

Mi-na snorted only, "Don't worry; this will be over soon before she find out. Now, shall we go?" The ninja nodded and they left the place without anyone's knowledge.

* * *

When Talim returned, she saw the bed was empty save the bandages. Looking that, she frowned,

"Naku, sinabi ko naman kay Ate Taki. Hindi siya narinig sa akin uli!" Then she began to look for the ninja and accidentally saw Setsuka. She went closer to the geisha immediately,

"Ate Setsuka!" she called her, "Did you see Ate Taki?" Setsuka was mildly surprised to hear the question,

"No, I thought she is resting on the bed," The Priestess shook her head,

"Wala na siya! Hindi ko alam nasaan siya pupunta…" At the same time, Yun-Seong came and told her,

"Are you looking for Taki, Talim? I saw them few hours ago with Mi-na…" the red-haired youth added, "…though it is strange to see both of them. They never look so close…"

"Kasama si Ate Mi-na?" Then Talim remembered the nightmare that plagued her sleep before, and her face instantly turned into distraught, "Grabe, hindi maganda ito, Kuya! May balak masasama sila!!"

Yun-Seong asked, "What do you mean with that?" Talim quickly held the youth's hand and said,

"Nakita ko sa bangungot ko, Kuya…nakita ko si Ate Taki at Ate Mi-na nakipaglaban…atsaka…nakita ko sila namatay!!" Yun-Seong shocked to hear the story, but he tried to calm the panicked girl.

"Talim, are you sure? It is just a nightmare! It won't be happened…"

"Pero, Kuya! Totoo ito, nakita ko sila namatay!" she almost cried, "Please stop them! I don't want to see them hurt!!" The youth hugged her, as he tried to understand. The geisha said,

"Perhaps, we should check them first. Yun-Seong, you and Talim go after Taki and Mi-na," Setsuka continued, "I will try to find Miss Sophitia and bring her along, perhaps she can calm both of them!"

"Good idea!" Yun-Seong turned to Talim who still teary-eyed and said,

"Talim, let's go to find Taki and Mi-na!" He sighed, "Hopefully, your nightmare won't come to pass!" Then they went outside, while Setsuka set up to find Sophitia.

* * *

While Olcadan and Aeon discussed something, then Sophita came out brandishing her Omega Sword and Elk Shield. The reptile creature turned and asked,

"I assume you've decided…" The Greek goddess nodded,

"Yes, I have decided to rescue my sister myself! Cassie is my sister; it is my duty to save her!"

"What about your friends?" Sophitia declared sternly,

"I won't put my friends' life in jeopardy. I must face Cervantes alone and end his terror for good! While the others focus upon Zasalamel and Nightmare, they had forgotten Cervantes' Soul Edge. Probably it is insignificant now, but when Nightmare's gone who knows what happened to the damned pirate? No, I will take the risk for myself! This will be the last time Soul Edge hurt the people whom I loved!" Olcadan applauded,

"Bravo, so much fighting spirit inside!!" By then, Aeon said,

"In that case, we come with you. Both of us have nothing to lose; therefore it is fit for us to accompany you. Soul Edge was wanted by the gods. I think it is fit to destroy the Soul Edge; by doing so they will be pissed off!"

Sophitia was silent momentarily, but finally she answered,

"Then come with me, and hopefully we meet the glorious death in the battle!"

* * *

Cepheus had just explained the history and 'Soul Embrace' to others. Then Xianghua asked the artificer,

"Excuse me, sir! Could you explain more about Soul Calibur? I still not get it!" Patiently, Cepheus explained,

"From what I've read, whenever both swords clashed, it requires equal life-force to regenerate itself. Since Soul Calibur didn't have the soul-consuming property, it had substituted with other means. The substitute could be found inside the heart of its wielder; the sword would awaken the soul who had a close relationship with its user, thus motivating the user to impart his or her life-force. But this can be useful for once only; once Soul Edge is broken, the sword would go silent for the purpose had been fulfilled."

"That's why I see my mother whenever I hold the sword…her soul and mine have provided the strength to defeat Inferno!" At that time, Siegfried added,

"I heard Zasalamel mentions about the ritual" he asked, "What is the ritual for?" The artificer looks concerned, but he continued,

"The ritual that the Egyptian mentions must be the ritual that used to summon one of the swords, if one of them is broken. You must have either Soul Edge or Calibur, and then provide the requirement. For Soul Edge, you must provide the negative life-force for sacrifice, while the pure and innocent soul is required for Soul Calibur…"

Xianghua frowned, "No offense, Sieg! I think Ivy is not the one who had such requirement…unless…" Suddenly, an unexpected realization struck the German knight like a thunder. He said slowly,

"A child…she had a child inside her…" Everyone shocked to hear the revelation. Girardot quickly asked,

"How do you know that?" Siegfried sat slumped, before he answered,

"She isn't feeling well for months, before we come here. I always ask her, but she denies that. I had suspected this, but I don't realize that I have to know this with the hard way…" Aghast, the Chinese girl said,

"Then what Zasalamel means…" Cepheus said sadly,

"True, Soul Calibur don't consume soul, nevertheless it requires a soul to be complete. In Countess' case, it would be her unborn child. The process…is quite complicated…, it mentioned about draining the life-force. Since mother and the child are one, the process can be fatal for them…it can kill both of them,"

"NEVER!!" Siegfried shouted angrily, "I won't let such thing happened to them! I will not stand idly and let my loved one being murdered in cold blood by that bastard!" Girardot quickly calmed the enraged knight,

"Calm down, _Monsieur_ Siegfried! We have to think calmly in this matter…I know you'd worried about Countess Isabella's safety, but we shouldn't go rashly or else, the Egyptian had prepared the trap for us…"

Yoshimitsu continued, "Girardot-_san_ is correct. We have to be prepared for everything…perhaps Cepheus know something about the ritual…" The artificer looks concerned, as he explained,

" The ritual must be performed during the solar eclipse and it will come in tomorrow…I heard that he mentions about the Lost Cathedral; the place can be reached in two days…"

Xianghua bellowed, "We don't have such time! Is that anything else we can do?" Cepheus added,

"You can reach the place in two days…if you walk, but with horse we can reach it with tomorrow without stopping. I will provide the horses as soon as possible, when I know how many people will come with…" Kilik reminded them,

"We should ask Taki, Talim, Mi-na and Sophitia to join us…" Girardot offered,

"I shall look for them now…" Xianghua added,

"I will help you too!" Then they left to find their friends. Cepheus saw Siegfried's countenance marred with concern. Kilik tapped the knight's shoulder gently,

"Siegfried, try to calm down," he admonished, "I know it is difficult, but you have to try! If not, you won't help her either…" Siegfried nodded only, while buried his face under his palm.

* * *

In the abandoned cavern,

Nightmare had gathered his followers for the final preparation. Strife and Will'O' the Wisp stood side-by-side, while Tira and Voldo waited nearby. Lifting the Soul Edge Phantom, the Azure Knight spoke,

_**"At last, the time of reckoning is at hand!" **_He shouted, _**"The scheming Zasalamel has no power over me again; now I'm free to follow my destiny! He will be doing the ritual to invoke the Soul Embrace, and at the opportune time we shall attack him without mercy and I shall be complete again once I'd claim the true Soul Edge and Soul Calibur together!" **_The red-armored knight added excitedly,

"And the untold power shall be…ours!!" The knight nodded with agreement, but then he said,

"Strife, you, Will'o'the Wisp and Voldo go outside…I want to speak with Tira first," The Danish girl was stunned, but she stayed. Though curious, Strife didn't dare to disobey the order. Once the others left, Nightmare came closer and said,

_**"My daughter, I know you're upset with your loss of weapon, but I have prepared a replacement for you!"**_ With a single gesture from him, a brand new steel ring appeared from the rubble. It has Ouroboros ornament along with it. Tira was excited like a little girl, when she saw the new weapon. As she came to take the weapon, the demonic knight produced a huge shard from his left hand. He mused,

_**I hope you like Ixion, Tira. Strife will be a perfect host for Soul Edge; however I have to make a contingency plan for just in case…**_

Tira turned to him and said, "Master, this weapon is beautiful and I can't wait to spill…" She was unable to continue her sentence, as Nightmare thrust the Evil Seed into her chest. The assassin was startled to see her master's hand entered into her flesh, but there was no blood spilled. Her eyes were full with disbelief, as she managed to say,

"Master…why?" Then Tira fell unconscious to the ground; the last thing she heard was Nightmare's words,

_**"Until the time comes, you'll be sufficient for now…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

Far away from Cepheus' Shop,

Taki still following Seong Mi-na until now. She couldn't help to wonder about Talim's medicine; she barely felt any pain at all though she opened the bandage hastily. Then they arrived nearby the river, and both of them gazed evenly. She broke the silence with a question,

"Now, what do you want to tell me?" Instead answering, Mi-na shot her back with another question,

"What is your relationship with Sophie actually?"

Taki answered calmly, "We are just friends, and we owe each other…just that!"

"Liar!" Mi-na cut her, "Do you like her more than a friend? Answer me!" The raven-haired woman had guessed where the course of the conversation leading to, yet she must not denied the true nature of their relationship. She replied,

"If so, what is the importance for you?" Thudding her Scarlet Thunder on the ground, the Korean girl declared, while pointing Taki squarely,

"Then know this! I love Sophie very much and I won't let you have your way!!" Taki instantly realized that; her suspicions were confirmed. This girl had an affair with Sophie! Trying to control her emotion, she asked again,

"Can I ask you something? Do you sleep with Sophitia-_chan_?"

"Yes," Mi-na replied proudly, "It happens when I was losing from Xianghua! She does that because she'd really love me!" Hearing that, the kunoichi couldn't help to smirk and it wasn't escape from the Han-Myoung's daughter who felt irritated,

"Why do you smiling?"

Taki explained with sarcasm, "You're dreaming like a child! Sophitia-_chan_ does that, not because she loves you. She did that just out of pity…what a monkey love! Just because you can't accept defeat, you're sulking like a spoiled child and hide behind your childish fantasy. You don't know Sophitia well…no wonder Hwang left you,"

"Enough!!" Mi-na screamed angrily, while gripped her weapon tightly, "You dare to insult me! Insult Seong's family name!! You must pay that with your wretched life!!" Instantly, she took the fighting stance toward Taki.

"Another childishness again," the pony-tailed woman pulled Rekki-maru and took stance warily, "Just because you are Sophitia's best friend and…her secret lover, it doesn't mean I will be more lenient to you,"

"Sophie will love me more, once you're out of my way!"

"Then another reason to getting rid of you…nobody can share her love at the same time!"

"Chit chat time is over! Let's go!" With that, Mi-na starts out the combo with a counter-clockwise twist of her weapon. As her opponent closed range, Taki quickly sent Shadow Shrine and countered the first attack. Undaunted, the Seong Han-myoung's daughter shifted immediately into four shin stabs in a row. The ninja avoided the successive attacks deftly and went into Reaping Hook. Aware of the danger, Mi-na blocked the attack by lifting the Scarlet Thunder horizontally. Then she starts out with a shin kick toward her opponent and tried to end the combo with a kick to the mid-section. However, Taki was too fast; her kick only hit empty places. Before she realized, the ninja already jumped onto her shoulder, landing facing away from her. When Taki almost placed her Rekki-maru under her throat, Mi-na instinctively grabbed her shoulder first and threw her with superhuman strength. Because of her ninjutsu training, Taki rolled on the air and landed gently with feet first. She commented,

"What an impressive feat! Too bad, you used to think with your emotion and brawn first…"

The Korean girl gritted her teeth after hearing that, "Don't treat me like a child! I will show you what I can do under this circumstance!" She attacked again, this time by a horizontal slash followed by a roundhouse kick that hits high. Taki does a standing shin kick followed by an overhead arc kick. Their attack impacted and sent them quite a distance. From her judgment, Taki assumed she don't have to use Possession at all; to get rid this childish girl only required less than powerful strikes.

In other hand, Mi-na recognized her handicap in technique and experience. The kunoichi surely was a tough nut to crack. The only way she could defeat her was luck and brute strength. She cursed Hwang to make her pass this ordeal; she had been defeated by Ivy and Xianghua. There was no way she would let this Japanese b# to beat her. She must eliminate the only competition to Sophitia.

"Having second thoughts? It's a bit late." Taki's sarcasm brought her back to the reality. This was upsets her very much. She replied with murderous tone,

"I'm not going to lose to the likes of you." Then she whispered, "Father... I won't lose." Not for long, they started again…

* * *

Setsuka stood inside the empty room; Sophitia just left the place few hours before her coming. When she turned back, she saw something that makes her transfixed. Mitsurugi Heishiro stood nearby the door. The geisha felt a sheer feeling of anger over her body, but she decided to control it.

"Hi, Mitsurugi-_san_," she greeted him politely, "I hope you aren't holding grudges about the last match…"

"On the contrary," the grizzled ronin replied, "I want a rematch; just between both of us…"

Mildly surprised, Setsuka answered with her demure façade, "Unfortunately, I have something to attend now…" Mitsurugi quickly produced a petal of _sakura_ in front of her,

"One can wonder how I find this in the slum street…in this _gajin _place, nobody can produce this except you…" He circled the geisha with a steely gaze, while continuing,

"I think you don't only want to humiliate me, but taking my life as well! Is it true?" Setsuka had prepared for this moment since she started her journey, even though this was uncalled for. Sighing, she eventually threw her mask of civility and spoke with an icy tone,

"You're right!" She admitted, "The flower is coming from me and I was waiting for you last night! Do you want the reason why?"

"No need," Mitsurugi answered gruffly, "There's many reason why people after my head, though you're the first woman who had such reason for that! I will give you the desired opportunity…If I lose again; my head is yours for taking! This time nobody will hold us and no rules! Do you agree?"

"Gladly…" Setsuka smiled maliciously, "We shall finish this once and for all…"

* * *

Inside the Lost Cathedral's cellar,

Zasalamel left Ivy outside, while he sat inside and watched a crystal ball floating. Revenant waited his master nearby, but Amy stayed out from them. She had hidden himself, avoiding the sunlight.

"I will wait until my papa comes and he will kill you…" the French girl sulked angrily. The Egyptian favored her with a smile,

"Suit yourself then," he said, "Until the solar eclipse comes, I just want to watch something else," The crystal ball showed the scene of Taki and Seong Mi-na fighting each other…

* * *

Back to the fight,

Taki didn't expect the fight could drag so long; she had underestimated Mi-na's determination. Slowly but sure, she grudgingly came to respect her rival. Its pity she had to kill her…Sophitia's word rang inside her mind,

_When you know Mi-na closer, you will like her…_Ironically, she started to _like_ her when she was about to take her life. Taki realized that she had been obsessed with Sophitia alone, but forgot the people around her. Sophitia was right; what Mi-na really need was someone to encourage her. Though her affection quite misunderstood, the Greek knew better. She wondered something could be done to rectify the damage.

"You won't win if you hesitate." Mi-na shouted to her. Taki turned her attention back again, and mused,

_It seems no other way around to clear this matter; probably this will end when one of us die!_

"Your stubbornness will only get you killed." Mi-na pointed her weapon to her again,

"So be it!" She immediately performed Gale Stream combined with the Ling-Sheng-Su style; however Taki's keen eyes managed to see holes beneath the attack. Then an evil whisper came,

_You can finish her with a single strike and…Sophitia Alexandra will be yours!_

"What?" Taki startled to hear such whisper inside her mind and she recognized it as Mekki-maru's voice. During her quest against _maho-tsukai_, she had heard the whisper many times. However, it seemed getting stronger in each use. Now it could speak inside her mind, though the ninjato had been sealed and not in use. The whisper continued,

_Finish her with me! Use me! I want to drink her blood! _The ninjato behind her was rattled violently, and Mi-na's attack was getting closer. Finally, Taki pulled the evil blade behind her and immediately use Stalker to propel herself out. As Seong Mi-na was unaware, she was behind her and ready to stab her with Mekki-maru…

* * *

At the same time, Talim and Hong Yun-seong were running toward their place…

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, I finally finished this chapter, but the story is still far from complete. Expect the twists and turns in duel between Taki and Seong Mi-na. Will Talim's nightmare come to reality? What is Sophita's plan? What is Nightmare's scheme with Tira in tow? How does Siegfried will stop Ivy from being sacrificed in the ritual of invoking Soul Embrace? Find the conclusion of Setsuka and Mitsurugi's feud as well. Just follow the next chapter, "All Hell Breaks Loose". What do you think with my interpretation of Soul Calibur's history? I might not follow the canon exactly. I want to know your comments, review, opinions and even flames if you have one. Thank you for continue to read this fanfic!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Grabe, bakit ganito si Ate Taki?-Oh no, why does Ate Taki like this?

Maraming ang sugat niya-She have many wounds

gagamutin kita!-I will treat her

Hindi malalim ang sugat mo, kahit mas grabe ito-Your wound is not deep, though very serious

Nakita ko kasama siya ang mabait halimaw sa ibang kwarto- I saw her with a kind monster at another room

sinabi ko naman kay Ate Taki.-I have told Ate Taki

Hindi siya narinig sa akin uli!- She doesn't listen to me again

hindi maganda ito, Kuya!-That's not good, Kuya

May balak masasama sila!- They have plan something bad

Nakita ko sa bangungot ko, Kuya…-I saw at my nightmare, Kuya

nakita ko si Ate Taki at Ate Mi-na nakipaglaban…-I saw Ate Taki and Ate Mi-na fight each other

atsaka…nakita ko sila namatay!- And then…I saw them died!

Totoo ito,- It is true,


	13. All Hell Breaks Loose

All Hell Breaks Loose

At the Lakeside Coliseum,

The once-crowded coliseum now had been abandoned. The carnage caused by Merciless Destroyer still lingered around; nobody wants to repair it until the Monte Carlo authorities decided it. For the mean time, the arena becomes a silent witness between Mitsurugi and Setsuka. Both stood upon the battle-scarred arena, but this time there would be no spectators, no applause, no ringmaster and no rules! This fight would decide who will die and who will live…

Setsuka watched her surrounding, while fixing her kimono for the last time. She also brought Ugetsu Shinuchi with her. The ronin waited patiently. She turned back and said,

"I once was an orphan; with my _gajin_looks nobody would take me to their home," She pondered the moment, "Then a samurai who would become my master came and took me. Since he couldn't rear me, he gave me to the tea house where I grew up as a geisha…" Mitsurugi looks indifferent, while listening to her story.

* * *

Back to Taki and Seong Mi-na,

Taki reflexively pulled Mekki-maru, following the blade's suggestion. Deep inside, she was horrified with such notion,

_There must be another way to end this…without bloodshed!_ Instead stabbing her opponent, the kunoichi flipped the ninjato upward, and suddenly resheathed it back. Mi-na was stunned to see such action. To her shock, Taki quickly grabbed her right wrist. Instinctively, she let her zhanmadao off and took the ninja's left wrist. Falling to the ground, they were wrestled each other.…

* * *

Meanwhile,

Setsuka continued her story, "Years passed; the timid, little girl was blossomed into a young, beautiful girl and a novice geisha. The other customers treated me rudely, but my master treats me like a lady. He also taught me the art of iaijutsu, which I always practiced. During that time, I've imagined that we'll live happily ever after, though that was impossible due to our station. Nevertheless, I swore that I won't leave him until death separates both of us,"

* * *

Taki and Mi-na kept wrestling until they plunged into the river. They didn't realize that until they gasped for the air. The coldness of the water forced them to break. Once came out from the water, the Korean girl was about to strike again. But the raven-haired woman shouted,

"Stop, we shouldn't do this!" she breathed heavily, "Though I'd hate to admit it, I am giving up…"

Mi-na startled to hear that, "You are giving up? Why?" She feared that was her plan to throw off the guard.

"I don't love someone only for taking her from everyone," Taki continued, "You might be childish, but by doing this I'm the same like you. Seong Mi-na, I ask your apology for taking Sophitia from you and not understand you. Would you accept that?" Hearing those words, Mi-na felt her anger gone and she had to admit that she had acted recklessly…something she didn't proud of.

"No, Taki-_san_," she shook her head, "It is I who supposedly apologize to you…I was upset at that time…" Taki only smiled, and then she said,

"Perhaps we should go ashore first…"

"Good idea!"

* * *

At the Coliseum, Setsuka's story still continued,

"My master was perished during Battle of Sekigahara, though he never came to the battlefield directly. From what I heard he was killed by someone who nick-named himself 'Demon'. Since then, I left the tea house and track his murderer. For information, I had to work as a geisha-mercenary and do all dirty works. I use my appeal and knowledge of etiquette to seduce or lure enemies. I bear all of these things just to find the murderer…and now the moment has come!" She stared Mitsurugi sharply,

"You are the man, Mitsurugi Heishiro!" she pointed him, "You've take my dreams and my hopes away…I won't forgive you for that. You don't feel any regret or remorse for what you've done! Actually I want to see you die ingloriously, but the plan changed. I will end our feud here…today!" The ronin merely pulled Two-handed Sword and his _wakizashi_, as the geisha pulled her Iai sword as well. This was upsetting her; Mitsurugi rarely use _Niten-ryu_style and now he does that. Nevertheless, she convinced herself that she would defeat him. Mitsurugi said to Setsuka,

"I've accept your promise, but I have one request. Should I lose here, I ask you to assist me in performing _seppuku_. By doing so, I will die in dignity…and if you lose, you'll be the one who perform," After hearing so, her face was extremely calm, devoid of any anger.

"So, shall we start?"

* * *

At the side of the river, Taki and Mi-na had decided to stop their fight. While drying themselves, they talked each other. Mi-na explained,

"The affair wasn't my intention…I didn't think so clearly after my defeat,"

Taki replied calmly, "Sophie-_chan_ should tell me. Had she explained it before, I might understand…" She turned to her,

"Tell me, what do you feel when you're with Sophie-_chan_?" The Korean surprised, but then she said with sighing,

"It seems different when you compare it with the men. It looks so gentle…so feminine. I wish Hwang could treat me the same way," Then Taki teased,

"In other word, you still hadn't forgotten him…" Blushing red, Mi-na tried to deny,

"It just…as I say this is so sudden…I still love him but I don't want to return to him very soon…" Now Taki really liked this girl; they could be friends with Sophitia. She called,

"Mi-na, would you come here?" The Korean girl turned incredulously, and then the kunoichi planted a kiss on her cheek. She was startled with the gesture,

"Taki-_san_, you…" The Fu-ma smiled,

"Don't worry. After the tryst with Sophie-_chan_, would you care to be with me as well?" The young girl merely smirked,

"Who knows? I'm not afraid…" Before Mi-na returned the kiss back, someone called,

"Ate Taki! Ate Mi-na!"

"Mi-na!" They turned around, and saw Talim and Yun-Seong coming. Seeing that, Mi-na cursed,

"Darn, just what I need…" The ninja calmed her,

"There'll be another time…" They waited until those youths came closer. Exhausted, the Filipino asked,

"Ate Taki, ayos ka ba?"

"I'm fine…is it something wrong, Talim?" With look of surprise, Talim asked again,

"Hindi kayo nakipaglaban kanina? Ano nangyari dito?" Confused, Mi-na asked Yun-Seong,

"Yun-Seong, please explain to me what is going on?" The red-haired youth replied,

"It is quite long, but I will be brief…" he continued, "Talim saw both of you kill each other in her dream…yet both of you seems fine…" The Korean girl and the kunoichi saw each other with amazed looks, but then they giggled. Taki patted Talim and said,

"Mi-na and I just had a problem…everything has been solved now. You don't have to worry again, Talim. It just a dream…just a dream…" Seeing that, the priestess' face beamed,

"Naku, I'm feels glad now. Hindi totoo ng bangungot ko!" Mi-na shouted, while accidentally slapped Taki's shoulder,

"Of course, do you think we'll kill each other over a simple matter? Sorry, I don't mean to…" Taki's vein bulged slightly, but she merely said,

"Don't do that again!" The raven-haired woman turned to the others and said,

"Let's go back to the store…everyone must be waited us,"

* * *

Return to the Coliseum,

Flowing like a breeze, Setsuka began to attack first. The ronin quickly block the incoming strike, by crossing his weapons together. Then the geisha whirled her parasol in order to distract her opponent, yet it was blocked by the _wakizashi_. She immediately distances herself, ready for the counterattack. Mitsurugi charged forward and unleashed two horizontal slashes with Shishi-oh and the short sword. Though quite a distance, Setsuka could feel the strong force behind those attack. She made evasion, but the attack managed to cut her kimono slightly. After took the position, she noted the ronin's appearance changed. It looked more fierce than usual…and she must think quickly.

Mitsurugi attacked again, this time he went into a double stabbing attack. Facing the attack, Setsuka went into her usual diversionary attack; the flower petals showered the surrounding and she vanished beneath them. Seeing that, Mitsurugi didn't enter; instead he pulled the katana close to his right shoulder while held the _wakizashi_ quite away from his torso. Then he stepped back and extends his sword forward and simultaneously taking a step forward to thrust at his opponent's position. This surprised Setsuka. She stopped the attack with the parasol, but Mitsurugi still had another attack. He shoved the short sword toward her. The geisha brought her parasol to block the attack as well. The _wakizashi_ penetrated the parasol and at the same time, another cut through it. Setsuka forced to sacrifice her parasol, as the combined attack ripped it into shreds. She didn't regret to lose it, as long as she still held Uegutsu Shinuchi. With that, she could avenge her master's death.

She attacked again, this time with circling and short-stride attack. Mitsurugi takes a step forward and does a downward vertical slash followed by an upward vertical slash. Setsuka blocked the attack just using her Iai sword. She was unaware, when the ronin pivots on one foot and sweeps the geisha's legs out from under them and then pivots back, bringing his sword upward in a vertical slash, launching her into the air. When she landed again, her calmness was gone and she began to attack furiously. At that time, Mitsurugi said,

"Your skills would never stand up on the battlefield. You really thought you could beat me with that thing?"

"No one has the right to stop me." Setsuka hissed angrily, "Especially not you!"

"No matter what, you're still a little girl…you might be a mercenary…" the ronin added, "…but you and I are different! Our battlefield simply different…"

"Heishiro Mitsurugi! Let the madness take you!" In her desperation, she used Sakura Fury, which sent a whirlwind of petals toward her hated opponent. Mitsurugi stood his ground and allowed the attack to swallow him. Inside, he could hear her taunting voice,

"You shall not make it past this day." To answer her, he took two steps forward, one for the first horizontal slash, and another step for the second horizontal slash. The first attack stopped the whirlwind abruptly, while the second sent Ugetsu Shinuchi away. In front of him, Setsuka stood defenseless. She looks disappointed and said defiantly,

"You're won…this is unexpected…" The geisha commented, "I don't know that you are good in using _niten-ryu_," Mitsurugi replied,

"I had used the style when I was on the battlefield, rarely for a match like this. But you're an exception…I will use this again, when I meet Soul Calibur." The geisha grinned,

"Well, better luck next time," Setsuka merely took her Iai sword, "As I've promised, you shall assist me in _seppuku_! Fulfill your promise!" The ronin answered grimly,

"I will…" The geisha sat on the ground, pointing the blade to her stomach, while Mitsurugi took position behind her…

* * *

At the Cepheus' Store,

Cepheus managed to get the stallions from the nearby stables. The heroes were packing themselves for a long journey. Siegfried checked his preparations, while his white stallion waited. He remembered when he had his trusty steed, yet the faithful horse was sacrificed for the Soul Edge. This stallion was young, strong and lanky. Suddenly, Kilik called,

"Siegfried, can I speak with you?" The German replied,

"Sure, what do you want to talk, Kilik?" The young master pondered,

"I just want to give you this…" he showed the fragment of Dvapara-yuga to the knight, but Siegfried said,

"Is that belongs to you?"

"Yes, but I think you need it more than I do," Kilik explained, "From your story, Nightmare targets you for his host…beside I've mastered purification moves with Kali-Yuga. This will prevent you from being tainted again…"

"Thank you, Kilik! I won't waste this!" The master of Ling-Sheng-Su smiled, as he patted the knight's broad shoulder,

"You're welcome, just kill the demon!" At the same time, Girardot called them,

"We're ready to go, but the others are not arrived yet!"

Abelia shouted, while pointing somewhere, "Here they are!" They saw Taki, Mi-na, Talim and Yun-Seong coming from afar. Once close, Siegfried went to the kunoichi,

"Do you care to join with us, lady? We will go to the Lost Cathedral to stop Zasalamel's ritual,"

"Where is Sophitia?" Taki asked back,

"She didn't join us…" the knight explained, "She went to pursue Cervantes at the sea with Olcadan and Lizardman,"

"What?" Mi-na shouted back, "And you don't stop him?"

"I tried, but she insisted!! I also gave her a permission to use Ivy's cutter ship…" Taki muttered,

"Curses, why does she not waiting for us?" she turned again to Siegfried, "Where are your ship?"

"It is anchored at the harbor…" The Fu-ma glanced to the others,

"Seong Mi-na, you're come with me! Sophitia need our help now!" Talim asked,

"Ate Taki, pwede sasamahan ako?" Taki replied sternly,

"No, Talim! Instead, you will join them!" The Filipino tried to protest,

"Pero, Ate…" The kunoichi stared the girl evenly,

"Listen, Talim. This journey is more dangerous than before. Had something happened to you, I won't forgive myself for that. Your skill is needed by Siegfried and the others…I know you'd hated Ivy for what she have done before, but I ask you not to help her. I ask you to help the world…" Slowly, Talim was silent but her eyes swelled with tears. She sobbed,

"Ate Taki…mahirap ang pinatanong mo sa akin! Hindi ko kaya ito! Hindi ko kaya patawarin ang babae ito, galit ako sa kanya! Gusto ko kasama mo!" Taki held her head and said,

"Talim, I know this is difficult! But I don't even always be with you…even Setsuka! You are needed here…I'm sorry, but you can't go with us…" Teary-eyed, the young priestess wiped her eyes and tried to be strong,

" Kaya ko ito, Ate! Babalik ka ha!" Without any words, she turned away from her. Mi-na and Yun-Seong didn't said anything, but the kunoichi gestured the youth to follow her,

"Yun-Seong, she needs you now! I don't expect you to understand…" The red-haired youth replied,

"I don't, but you are right…" Siegfried rode his steed, while saying to Taki,

"You don't have to do that…" the kunoichi answered,

"Talim's skill might be useful for you; beside Cervantes was beyond redemption. This time, I will send him and his Soul Edge to the_ jigoku_ once and for all!" The German knight nodded,

"I shall guard her from any danger; that what I can offer for you…" Abelia went to them impatiently,

"Well? Shall we wait any longer? Cepheus said, the eclipse will happen in two days at ten'o'clock…" Xianghua added,

"We must go first to stop it!"

"If that's the case, we must not delay…" Siegfried turned to Taki and Mi-na, "May your journey safe!" With that, he paced his steed and followed by the others. Mi-na breathed in relief, before asking her companion,

"Do you have to break Talim's heart?" Taki explained,

"I have no choice; she might insist to come with us! She had her share of burden, and join us won't do any good to her, especially when she learn our relationships and Sophitia…"

The Korean girl nodded, "Nah, let's go to the harbor! Sophitia must be waiting for us…" As Mi-na turned around, Taki mused,

_Where the hell Setsuka are? Darn, this is so complicated…_

* * *

A streak of blood splattered upon the rock floor. Heishiro Mitsurugi couldn't care less of that; he took the red kimono and wiped blood upon his katana. Once finished he sheathes his blade back. He had to heal himself first and the most important was…the geisha won't trouble him further. He had finished with her. After that, he went out and left the place behind. The Iai sword lay nearby…

* * *

Back to Nightmare's lair,

Strife waited outside, but he didn't feel any comfort nearby the Hell Guardian and Will'o'the Wisp. Had not for the Soul Edge, he wouldn't join with those freaks. Abelia's pained word still lingered inside his mind,

_How could you sell your soul to that…demon?_ He once pondered whether his decision was correct, but quickly brushed such notion. Abelia would understand when he held the Soul Edge in his hand; Girardot shall not badger him anymore. He'll be the strongest warrior in the world. Then the heavy footsteps came. Strife saw Nightmare and Tira came out. However, his keen eyes caught something different in the Danish girl. Realizing being stared off, Tira chided,

"Do you have problem with me, blondie?" Strife replied harshly,

"That's not your concerns!" Ignoring him, the assassin called Voldo,

"Let's go, Voldo! This guy is not fun to play with…we shall find another!" The Azure Knight turned to the blond-haired knight, and asked,

_**"Is that something wrong, Strife?"**_ He shook his head,

"No, Master! Not at all!" The creature patted Strife with his monstrous right hand.

_**"The eclipse will come in two days. We must go to the Lost Cathedral in no time…the Soul Embrace is at hand and Soul Edge shall be yours as I've promised…"**_

Strife smiled, "Glad to hear that, Master! The power shall be ours!" Without wasting time, they departed from the place at once.

* * *

Two days later at the Lost Cathedral,

Being in this position without able to do anything was a humiliation to Ivy. She was spread-eagled for two days under the heat and cold. Moreover, she felt weak and sprained. Not to mention, the child moved constantly inside her. She'd refused to eat, but Zasalamel and Revenant sometimes force-feed her. The reason was to keep the child alive. She would rather to have both of them died right away, after imagine what cruel fate the Egyptian had in store for them. For the first time, she longed for Siegfried's presence. Though she hated it, Ivy had to admit that Siegfried had become a part of her life. Oh, how she wished that she never drove him away. Cervantes had abandoned her, but the German was loyal to her. He gave her the only reason to live…despite her evil deeds. She silently promised to keep herself and…their child to live until he came to save them.

Speaking of the devil, Zasalamel walked casually to her and spoke,

"Perhaps I'd underestimate you, Countess. You're quite tough for enduring this condition…"

Ivy shot back, "I would prefer death actually…why you don't kill me than let me suffer this insult? Especially you'll sacrifice the child…there's no difference," The sorcerer loomed over her and said,

"Like you, I can't wait too but the nature isn't work according our expectation. Nevertheless, this is worth of waiting for," he continued, "But don't worry; we still have two hours more,"

"You are really enjoying this, aren't you?" The Englishwoman asked scathingly,

"As a matter of fact…" he halted temporarily, "…no. The thought of sacrificing someone innocent had been disturbed me for centuries, but after a while, you're used to be. Beside, did England sacrifice many lives during the War of the Roses and the Spanish Armada? Human always said that they want to protect the innocent, but in the end sacrificing them for that objective. But I won't discuss that further. Your origin was unique…that's why I've chose you for the ritual, Child of the Evil Sword." As a response, Ivy spat him right at the face. Unfazed, Zasalamel continued,

"In fact, your unique relationship with Soul Edge makes this possible. Furthermore, you're united with Siegfried who once held the Soul Edge. …I concluded the Soul Edge could recognize the ideal host like its counterpart finds the ideal wielder. Yet, it would need other millennia to research that and unfortunately, I am not patient enough." Suddenly, the Revenant appeared in front of them. The Egyptian nodded understandingly,

"Ah, our guests are coming…Siegfried and Nightmare," Hearing his name, Ivy's heart almost leaped in joy.

* * *

Below the foothill, the warriors had just dismounted their steed and walk to the stairways along. Even so, Siegfried looks concerned. Sometimes he glanced toward the sun, wondering when the eclipse comes. Ignoring the heaviness of his armor, he forced himself to hurry. Girardot and Kilik followed from behind. Talim and Yun-Seong sometimes left behind, since they weren't ready to climb such high place. After few staircases, they arrived at the wide and spacious place…and Zasalamel had already waited them. He merely grinned when saw Siegfried, Kilik and Xianghua.

"I had to commend your persistence here…" he said. Then the German immediately asked him,

"Where is Ivy?" The Egyptian answered,

"She is preparing for the ritual…" Kilik shouted,

"It won't come to pass, Zasalamel! This madness must end now!" Xianghua added angrily,

"That's right; this is the time to settle our debt at Yunnan!" Yoshimitsu lifted his beloved tachi in attacking stance, while Girardot held his lance. Abelia and Luna also prepared for the worst. At the same time, the Filipino and the Korean arrived. Talim immediately recognized the sorcerer,

"Ang boses niya…" she shouted, "Ikaw nga ba ang tao sa aking bangungot?" Seeing the priestess, Zasalamel mildly surprised,

"Ah, the young priestess…so the kunoichi and the Korean girl aren't killing each other. What a pity! But the premonition was far from over, my dear…" Yun-Seong quickly shielded her, and said,

"Stay away from her!" The Egyptian chuckled,

"Ah, the knight in shining armor…or two knights, perhaps!" Then the dark-skinned man glanced to the sky Everyone also followed the suit and saw the sun slowly darkened. Zasalamel's appearance now full with anticipation.

"I'm sorry to leave you now, but my friend will entertain all of you," With that, he summoned his scythe from the thin air and hit the ground very hard. Then the earth shook violently and began to crumble. The warriors fought to stand still. Not for long, something huge came out from beneath the ground. Its height loomed over the structure itself. Siegfried saw that was a giant warrior statue with a shield and a small sword. Xianghua could only mutter,

"By Ti'an, what kind of this creature?" Talim quipped with fear,

"Grabe, isang higante ito! Mas malaki siya!"

Suddenly Zasalamel appeared upon the shoulder of the statue,

"Meet the Colossus! I had summoned it directly from Hephaestus Temple. Excuse me; I had to perform the ritual…" With that, he vanished from the sight. Kilik saw the Colossus began to swing his sword toward them.

"Look out; he's going to hit us!!" Everyone scattered when the attack hit the ground very hard. The huge statue kneeled and swung low, but it managed to cut the nearby trees. Siegfried and the rest hid themselves behind the boulder rocks. Yun-Seong commented dryly,

"There's no way we can fight this thing! What do we do?" Then Abelia had something to say,

"Siegfried, you and the rest go to the Cathedral and save Countess Valentine! Girardot and I will try to distract this creature," The knight protested,

"That's insane; you won't stand long against that!" The veteran replied,

"At least, we give you the way! Go, now! Hurry!" Heavy-hearted, Siegfried had to admit that they were right. He gestured to the Kilik and the others to follow him. The Colossus saw and tried to pursue, however someone threw a lance toward it. The weapon clanged loudly but managed to return to its owner. The huge statue turned and saw Girardot and Abelia below.

* * *

From other direction, Nightmare and his followers was about to reach the place when they saw the warriors running toward the cathedral. A hiss came out from his visor,

_"__**They must not reach the place!"**_ he growled, before turning to Tira, Voldo and Will 'o' the Wisp,_**"All of you, stop them with any cost! I don't want the Soul Embrace disturbed! Strife will come with me!"**_ The Angel of Death and the Hell Guardian nodded and immediately disappeared to carry their master's order. The Azure Knight and his apprentice continued their journey.

* * *

Siegfried and the others ran as they could, but they heard whirling sound and…saw a huge steel ring fly toward them. Yoshimitsu quickly shouted,

"Get down!!" All of them immediately dropped to the ground, allowing the ring wheezing above them. At that time, Luna spotted Tira and Voldo nearby,

"Look over there, Nightmare's minion is here!" she warned, "I will take Tira myself; she and I have something to settle!" With that, she pulled her Dystopia and went into fighting stance. Yoshimitsu positioned his tachi,

"You won't be alone here!" he added. Then Siegfried spotted Will 'o' the Wisp and decided to deal with the clone first. He said to Kilik,

"Kilik, you and the rest go ahead! Stop the Soul Embrace!" The young master answered,

"Yes, I will!" When he was about to go, Tira went into the somersault and swung Ixion horizontally to him. However, the attack was blocked by Luna, which sent both combatants away. The girl said,

"Xiang, you go ahead! I will deal with this one!" The Chinese girl replied,

"Don't get killed, ha? We still have a fight to finish!" After they departed, the Danish girl jeered,

"Well, you have friends finally, haven't you?" A gleam of insanity burned brightly in her eyes, "You cannot even cease to exist on your own. Such a pathetic creature." Gritting her teeth, Luna shouted,

"You know what, Tira? You're pitiful…years inside the organization seems driving you insane. Instead socializing with humans, you had chosen to befriend the demon like Nightmare! At first, I thought myself as pathetic but Abelia had encouraged me to look forward! I won't be trapped in the past anymore!"

Tira sighed, "Just as I thought... completely useless. Then you die!" She attacked with a fierce charge; Luna quickly matched that with her lightning speed. When Ixion and Dystopia impacted, the sparks came out from them.

* * *

In other side, Yoshimitsu and Voldo faced each other. The Manji had heard about the Italian's uncanny styles, therefore he must extremely careful to attack him. The Hell Guardian had crawled in all four, ready to strike his opponent.

* * *

As the heroes continued to trail the staircases, they suddenly confronted by…Astaroth! The golem turned to them and swung his new axe, Nanbanfu while shouting,

"Out of my sight, you scum!" At the same time, someone shouted,

"Tornado Spike!" Rock does one axe shot right at the golem's kidney and ends this one with a VICIOUS Siamese Cut! Astaroth rose quickly, turning to the Earthshaker. He retaliated with a ground stomp and followed by a head butt. Then Maxi appeared to them.

"Maxi, where have you been?" Xianghua shouted excitedly,

The pirate answered, "A long story…I don't want to disturb you, but you should go to the peak immediately! Whatever the dark-skinned man plans up there, it might not be good! Go ahead then…"

Kilik said, "Maxi…" Annoyed, Maxi shouted to them again,

"What are you waiting for? Party? Now, go!" Kilik and Xianghua smiled understandingly, and then quickly continued their trail. Once they gone, Maxi turned to the fight between Rock and Astaroth.

* * *

At the Cathedral, Revenant had guarded Ivy, ensuring nobody get close to her. Amy slowly came out from the dungeon. She relieved to find that the eclipse almost covered the sun, and then she saw the Englishwoman. She quipped,

"_Mademoiselle_Valentine?" Ivy glanced to her right and saw the girl. The girl's eyes glowed red in the darkness. Then Zasalamel appeared to them,

"The time is come…we shall begin this!" When the moon completely aligned with the sun, the darkness covered the earth completely. Zasalamel begun to chant his mantra to open the ritual,

"By the grace of Enlil and the blessing of Ninhursag, I ask the heaven and the earth to pour their power in this moment…" Ivy noted the glyph and runes surrounding her started to glow eerily, but the Egyptian continued,

"I beseech Enki and Shamash to bring their gift now…" The atmosphere around the altar was begun to suffocate the Englishwoman. The Soul Edge started to open its eye and reverberate. Amy watched the ritual apprehensively.

"For Adad, I present this sacrifice for you. I pray it will satisfy you…" Ivy felt the child inside her become restless and the sensation of pain wracked her frame. She began to scream, unable to endure pain. Yet, Zasalamel looks stoically and continued the mantra,

"Now I ask Geb and Nut to release the seal upon the blade! Shu, unleash the true force of the blade!" Upon the mantra, the Soul Edge shook violently and its feature suddenly changed. The rapier shape suddenly twisted into a fleshy blob covered the entire blade until nothing left. The single eye blinked restlessly. At the same moment, Zasalamel's finger twitched, folded and flicked. Then he said hoarsely,

"The innocent life shall I present you, god of Moon, Sin! With this, I command the holy blade to come forth!" Ivy screamed even louder. Suddenly a beam of light came out from Ivy and struck the blob directly. The eye flicked spasmodically and something shiny burst forty from the top. It was a spiked-like blade. The fleshy form gradually transform into a fierce flame surrounding the blade, while the yellowish eye still intact and even peered to Zasalamel. The Egyptian smiled widely when he saw his success,

"At last, death shall be swallowed!"

* * *

Ivy's breathing began to slow and sweat drenched her entire body. She felt coldness gripped her body and her vision started to fail. Ivy realized that her life won't be long. For the first time tears rolled upon her cheeks. She whispered,

"Siegfried…I love…" Her words cut abruptly, as the light of life left her and her blue eyes grew dim. A cold breeze passed over the place, mourning the loss.

* * *

At the same time, Kilik felt something amiss and suddenly stopped. Xianghua asked,

"What is wrong, Kilik?" Before the young master answered, Talim called,

"Ang hangin…magbabago. Parang umiyak…" Kilik clenched his fist,

"Let's continue!" he said, though he knew it might be too late…

* * *

Below, Siegfried just sent Will 'o'the Wisp into oblivion but he didn't feel victorious. A sense of dread came to him, prompting him to run

"No, Ivy…"

* * *

Back to the Cathedral, the Soul Embrace slowly reforming itself and it's surrounding. The place began to corrupt due to the ritual. The blade still floated above Ivy's empty husk, and Zasalamel watched it with satisfaction. Suddenly, the Revenant unsheathed his wave swords and stabbed his own master. Though those blades punctured his lungs, the dark-skinned man simply grinned. He said,

"It seems the end of our agreement, isn't it?" Then he sent a roundhouse kick toward the undead and knocked him away. Amy surprised with the sudden changes, and she quickly ran away from the place. Meanwhile, Zasalamel pulled out the swords and threw them to its owner. His wound immediately closed like never happened before. He summoned Kafziel and stared the Revenant sympathetically,

"You and I are no different…I'm the one who make you like this…" he paused temporarily, "You have been a good companion, and I shall give you my gratitude…" As his opponent sent a double whirling attack, the Egyptian instead used Ershkigal's Frozen Touch to pull the attacker closer, and then sent a big downward slash followed by pulling hit which uppercuts opponent high in the air. Without any mercy, Zasalamel jumped and spun his scythe, tearing the undead apart on the air. The Revenant's bones fell scattered on the ground, while he landed gently. He suddenly aware that he wasn't alone anymore.

"_**Bravo, what a great maneuver! You killed your own companion…"**_ Nightmare glanced slightly to Ivy, before continuing his remark, "_**…and the b&( as well. Cervantes won't like it, when he knows you sacrifice his daughter,"**_ Snorted, Zasalamel replied unpleasantly,

"That's not my concern, Nightmare! So, you want settle our business here," The Azure Knight laughed,

"_**Of course, you were once my slave! When I get Soul Embrace, I shall make you my slave again! You won't be the last,"**_ He quickly took attacking stance with the Soul Edge Phantom. The single eye upon Soul Embrace watched the fight between them intensely. Zasalamel frowned, yet he pulled his scythe into the same stance,

"I doubt that will happen again. Not if I destroy you first!" The creature roared,

"_**I shall share with you... my darkness!"**_ With that, Nightmare sent two horizontal slashes followed by a huge vertical chop. His opponent evaded the attack easily. Yet, the Azure Knight followed with two large vertical slashes. The Egyptian used Spark of Marduk as a Guard Breaker to counter those slashes. Nightmare staggered two steps backward, while the opponent taunted him,

"It seems you lost your fighting skill, Inferno. You're not the one used to be…" Nightmare writhed in anger; he unleashed his latest attack: Death Rage: Grim Stride. Zasalamel quickly countered the attack with Enkindu's Plot. A smashing sound echoed around the cathedral.

* * *

At the foothill, Abelia really had trouble to escape from the Colossus. Luckily, the huge statue was moved slowly. Otherwise, she would end in trouble! She quickly hid behind the boulder, while planning something with Girardot.

"Girardot, what shall we…" she couldn't continue her question, because the veteran knight wasn't around! The female warrior didn't have time to think, as the Colossus crushed the boulder with a single slash. She managed to roll out from the danger.

* * *

Behind the pillars of the Cathedral, Strife watched the ensuing battle between the Enigma and his new master. Nightmare had instructed him to watch the Soul Embrace. Watching the blade, he felt thrilled to have such power in his hands. Suddenly, someone tripped a pebble and he instinctively turned back. It was Girardot, his old master. Pointing his new broadsword, the red-armored knight asked,

"What do you want?" Girardot calmly answered,

"I want to help you…" Strife mocked, while pointing to the Soul Embrace,

"Help me from what? I don't need your help! The ultimate power is at the hand!"

The old knight explained, "You don't need that. The strength is not determined by the weapons, but rather by the heart!" The blondie shouted,

"That's enough! I'm tired with your lectures! Now it is the time to put what you teach me in practice!!" Sighing, Girardot lifted his lance,

"In that case, I have to stop you from obtaining the blade!"

"Try it, old man!" They charged each other with battle cries.

* * *

Thunder cracked thrice, as Kafziel and Soul Edge Phantom clanged with each other. Nightmare looks outmatched by the Enigma. Yet, he refused to give up! Not as long as the Soul Embrace was in front of him. When Zasalamel went closer to him, the evil knight hissed,

"_**Zasalamel, if you kill me here I merely united inside the Soul Embrace and…I shall become stronger than you ever imagine!"**_ The Egyptian smiled disdainfully, and said,

"In that case, I shall destroy you utterly…" Gearing for the final strike, Nightmare somersaults forward while bringing his sword down for a tremendous vertical blow. In other hand, Zasalamel planted his scythe on the ground, and delivered a strong high kick to the knight's torso. In addition, he sent Marduk's Thunder, which shattered the azure armor and…Soul Edge Phantom into pieces. Nightmare roared aloud when Kafziel tore his body apart. He fell to the ground in two pieces. Mortally wounded, the creature forced himself to look at its conqueror.

"_**You'll be sorry…the terror now had wings…"**_Then its head fell down and the crimson eyes behind the visor fade slowly. Zasalamel watched Nightmare's demise with satisfaction, before he turned around to the altar where the Soul Embrace placed. Slowly but sure, the Phantom's fragments were absorbed into the Soul Embrace.

He had waited this moment and began to chant another mantra. A jet-black sphere appeared before him, and started to absorb all forms of energy. His plan was to use this to draw out the essences of the swords and take them into his own body. Clusters of light, most pure and fierce were released from the swords. For a moment, they seemed to struggle as if they had a will of their own, but then proceeded to be absorbed into Zasalamel's body. Power coursed through his entire being and he began to transform. . The peace and death that he had sought was right before his eyes.

Suddenly someone appeared and try to wrench the swords from its place. Zasalamel shocked beyond belief, when he saw…Girardot Arzegas try to take the Soul Embrace from the altar. For the first time in his reincarnation, panic conquered him and this wasn't what he had in his mind. The same power now flowed into the French knight. He felt other memories took over his body. Perhaps it had retraced the memories of the Azure armour, or perhaps it had a remnant of the self-will that had formed while it used Siegfried as a host. A sinister voice spoke inside his head,

_**You are not what I have in my mind, yet you are sufficient! Come to me, I will offer the way for redemption…**_

With the power of the Soul Calibur, he eventually transformed into…something terrible! The Enigma's lips trembled,

"No, this is not what I had in my plan!"

Trying to control the situation, the Enigma chanted louder and the flow of energies went furiously into his body. Ivy's cold body becomes the silent witness of the struggle. A dark portal formed around them and engulfed the entire structure. When Kilik and the others arrived there, they saw what happenings. At that time, the young master saw the rift and warned,

"Look out…" His warning was too late; they were swallowed into the portal. Siegfried, Rock, Maxi and even Astaroth were not spared either. Then it vanished with a loud explosion…

* * *

Quite far, an unconscious Strife Grand Astlar lay…unaware what happened.

Luna and Yoshimitsu stopped their fight temporarily, and saw the cathedral was gone…. It looks the place was ripped out from the earth.

Author's Note: Yes, still four chapters to go! What happened to Girardot and Zasalamel next after receiving the power of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur? What about our heroes? Can they help Ivy? How about Sophitia? Could she save Cassandra on time? Find Sophitia's adventure in the next chapter, "The Eye of Maelstorm". For Siegfried, you just have to wait first. Give your reviews, critics, opinions and even flames. Thank you for continually reading this fanfic.

P.S.: Thank you for your suggestion, Lysander! I appreciate it very much!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Hindi kayo nakipaglaban kanina? did you fight awhile ago?

Ano nangyari dito? What is happening here?

Hindi totoo ng bangungot ko My nightmare don't coming true

Ate Taki, pwede sasamahan ako?Ate Taki, can I come with you?

mahirap ang pinatanong mo sa akin! You ask me a difficult thing to do

Hindi ko kaya ito! I can't do it!

Hindi ko kaya patawarin ang babae ito, I can't forgive that woman (Ivy)

galit ako sa kanya! I hate her

Kaya ko ito, Ate! I can do it!

Babalik ka ha! Come back safely, ha!

Ang hangin…magbabago. Parang umiyak…The wind…changing…like crying.


	14. The Eye of Maelstorm

The Eye of Maelstorm

Miles away from the nearest shores,

The dark figure of Adrian was terrifying enough even for the seasoned sailors. It was known as 'scourge of the oceans', similar with Flying Dutchman. Yet, it was helmed by the Immortal Pirate, Cervantes de Leon. With his newfound powers, he had summoned the damned souls to be his sailors. He intended to achieve his long-lost glory by becoming the pirate again.

The undead and monstrous sailors now filled the decks; some of them played games. The others were carrying the menial tasks such as sweeping the decks. The surroundings looked like a raucous party. They seems didn't mind their status.

Meanwhile, the captain himself was entertaining his guest…Cassandra Alexandra was tied on the chair. She struggled to let the ropes off, but no avail. The undead pirate sat at the other end of the table, enjoying the wine. Then he said,

"Could you try to calm? You will ruin my mood…" The Greek girl shouted,

"Let me go…or else, my sister will stab your black heart through!" Cervantes' beard twitched, after hearing that. Drinking the goblet empty, he stood up and said in a cross tone of voice,

"I thought you'll make a pleasant guest here, but I was wrong…perhaps we should talk,"

Cassandra threw his face in disgust, "There's nothing to talk!" The pirate showed a mocked surprise,

"Oh? We can talk about your sister's preference. What do you think of that?"

"I have nothing to say!" Cervantes chuckled, and went closer to the young girl. When he was close, Cassandra could smell the obnoxious odor that came out from his body. She almost vomited. The pirate said,

"Well, just ignore that!" he mused awhile, "Hmm, your sister is quite…peculiar. Favoring the women over men…tell me, what does it like?" Furious, the younger Alexandra countered,

"I won't answer that! It isn't your concern…" The Immortal Pirate laughed in return,

"You're quite feisty, aren't you? Are you not afraid with me?" Suddenly he held her chin and lifted it,

"You're like your sister, only younger. Nevertheless the spirit are the same…since she broke my Soul Edge, I won't forget her angelic face. In this accursed life, I had encountered many women like her but they weren't strong like her! I swore that I shall find her and the kunoichi…and humiliated both of them, before I will consume their souls." He released Cassandra. The Greek girl flinched, when he spoke again,

"As I promised, you won't be harmed! Hmm, your sister quite late…" Cervantes took an hourglass and put it in front of Cassandra.

"If the hourglass is finished and your sister isn't come, I will turn you to my crews! Believe me, they were more than pleased to have a living woman in their midst…" Hearing that, she began to shudder. At the same time, Cervantes went outside and greeted by his ghastly crews. Cassandra could only whisper inside,

_Sophie, please come to help me! Wherever you are…_

* * *

  
Back to Monte Carlo,

The harbour was bustled with busybodies as usual, while ships came back and fro. The sleek clipper anchored nearby; the ship belonged to the Valentine family. When the family broke, Ivy managed to rescue the clipper through her dealings with the underworlds. In return, she allowed the shady dealings and businesses carried out. Besides, the ship was important for her quest. The captain was fiercely loyal to her, yet he isn't a fool. He read the letter, which Sophitia handed over to him. Olcadan had assumed the old man appearance, while Lizardman wore a heavy cloak. The captain scrutinized them again, before saying,

"Yes, this letter was written by Countess alone…and I wonder how do you know her?"

Sophitia gulped nervously, "Actually, it was Sir Siegfried who had persuaded Countess to let us borrow the ship…if you don't believe that…" The captain countered,

"It's not that I don't trust you, lady. It just that I don't trust you…" The Greek woman nodded and handed over little gold to him. Then the captain's countenance softened slightly, as he said,

"Of course, if Countess orders us, who am I to against her wish?" Tiptoeing his wooden leg, the captain barked to his crews,

"We'll depart in two hours! Pull the anchor and unfurl the mast!!" Sophitia felt relieved. Olcadan grumbled,

"I don't like this; the ship is full of bandits and brigands!" Aeon agreed,

"He'ss right, Misss! Thesse people can't be trusted, especially you're the only woman here…"

"I have no choice," she answered them; "The only thing that relieves me was they are humans. We are about to face someone who couldn't die…" Olcadan replied reverently,

"Everyone can die, including gods…" Sophitia sighed,

"Let's hope this one can too," The preparation for departure almost on the way. Suddenly, someone shouted,

"Wait, let us aboard!!" The captain came toward the shouting, followed by his crew. On the dock, they saw two women waved their hands. The gruff captain shouted back,

"Go away, this isn't a merchant ship! We don't receive passengers again!" The raven-haired women shot back,

"Do you know Sophitia Alexandra and his companions?" Her younger friends explained,

"The blond-haired woman? Do you see her?" The captain turned his attention to the Greek woman. He asked her,

"Lady, are they your friends?" Sophitia came closer and recognized them as Taki and Seong Mi-na. Her face looks pale when she saw them. The kunoichi spotted her and called,

"Sophie, let both of us come with you!" The Korean girl joined her,

"That's right! How could you leave us behind?" While she looks uncertain, the captain said,

"We still have an hour to depart. I suggest you talk with your friends first, then decide whether they will join us or not! If you can't decide, perhaps I should leave you with them!" After the captain goes, Aeon advised,

"Look, Miss Sophitia. This is the time to confront everything…you must honest to yourself whatever the consequences. Talk to them…"

* * *

Finally, the Greek woman came down to the dock, facing her friends. She said,

"Taki, I…" Taki stopped her and said,

"I know everything; Mi-na has told the entire story to me. So, forget what had passed. But this …why don't you tell me and Mi-na?"

Sophitia answered, "I had trouble all of us; therefore I don't want to bother both of you! Rescuing Cassandra is my concern!" To this, Mi-na responded,

"Bother us? Sophie, do you realize what happened awhile ago? Taki-_san_ and I almost killing each other, just because the simple misunderstanding! Now you said that _this_ won't bother us!" Before Sophitia replied, Taki added,

"Sophie-_chan_, are you desperately wants to end your life? You know well, fighting Cervantes is a suicide!"

Sophitia shouted, "That's not your concern, Taki!" Then the kunoichi slapped her cheek very hard; Mi-na shocked to see that happened. On board, the captain looks unconcerned. The Greek woman held her pained cheek, while staring to Taki. The ninja said,

"Do you think what happened to Cassandra isn't our concern too? As usual, you're too selfish to ask help! Like three years ago, when Cassandra challenged you! It was your hard-headed attitude that made your defeat. Now you had involved Mi-na, just because you misunderstood her and I almost ended to kill her just because of petty jealousy. Let me tell you something, Sophie-_chan_. Cassandra already knew our little secret…" Sophitia looks aghast, as Taki continued,

"Yes, she knows now…I don't know how she knows, but it doesn't matter. Sophie, don't make this difficult! Mi-na is your closest friend, as I do! You can rely on us…we're more than friends here. We do it just because we love you so much," Sophitia didn't say anything until she said,

"The last thing I wanted is to lose the people I've loved so much. Rothion, Pyrrha, Patroklos, Cassie, and both of you were so dear to me. I never thought that my actions would drive us apart. Mi-na! Taki! I really sorry for what I've done," As she broke to tears, the kunoichi hugged her, comforting her,

"We'll rescue Cassandra from Cervantes! Whatever the cost, we must try or die trying! That's my promise to you as a Fu-ma ninja!" Then she glanced to the Korean girl,

"Would you come, Mi-na?" Mi-na incredulously asked,

"Me?" Sophitia turned and said,

"Yes, come with us!" Excited, Mi-na came and hugged both women,

"Yes, give me a group hug! I love both of you!" Taki smiled,

"I love you too, Mi-na!" Upon seeing the women, Olcadan harrumphed,

"Women! Can't guess what they want!" After hugging each other, they went aboard the ship. Through some deliberations, the captain finally allowed Taki and Seong Mi-na to join. The crews ogled the Korean's whistle-bait figure, and she waved to them. The captain grumbled inside,

_Three women aboard, I hope we don't have bad luck thrice!_

* * *

Then the ship departed from the harbor, and went to the ocean. During the sailing, Taki begun to discusses the plan to rescue Cassandra. She said,

"In order to put Cervantes for good, we have to blow Adrian into bits! At the same time, destroy his Soul Edge as well!" Lizardman grinned,

"I believe you'd already a plan…" The kunoichi nodded,

"Yes, someone must dive underwater and find the ammunition storage. Those undead might need some for their cannons…by then, the person must lit the fuse." Olcadan asked skeptically,

"How long the time before the fuse goes?"

"Roughly, it was half an hour! After that, everything goes to the kingdom comes! In such short time, we must rescue Cassandra and kill Cervantes." Mi-na asked,

"Who will volunteer to do such risky job?"

Taki answered, "I am!" Sophitia shocked to hear that,

"No, it can't be, Taki!" The ninja explained,

"There's two reasons; First, I'm already trained to dive underwater as a ninja, and second, I've done this when infiltrating the Dutch ship; so I know how the ship inside and outside. Other than that, nobody can do it…" When the others were silent, the reptile spoke,

"Allow me to join you; I think I can be your help…" Olcadan stared Aeon quizzically,

He asked, "No offense, Aeon. Can you swim and breathe underwater?" Lizardman grinned again,

"Not as a human, but in this form I can," Taki merely nodded,

"In that case, I shall count on you, Aeon-_san_!" Sophitia and Mi-na didn't say anything, until they dispersed. Then the Greek woman called the kunoichi and asked,

"Taki," she hesitated, "What does Cassandra feels when she knows our…you know what I mean."

"She does like what a normal person reacts; upset, hurt and disappointed. It seems Inferno knew this and told her. Nevertheless, I can understand that," Sophitia replied,

"It's my fault; I didn't tell her sooner, since she was too young to understand that. I just want her…"

"…to have a normal life? It can be, but it isn't your decision, but hers. She must understand the truth…unless you think our relationship is…" The blond-haired woman quickly explained,

"No, I appreciate our relationships, Taki. Though the norms says what we did unnatural, I do believe that love bestowed to others no matter who they are. Like Mi-na, you sought solace and find it within me. For Cassandra, she must choose another…" Taki pondered awhile,

"What are you going to do, when she rejects you and told your husband about the truth?" Sophitia said,

"Then I have to accept the consequences…so be it when you love someone so much," They wanted to hug, but refrained to do so, since the crews watched them. Stretching her arms, the Fu-ma confessed,

"Speaking about the younger, I was tempted to do the same with Talim when we were at Japan,"

Hearing that, Sophitia muttered, "What?" Taki smiled,

"Don't worry, it never happened. Beside, she had Yun-Seong with her…"

The Greek frowned, "Taki, had you are a man, I would kick you very hard…how dare you to think such thing!"

"Are you jealous?" Sophitia blushed, but she instead threw her face,

"No, I am not! It just inappropriate for you to do such thing…" The kunoichi chuckled,

"I'm just kidding, Princess! Beside, we'd already have another…" They turned to Seong Mi-na who had made friends among the crews. Not for long, she went to them and said,

"Hi, guess what? Those sailors taught me how to make knots and some other things!" Taki inquired,

"What are you going to do with that?" The Korean girl quipped,

"I guess I can use it for the Navy…so I can be with Hwang…" Sophitia reminded,

"I thought you're kicked out from the Navy; do you miss him?" Realized that, Mi-na immediately pouted,

"Of course not, I still angry with her for ignoring me! I won't go back to Choson…" When she left, Taki whispered to her companion,

"No matter how angry she is, she simply can't forget Hwang…perhaps we should change her preference," To this, the Greek replied,

"We'll talk about that later…"

* * *

Three hours later,

"Ahoy, sail ho! There's a ship in front of us!" the watcher at the mast pole shouted. The captain quickly took his periscope and saw a blurry figure of ship amidst the thick fog. Taki, Sophitia and the others went to him. He said,

"Strange, I never saw the ship before. The route that we passed now is a trading route, but the ship isn't looks like a merchant ship," The first mate added.

"You're right, captain. Perhaps, it might be a pirate ship…" The captain grunted

"More like a ghost ship to me!" He turned to the navigator, "Turn our direction away from that ship!" Before the navigator turned the wheel, suddenly the wind died. The mate reported,

"Captain, there's no wind…" At the same time, the ship came out from the mist and the first thing that everyone saw was a dreaded Jolly Roger on its main mast. The captain bellowed,

"Pirates! Take your position and prepare our cannons! We shall send these seadogs to the kingdom come!" The first mate quickly stopped him,

"Wait, captain! This is not an ordinary pirate ship…this is Adrian!" The crews immediately felt their hearts failing in fear. The captain cursed,

"Shiver me timbers! If it is Adrian, then there's no hope for us! Prepare to abandon our ship…" Immediately, Taki said,

"Captain, bring us closer!" Shocked, the captain shouted,

"Blimey! Do you want to die, lass? That's Adrian!! Those who went aboard the ship would have their souls borne into the hell…or worst, Davy Jones' Locker!" Sophita added,

"That's why we are here, captain!" The captain was surprised to see that, however he won't sacrifice his crews only to do their request. He answered,

"Arrrr! I won't get closer to that accursed ship, but I will give you a boat! So you could get closer!!" He gestured his crews to bring down the boat to the water. He asked again,

"What will I tell to the Countess, when all of you aren't return?" Taki said,

"Tell her, that we come to make her father rest in peace!"

* * *

Few minutes later,

Taki, Sophitia, Mi-na, Olcadan and Aeon were inside a boat. They were quite a distance from Adrian. Using her own lens, the kunoichi tried to survey the ship. She could saw the undead and monstrous crews, but Cervantes and Cassandra was nowhere to be seen. She turned to Sophitia and said,

"I didn't see Cassandra or Cervantes. They must be inside the ship…" The Greek asked,

"What shall we do?" The ninja answered,

"We shall carry our plan!" Without wasting time, Taki took off her armguards and shoulderguards, even her circlets. At the same time, Lizardman disrobed himself. She told them,

"Just act normally and we'll meet at the dock once finished. Mi-na, I count on you!" The Korean girl gave her a thumbs-up,

"You can count on me!" Sophitia said,

"Taki, take care!" Taki nodded,

"I will!" Afterward she and Lizardman submerged into the water, clinging to the boat underwater. They took breaths on the surface sometimes, while trying to be not seen. Olcadan continued to row toward Adrian. At the same time, the dark, black cloud gathered around their location.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Adrian,

One of the undead crews came to Cervantes and moaned. The Immortal Pirate shook his head understandingly and turned to a still-tied Cassandra,

"It seems your sister is keeping her words!" he cackled, "You stay here; I will greet her…" After saying that, he left the Greek girl alone. Cassandra pondered,

_Sis, you finally come! If I'd survive from this, I promise not to tell anything about you and Miss Taki…_

* * *

Back to outside,

Sophitia's boat waited nearby, while Adrian's crew jeered and cackled. Mi-na looks nervous, since she isn't used to face the undead. Even it was hard to forget her experience when trapped inside _maho-tsukai_'s catacombs. In other hand, the goddess looks unfazed. She watched those rotting and disfigured faces bravely. Olcadan kept his stoic appearance all the time. Sometimes, he glanced to the sky, wondering whether the night comes. During that time, he would revert into his owl-headed look. Then they saw Cervantes de Leon comes. The pirate shouted,

"Ahoy, matey! What take you so long?" Instead, Sophitia Alexandra shouted back,

"Where is my sister?"

"She's safe and sound…" Cervantes noticed the girl beside Sophitia wasn't Taki. He launched a tirade,

"Who is she? I thought the ninja was with you…is she your new lover?" "Hearing that, the crews laughed raucously until Cervantes calmed them again and continued, "Well, I'm waiting…"

Sophitia replied, "She's…my friend. Taki had…dumped me!" Once again, Adrian shook with laughter, but the Immortal Pirate didn't laugh.

"Arrr, that's enough, matey! Now say the magic word before you come aboard!" Everyone was startled to hear that. Sophitia fumed,

"That's ridiculous, you don't say that!" Looks disappointed, Cervantes turned off, while declaring,

"Well, are the crews on your ship not telling you? No magic word, the deal is off!" As everyone scrambled to find the right word, suddenly Mi-na blurted,

"Parley…" The word stopped Cervantes in his track. He asked again,

"Come again, what do you say?" The Korean girl glanced to Sophitia, who gestured her to continue. Gathering her courage, she said aloud,

"I say parley! Yes, I ask a parley…no, I mean Sophita ask a parley with you, Cervantes de Leon!" The crews on Adrian were silent, until Cervantes laughed inhumanly

"What is your name, lass?" he asked her,

Mi-na answered, "Seong…Seong Mi-na…" The Immortal Pirate continued,

"Well, Mina! You and your friend can come aboard! I will wait you there…" Then the rope ladder thrown offboard, and Olcadan rowed the boat there. At that time, Sophitia asked,

"Where do you learn the word, Mi-na? I didn't know that…" Ashamed, the girl said,

"Well, those sailors on Ivy's ship told me that. I never think that will come in handy!" Then Sophitia hugged her tightly,

"I'm indebted in you, Mi-na!"

"Uh, Sophitia. Would you let me go? Taki-_san_ might be upset, if she sees both of us…"

* * *

Below the boat, Taki and Lizardman clung beneath it. Being a reptile, somehow Aeon could breathe underwater with ease. He swam by using his tail as a rudder. When the boat was quite a distance with Adrian, the creature poked the kunoichi and pointed something. Taki saw that beneath the pirate ship, there were a handful of undead pirates. It seems they were sent to watch any intruders who come underwater. Had they comes closer, the undead would detect their presence and alarm their fellows aboard. Not only that, the seafloor was completely clear and open. No rocks or something that they could use for cover. Aeon noticed a wreck of the ship nearby and poked Taki. The kunoichi noted it as well, and quickly gestured to get cover immediately. When the undead turned to the opposite side, they used the opportunity to hide themselves behind the wreck. Taki wondered how long she could hold her breath any longer…

Then something happened. The undead sentries were climbing back to the ship, leaving the place unguarded.

Taki realized that was their chance and dived toward the place with Aeon. Once beneath the ship, she went to the other side to check whether sentries were there. Lizardman poked his snout on surface, followed by his head. With his slit-like eyes, he observed that the crews were on the opposite side. Taki joined her later and manage to locate the open cannon door. They swam silently and stealthily climbed the opened door.

* * *

Above, Sophitia, Mi-na and Olcadan were onboard the ship. The undead and monstrous crews crowded on the deck only to see the living amidst them. Cervantes stood arrogantly in front of them, while caressed his beard. The Greek's blue eyes stared him sharply like a blade. She wasn't the same girl who confronted the pirate for the first time. The quest had made her more experienced and grown-up. Then she said bravely,

"I've come here as promised. Now where is my sister?" The Immortal Pirate gestured two of his crews to get Cassandra, and he came closer. Mi-na almost swung his zhanmadao to respond, but Sophitia stopped her. When both of them were face-to-face, Cervantes lifted his left hand and caressed her blond hair. The Greek kept still and stared unflinchingly. He whispered,

"Are you not afraid of me? I might stab you right now…like what I did to someone like you before,"

"That time had been over, Cervantes," she replied, "If I die now, let it be…I'm not running again from you…" The pirate laughed aloud, and the lightning cracked thrice above. He turned around, and said,

"Very good! I just hoping the ninja had the same bravery like you, perhaps it was too much!" he saw Cassandra being dragged by his crews, and added, "Here's the proposal! Your sister and friends traded with your soul. We shall settle our grudge here once and for all…" When he flicked his blade, a loud crash echoed. Olcadan ran quickly to the side of the ship and saw their boat was sunken. Angrily, he told Mi-na,

"These bastards had sunk our boat!" Sophitia and Mi-na turned their sight to the Immortal Pirate furiously, while he said calmly,

"Just to guarantee your trust…" Then he threw Cassandra to her sister. Sophitia quickly cut the binds on her hand, and the young Alexandra quickly hugged her,

"Sophie! Thank God! You're here!!" she was unable to hold her tears, "I'm so sorry!"

Sophitia calmed her, "That's all right, Cassie! We'll talk about that later…" She sent her to Mi-na, who quickly took care of her. At the same time, Cervantes' crew kept Digamma Shield and Omega Sword. A strong wind blew between them. The undead crew slowly made the space for their captain. Cassandra, Mi-na and Olcadan withdrew. The younger Alexandra hugged the Korean girl tightly, and felt her warmth. Her face slowly blushed. Slowly but sure, the undead pirate pulled out Soul Edge and Phlegethon. At the same time, Sophitia took her attacking stance, lifting her Elk Shield and Omega Sword.

Cervantes taunted, "I shall enjoy... feasting on your soul, lass! Too bad, your lover isn't here to see your demise!" Leveling her sword, the Greek answered,

"It looks like I have no choice. But I won't back down!"

"Writhe in pain! DIE!" When the lightning cracked on the sky, the pirate charged toward her…

* * *

Below the ship, Taki and Lizardman sneaked and found the ammunition room. The storage was guarded by two monstrous crews. Swiftly, the kunoichi threw her ninjato to the monster's forehead, impaling its head. Before its fellow managed to respond, Lizardman had dispatched it quickly. Using the keys, they entered the storage and found out a huge amount of gunpowder inside. All of them were unused. Aeon said,

"I saw a lantern there; it still lit…" Taki responded,

"Take the lantern, I have a plan!" Then she chose a small barrel and poured its content out toward several spots. When the reptile brought the lantern, she took the candle and put it upon the gunpowder trail. Instantly, it produced a soft hissing sound. The kunoichi said,

"Aeon, guard the door! I will wear my armor again…" Lizardman nodded, while Taki started to wear her armbands again. She could hear the sound of clanging steel above.

* * *

Rain showered them furiously, but Sophitia and Cervantes ignored it all. The Greek goddess opened with Gaea Strike, sending the powerful shockwave through. Cervantes dashed forward and hits the enemy with both swords at the same time in a scissors-like movement. His opponent quickly blocked with Catharsis Shower, and then followed by Tornado Middle Kick. The pirate evaded the attack, leaps forward and slams into the enemy. Thrown off-balance, Sophitia struggled to stand. Cervantes was ready to send another attack. She swung her sword and performed Sword Flood. The strike nullified the pirate's Bile Lunge, and he was greeted by her Angel Force. Rolled backward, Cervantes spikes the longer sword into the ground. He spins and slams his heel into the enemy. As retaliation, Sophitia unleashed Catharsis Shower, which sent her opponent very far. The crews jeered and shouted for their captain. While Olcadan watched the duel intensely, Cassandra and Mi-na were worried. Though Sophitia was managed to hold her own, Cervantes was still powerful in his own. Yet, the fight continued until…

A powerful explosion shook Adrian, and sends everyone aboard scattered. The ship slightly rocked back and fro. Stalling momentarily, the Immortal Pirate ordered,

"Check the deck below! Lift the anchor, ahoy!!" Though panicked, Cervantes' crews carried the orders. He glanced to Sophitia with murderous look,

"Is it your doing?" Someone shouted,

"No, Cervantes! It is me!" They turned around and saw Taki standing with her armor. Amused, Cervantes asked,

"I thought you're leaving…so you put this girl as a diversion! What a cunning, arrr!!" Unsheathing Rekki-maru, the kunoichi replied,

"I've lit the gunpowder in your storage and soon this ship will be blown apart! It's time to go back to where you belong, Cervantes! This time, Sophitia and I will fight you!!"

"Taki…" the Greek woman whispered,

"Not if I can kill you first!" The pirate turned to his crews, "Matey, finish her off!!" Growling, the undead and monstrous crews charged after Taki. She cut through them swiftly, as her ninjato made the work short. The crews stood unmoving until she patted her sword. They instantly dropped like flies. The monstrous crew who held Cassie's weapons, tried to hack her, but Taki knees hard into his crotch causing him to keel over. She then jumps onto his opponent's back, jumping into the air, and coming down hard upon his neck and shoulders. The kunoichi jumps into the air again, and crashes down even harder on his head, performing a backwards cartwheel for effect afterward. She took Digamma Shield and Omega Sword, and gave them to Cassandra. The Greek girl was stunned, but she quickly went into fight as the remaining crews attacked them. This time, Seong Mi-na swung her Scarlet Thunder mightily, cutting swath into those undead crews. Olcadan and Lizardman joined the fight as well. The reptile creature fought like a rabid dog, and tore apart his foes with Grudge Axe. The deck was chaotic now.

Separated from the rest, Cervantes now faced both Taki and Sophitia. Without wasting time, he attacked with Killer X Crawler. In order to counter the attack, Taki uses Shadow Ripper, while Sophitia went into Under Slide Blade. When impacted, the force threw all combatants. Instead charging again, the pirate realized that they simply outnumbered him one to two. On the deck, it was almost impossible to fight unhindered by his crews. He stared to the masts above. Suddenly, Cervantes snatched the nearest line and cut it with Phlegethon. Then he was lifted upward toward the main mast. He taunted them,

"Come and follow me, if both of you dare!" Taki took Sophitia and held into another line, saying,

"Sophie-_chan_, hold me tightly!" The Greek woman nodded and held on her torso. The kunoichi cut the line, which immediately pulled them upward. Sophitia felt her blood rushed inside. Once on the top of the mast, Cervantes was nowhere to be seen. Taki stepped on the mast carefully, while holding Sophitia gently. The woman looks nervous, but the ninja calmed her,

"Don't look down, Sophie-_chan_…I knows it is hard but you have to try! I won't let you fall…"

"Thank you, Taki," Without any warning, they heard someone shouting,

"Geo Da Ray!" Simultaneously, they saw Cervantes launches himself at them. Having a good footing, Taki countered the attack. However, Sophitia still struggled with her balance. Then the Immortal Pirate rolled and landed on the same mast. The Fu-ma said,

"You're quite tricky, Cervantes! Luring us to the masts, so you can fight both of us freely!" The pirate cackled,

"That's right! Fighting on the mast had become the pirate's routine…probably you won't have any difficulty as a ninja!" he pointed to the Greek woman, "In other hand, your landlubber girlfriend might not accustom with this. She can be your weakness…and I will enjoy killing you one-by-one," A crack of lightning and thunder was close to their range. Taki answered amidst the storm,

"You can try, Cervantes. But you won't succeed!" Sophitia added,

"That's right! If I had to die with Taki, so be it! I won't have any regret…I really love her!"

"Very well, may you bring your strange love into the hell!"

"Let's see who goes first to the hell!"

* * *

On the deck, Seong Mi-na fought a brute crew. When her opponent dashed, she places her hands on his shoulders; leaps up before slamming him back-first with the force of her muscles. Another attacked from behind, yet the Korean girl does a turnaround Kidney Slash and finishes the combo with a slash to the foe's shin.. She turned to the right and saw the younger Alexandra in trouble.

Cassandra managed to send a horizontal slash followed by a quick spin kick to her opponent. However, Three undead attacked her simultaneously. At the same time, Mi-na leaped to her place, and performed a severe overhead swing as she landed from the jump. The decapitated undead dropped to the wooden floor.

"Thanks, Miss Mi-na!" Mi-na smiled,

"It's nothing…I like to help you! Come, we still have a job to do!" As the Korean left, Cassandra pondered awhile,

_Sophie really loves Miss Taki…she does it with her heart. Could I really love Miss Mi-na as Sophie does to Miss Taki? Is it true that woman-to-woman love better than man-to-woman?_

* * *

Her musing was broken by another explosion! This time, one of the masts had broken and fell to the sea. Olcadan uses the Ancient to brush off his opponent, while Lizardman tore apart the enemy ranks. Many fell, but the undead quickly fill the void and kept pressing them!

On the masts, Taki and Sophitia still had swashbuckling with Cervantes. The pirate uses ropes to swing back and fro, vexing their vulnerable position. For an undead, he could shift rope-to-rope with amazing speed and precision. In one chance, he dashes forward, then teleports up and slashes downward. The strike wounded Taki's right forearm. She saw the pirate stepping forward and blasting toward Sophitia with hellfire. She shouted,

"Sophie-_chan_, look out!" The kunoichi deliberately threw herself to the Greek woman, allowing the attack hit her point-blank. The pirate cursed,

"WHAT?! This is ridiculous! How can I miss that?" Sophita shook Taki,

"Taki! Taki! Are you allright?" The pony-tailed woman rose, but her lips were bleeding. She said weakly,

"I'm fine…" The blond-haired woman told her,

"This can't go on! We had to do something…someone must put the bastard fixed!"

"I'll do it…" After that, Taki coughed blood profusely. Sophitia grew concerned,

"No, you already had done enough! It's my turn! I have a plan…" An explosion, stronger than the previous one shook Adrian violently. Realizing that, the Immortal Pirate shouted to his remaining crews,

"RAISE SAIL! ANCHORS AWEIGH, MATEY! We shall go to the open sea!!" Cervantes' ghastly navigator spun the wheel and the burned ship steered right to the ocean. He turned to the couple and said with eerie voice,

"Destroying my beloved Adrian is an idiocy worthy of death…I swear that I will bring you to Davy Jones' Locker!" Sophitia countered,

"You're too much talking, Cervantes! Prove your point first!" Once again, Cervantes' beard twitched restlessly and his reddish eyes glared menacingly.

"Gladly, now you die!!" Taking a rope, he swung toward them. Instinctively, Sophitia grabbed Taki's left forearm and threw the kunoichi toward the incoming opponent. She sliced in midair, then dives down for a ground hit. Though surprised, the undead pirate managed to force his luck by landing on the mast. He tried to drive Soul Edge to the kunoichi's side, however Taki swiftly blocked the attack by pulling Mekki-maru and…plunged it to Cervantes's chest. The pirate was agape with shock, and lifted the Soul Edge to cut his opponent. Instantly, Sophitia came to the rescue,

"Guardian Strike!" With a mighty slash, she shattered the evil blade in pieces and a voice of wailing echoed through the storm. Simultaneously, Taki pulled Mekki-maru through the rotted flesh, cleaving the Fu-ma emblem. Greenish ichors burst from the newly-created wound, and Cervantes howled with anguish. Lights came out from the wound

At the same time, the undead on the ship fell dead. The monstrous creatures ran hither and thither mindless; and some slew themselves or cast themselves in the deep ocean. Mi-na, Cassandra, Olcadan and Lizardman were amazed with the sudden change. The younger Alexandra glanced on the sky…

Bleed profusely with ichors, the Immortal Pirate stared his hated adversaries. With forced grin, he said,

"Ye can't defeat the power of love…death, where is thy sting?" After saying so, his body fell from the mast into the dark depth of sea. Shards of Soul Edge sank along with him. Taki sighed,

Sensei, this is my last respect for you...may you rest in peace. Then the raven-haired woman commented,

"Finally, this is over…let him burn in hell…" Sophitia nodded,

"Yes, but the war is far from over! Siegfried still tries to save Ivy…"

"For a mean time, let me savor the victory," With that, Taki kissed Sophitia deeply and received the same treatment from her. Mi-na hugged Cassandra tightly, while Olcadan turned away.

* * *

Suddenly a huge explosion shook the ship. Quite surprised, Mi-na asked,

"What happened? Is that from the ammunition?" Lizardman pointed to another direction,

"Look!" From the opposite direction, they saw a three-mast battleship that shot their cannons to them. Taki and Sophitia landed to the deck and asked,

"A battleship? Where are they coming from?" The Ancient answered absentmindedly,

"They must think we're pirate…" Then the cannons boomed and shot their contents into Adrian, ripping its decks into pieces. The kunoichi warned,

"We must go quickly; the next shot might hit the storage!"

Mi-na replied, "But we don't have a boat…" Lizardman cut her,

"Then we have to swim!" Everyone immediately ran and went overboard, as another volley of cannonballs hit and the ship immediately exploded into the kingdom come!

* * *

Author's Note: I've finished this chapter that was inspired from 'Pirate of the Caribbean Sea' movies. I might not be good to make a swashbuckling fight. I also put some pirate terms and jargons. Please correct me if I make mistake there. Beside, here is too much highlights to Taki and Sophita's relationships. Anyway, tell me what your opinion, critics and flames are. Now we shall see what happened with Siegfried and others in 'Gates of Chaos'. See you next time!

P.S: Lysander, I put your idea of battleship here, though Ivy wasn't around here. Thank you and I appreciate your help.

Glossary:

Pirate terms:

Ahoy!- Hello! Greetings!

Arrr!-Exclamation!

Blimey!- Surprise shouting

Lass- calling for young women

Landlubber-calling someone who aren't used to be at the sea

Matey!- calling for friends

Sail ho!- shouting when another ship seen

Shiver me timbers!- similar with Blimey!


	15. Gates of Chaos

Gates of Chaos

Chaos…a desolate land created by Inferno and filled with hellfire... The place is the physical manifestation of the pain and suffering caused by Soul Edge as it consumes the souls of its victims. No matter who they might be, those who take the evil sword Soul Edge into their hands come face-to-face with the blade as it invades their minds. When this happens, they see the very spirit of the cursed weapon. Upon entering this dimension devoid of life, an otherworldly landscape greets them. In this place exists no heaven, no earth. No reality -- merely the sinister-yet-beautiful waves given off by Soul Edge, and the countless souls trapped by the wicked blade.

-------------------------------#------------------------

Such sight greeted Siegfried, who felt amazed. He felt the landscape was familiar, but cannot recall where he saw this before. The knight looked his surrounding, but found nobody. Then he remembered about Ivy and stared to look for her. Before he could continue, an inhuman howl was heard. Quickly, he lifted his zweihander and prepared to fight. He turned around and saw something terrible. A huge, skeletal creature stood before him; it seemed his skin and flesh was ripped from its body, leaving bones visible. Inside its torso, a glittering light came out beneath the jet-black darkness. A tattered burial cloth covered its lower portion. It also possessed the triple lower jaws with sharp teeth; spiked shoulderguards and horns on its head. Siegfried noticed that the creature's left eye glowed yellow. The skeletal creature brandished something like scythe, but looks bony. Then it spoke with harsh, throaty voice,

"You who would stand against me... prepare to die!" Siegfried growled in response,

"Move... I don't have time to play around!" The creature cursed,

"You shall have a taste of my power! Kneel before Abyss or die!" Ending its threat, the creature called Abyss, attacked Siegfried with a backhand hit and pulling slash. However, the German knight countered with Slash Impact. Both combatants knocked to opposite direction, but they had ready for battle. Abyss' left eye glowed with a golden light.

-------------------------#--------------------------------

Back to the Lost Cathedral

The showdown that took place in this cathedral of light and water was tainted by Zasalamel, the man who seeks death. The energy released by him caused the power of the earth to awaken. Billowing clouds and steam began to rise from the grounds of this palace built upon the nexus of the world's spiritual energy lines. The pure light took on an evil glow and began to twist the heart of men. The pure water swirled violently and grew muddy, releasing the odor of death. This once holy place was transformed into a violent land ruled by terror...

"Where are we?" Yun-Seong asked to others. Kilik replied instantly,

"We are inside Chaos…the place where everything started…" Brushing dust from her clothes, Xianghua complained,

"Can't forget what it is like! This dreary scene…by the way, why are we here again?"

The young master explained, "Perhaps the ritual triggers the shift of dimensions and transported us here…" Talim stared the alien landscape and said mournfully,

"Parang walang buhay dito, kamatayan lang. Walang hangin sa loob ng mundo ito…hindi ko gusto natitira dito," The Korean youth held her shoulders and try to comfort her,

"Don't be afraid, I'm here with you!" The priestess held his hand tightly,

"Salamat, Kuya," she said. Then Kilik said,

"Come, we must find what happened to Ivy…" The band continued their walk until reached the peak. There, they were greeted something. An enormous green monster with glowing red eyes, and spikes running about on his head and shoulders/arms, stood carrying something. A huge black, glowing sphere in the middle of his chest. It turned to the heroes, who immediately recognized,

Xianghua gasped, "Kilik, is it…?"

"Necrid!" Talim's face looks beamed,

"Ang kaibigan natin…" Without waiting, she ran toward the huge creature followed by the others. When closer, Talim saw something that stopped her track. The Chinese girl asked,

"Talim, what is wrong?" Then she was silent after saw what Necrid carried…it was Ivy's lifeless body. Her face looked asleep, despite she had no longer breathe. The creature roared mournfully,

"YARS MORS. GEH MOLAH!" the Filipino girl buried her face in Xianghua's hug. Kilik went closer and checked the Englishwoman's pulse. Yun-Seong asked worriedly,

"We're too late, aren't we?" The young master nodded his head, yet Talim came and caressed Necrid's huge arm,

"Hindi kasalanan mo ito…we're too late…" she said before cried, "Sinabi ko galit kita sa kanya, ngayon nawala siya! Hindi ito maari!" Xianghua countered angrily,

"Everything is uncertain…but Zasalamel must be responsible for this tragedy. Ivy might not be a good friend, but she doesn't deserve this!" The red-haired youth said,

"I think Talim could help us! Remember what she does when in Tartaros? She returned the stray souls to normal again," The Filipino shook her head,

"Impossible, Kuya. Kung meron ang kaluluwa niya dito, siguro kaya ako ibalik sa kanya. Pero hindi ko alam nasaan…" Kilik pondered,

"Talim, you know the purification arts as I do…perhaps you can try to sense Ivy's soul…" He looked to Ivy,

"If her soul isn't returned to the body in 12 hours, then she'll be gone for good…" Wiping her tears, the girl said bravely,

"Gawin ang kaya ko, Kuya!" she tapped the green creature, "Ilagay mo siya sa baba…" Though puzzled, Necrid did what she asked. Then Talim placed her palms on Ivy's chest and chanted her native spells. The Chinese girl asked Kilik,

"Now what?" The young master replied,

"Now wait…let's hope Talim succeed…" Suddenly, Necrid roared and turned to the east. Though faint, the others heard a harsh howl from the distant. Yun-Seong quipped,

"It seems we're not the only one here…" Preparing her sword, Xianghua countered,

"Waiting is not an only option anymore…" she sighed, "I wonder what happened with Maxi now?"

---------------------------#------------------------------

Far from their location,

Maxi struggled hard to prevent the axe splitting his head; he used his nunchakus to counter Astaroth's attack.

The golem shouted "You filth! Outta my sight!" The pirate replied jokingly

"Well, you certainly talk big. The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" He side-stepped and let the axe fall beside him. Before his foe recovered, Maxi whirled his weapons and sent the thunderous attacks to Astaroth. The brute swept low clockwise, which evaded neatly by the pirate. From the other side, Rock does an overhead slash, and then pulls the golem to the side with a right-horizontal slash. The Merciless Destroyer sent a rushing uppercut, to block the incoming attack. A loud boom echoed to the entire dimension, but the combatants had distanced themselves.

-----------------#--------------------

Back to Siegfried,

The knight put forth all his skills to beat Abyss, but the infernal creature was evenly matched with him. He spun around while whipping his sword out in front of him, and then simultaneously sent two horizontal slashes followed by a huge vertical chop. Abyss quickly countered the first with double high horizontal strikes, while blocked the second with downward trust with the scythe's tip, followed by advancing the head of the scythe. Siegfried managed to evade the incoming attack, even retaliated by slashing horizontally toward the opponent's feet. Reading the strike, the creature sent an uppercut with his scythe. The force shook the young knight, yet he forced to stand the ground. Gritting his teeth, he attacked again with his Dark Bite. Abyss sent a double spinning kick toward his torso. Dragged few steps, Siegfried coughed specks of blood but persist to keep the ground. The creature leaped and performed an overhead slash to cut the knight into two. The German knight realized the danger; therefore he sidesteps and delivers a crushing vertical slash, once the opponent's attack hit an empty place. Unfortunately, Abyss was quick enough to realize the trap. He whirled his scythe in a gut-ripping attack, blocking the strike completely. Nevertheless, it was enough to knock him quite a distance. Siegfried stared his foe with burning eyes. The creature rasped,

"Those eyes... it looks like I must destroy you." The knight shouted,

"Then try! You aren't Inferno…who are you?"

"I'm Abyss…but you had known me in another form…" While speaking, Abyss pointed to his left eye. Not for long, Siegfried knew that his suspicions were confirmed.

"No…It can't be you…" he stammered. Abyss laughed insanely,

"Yes, I was Zasalamel a moment ago…however the energies of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge had transformed me into this abomination! It revealed madness inside me and manifest it into reality…" He continued, "By the way, no thanks to the woman and her unborn child. Because of them, I'd become a freak…"

"You mean…Ivy and her child?" he gripped his zweihander tightly, "What have you done to them?"

"They are gone…forever!" The revelations struck Siegfried like a thunder. He slumped to the ground; he had lost someone who made his life worth living. Though treated coldly and distant, the knight hadn't forgotten the attention that she gave to him. With Isabella, he could forget his past and wanted to change. The time when they were together wasn't forgotten easily. Now she had gone along with their child…become the victim of the monster in front of him. He had failed her…

Abyss shouted again, "Good bye! May you sleep... FOR ETERNITY!" With that, he sent a rotating downward slash followed by knee attack toward the prostrating knight. To his surprise, Siegfried batted the incoming attack with a massive uppercut with his sword. When he lifted his head, the vicious look shone inside his eyes. His countenance was darkened. He hissed,

"You will pay for this…I won't forgive what have you done to Ivy! I promise you there only one among us who will live…" The creature stunned temporarily, but then he grinned,

"Well, Nightmare has returned finally…this should be interesting!"

Siegfried growled, "DO NOT CALL ME NIGHTMARE!" With that, he dashed toward Abyss. The battle continued.

-------------------------------#-----------------------------

In other place, the heroes and Necrid waited…something approached the cathedral. At first, a bright, flaming object was seen on the sky. It looks beautiful and came closer. The object landed onto the pillar around the place. Then everyone was shocked to see what behind such beauty. It was a hulking, winged creature. Its flesh-colored armors were bulky and heavy, while its head were covered by bony-like case, which similar to Nightmare's visor. The lower jaw protruded beneath. Its monstrous right hand was similar to Nightmare's. Its wings spread widely and Kilik noticed it hasn't feathers upon it. Instead it was living flame. Upon the creature's chest, a huge scar crossed and a bright light came out from its sternum. Its body brimmed with infernal aura. What made the others terrified was the sword. It wasn't made from steel, but rather a jagged row of fangs interlocked each other. It looks like a huge mouth than a weapon. The creature could only muttered,

"Night…Terrorrr…" Xianghua asked,

"Kilik, is it Inferno?" The young master shook his head,

"No, it isn't like him! Inferno looks sinister, but this one…seems brute," Yun-Seong added,

"Its sword looks like Soul Edge Complete, which Inferno has wielded before…"

Necrid affirmed, "GOHEH HEMA BOGOGAH!" Talim felt afraid upon the sight of the monster. At the same time, the beastly eye roved its surrounding and locked to Ivy's body.

Xianghua said, "We're at the safe distance…there is no way…" Before she finished, the creature's eye glowed brightly. Quickly, Kilik warned,

"Get out from here!" Everyone split as the powerful beam came out from the eyes toward the altar. The rock altar instantly exploded into pieces. As everyone tried to recover, the creature had disappeared.

"Where is it?" Yun-Seong asked, and then Necrid roared,

"YEESSSGHS. SADYOG." Before their shock gone, the creature crashed down with downward slash, sending powerful shockwave around the place. Kilik quickly protected Xianghua from the flying rubble, by whirling his Kali-Yuga! Yun-Seong blocked Talim's place with his own body. In a minute, the place was almost demolished. Once again, the creature muttered,

"Night…Terrorrrr!" Necrid immediately slammed the creature before hit it with Elder Topaz. However, Night Terror was able to absorb the punishments. Not wanting to lose, Yun-Seong sent a kick toward the creature's torso and followed by Kilik's strike. Night Terror ignored those attacks, instead unleashed a huge amount of energy around itself. Everyone was knocked far. Necrid pulled Chaos from his chest and stopped his flying. Roared to his lungs, the green creature stormed Night Terror back. The malevolent energy in his hand morphed into a huge mace. The armored demon merely pointed Soul Edge toward its opponent and shoots a sonic projectile. It screeched like the howl of the demons. Necrid pulled his Chaos backward and hit the projectile. The powerful boom echoed, but the green creature followed with another attack that smashed Terror's defense. The creature flew, breaking several pillars until it fell to the edge. To their chagrin, Night Terror spread its flaming wing and flew back toward their place.

"Kilik, this creature is very tough! Even, Inferno or Zasalamel was nothing to this one!" Xianghua quipped worriedly.

Kilik said, "Necrid might match it, but I don't know for how long…unless I use my purification arts with Kali-Yuga!" The Chinese girl shouted,

"Then I will come with you! This time to put what _Suheng_ Jou Li had taught me!" The young master turned to her lover and asked,

"Are you not afraid to die, Xiang?" She smiled,

"Afraid? I laugh to the death itself! As long as with you, Kilik…everything is worthwhile!" Kilik nodded,

"Thank you for your trust, Xiang…then we shall fight together…"

The girl replied, "Yes, though I have a feeling that we won't die peacefully, even after this!"

"In that case, let's _Tian_ decide it!" After saying that, both of them charged toward Night Terror along with Necrid.

--------------#-------------------

Meanwhile, Siegfried fought Abyss like there's no tomorrow. He attacked furiously without any regard to his own. He performed a vertical slash followed by a lifting slash, and then sent a sweeping low horizontal slash. Abyss pushed by those attacks, therefore he sent a backhand swing to keep the knight away. Instead withdrew, the German forced his way and does a quick stab with his zweihander. Abyss blocked the attack with Ikralla, but knocked three steps backward. This made him furious.

He shouted, "This is absurd... I shall break you like a twig. Play time... IS OVER!" He sent a forward thrust, which later followed by rising circular slash then a full overhead hit. Siegfried spins his sword in front of him three times, and then falls down with his blade extended, resulting in a devastating vertical blow to his opponent. His strike broke Abyss' momentum, and slashed the creature vertically. The skeletal creature staggered due to the strike, yet Siegfried didn't want to give him any chance. He thrusts his sword at his foe's feet; afterward he grabbed his victim and impales him on Soul Edge. Then he threw the sword over his head along with the impaled victim. When Abyss tried to rise, the knight kicked his head, while yanking the sword from the creature's torso. Despite heavily injured, Abyss managed to send a double kick. But Siegfried did a rising vertical slash that almost tear the creature apart. Lastly, he closed the attack with a whirling slash, which knocked Abyss down. Light inside his torso had begun to dim. Abyss stared to his young opponent, who stood over him. He said,

"I had fought many opponents during my wandering, but nobody like you…you fought with everything that burdened you…passion…despair…grief, and courage…I do all of these things for my death…and you're the only one who can put end my misery…" The knight didn't answer; he glanced toward Ikralla that wasn't very far from its owner. Then the creature continued,

"Siegfried Schtauffen, you have won…now finish me! Avenge your loved one!" The German slowly lifted his zweihander, ready to stab the foul creature at its torso. With his battle cry, he almost brought it down…when the fragment of Dvapara-Yuga shone brightly. A disembodied voice spoke to him,

_Siegfried…_He stopped, but couldn't find where the voice came from. He turned to his opponent who looked miserable…for all of the immortality, Abyss/Zasalamel was a wretched soul…the same like him. Slowly, he lowered his weapon and elicited Abyss' amazement,

"Why don't you kill me?" Disgusted, the knight turned away from him,

"Even though you're dead, Ivy and her child won't come back…I've gotten rid of my... weakness. If you desperately want to die, find it yourself…I avoided your vitals... you'll live." When he was half-way, the creature rose and laughed,

"Then…I had to continue…this meaningless existence…" Seeing Abyss had picked his scythe, Siegfried sighed in a resigned tone,

"Do whatever you want…" However, the creature didn't attack him, instead said,

"I think you don't understand the gravity of the situation here…I'm not the only one who transformed here. Someone else does…" The knight asked warily,

"What do you mean?" Abyss explained,

"One of you also laid his hand to the Soul Embrace; it seems he absorbed the will of the evil blade. Like me, he is here too," The German commented,

"You're talking about Strife…" The creature shook his head,

"No, the older knight…he is the one who contested the Embrace from me…" Pondering momentarily, Siegfried realized something,

"_Herr_ Arzegas?" He quickly ran toward the cathedral, while Abyss shouted,

"There's nothing you can do! The gates of Chaos had been opened…once he's coming out the world will learn the meaning of the true fear!!" But Siegfried had gone far away…

-------------------------------------#---------------------------

At the cathedral, the furious battle ensued. Kilik, Xianghua and Necrid attacked Night Terror simultaneously with whatever they had. For the opening, the young master sent a horizontal strike to the brute creature. When Night Terror blocked the incoming attack he received another blow at the unguarded side. Before manage to retaliate, Necrid drives his energy weapon hard into his opponent's back. He then quickly takes its right arm, and holds them above his body for a second. He then throws Night Terror to the side in disgust.

The creature was furious, yet sensed another attack coming. Xianghua runs forward and slashed in a wide horizontal arc; she followed with two horizontal swings followed by two mid attacks where she spins her sword at the creature. The girl closed the sword dancing with Twin Mei Hua that stunned the monster temporarily. Roared, Night Terror stomped its massive feet, sending the shockwave around the place. Xianghua knocked slightly, however Kilik managed to keep her from fall. Now Night Terror ran toward them like a charging rhinoceros. The master whirled Kali-Yuga and focused his Ki inside; when the creature performed a powerful horizontal slash toward them, he thrust the staff to the center of the attack…creating a powerful impact that knocked him and Xianghua backward. Night Terror itself stood grounded like a rock. Another attack hit the creature again; this time from Necrid's Void Cannon.

Due to the force, Kilik coughed blood specks to the ground. He never thought that he had to exert so much power to repel the creature.

"Kilik…are you all right?" The young master glanced back, while replying,

"I'm…" he saw Xianghua had nosebleeds, "…fine…how about you?" The Chinese girl smiled and wiped blood from her nose,

"I guess I was too close to you, when the impact hits you…I'll be fine…" At the same time, Yun-Seong shouted,

"Kilik, let me help you!" Kilik merely pointed back,

"No, stay where you are! This monster is too powerful for you!" he noticed Talim still trying hard to heal Ivy, but they had to fast! He said to Xianghua,

"Get ready, Xiang! I will use my purification arts to beat the creature!" The former Imperial guard nodded,

"Yes, I will hold the ground as long as I could!" Then she leaped to join the fight.

----------------------------------#----------------------------------------

Night Terror fought Necrid head-to-head, but realized the green creature was a tough nut to crack. It had to resort to another way. Then a huge hand grabbed the creature and Necrid raises his opponent into the air with his right arm, impaling them on something. They proceed to spin around on his arm for a while. Night Terror immediately shot a rapid barrage of beam from its eyes toward the green creature. Temporarily blinded, Necrid let go his hold. Without wasting time, the Terror punched him away with his mutated hand. The green creature flew toward the cathedral and crashed there. Xianghua opened her attack by two mid horizontal strikes. She thought,

_I must confuse it…so this monster will stay grounded when Kilik attacks._ She followed with a pretty fast vertical slash. Night Terror countered with Guard Break attack, but Xianghua was too fast. She use Swallow Blade mixed with Beautiful Rhythm-Laughing Bea Her Hua. This mind game confused the creature that used to be using brute force. Meanwhile, Kilik managed to gather enough ki in order to perform the purification attack.

Bewildered, Night Terror eventually slashed thrice toward its nimble opponent. Xianghua managed to block the first attack, but the second and third were too powerful to hold by her own. The force knocked her body away. At the moment, Kilik sent a chained strike that covered the monster's escape. He had put his purification attack in the last attack. As the powerful attack almost hit the bulking armor, Night Terror blocked the incoming attack with Soul Edge Complete. The result was disastrous…a huge explosion shook the entire structure. Xianghua came over,

"Did we beat him?" Slowly the smoke subsidized, and revealed Night Terror…Kilik's stomach churned upside down; it seems his attack has failed. In other side, Necrid slowly awoke and roared again,

"KEYOS. ESAYA STSSHI." Suddenly its body glowed red and he dashed forward like lightning. Producing Chaos, he shaped it into a sword form. Night Terror glanced and blocked the attack single-handedly. He unleashed sonic projectile that hit Necrid backward.

Hong Yun-Seong witnessed the battle and he couldn't hold any longer. He turned to the Filipino and said,

"Talim, I will go and help them! You stay here with her!" Worriedly, the girl said,

"Pero, Kuya…malakas naman ang halimaw ito! Takot ako hindi ikaw kaya lalabanin…kahit Kuya Kilik, Ate Xiang at Necrid nakipaglaban, hindi manalo sila!"

"But I can't stay idle here…either way; the creature will destroy all of us! Beside I won't die easily…" Though concerned, Talim eventually replied,

"Bahala na, Kuya…kahit sabihin ko, hindi kaya ko titigil sa'yo…manalo ka ha?" Yun-Seong gave a thumbs-up before joining the battle as well.

----------------------------------#----------------------------------------

The Korean shouted his lung aloud and sent a multiple slash toward the monstrous knight. Aghast, Kilik said,

"Yun-Seong, you…" The red-haired youth countered,

"Sorry for disobey you…but I'm sure that you're needs a helping hand," Xianghua added,

"He's right, Kilik! No matter what you say, this guy will do this over and over again!" Nodding his head, the young master replied,

"Fine, but don't blame me that I didn't warn you,"

"Too late for that!" Together with Necrid, they surrounded the Night Terror. Yun-Seong began his first salvo by sending a kick. The Chinese girl followed with a little sword spin for a low hit and connected by a high hit, then a low stab to the legs. Sandwiched between those attacks, the creature withdrew backward but immediately hit hard by the green creature. Turning its attention, Night Terror went after him. Necrid unleashed his Dark Vortex that made the creature staggered. Before it recovered, Kilik pounced onto his opponent's back spinning around into the air. He then comes down grabbing its head and proceeds to fall toward the ground taking Night Terror with him. The creature is then driven straight into the ground and land face up. The ground shook violently when the huge monster hit. While waking up, Xianghua placed her Chinese sword under Terror's chin, and while holding onto it, she flips around them 180 degrees sending flipping hard to the ground. When the monster dazed, they attacked from all direction.

Night Terror howled like a wounded beast, and flew toward the sky to avoid the incoming attack. The Chinese girl complained,

"No way! That's not fair!" Then it sprang its flaming wing and suddenly spiraled like a corkscrew toward them. Everyone scattered to avoid the attack; the creature dived like meteor and destroyed one-forth of the place. Talim managed to see the rubble fell into nothingness. She quipped,

"Grabe…humahawak dito!" She saw Night Terror returned to the sky again and unleashed its eye attack. Kilik tried to block the beam by whirling Kali-Yuga. The staff somehow absorbed its impact, yet also drained the wielder's stamina. At that moment, Night Terror sent a thrusting attack with Soul Edge. When the young master tried to block the strike, he was thrown by a violent force. His body rolled quite far from the site, along with Kali-Yuga.

"Kilik!" Xianghua shouted. She didn't notice that Night Terror had landed and grabbed Necrid, before threw the creature toward her. Luckily, she evaded the green creature swiftly and began another attack. Night Terror slashed horizontally, sending shockwave to break and knock her down. The monster immediately turned to Yun-Seong…and swung Soul Edge in order to split the boy vertically. The youth prepared for the worst by lifting the White Storm,…a huge clang echoed. As he opened his eyes, he saw…Siegfried blocked the incoming attack. With all his strength, the knight shifted the impact to another place. Though injured, Kilik managed to said,

"Siegfried…" The German replied,

"Sorry, I have some business to taken care a while ago!" He stared Night Terror evenly, and then glanced to Ivy. The master remarked regretfully,

"I'm apologizing…we're too late…" Siegfried nodded,

"There's nothing to apologize…she'd already gone, and there's nothing you can do!" After saying so, he charged toward Night Terror and unleashed Slash Cross. The monster blocked the attacks with his own attacks; it made the knight more furious. He slashed high, followed by two slashes at ankle level. But the creature merely floated, letting those ankle attacks passed. It slashed horizontally, knocking Siegfried away. Using his zweihander, Siegfried forced himself to stand and whispered,

"It is not you…Girardot Arzegas! Why are you doing this? What use of Soul Edge for you?"

The creature bellowed, "Night Terrorrr…Terrorrr!"

"I'd lost everyone whom I love…" the knight bowed, "Please; don't force me to kill you too!!"

------------------#------------------------

Everyone shocked to see the sudden change with Siegfried. Xianghua asked,

"What happened to Siegfried?" Kilik shook his head,

"I wish I know…" A voice explained,

"Perhaps he struggled with his inner whether to continue or give up this?" They looked upward and saw Abyss. Necrid growled,

"GTES GAE GETSU?!" The skeletal creature grinned,

"So, you are the creature that my ancestor had fought? How interesting!"

"Who are you then?" Kilik asked suspiciously.

"I am the one who had fighting you at Yunnan…" Xianghua exclaimed with disbelief,

"It can't be…you're Zasalamel?" Instinctively, they pointed their weapons toward the creature,

The young master said, "Your scheme has caused suffering to everyone…even an innocent soul became your victim!" Abyss calmly said,

"Then kill me now, but you know it is useless…you can't kill an immortal like me! If I die now, I shall be reborn and continue to plague you…" Talim shouted,

"Ikaw? Walang kamatayan? Anong ginawa mo sa Soul Calibur at Soul Edge?"

Abyss turned around, "You're the priestess, so you must know what curse I has experienced," then he sighed,

"Night Terror and I are created by the energies of Soul Calibur and Soul Edge through the ritual I've performed. I never thought this would be happened…" Xianghua said,

"Then you must know how to end this! We can't let that creature roam the world!"

"I wish so…but now it's up to the knight! Could he kill his own master?"

--------------------------#---------------------------------

The situation turned from bad to worse. Siegfried fell into despair as Night Terror battered him back and fro. In his mind, he thought,

_This is useless! I can't even save Ivy…and the one who had taught me had become this abomination! Probably it is better for me that I should not be born to this world! I cannot cleanse myself of this sin._

_Perhaps I should lie here and die…_

The same voice called him,_ Siegfried…get up!_

_No, it is useless! Let Night Terror win…_

_Then you'll give up? After what you've done to amend thy sins? What happened to your friends?_ At the same time, Kilik shouted,

"Siegfried, don't give up! I had passed this before…you think everything is over, but it isn't true! Life is still worth living…even with the memories of those who loved us!" The voice continued,

_What your friend say is true…the past may be not gone, but what important is the future…no matter what I'll always wait for you_. Suddenly, Siegfried recognized the voice,

_It can't be true…Ivy?_ Slowly, the ethereal image of Isabella Valentine materialized to him,

_Yes, both of us still have second chance…you still can save Girardot and me . There's still a chance, even for the sinners like us. If you fail to stop Night Terror here, there will be no future for both of us!_ Clenching his fist, the knight suddenly gets his power back,

_I won't fail, even if I have to sacrifice my life! My life is atonement!_ Then the blinding light came out from the fragment of Dvapara-Yuga and bathed Siegfried's entire body. Night Terror forced to back down. The pillar of light burst from the Lost Cathedral. Kilik, Xianghua and Yun-Seong managed to see something. Slowly, Siegfried lifted out from the ground. A pure crystalline material covered his armor and sparkled even in the absence of light. He looked angelic because of the light. His eyes now are clear and tranquil. Xianghua was reminded when she defeated Inferno two years ago. Abyss stunned to see the change,

"Unbelievable, he'd unlocked the Soul Calibur…"

Talim quipped absent-mindedly, "Maganda talaga ang ilaw…parang isang bathala!" Siegfried told them,

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry!" He outreached his right hand and a blue, clear orb appeared on his palm. The crude, crystal-like zweihander came out from the orb. In other hand, the Soul Edge incarnate writhed upon seeing its counterpart but it wouldn't give up without a fight. The creature roared aloud, while the blade began to chatter an intelligible voice. It flew to the air, spreading its flaming wings. At the same time, its eyes glowed intensely and burst a beam of light toward the knight. Siegfried didn't flinch; what he did was keep his ground. Then an explosion came.

-----------------------#------------------------

When everyone feared the worse, the German knight was stood unscathed. He'd used Soul Calibur to block the attack. Night Terror looks bewildered; its lethal attack had been rendered naught. It screamed with frustration.

"My turn…" Siegfried said calmly. He charged toward the flying monster, leaping high into the air, and comes down hard with a big vertical chop. Night Terror cried in agony, as the holy sword seared its armor. It retaliated with a knock-away punch. Smacked hard, the knight instead floated like a feather to the ground. The monster landed with a huge stomp, shaking the entire place. Not wanting any chance, Siegfried threw out an advancing spin kick followed up by a twirling uppercut. Night Terror countered with the double vertical slashes. When their weapon impacted each other, everything almost went nova, as the blinding light came out. The monster raised its right hand to cover its eyes. To its shock, the knight charged through the light and grabs his opponent's feet before sends them flipping through the air. Terror quickly used the momentum to fly and immediately bombarded his foe with beam attacks. To counter such move, Siegfried stepped his feet to the nearby pillar, and then propelled himself to the air in order to meet his opponent face- to-face. He brings the sword high over his head before bringing it down with a crushing blow. The attack struck Night Terror at the right shoulder, crashing its body to the ground very hard. However, the creature quickly rose and flew again, like nothing happened.

Kilik judged, "Siegfried has the upper hand, but Night Terror's wings make their situations even…"

Xianghua added, "It could get worse…like me, his transformation isn't forever. He has to end the creature quickly, or else…" Talim watched the battle worriedly. At the same time, Abyss was nowhere to be seen.

------------------#-------------------

Their fight had gone for hours, but Night Terror was far from over. Siegfried knew the wings gave advantages for the foul creature. No matter he tried, the creature was very protective to its wings. He would give a try again! Then the creature slashed twice, horizontal and vertical. Those attacks loaded with sonic wave. The knight blocked the attacks by performs a horizontal slash while moving to the side. Night Terror added the insult with its energy attack. His opponent whirled the holy blade, shielding him effectively from the attack. Impatient, the monster swung the Soul Edge toward him. The knight unleashed Reborn Kaiser and Death SmashNight Side Stance simultaneously. Those attacks were too much for the evil blade. Unexpectedly, it was shattered into pieces, and a voice of wailing demons was heard. This development made Night Terror frustrated. Suddenly…Abyss performed a big downward slash followed by pulling hit which uppercuts opponent high in the air. The monster and Siegfried was taken aback with such attack. Without wasting time, Abyss followed the attack with his Marduk's Thunder. The attack had ripped Terror's beautiful flaming wings apart, and let the creature slammed hard to the ground. As it tried to rise, the skeletal creature quickly locked him. Night Terror roared, struggling to get out. Siegfried was stunned to see what happened in front of his eyes,

"What…are you doing?" he asked Abyss.

Abyss replied, "Something…I should done millennia ago…I finally realize that Soul Calibur chose its wielder; never the otherwise! For my selfish reason, I had sacrificed my humanity for this cursed existence…and even an innocent life. I might be not a saint…but you're…right! Everyone deserves a second chance, even me…"

"No matter what you do, you can't break Terror's wing…only my Ikralla can, since we're originated from the same energy. Even so, its wings will grow in minutes…now end this farce!"

"But…you will be killed as well…" Abyss croaked,

"Just do it! We have no time here…give your best!" At the same time, the wings began to grow again. Finally, Siegfried pointed his Soul Calibur toward the monster. Before he charged, he said,

"Thank you…for your help…"

Abyss grinned with his jaws, "Don't get conceited, I was here when…I pursued my own ideals…now do this please!" Then the knight moved like lights and rushes forward with a stab. A loud scream echoed into entire Chaos. The crystal sword had impaled Night Terror and Abyss through…there was a silence.

-------------------------#---------------------------

Back to the other fight,

"Sir Maxi," the Englishman spoke, "Do you have idea why this monster after me?"

"Beats me, Rock-_san_!" the pirate replied, "Probably he doesn't like competition…however, I still have unfinished business with that creature!" They noticed Astaroth still keeping the distance between them. Rock said,

"You're saying he wasn't a human…in that case, I can punish him with impunity! At the same time, finish your business!" Maxi laughed,

"You're very kind; just left some for me! I want a piece of that creature…" Simultaneously, they put an offensive stance. The golem charged toward them, while performing a counter clockwise low axe sweep. He stormed toward Rock first. The Commando jumps and before Astaroth knows it; he slices at his opponent's shin! Astaroth blocked with axe uppercut, but the Englishman did an overhead slash, and then pulls to the side with a right-horizontal slash. The Merciless Destroyer countered with vertical cross check. Upon the unexpected moment, Maxi attacked from the left side. His nunchakus hit the golem like a storm. Roared, Astaroth twirled and swung Nanbanfu along. He cursed,

"Stop moving around! It's irritating!" When Rock was ready to attack him, he blocked the ambush first. He shouted again,

"Is that the best you can do? You stupid fools! That's enough; I would end our rivalry once and for all!" Then he was performed Poseidon Tide as a lethal attack. To his dismay, Rock performed his own Tidal Wave, which impacted with a huge, loud crack. As Astaroth staggered, Rock does a powerful Axe Slash supported by a clash of Lightning. The strike wasn't only giving the golem an enormous gash upon its chest, but also broke his axe into two.

"WHAT?! DAMMIT!!" While Astaroth cursed, Maxi spun around his opponent 180 degrees so he was to the right side of the creature. He then planted his foot square in Astaroth's face and "kicks" him hard to the ground with them landing slightly in mid-air. With the head planted in the ground, Maxi whips the golem with his nunchakus sending him flying to the bottomless darkness. As its body swallowed by the Chaos, Astaroth screamed,

"It isn't over yet…" Then it went silent. The pirate peered to the edge slightly, as the Englishman asked,

"Is it over yet?" Maxi quipped,

"I hope so…could anyone tell us where we are?"

--------------------#-----------------------------

Siegfried pulled Soul Calibur sideways, ripping through flesh and bones. Night Terror and Abyss choked and coughed blood. A small crack formed upon the hulking monster's armor and spread quickly to the entire body. In other hand, Abyss' body glowed brightly and its feature lost beneath the light. Yet, he managed to garble,

"Thank…you…" Then those creatures exploded with a bright, heated light. After shielding himself, Siegfried examined the site and found nothing. Soul Edge might be escaped again, but in what form he didn't know. Kilik and Xianghua came over to him,

"Well done, Sieg! You have done the great job!" the young master complimented,

The knight replied, "We won because of someone's sacrifice…" He turned to Talim who still tended Ivy. Necrid watched them nearby. When the knight came over, she said,

"Pasensya, Kuya. Nawala siya'y…hindi ko gagawa…"He patted the girl's head and said,

"Young girl, there's nothing you can do here. She's gone and won't be return…" The Filipino looks dejected until he saw Soul Calibur. With look of realization, she said,

"Sandalilang, Kuya! Pwede pahiram ang iyong espada…" Surprised, Siegfried lent his weapon to her. Then the Priestess said,

"Alam ko na! Nandito ang kanyang kaluluwa niya…Kuya, pwede siya babalik sa inyo!" Since she spoke in Tagalog, the knight looks dumb-founded. Eventually, Yun-Seong translated it for him,

"Talim says Soul Calibur contains Ivy's soul; she can restore her back…" Realizing that, he shouted,

"_Mein Gott_, is it true? Can you do that?"

"I'll try…" Talim lifted the crystal sword above Ivy's cold body and began to chant,

"Ang nawalang kaluluwa, ibalik mo sa dati anyo. Anino ng hangin, ibalik mo ang kaluluwa ito sa kanyang katawan…ibalik mo sa dating anyo…" Soul Calibur shone brightly and imparted itself into the Englishwoman. Gradually, Ivy's skin color returned to normal and her chest began to rise again.

Isabella Valentine opened her eyes…and saw her loved one…

Siegfried stunned when he saw her eyes; it looks sad and no longer cold like usual.

"Siegfried…" she asked.

He answered, "Ivy…" Then they hugged each other…and at the same time, Chaos begun to collapse without the presence of Soul Edge to sustain itself .

Author's Note: Well, that's end for two SC III bosses and Astaroth. This might slightly different from their official endings. I decided to put Necrid back, since he came out from the Chaos. For Spawn and Link, I am open for suggestions. The opening line I have taken from Stages profile, because I like their descriptions. However, there's remaining battle on the other side. What happened with Strife, Abelia, Luna, Yoshimitsu, Tira and Voldo? What about Sophitia's band? Mitsurugi and Setsuka? Wait 'Fight to End All Fights'. Anyway, tell me what your opinion, critics and flames are. See you next time!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Parang walang buhay dito, kamatayan lang.- there is no life here, only death.

Walang hangin sa loob ng mundo ito- there is no wind in this world.

hindi ko gusto natitira dito- I don't like to stay here

Ang kaibigan natin- our friend!

Hindi kasalanan mo ito- it isn't your fault

Sinabi ko galit kita sa kanya, ngayon nawala siya!- I said that I hate her, now she'd gone

Hindi ito maari!- It can't be happening

Kung meron ang kaluluwa niya dito, siguro kaya ako ibalik sa kanya- Had her soul around here, I might return it back to her

Pero hindi ko alam nasaan…-I don't know where is it

Ilagay mo siya sa baba- put her down there

malakas naman ang halimaw ito!- the monster is very strong

Takot ako hindi ikaw kaya lalabanin…-I afraid you can't fight it

kahit Kuya Kilik, Ate Xiang at Necrid nakipaglaban, hindi manalo sila- even Kuya Kilik, Ate Xiang and Necrid attacked, they can't beat it

Bahala na, Kuya…kahit sabihin ko, hindi kaya ko titigil sa'yo – It is up to you, Kuya. I can't stop you, though I tell you

humahawak dito!- it is dangerous here!

Walang kamatayan? –can't die?

Anong gumawa mo sa Soul Calibur at Soul Edge?-What have you done to Soul Calibur and Soul Edge?

Maganda talaga ang ilaw…parang isang bathala!-The light is very beautiful…like a god

Pasensya, Kuya. Nawala siya'y…hindi ko gagawa…-Forgive me, Kuya. She's gone…I can't do anything

Sandalilang, Kuya!-Wait a minute, Kuya

Pwede pahiram ang iyong espada…-Can I borrow your sword?

Alam ko na!-I know now

Nandito ang kanyang kaluluwa niya…-her soul is inside here!

pwede siya babalik sa inyo-I can return her back to you.


	16. Fight to End All Fights

Fight to End All Fights

--------#--------

Three days ago at the Lakeside Coliseum,

Setsuka woke up; her long blond hair was disheveled. The geisha didn't remember anything after her duel with Mitsurugi. The last thing she remembered was she asked the ronin to assist her _seppuku_. Touching her neck, she didn't find any wound. Her iai sword lay nearby, still unstained with blood. She pondered inside her heart,

_Why does he spare my life? Does he want me to live with dishonor and shame?_ Setsuka turned around and saw…Korefuji lay beside her. She recognized the katana was belonged to Mitsurugi. Instantly, her memories returned to the moment when her master lay dying in her room…

--------$--------

"Setsuka, I'm going to leave you…my wound is too severe," the samurai spoke haltingly, "Even so, I am glad that I'd given the opportunity to see you once again…" The young geisha sobbed,

"Don't say that, Master! You'll live…" she gritted her teeth, before continued, "If you died, I will find the 'Demon' for avenge you!" Looks concerned, the samurai advised,

"Setsuka…vengeance isn't your way. He'd beaten me soundly and that was the best fight I have during my life. Yet, I manage to wound him…then he asked what my last request is. I said that I want to see you for the last time and bring his katana for a souvenir. He didn't answer, but I believe that Mitsurugi Heishiro wouldn't break his promise. When you receive the katana from him, always remember that I always be with you no matter what. Do not hold any grudge to him; he's a samurai as I am!" Setsuka didn't answer at that time; she merely nodded…

-------------------------------#---------------------------

Returned to the present, Setsuka realized Mitsurugi spared her for her master's sake. He had acknowledged her master as someone equal to him! For years, she had spent time to improve her iaijutsu and hone her courtesy skill to flirt and seduce her way for the sake of information. Not only that, she had manipulated many people, including Talim to achieve her own objectives. Now she realized that she had been mistaken for all the time. Her master _didn't_want her to kill Mitsurugi; instead just continue her life. Then she broke into tears and took Korefuji. She hugged the katana close to herself, crying,

"_Gomen nasai_, master! I had disobeyed you just for a petty revenge! I never know that you always be with me! I'm very sorry…Master!" Slowly rising, Setsuka turned to the east. She decided to forget her rivalry with the ronin…she'll be going home!

----------------$----------------

Meanwhile, Raphael Sorel still confined at a small cot in Cepheus' store. He had to be fed regularly until the warriors decided what they would do with him. Then Valeria came bringing his food. She knocked the door,

"Excuse me, _Signor_…are you there?" There was no answer. The maid knocked again,

"_Signor_, are you fine?" Still no answer. Worried, Valeria quickly unlocked the door and came inside. She saw the noble lay unconscious on the floor. The chains on his wrists were still intact. Without thinking, the brunette woman went closer and shook his body. Before everything transpired to her mind, Raphael woke up and grabbed her like a predator. She twisted her hands to the back. Valeria wanted to scream, but the vampire warned,

"Don't scream, or else I'm forced to kill you here!" The maid was terrified; so she didn't scream.

"W-what will you do to me…" To this, the Frenchman smiled,

"Of course, _mademoiselle_! Have my feast first…" He bites her on the left shoulder and drank the blood greedily. Valeria's face slowly become anemic and pallid, but she still alive. After three days without blood, Raphael felt refreshed after drinking the maid's blood. However, he wouldn't transform her into a vampire like Aurelia. It won't do any good to him…he had another plan for her…

Lynette called Cepheus, "Master, perhaps you should come! We have a situation here…" The artificer noted the maid looks serious. Without wasting time, he, Hualin and Lynette came to the small cot. They saw Raphael was holding Valeria as a hostage. The maid was pale-looking and weak. Though the others terrified, Cepheus looks calm and asked,

"Release her immediately…" The Frenchman shouted,

"Not if you don't release me from here…" The Polish-Lithuanian girl cried,

"You'd killed Valeria…" He yanked Valeria's hair, making her writhed in pain. He said,

"No, she isn't died yet. For your information, I don't transform her into a vampire either…release me and she will come unharmed!" Hualin said,

"Don't listen to him, Sir! Xianghua told me that he'd tricked Siegfried to serve him when he's still Nightmare! Beside, we don't know what danger he can cause…" Raphael cut her words,

"I promise you that I won't harm all of you, when you let me go…I just want to look for my Amy…" Cepheus was hesitated; he had promised the others that he would keep the Sorel until the Soul Edge destroyed. Now he had taken an innocent for a hostage. He had to make a decision here. The artificer turned to Hualin and said,

"Take my holy weapon just in case…you know where it is…" The bespectacled girl nodded and went out. Then Cepheus said aloud,

"_Monsieur_ Sorel, I know you still have shreds of humanity, despite the corruption of Soul Edge. I want you to swear with your family name, that you will leave us unharmed if I let you go…" The evoking of his forgotten family name put the noble stunned. Regardless his state, the artificer still consider him as a human…silently, he laughed such silly notion. But then he could think clearly without Soul Edge's interference. After all, what matters for him is Amy.

"Fine…throw the keys here and I shall let her go!" Cepheus nodded and threw the keys toward the vampire. Raphael threw Valeria toward Lynette and grabbed the keys. As he unlocked the chains, Hualin just arrived with weapons. When the chains clattered on the floor, the corrupted noble roared and vanished like a wind. He had left everyone unharmed as he promised. Cepheus turned to the girls,

"How is Valeria?" The brunette replied weakly,

"I'm fine, Sir…he bite me, but didn't transform me…" Satisfied, the artificer said,

"Hualin! Lynette! Bring Valeria to her room and tend her…once the others arrives, I shall tell this to them,"

------------#------------

At the Mediterranean Ocean,

Cassandra Alexandra opened her eyes and asked

_Where am I? The last thing I remember is the ship was exploded!_ Then someone called her,

"Excuse me…could you move, please?" The Greek girl recognized the voice,

"Miss Mi-na! Where are you?" Seong Mi-na answered,

"Down here…you're on top of me…" Realizing that, she moved around and positioned herself until she almost kissed with the Korean girl lips-to-lips. Blushing, Cassandra apologized,

"I'm sorry…I just want to know where we are…" With a beet red face, Mi-na replied,

"Good question, I want to find out that too!" They quickly rose and found out that they were inside…a wooden barrel. The girls also saw Ivy's clipper nearby; the captain had sent a boat to fetch them. Not for long, someone called,

"Ah, both of you had already wake up?" Mi-na and Cassandra saw Olcadan and Sophitia floating nearby the barrel. Cassandra exclaimed,

"Sophie, you're here! Thank gods!" The Greek woman was silent. Mi-na instead inquired the old man,

"Could anyone tell me why we are inside this thing?"

"Sorry for put both of you inside this thing!" Olcadan chuckled, "I can't find a better means of transportation…" Then the girl asked,

"By the way, where are Miss Taki and Aeon? I didn't see them around…" Holding herself together, Sophitia answered,

"They are gone, Cassie! Mi-na!" Mi-na and Cassandra shocked to hear the news; the Korean girl asked again,

"You are joking, aren't you? Is that true? She can't be gone…perhaps she waits us on the ship!" The Greek woman shook her head; the Ancient explained,

"When the ship explodes, all of us scattered…I managed to find you three. Lizardman was nowhere to be seen. Then…I saw the kunoichi far off. She was unconscious at that time…" Sophitia continued,

"I…I try to reach her, but the current is too strong and quickly dragged Taki out of my reach…The battleship was still around. So, I watched her drown with my own eyes and…nothing I could do to help her…" Then everyone was silent until Cassandra's sob broke the silence. Seong Mi-na hugged her closely, trying to fight her emotion. In the end, she and Sophitia cried silently. The boat quickly took them. On the deck, Sophitia urged the captain to scour the area. The captain reluctantly ordered the ship to scour the area but found nothing. Three hours later, they stopped the search, assuming the kunoichi had already gone…

-----------------#$------------------------

Back to the trail of Lost Cathedral,

Abelia didn't know how long she could stand against the Colossus alone. Her stamina was drained for avoiding the giant's attack. The Colossus then slammed his sword to the ground, but quickly diverted the attack toward the female warrior. Abelia closed her eyes, anticipating the worst scenario.

However, someone immediately blocked the attack. When she opened her eyes, Strife Grand Astlar stood before her. She gasped,

"Strife, I thought…" The blond knight replied,

"Nightmare is gone…and I have no reason to follow. After all, Girardot might be right! True strength isn't lie in the swords alone, but inside our heart as well!" He stared the Colossus defiantly and said,

"I might not beat Siegfried or get the Soul Edge, but you are sufficient for now!" Then he attacked the giant with recklessness. Glad with Strife's change of heart, Abelia joined him as well. Strife performed a horizontal slash directed at the opponent's feet. The broadsword cut through the statue's feet producing a screech-like sound. Not satisfy with that, the knight followed with two sweeping horizontal blows. Abelia added another attack by slashing vertically toward the Colossus' Achilles heels. Annoyed with the constant attack, the statue prepared another attack, which missed them completely. As the giant tried to recover, Strife attacked again. He sent a vertical slash followed by a lifting slash toward the Colossus' torso. The statue almost stumbled backward due to the attack.

As they continued to pummel the Colossus into submission, suddenly a huge explosion shook the place. They saw the giant statue's left arm was crumbling into dust. Not only that, Strife and Abelia saw Chester standing at the nearby hill. He carried a skull-shaped bomb, while shouting to them,

"Do you mind if I tag along with you?" After saying so, he threw the bomb toward the Colossus and destroyed its right limb. He continued,

"Don't worry, I'm unemployed now! You don't have to worry with me…" The blond knight smirked only and said,

"Then come down!" Now the Colossus was in great trouble…

------------#----------

In other hand, Yoshimitsu still fought with Voldo. So far, the Hell Guardian was unable to break the draw with the Manji. Both of them were masters of uncanny fighting styles; therefore they were even! The Italian performed

Shame and Blame Slap toward his opponent, before closing it with Blind Slap. Yoshimitsu countered the attack by does an overhead slash followed by an uppercut slash. Tumbling backward, Voldo prepared to enter Mantis Crawl. However, the Manji had anticipated that with Sword Spirit, sending three stabbages to the foe. Slightly bewildered, the Italian withdrew and rolled again toward the ninja. He would perform Rat Chase. Realizing the attack, Yoshimitsu quickly lifted up his sword high in the sky before stabbing his foe right at the stomach!

Voldo screamed with a voice that could be described as disbelief, "Waghhhhag?!" Then the Manji kicked him right to the face, throwing the assassin quite afar with a trail of blood. Yoshimitsu didn't finish Voldo, because he wasn't his objective. He turned his face toward another duel.

-------------$----------

At the same moment, Luna still fought against Tira, her former comrade at Bird of Passage. It seemed that her Hei Sheng Jian Shu couldn't match the Danish's attack. Though she had reverted to the usual fighting demeanor, it won't make any difference. Slowly but sure, she had lost ground from Tira. The assassin mocked her,

"Is that the best you can do? What a killjoy." She added, "Either way, you would have died eventually!"

Luna hissed in response, "Shut up, b#! At least, I don't have to serve a demon like what you do!"

Tira merely smiled, "In that case, I have to make our fight end soon…" Suddenly, she whirled her weapon like a madman and rolled toward the girl. Before Luna managed to use her Dystopia, the Danish girl jabbed the steel ring to her torso, and then propelled her to the air before she performed Polonaise Claw. The combo sent her opponent kissed the ground. She shouted,

"Bye bye!" As she was ready to send a rolling vertical attack to slice Luna, someone quickly countered the attack. She was thrown from her ring, but managed to land her foot gracefully. Then she saw Yoshimitsu standing before Luna. Wasting no time, Tira complained,

"Hey, that's not fair! You had to fight Voldo first…" The Manji replied coolly,

"I'd defeated your wretched friend…since your fight isn't balanced; I think you should fight with someone at par with you…!" The assassin attacked him with Auftakt Beak, which countered by Yoshimitsu's Double Front Slice. She commented,

"You are reminded me with the people that I've meet in the East…they were looking for the Evil Seed, just like what the woman told me!" The comment piqued Yoshimitsu's curiosity, and he said,

"You are talking about Miser, the traitor…then you are…" Not realizing the implications of her words, Tira continued gleefully,

"Yes, the woman sent them to my place…and I'd disposed them quickly! Ha…ha…ha, one of them manages to beg mercy…before I cut his head off!" Suddenly Yoshimitsu stopped his attack. Now he learned the girl whom I fought now was responsible to the massacre of his people…Manjitou. He'd almost had Miser, but now the true murderer stood before him. Clenching his fist, he spoke,

"Damn thee...if you'd proven to kill my people, then I should make sure that they had their justice!" With that, he took different stance. Tira was confused, but then she laughed again,

"So, you know them! Good, I shall send you to meet them in heaven!" She charged toward the Manji, who muttered,

"Heaven's judgment is swift and merciless." He pointed his sword toward the incoming Danish assassin,

"I shall show you the errors of the way!" Their distance had almost closed,

"Thy life, I shall take! It is I, Yoshimitsu! Namunamunamu..." Tira whirled her Ixion, ready to cut the Manji into two. At the same time, Yoshimitsu shouted aloud,

"My fatal blow awaits! NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAMUUUUU!" Like a lightning, he hit Tira's jaw with the base of his katana, and then does a cartwheel, a drilling punch, and then a kangaroo kick toward her. For the closing combo, the Manji performed an uppercut stab from stomach to face, throwing the assassin.

"This…can't…be…true…I'm…lost…" Tira said with utter disbelief. Luna was startled to see her beaten into a bloody pulp by an angry ninja. Calmly, Yoshimitsu sheathed his tachi back and turned to his victim. The Danish girl was wounded severely, her clothes almost ripped and her face was smeared with blood. While gasping for air, she watched the Manji are coming for her. Ready to land the final blow, he said,

"You shall have... no mercy! Time to die!" As he was ready to execute Tira, Voldo appeared between them and blocked the attack. This surprised Yoshimitsu and threw him off balance. The Hell Guardian used the chance to take the wounded girl and immediately escaped from the place. At first, Yoshimitsu felt upset but then he managed to calm himself. He had found those who were responsible for the massacre; it just a matter of time before they received their just reward. He would wait the moment…for now!

----------------------------

Few hours later, the combination of Strife's savagery, Chester's bombs and Abelia's fighting skill eventually brought the Colossus to the end. The blond knight stood proudly over the decapitated head of the statue, raising his broadsword. As Strife savored victory, the female warrior asked Chester,

"Why did you come to us? Demuth and Aurelia had already died; you hadn't done this to help us, had you?"

The Genoan replied calmly, "Perhaps, I had to pay my mistakes to you…what do you think, dear?"

Though not quite convinced with his sincerity, Abelia smiled only, "The time will tell, Sir Chester…" Then Luna greeted her,

"Abelia, are you alright?" She answered,

"Yes, Luna! I'm fine…how about you?" The girl turned to Yoshimitsu, and then said,

"Me too…finally, I can leave my past behind…" When saw Strife and Chester, she asked skeptically,

"Why are they here?" Abelia patted Luna's shoulder and said,

"A long story…" Suddenly, a sound of ripping was heard from behind. The warriors turned around and saw a huge rift behind. Reddish, blinding light came forth from the rift. They waited what transpired later with apprehension. Gradually, the Lost Cathedral materialized to its original site. They also brought Siegfried, Ivy, Necrid, Kilik, Xianghua, Yun-Seong and Talim. Luna shouted,

"Miss Xiang, you're alive!" The Chinese girl waved her hand,

"Luna, thank gods! You are fine!" Siegfried carried the still-weakened Ivy; Abelia greeted them,

"Sir Siegfried! Countess Isabella! I am glad to see you back…" The German nodded politely, until he saw Strife. Abelia quickly explained,

"Don't worry; Strife is in our side now!" she asked again, "Did you see Sir Girardot?" Ivy looked at Siegfried. They were silent until Strife came toward them. Siegfried spoke,

"Sir Girardot had sacrificed his life to save us from Night Terror…without his help, we wouldn't be survived," Hearing that, Abelia merely nodded with understanding. However, the blond knight answered casually,

"Good riddance…what a nice sword you have…" Siegfried gave him a myrrh smile. The Manji asked Kilik,

"What about the Enigma?" The young master said,

"He won't bother us again…how about Voldo and the assassin girl?" Yoshimitsu sighed,

"They'd escaped…" Not for long, he noticed that the priestess was carrying a huge purplish crystal.

"Kilik, what is that?" Turning to Talim, Kilik answered,

"The remaining shards of Soul Edge…we've found them after defeating Night Terror."

"Ibalik ko ang nakatira galing Soul Edge sa langit…" Talim declared, "…kung ganon walang sinasaktan ang mga tao sa mundo!" After saying that, she spoke her native prayer. Slowly but sure, the sky was darkened and a strong wind blew around the place. Around the priestess, a whirlwind formed and lifted her to the air. Everyone was transfixed in amazement. She whispered gently,

"Anito ng hangin, narinig mo ba ako? Kunin mo ang kasamaan sa kamay ko ito…ibalik mo sila sa dating anyo…ito ang kagustuhan ang mga diwata at bathala…" Then the shards flew from her hands and gone to the sky. Once on the highest point, the shards blew into smithereens. Talim swooned like a feather; however Yun-Seong was quick enough to catch her. She smiled to him,

"Salamat, Kuya…ito ang katapusan ng Soul Edge," The Korean youth nodded,

"Yes, the Sword of Salvation is no more…" In other hand, Ivy looks relieved to see what happened,

"Finally, good riddance…" she stared Siegfried, "Let's go home, I feel tired…"

Siegfried said gently, "Yes, Ivy. We'll going to home…" At the same time, Xianghua quipped,

"Finally, the balance is restored…_yin_ and _yang_," To this, Kilik responded,

"Yes, let's going back to Cepheus' store first! I had to purify the Frenchman…"

"That's good idea! I can't wait to see Cassie and the others back," Not for long, two people were coming to their place. Xianghua said,

"Look, Kilik! It's Maxi!" Both youth waved to the pirate; he shouted,

"Ahoy, nice to see you again!" When they were closer, the Chinese girl hugged him. Kilik asked,

"Do you settle your business with the golem?" Maxi merely smiled,

"Yes, this time it is final…he won't be back for good!" At the same time, Rock went to Siegfried and Ivy. The Englishwoman greeted,

"Sir Rock, it is my pleasure to see you again…" The Commando replied,

"Yes, the pleasure is mine! How are you, Sir Siegfried?" The German nodded,

"I'm fine, how about Astaroth?" Rock shrugged his broad shoulder, while saying,

"Let's not talk about the creature anymore…" As everyone talked, Mitsurugi Heishiro came. He immediately stared Siegfried with an unfriendly look, while carrying something.

"So, the Soul Calibur is with you…" the ronin continued, "As you know, I will take the sword from your cold, dead hand…to prove who the stronger among both of us," Instantly everyone went silent after hearing the ronin 's taunting. Kilik and Rock almost went forward, but the German stopped them. Mitsurugi smirked,

"But not now…it might be next time. Too many people here. Oh, I have found someone while waiting you…" He lowered someone that he carried…it was Amy Sorel! The little girl snarled like a rabid dog, showing her fangs to others. The ronin explained,

"This tyke almost bite me…luckily, I'm a patient man," Everyone watched her, but Siegfried recognized the girl,

"_Fraulein_ Amy?" Xianghua asked,

"You know her?" Ivy added,

"She is Raphael's adopted daughter…why is she here?" Talim quipped,

"Naku, parang tiyanak siya…anong gagawin sa kanya?" Kilik said,

"She had been cursed by Soul Edge…I think I can purify this poor girl!" he turned to the German knight, "Siegfried, could I borrow the Soul Calibur?" Siegfried gave the crude blade to the young master, who brought it to the French girl. Amy struggled but Abelia and Yun-Seong held her in check. Kilik chanted a mantra, while brought the holy sword close to her. A loud scream was heard,

"PAPAAAAAAAAA…!"

----------------------#-----------------------

On the foothill, Raphael had also heard the scream. He shouted full with concern,

"Oh, no! Amy!!" He immediately paced his speed toward the Cathedral, hoping for the best…

-------------#--------------

In other place, Voldo kept carrying Tira, ignoring his wounds. Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the uneasiness over the girl. There was something unnerving about her…it had started since she came out with Nightmare last time. Inside, his master spoke,

_Voldo, stop toying around! Leave the girl alone! You should return to the Money Pit_

The Hell Guardian wanted to protest; he had seen the prospect of making the Danish girl as his successor. Yet, his master continued,

_Leave her! I won't have such insane girl to keep my treasure…she is too unstable! Beside, you owe nothing to her now! _ Voldo remembered their first meeting; she'd saved his life. Now he had paid the debt back.

----------#$#---------

At the forest, the Italian slowly put Tira down, eliciting her response. She asked,

"Voldo…why are we here?" Voldo stared her with a heavy heart. He had accompanied her faithfully, and now he had to say goodbye to her. Then he turned around and went away. The Danish shocked to see that,

"Voldo, where are you going? Don't leave me here…" The assassin kept walking, not turning back. Realizing that, Tira screamed,

"VOLDO!! Don't leave me!! I need you! I have nobody here…" The Hell Guardian ignored the plea, and continued to walk. Tira tried to stand, but she had lost too much blood and still weak. Fall to the ground, she began to curse,

"I hate you!! I hate you!! Go away, and don't come back!! I will kill you once I see your face again!! GO AWAY!!" Eventually the Italian disappeared from her sight. For the first time in her life, Tira shed tears. She could endure death, but she couldn't handle abandonment. Her master is gone…and her 'companion' had left. She had none…she was alone…

In the midst of her turmoil, she felt warmth from her chest. When she checked, there was a purplish glow on her chest. Gradually, her body started to glow brightly and it felt burning inside. The Danish girl terrified to see the change,

"Oh…what happened to me? It…burns…I burned alive…KYAAAAAAAAAAAH…!!" The purple light came out from her eyes, ears and mouth altogether, bathing the surrounding with an eerie purple light. At the same moment, Nightmare's word rang,

_**Until the time comes, you'll be sufficient for now…**_

--------------------#------------------

Author's Note: Merry (belated) Christmas and Happy New Year! 'Rebirth' is almost finished. Wait for the conclusion of the story in the last chapter "Epilogue: An Uncertain Future". You would see the path of our heroes and villains, which led to SC IV. A new character will make the first appearance in this final chapter.

Send your comments, reviews, opinions or flames as usual. Thank you for continually reading the fanfic! Happy Holiday! See you next year!

P.S: Thank you very much, Lysander! I really appreciate your suggestions; it improves the plot better. Hope I can see the same when I wrote SC IV fanfic. Once again, thank you!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Ibalik ko ang nakatira galing Soul Edge sa langit-I will return what's left from Soul Edge to the sky

kung ganon walang sinasaktan ang mga tao sa mundo- by that, the people on this earth won't be hurt anymore

Anito ng hangin, narinig mo ba ako?- Spirit of the wind, can you hear me?

Kunin mo ang kasamaan sa kamay ko ito- take this evil from my hands

ibalik mo sila sa dating anyo- return it to the original form

ito ang kagustuhan ang mga diwata at bathala-that's the will of the gods and goddesses.

ito ang katapusan ng Soul Edge-that's the end of Soul Edge

Naku, parang tiyanak siya…-Oh, no! she's like tiyanak (blood-sucking creature)

anong gagawin sa kanya?-what are we going to do with her?


	17. Epilogue: An Uncertain Future

Epilogue: An Uncertain Future

-------#-------

One year later at Egypt,

Like Greece, Egypt was under the Ottoman rule. While pashas governed the country from their palace, the Mameluke beys reigned supreme at the provinces. Nevertheless, they rarely disturbed the Copts, where they allowed exercising their religion. Sometimes their churches had become a place of solace…

--------#---------

Three cloaked figures entered the Coptic cathedral and guided by a monk inside. They had taken oath of silence, therefore could only gestures the right direction. The monk brought the guest into a library that was filled with ancient parchments, scrolls and books. The librarians inside were diligently rewrote the archives in order to preserve them for the coming generation. When they came to a particular librarian, the figure went toward the heavy-robed monk who looked busy. The monk turned and asked politely,

"Can I help you, milady? What brings you to our humble church?" One of them lowered its hood; it was Ivy Valentine. She introduced herself,

"My name is Countess Isabella Valentine, and I'm looking for someone here,"

"May you kindly tell his name? My brethren and I might help…"

She replied, "His name is Zasalamel, yet well-known with the Enigma …" Suddenly the monk had become silent, and then he said,

"Please follow me, milady," They went into a secluded study room filled with books. Inside, a lone librarian continued to write. The monk left Ivy and her companions inside. He lifted his hood slowly, revealing the dark-skinned man with golden left eyes. But Ivy noticed that his face now was adorned with aging wrinkles, different from the last time they've met. Looking at him skeptically, the Englishwoman wondered whether he'd been the same person. The books are the chronicles of Zasalamel's many lives. Coughing, Zasalamel offered a faint smile.

"How do you find me?" he asked.

Ivy answered, "My informants were diligent…they had noted me about the person with the similar description of you here," The Egyptian glanced to her companions, like expecting something. He asked again,

"So, are you coming to take your vengeance?" The white-haired woman said dryly,

"Perhaps, but first, I've come here to ask you several things…" she turned around, until Zasalamel gestured her to sit. Sitting comfortably on a chair, Ivy said her reason,

"I want to know about your theory of Soul blades…since you've told me at Cathedral, I just curious about it." The monk gave her a considering look over her request, yet he finally answered,

"I will tell you, but with a condition,"

"Name it…" The former sorcerer said,

"Could you tell me about what happened later after incident at the Lost Cathedral?" Ivy tossed her head back and laughed, causing her robe to tighten around her form. Zasalamel's smile became a fraction wider; he had always enjoyed watching an expert at work.

"So it seems," she said finally. "But first, tell me your experience when you absorbed the energies of both blades…" Sighing, the Egyptian monk said,

"The last things I've remember is that I was circled by the two floating swords. With my Kafziel overhead, I can feel the power poured inside me. Then a bright white light appeared upon me. When it faded, I found myself inside this monastery, chronicles the end of my curse…After that, I've decided to write down that entire my experiences during my many lives. Just waiting my time to come…" He let his face fall into a look of concern, "It seems unfair, I think, after what I've done to…"

"Perhaps we can go to the subject, please…" Ivy waved impatiently, while she opened her outer robe to reveal the new costume. Her costume was similar to the last one, except it composed of a net of strings, which bared more skins than usual. Her bosom was barely covered this time. Zasalamel turned his face from her so she wouldn't see his lewd grin, and managed to conceal this. Knowing that, the Englishwoman chided,

"I think you really enjoying your mortality…" The monk composed himself and asked,

"Can we continue our conversation?" Ivy quirked an eyebrow at the change of topic, but then she smiled,

"Very well, my story begins after Kilik healed Amy…"

--------------------------------------#--------------------------------

Raphael trudged the trail with Queen's Guard; the sun almost rose behind him. He had to find Amy before it is too late. Forcing his weakened body eventually cost him much. Without his knowledge, the Frenchman fell to the ground…

--------------------------------------#--------------------------------

Meanwhile, Amy Sorel felt heat from her own body, but strangely she looks comfortable inside. Her hunger slowly dissipated. The color all over her skin returned to healthy hue. When she opened her eyes, a youth asked,

"What is your name, girl?" She replied gently,

"My name is Amy Sorel, adopted daughter of Raphael Sorel…" Hearing that, Kilik breathed in relief. He had succeeded to purify the girl. The girl asked,

"Do you know where my papa is?" Before the young master could reply, Xianghua had answered,

"Come with us, we shall bring you to your papa!" The French girl smiled and held her hand. Kilik took Soul Calibur zweihander and brought it to Siegfried,

"Here is your sword! Keep it very well…don't lose it!" The German knight nodded affirmatively,

"I won't! I will keep Soul Calibur with my own life!" Nearby, Mitsurugi merely gnawed a blade of grass playfully. He had to be patient…

Then Yoshimitsu reminded, "Perhaps, all of us should return to Cepheus' Store! Sophitia, Taki and Mi-na might had defeated Cervantes," The Chinese girl cheered,

"Elder Yoshi is right! Maybe they had already rescued Cassie!" Maxi followed,

"Yes, this is a time for a mug of ale!" Talim instead turned to Necrid. The creature turned to the rift uneasily, and then she patted its arms,

"Ayos lang, umuwi ka…kaibigan, maraming salamat!' she said gently. Necrid nodded gently, before turning back into the rift. Once he disappeared, everyone saw the rift was closing back with a sigh. The Filipino whispered,

"Paalam, Necrid…maligaya ka…" The red-haired youth held her shoulder. Within a second, the Priestess showed her cheerful side by shouting,

"Gusto ko nakita uli si Ate Setsuka atsaka Ate Taki!" Yun-Seong looks nervous,

"I hope Mi-na is alright!" While carrying Ivy, Siegfried turned to Strife, Abelia, Luna and Chester,

He said, "Why not all of you join us? You can plan it later once we've arrived at Cepheus!" The blond-haired knight almost refused his invitation, had Chester not spoken quickly.

"The invitation is very generous, _signor _Siegfried!" the Genoan replied, "Of course, all of us are honored to join with you," Afterward, he turned to the others,

"Please, just accept that! We need time to recover and plan what we're going to do without Master Demuth and Abelia," Strife grudgingly said,

"Suit yourself then!" Abelia countered,

"Strife, perhaps what Chester says is good!" she called Siegfried, "Sir Siegfried, have you forgot something?"

Struck by realization, the German said, "Abelia is right! We had to give our last respect to Sir Girardot Arzegas who had fallen in the fight against Night Terror!" Then everyone bowed their heads and kept the silence as respect for the veteran warrior. Afterward, they left the place.

--------------------------------------#--------------------------------

Beneath the canopy of the trees, Raphael awoke. He felt Amy's presence was fading. Only one explanation was possible; she wasn't cursed again. Forcing himself to stand, the Frenchman declared,

"Amy, you don't have to worry anymore! Once I come for you, we shall have our own world…" At the same times, the local brigands passed the forest. The Sorel master felt the growing thirst inside him…

--------------#-------------

Aboard the clipper, Sophitia stared toward the ocean blankly. What happened to Taki hit her hard. She had realized now how much she loved her. After all, the kunoichi was her rescuer. She didn't open to her advance until later. The night when they had spent together was unforgettable. Yet, the Greek woman remembered that she already had a family; Cassandra, Rothion, Pyrrha and Patroklos…they needed her. She couldn't stay on the memories alone, but she would try to be strong, like what she did. She would cherish their memories together. Then someone came,

"Sophie, I hope I don't bother you…" Sophitia turned and saw Mi-na nearby.

"No, you are welcome…"she shook her head, "…perhaps I need a company," The Korean girl came closer,

"You still remember Taki, do you?" The woman nodded sadly. With look of uneasiness on her face, the younger girl continued,

"Sophie, I want to say that I'm sorry for what happen before…and I had already told everything to Taki."

"Thank you, Mi-na," Sophita replied gently, "I'm really appreciate your concern. About our relationship…I think we'll be friends only. After Taki's disappearance, I can't continue to be like this. I hope you can understand…" Instead disappointed, Mi-na answered excitedly,

"You are kidding? Of course, I want to be your best friend again!" To the Greek's surprise, the girl offered her little finger and said,

"Do you remember the first time we meet? You and I have knotted our fingers together; it means we are friends…"Realizing that, Sophitia let a hearty laugh. Of course, she had remembered that! Then they knotted their little fingers together and shouted aloud,

"Friends!" Afterward, Mi-na jumped and cheered,

"Yaay, now I am a friend of Sophitia Alexandra again!!" The woman quickly calmed her, before the crews turned their attention to them.

--------------#---------------

From the secluded side, Cassandra watched their conversation attentively. She knew that her sister would abandon such lifestyle due to the ninja's disappearance. However, she won't ready to let it go. Her sister had tasted the forbidden fruit, and now Cassandra wanted to do the same. The younger girl glanced to Seong Mi-na, and wondered…

--------------------------------------#--------------------------------

At the coast of Dalmatia, the storm had washed over everything including the ship debris. Miser dragged someone nearby. Few pants later, she put the person onto the ground and set the bonfire. She took the shoulder pieces, and armguard. Not only that, she also retrieved a pair of ninjatos and a black tunic as well. After finished, the bandit covered the person with blanket. She quipped,

"Who never thought I will meet you? Ryusei-_sama_ had instructed me to keep eye on you…" she turned on…the still-unconscious Taki. Her eyes look hazy white. During explosion on Adrian, the fierce waves swept her away. Slowly but sure, the kunoichi blinked her eyes and rose. The bandit immediately kowtowed to her,

"Forgive me, _senpai_," Miser continued, "I've found you floating on the sea…are you alright?" Taki stared her with a blank look. She asked her incredulously,

"Who am I? What is my name?" The female bandit stunned to see the change over her, and then she sighed,

"Soul Edge. Your scars run deep, even in death." The wind breezed silently among those women.

-----------$$$-----------

Ivy continued her story, "When our band returned to Cepheus, we've found out Sophitia's band had arrived there first. Actually, I was upset to learn that they used my ship. However, the news of Cervantes' death was satisfied me. At the same day, we have heard the bad news. The female ninja was missing, and Raphael has escaped. To amend that, Cepheus requested Amy Sorel to stay with him. I think it solved our problem momentarily."

The Egyptian asked, "Did Girardot's demise and the ninja's disappearance bother you at all?" The Englishwoman retorted,

"Of course not, why should I have been bothered by that?…" She pondered awhile, "The only one who mourned for the ninja was the Greek woman,"

"What happened next?" Positioned herself, the Countess said,

"Abelia, Strife and Luna decided to go the small kingdom where they could offer their service. Chester said that he might follow them. Hualin told Xianghua that she would work as an apprentice with Cepheus. As for the rest…"

----------------------------------------------

Few weeks later at Marseilles,

Cassandra and Seong Mi-na accompanied the remaining heroes to their ship. Kilik and Xianghua would return to China along with Olcadan, while Setsuka, Yun-Seong and Talim had planned to go to the Philippines. Rock, Yoshimitsu and Mitsurugi had gone to their separate ways. Sophitia was nowhere to be seen. Mi-na wore another dress with green and white colors dominated, while her flowing skirt has flowery patterns. The younger Alexandra apologized,

"Sophie can't accompany you; she decided to go home first. Miss Mi-na and I will follow later…" The Chinese girl replied,

"That's alright, Cassie. We'd glad that you are here…" she hugged her friend, "…take care. We might meet again someday!" Cassandra merely smiled.

----------------------------------------------

In other hand, Mi-na talked with Yun-Seong and Talim. The red-haired youth asked,

"Mi-na, are you sure you'll stay here awhile?" The Korean girl nodded,

"Yes, I'll going back when I'm ready! Tell Father and Hwang to not worrying me…" Yun-Seong scratched his head after hearing that,

"I'll try, but Master might chew me off because of this," Then Mi-na turned to the Filipino,

"Talim, watch him!" she advised, "Yun-Seong may be reckless, but he's kind and brave! You're lucky to have him!" The priestess nodded,

"Alam ko, Ate Mi-na! Babantayan ko si Kuya Yun-Seong…pero sayang kung meron dito Ate Taki…" Everyone was silent, but then Han-Myoung's daughter said,

"No matter what, those whom you love were always live inside you…don't forget that, Talim!"

Talim agreed, "Salamat, Ate Mi-na! Hindi ko kalimutan ang sabihin mo…" The Korean glanced to the geisha and asked,

"What will you do now, Setsuka-_san_?" Setsuka replied gently,

"I've done with my vengeance; I will make amends for those whom I've been wronged. Of course, I will be with Talim…"

"Good luck then! I wish you are well," After that, Mi-na went to Kilik and Xianghua. Slightly ashamed, she began to speak,

"Look, I might make mistakes to both of you…May I ask…" Before she finished, Xianghua had answered,

"Apology accepted, Miss Mi-na. I was supposedly the one who apologize for humiliating you publicly. If you want a rematch anytime, I will come…" The older girl was stunned to hear that, and then she laughed.

"Well, I look forward for that!" she said, "Kilik's nice! Make sure that you won't lose him…" The Chinese girl nodded with a smile,

"Duly noted. Farewell, Miss Mi-na…" When Kilik's turn came, he said,

"I would tell Edge Master that you had improved already…take care yourself, Miss Mi-na!" Mi-na gave him a cheeky kiss, under auspices of Xianghua. She told him,

"Tell Kong too if you meet him…by the way, you're a lucky man! Don't lose her, huh?"

Kilik smiled in return, "I won't this time! Farewell, Miss Mi-na…" Then they went into the ship that captained by Maxi. They departed from the harbor, as both women waved the hands toward them.

------------#-------------

On the way home, Cassandra and Mi-na trailed to the less crowded road, passing the forest. After walking silently, Cassandra opened conversation,

"Miss Mi-na, I have something to tell you…it is important," The Korean girl replied,

"Tell me what that is…" The blond-haired girl said,

"When I learned of Sophie and Miss Taki, I was quite upset…at first, it seems unnatural. Then I see their love is pure and Sophie had kept her secret in order to preserve our family honor. Beside Soul Edge, I couldn't imagine how much her sacrifice for the family…I wish I can experience such love. Yun-Seong already had Talim." To Mi-na's shock, the younger girl held her hand gently. She asked warily,

"Cassie…" Then Cassandra hugged her closely and said,

"You had once loved Sophie…Miss Mi-na, I had liked you since you appeared on Adrian…I won't forget that…" Mi-na distanced herself but it didn't stop the young girl,

"Cassie…you're two year younger than me…" she stammered, "Beside, you are…Sophie's sister…I can't do that…" The younger Alexandra answered,

"I don't care…I really like you, Mi-na!" Suddenly the young girl pushed her to the tree and locked her lips. Not only that, Cassandra's hands slide over her garments and she began to place a trail of kisses on her slender neck. Mi-na gradually felt her defense was crumbling down and she was unable to stop the passion inside her. The event with Sophitia reignited again inside her mind. Eventually, she gave up and kissed the young girl passionately.

She whispered, "Kiss me again, Cassie. Please…" Cassandra Alexandra kissed the Korean woman fiercely, even began to lift her flowing skirt. They eventually continued inside the bushes, once again tasting the forbidden fruit…

-----------------#-----------------

Few days later at the outskirts of Athens,

Rothion continued his works tirelessly, while he continued to watch the street. He hoped to see Sophitia and Cassandra again. Glancing to the other side, he saw Pyrrha and Patroklos playing around. The insane Danish girl never seen again after their first encounter. Sometimes he wanted to protest to the gods why Sophitia and Cassandra had to risk their lives. Rothion didn't understand about the so-called Soul Edge and Soul Calibur, but he knew those things was affected their lives, whether he liked it or not. Sophitia has been a dutiful wife, and he wanted to keep that. He wiped his forehead from sweats, and saw…a golden-haired goddess standing at the street. The blacksmith was dumb-founded to see that until his daughter shouted,

"Mommy's coming back…" Sophitia Alexandra opened her arms to greet the little girl, followed by the boy and her husband. Patroklos tugged her mother's skirt,

"Mommy, we've missed you so much…please don't go again!" The Greek woman said,

"I won't, Patroklos! Mommy won't go again…" Then she turned to Rothion, who said,

"Glad to see you back, Sophie!" the blacksmith glanced briefly, "Where is Cassie?"

Sophitia lifted Pyrrha, and answered, "I left first, but she will follow…By the way, we'll have a guest later."

"A guest?" Rothion chuckled, "Since we've married, I never see your friends. Is he…"

"The guest is _she_! Her name is Seong Mi-na…" Sophitia went into the house with her children, "Don't worry, you will like her…"

-----------------#-----------------

Bremen, Germany

The crowd gathered inside the big tent, as the clowns, jugglers and dancers burst out and spread among them. Not for long, the chubby ringmaster greeted the audience,

"_Herr und fraulein_! Welcome to our humble circus!" he shouted aloud, "We shall entertain you with our latest attraction! Please welcome our new primadonna , Tira the Ringer!" From the red curtain, the black-haired girl with red skimpy clothes and pants came out and went to the stage. What made the audience gasped was the young girl was carrying a steel ring that larger than herself. The Danish girl immediately whirled her Ixion, and played hulla-hoop with the ring. Her mysterious purple eyes and bodily gyrations had mesmerized the male audience. To close her number, Tira somersaulted and landed on the ground with split. Abruptly pulled from reality, the spectators gave her a thunderous applause. The former assassin bowed theatrically, and smiled. She didn't remember who she was, nor the atrocities that she done. She quipped loosely,

"Until the time comes…" At the same time, a Watcher perched on the ropes and croaked…

------------------$$$-----------------

Back to the Money Pit,

There is an island with no known name that occasionally becomes the topic of rumors told at taverns. Beneath this island floating in the Mediterranean Sea is a giant vertical shaft at least 50 meters deep, which was dug in secrecy.

There, along with countless traps to stop intruders, lies a great fortune.

The rumors say that this place belonged to Vercci, the wealthy Italian merchant. It is said that he disappeared into the sea along with his fleet of ships, and that he sleeps here now, together with his treasure... but no one has ever confirmed the truth.

There was no place better than home, Voldo thought as he carried a barrel and the Evil Seed. Despite his difficulties, the Hell Guardian felt a slight relief to return the familiar place. The barrel shook violently, yet the Italian was undisturbed. Memories of Tira weren't so important now; his master's pleasure was his objective. He put the barrel nearby, and then knelt toward Vercci's coffin.

_Well done, Voldo! You have performed your task admirably…_The assassin replied,

"GHAAAAGH! WAAAAAGH!" In his mind, Vercci's apparition gestured toward the barrel,

_Now, may I see your candidate for guarding the money pit?_ Simultaneously, the barrel exploded into smithereens and a reptile creature similar with Lizardman came out. The creature wore a mouth strap over its snout; it brandished a shield and a sword. The Hell Guardian gestured the creature to come forward and then both of them bowed to the coffin, eliciting the approval.

_Excellent, Voldo! You have a good candidate! Both of you must protect my treasure, especially the Soul Edge! Hahahahahahah…_ The disembodied laugh rang continuously inside Voldo's mind as a melody.

-------------$----------

Outside the Pit,

Aeon Calcos woke up and found himself on the uninhabited island. It seemed he got separated from Sophitia's band when the Adrian exploded sky high. The creature surveyed the surrounding, but found nobody. Eventuallly, he said,

"Perhapss, I will ssstay here forever…" It didn't realize that he almost close to the Money Pit itself. Above, the new guardian watched its prey carefully…

--------------------------------------------

At Baguio, Philippines,

Talim and Yun-Seong had arrived at the Philippines, and immediately continued to Baguio. They rode the carabao wagon. Upon seeing the rice terrace, the Filipino girl shouted,

"Tignan mo, Kuya Yun-Seong!" she called, "Malapit kita sa bahay! Gusto ko nakita nanay, tatay at lola!" The red-haired youth added,

"I understand that. However, would they accept the stranger like me?" The priestess glanced,

"Bakit, Kuya? Tatakot ka ba?" she joked, "H'wag kang matakot. I will tell them that you are my friend,"

The Korean replied with Filipino accent, "Medyo, this was the rare moment…" he held her chin,

"As long as you are with me, I don't afraid! I've fought a ninja, Inferno and even Night Terror, yet I'm survive! Why should I afraid?" Talim quickly teased,

"Waah, mayabang ka ngayon?" Then they hugged each other. At that time, the young girl quipped,

"Sayang, hindi kasama kita si Ate Setsuka…"

-------------------------------

In other place at Japan,

Snow fell softly upon the bridge. Setsuka walked alone on the bridge; nobody like to spent time on the cold. Not for long, her eyes caught a sight of a _samurai-ko_. Upon seeing her, the girl pulled a wakizashi and charged toward her with a battle cry. The geisha let her coming closer. When they were face-to-face, she pulled Korefuji from her umbrella, and then blocked the attack effortlessly. The girl's blade knocked out from her hand. Before she had a chance, Setsuka kicked the sword away, and asked,

"What are you intending to do with that?" The _samurai-ko_ instead stared her with vehemence. She continued,

"So, it's revenge? Believe me; it won't do any good to you…"

The girl asked, "How do you know that? You never feel your loved one taken by death…" The geisha stared her intensely,

"In fact, I do…I know who you are and I admit that I've made mistake to your family. But trust me, revenge wasn't the answer…" The _samurai-ko_ look puzzled, and she asked again,

"If so, what shall I do to restore my family's honor?"

Setsuka said, "Come with me, I believe I can do something for that…" Not for long, they walked together.

-------------$----------

At the unknown location in China,

Kilik and Xianghua prayed and offered incense in front of Xianglian's grave. The young girl said sadly,

"I never know that I have a sister…my mother hadn't told me about her," Silently, she wiped her tears.

Kilik responed, "She has been close to me like my own sister…I believe she would show the same feelings to you. That's why I never forgive myself for killing her," The Chinese girl caressed his face,

"Kilik, my sister want you to live…she gave her life and Dvapara-Yuga to save you. You have to treasure that," The young master merely nodded. Then Xianghua rose and said,

"Come, Edge Master and Olcadan must've been waiting for us," Suddenly, she was tripping something on the ground. Kilik instinctively caught her and they began to stare each other. Xianghua tried to look away in embarrassment, but the youth said,

"Xiang, I don't want to leave you…" he continued, "…I want you to stay with me…forever,"

She replied, ""Yes, I want to!" Then they embraced and kissed each other. At the same time, Maxi called,

"Ahoy, are we going yet?" When the couple turned around, he felt ashamed, "Sorry…I don't want to disturb both of you," Xianghua shouted back,

"Just a moment, Maxi! We'll be there!" she glanced to Kilik naughtily, "Come, we can continue this anytime!" The young master only chuckled,

"After you, dear…"The former Imperial Guard dragged him along and joined with Maxi.

--------------------------------------------

Few meters away from the road,

Edge Master sipped the cup of wine, while Olcadan in human form drank the whole cup. The old master warned,

"Take it easy, you'll be drunk before you know it!" The Ancient harrumphed,

"The Gods had confined me for years; why should I refrain from this beverage?"

"Well, we still have a match to go!" Edge Master reminded him, "If you drunk, the result is already decided,"

Olcadan laughed, "Do you think so? Perhaps you should ask your student first?"

Edge Master smirked, "Of course, he will side with me! After all, I am his master…"

"In that case," the Ancient countered, "I will ask the girl…!"

"They were in love…she will agree whatever Kilik suggest!"

"Now it was cheating…I'm sure you can't finish two jugs of wine,"

"You want to bet?" Both masters laughed riotously, as Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi came…

--------------------------------------------

Return to Egypt,

Zasalamel had listened to Ivy's story, though her companions made the situation uncomfortable. From a brief glance, he was sure Siegfried Schtauffen wasn't here. Then he asked,

"Do you know where the knight is? I didn't see him…" Ivy sighed,

"It was a long story…"

-------------$----------

Inside the clipper ship, Ivy and Siegfried spent their time together and passionately. The sadness of losing the prospective child might be heavy, but at least they have each other…

-------------$----------

The next morning, Ivy awoke, outstretching her hand to find nobody beside her. She turned around and saw a letter, that said:

_Dear Isabella_

_I hate to leave you alone, but I must. For your sake, I must leave you. Soon or later, I must face my _

_greatest nightmare at the due time. When we meet, there can be only one who survives. After the fight was _

_Over, I shall be coming back for you._

_Love, Siegfried._

The Englishwoman gritted her teeth in frustration, while crumpled the letter. She muttered,

"Idiot!"

-------------$----------

Outside the harbor, Siegfried watched the ship departed. He wore a dark blue cloak, and the Soul Calibur zweihander was strapped behind his back. When breathed, he puffed a gust of vapor. Sighing momentarily, the German knight said,

"Goodbye, Ivy…my love!" After saying that, he turned his back and walked away…

---------------#$#-------------

Back at the monastery,

Zasalamel nodded, "So, that's what happened after the incident at the Lost Cathedral…well done. I've written them in my chronicles and the saga will preserve." Ivy countered,

"But not yet end; Nightmare was still at large…"The Egyptian monk replied,

"I've destroyed the armor, but there still probability that the creature might survive…" He noted that Ivy's companions look restless. Then he said,

"Well, you've fulfill my last wish and I won't regret my remaining life…I'm ready now…" The Englishwoman shook her head,

"Why are you rushing to die? I still have another question," Ivy continued, "Tell me about how Soul Calibur finds its wielder. Like Chai Xianghua, Siegfried wouldn't hold the blade for long. When he fought Nightmare, the blade would be passed to someone…" The former sorcerer was silent for a moment, yet he said,

"Very well, I will tell you. Consider it as my last legacy…"

-------------$----------

Meanwhile, at the small kingdom of Wolfkrone,

Clang of steel echoed loudly inside the great hall. The entourage was watched the duel between two fighters. One of the combatants wore the silvery armor and red inner garment with a wolf ornament at the helmet. The warrior held a short sword coupled with a lance. The opponent had difficulties to defeat. Few second later, he was thrown to the floor. Impatient, the victorious combatant took off the helmet and a long-flowed red hair came out. It was an auburn-haired girl. She stared her opponent with disdain,

"_Der Schweinehund!_" she complained, "Could you find the stronger opponent for me?" Then the pink-haired girl said,

"Perhaps you want to train with me, Your Highness…" The female warrior chuckled,

"Come on, Luna! Both of us are evenly matched, perhaps Abelia can…" Luna replied,

"She was doing an errand. Beside I like to practice with you, Princess Hildegard…"

"Call me Hilde, when we're training!" Then she put her helmet back again, "Are you ready, Luna?"

"If you are, Your Highness!"

-----------------#-----------------

"So that is?" Ivy exclaimed, "I never heard that before…" Zasalamel rose, explaining,

"That was my hypothesis. You are free to try…by the way; may I know your companions? They seem odd…" The Englishwoman smiled; she had noticed that the Egyptian was increasingly uncomfortable upon her companions' presence. She replied,

"You don't want to know, believe me…"

-----------------#-----------------

At the middle of the North Sea, Ivy's clipper sailed the tumultuous sea. At the same time, she went into the lower deck. The one-eyed captain and his crews look nervous. At the deck, there were two huge objects lying. They were wrapped with tarpaulin and look dirty. The Countess asked,

"These things are the one whom I looking for?" The Captain nodded,

"Yes, your agents brought them here after we returned from the sea. They said the materials…might make you interested, not mention you're had familiar with them. At least, when they were still alive." With skepticism, Ivy noted the wrapped objects. She turned to the captain,

"Captain, order your crews to unwrap those objects…" Reluctantly, the captain gestured his crews to open the objects. As they opened it, they were forced to pinch their nose due to the smell. Once opened, the Englishwoman was stood transfixed, but then she smiled,

"Yes, I am familiar with them…" she continued, "In fact, this might be sufficient…" The ocean roared and the thunder cracked twice on the sky.

-----------------#-----------------

Then Ivy Valentine pulled her Valentine, while Zasalamel kept standing. The white-haired woman asked,

"Are you ready? This is for my child's soul…"

Suddenly the dark-skinned man stumbled and then coughed; a speck of blood dropped to the floor. Ivy went closer to inspect and knelt beside him. She wasn't a physician, but she recognized the disease when saw one. She frowned,

"How long have you been suffering this? Tell me!" Zasalamel replied with a croaked voice,

"Few months ago after gaining my mortality; the local physician said that I might have a month to live. I've predicted that you will come here to take your vengeance. Ironic, isn't it? You came here to kill me, while my time was measured. Go on, avenge your child!" Disgusted, Ivy threw him and shouted exasperatedly,

"You haven't only taken my child during the ritual, but you had taken half of my soul as well! Because of that, I had to depend to an artificial soul. Like you, I also lived at the borrowed time. It was no use to kill you now, as you are dying as well." The Egyptian lifted himself, saying,

"Then…we're even. My disease was a divine punishment for meddle with the nature," he coughed again,

"What are you going to do now?" The Englishwoman said,

"I must continue the path I've taken before; I have to make sure the Soul Edge won't back again…by then, Siegfried won't have to carry the burden alone! That was my intention before I died…" She gestured her companions to go and left Zasalamel alone.

"Good hunting, milady" he said dryly. The Englishwoman paused on the bottom step and looked back at him, the glint of amusement in her eyes. "Enjoy your remaining days, Zasalamel…" The door closed then.

--------------------------------------------------

At the Lost Cathedral ruins,

The wolf's howl echoed along the ruins, while a cold breeze passed over. Nightmare's empty and shattered armor can be seen around, along with its helmet. Slowly, a crimson glow appeared behind its visor. Suddenly, a purple gleam bathed the armor. The evil spirits around the place were drawn into the azure armor. Then they began to make a corporeal body inside the empty shell. A huge mouth with jagged tooth filled the cracked torso, while the monstrous right hand reformed itself. The knobby, root-like foot was formed. An ethereal, hair-like wisp came out from the helmet. The new body of Nightmare pulsated with an evil aura. The creature stood wobbly, and spasmodically. Without warning, the mouth at the armor torso belched something fleshy and pulsated. Nightmare pulled a handle out from the fleshy thing. The huge yellow eye peered the surrounding; a fiery crystal-like material formed the huge zweihander similar with the Soul Edge Phantom. Its memories were fragmented, but it still remembers who it was and what its foe. He must found the ingredients and it shall be whole again…

"_**Only devastation remains in the future." **_Nightmare croaked, **"**_**I shall cover the entire world... in darkness."**_

Author's Note: Finally, I can say 'Soul Calibur III:Rebirth of the Soul Calibur' is concluded here, after 16 chapters, 31 reviews and 5,338 hits for two years. I had tried to include every character's ending, but had to satisfy with this. You have seen Hilde's appearance in this. About SC IV, I will think first. I really appreciate those who put their reviews as well those who had read this fanfic. I also say thanks to Lysander, Highwayman Myth, Ralf Jones, and Sacharja for their suggestions. Once again, thank you very much!

P.S.: For Talim's fans, this is her last appearance. You won't see Tagalog glossary anymore, unless Namco include her in SC IV. Thanks for my kababayans! Hope more success for you, wherever you are!

Glossary:

Filipino:

Tignan mo, Kuya Yun-Seong See, Kuya Yun-Seong.

Malapit kita sa bahay!We almost close to home

Tatakot ka ba?Are you afraid?

H'wag kang matakotDon't be afraid.

Medyo A little

Mayabang ka ngayonYou are proud/arrogant now

Sayang, hindi kasama kita si Ate Setsuka…Too bad, Ate Setsuka wasn't with us.

Japan:

_Samurai-ko_female samurai.


End file.
